Remi Returns
by lshd
Summary: What happens when Remi is forced to face Jane's choices?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm already having withdrawals…sigh. This is I'm sure the nicer more friendly version of what they are about to do to us. You have been warned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi sat next to the stranger she was married to and held his hand. The first day she'd been encouraged to take it, but in the days that followed she'd found an uncomfortable reassurance by holding it. She didn't understand it, but that didn't stop her from taking it every time she found herself by his side, which was with disconcerting regularity.

He'd had several surgeries and hadn't woken up yet. That bothered her. She looked down at the ring sitting so innocently on her finger and didn't understand how she could have married him. She was engaged to Oscar. She loved Oscar. Even as she thought that her hand tightened around his.

Her heart began to race. She still hadn't heard back from him or Roman. Sheppard would never have ignored her call for help. This mission was simply too important. Jane knew that she might be expendable, but the mission wasn't.

Her only contact since she had woken up was the FBI team she was determined to destroy and the hospital staff that watched her with compassionate expressions.

They'd told her she wasn't pregnant. They expected devastation, but the relief she'd felt was acute. She'd had a child and had it had been taken from her. She didn't need that complication right now. Not with the failed memory and missing pieces of her life.

They'd also warned her about being poisoned. She didn't believe them. She felt fine.

Suddenly, the hand inside her own twitched, before turning and grasping hers tightly.

"You're awake," Kurt's relief was apparent.

Remi felt a fluttering in her heart as her eyes met his for the first time.

"You are too," She said softly.

"What happened?" Kurt was clearly confused. She knew that feeling.

"You were shot," Remi explained, "There were complications, but you're going to be fine."  
She didn't know that for sure, but it was important that she believe it…and that he did.

Suddenly, Kurt remembered.

Remi watched in dismay when his eyes welled up.

"What's wrong?" She worried. Had he figured it out already? Did something about her give away her plan?

"You're sick," Kurt's hand tightened on hers.

"I feel fine," Remi dismissed.

"We need to find the other drives that Roman hid." Kurt said urgently.

Hearing him talk about Roman made Remi recoil in panic. How did he even know about him?

"Roman…" She didn't know what she was going to ask him, but his next words floored her.

"I know he's dead," Kurt soothed her, "But his work on the cure could still save you."

"He's…dead." Remi repeated her heart faltering. The room began to spin and she felt the walls closing in on her.

Kurt suddenly realized they'd been talking about Roman's death when Jane had first passed out. Seeing her ashen complexion and dilated eyes, he realized he was about to lose her again.

"Jane…" Kurt struggled to sit up, only to fall back weakly, "Look at me…"

Remi tried to breathe, but her breath had been stolen from her. _Roman was dead…Roman was…_ Just that quickly she knew nothing else.

Kurt's hand tightened on hers and he pulled her limp body against the bed so keep her from hitting the floor. He'd never felt so helpless. He reached over and pressed the nurses call button.

Remi came to as abruptly as she'd passed out.

"Don't try to get up," Kurt protested gently, his hand burrowed in her hair. "I've got you."

"What's going on?" Remi sat up gingerly and Kurt reluctantly released her.

"You're sick," He said with difficulty. The thought of losing her overwhelming, no amount of time would ever change that.

"They said I was poisoned," Jane began to wonder if it was true.

"Zip," Kurt reminded her.

Remi didn't understand, Weller knew about Roman, the zip, what else did he know and where was Oscar and Sheppard? How had she ended up married? She had no answers and suddenly she needed them.

The nurse came in and smiled when she realized that Kurt was awake, "Glad you're back with us."

"My wife…she fainted." Kurt dismissed her comment.

The nurse looked at Jane with the typical sympathetic expression, "The Doctor protested releasing you."

At that chiding Kurt turned to Jane in concern, "You need to be readmitted."

"If they could cure me," Remi reminded him, "They already would have."

The nurse checked Kurt's vitals and looked over at Remi expectantly. Remi just shook her head and the nurse left with a look of exasperation.

"Roman's other hard drives are our best chance," Kurt admitted.

"Well," Remi was barely holding it together, "I can't find them in here."

"You can't find them at all," Kurt insisted, "You keep fainting. You can't go back into the field."

"Well, if I don't, I die," Jane reminded him.

"We have the team," Kurt insisted, "They'll help us."

Remi couldn't imagine what had happened in the missing years to get to this point. She'd been sent in to destroy the FBI, and now Weller was actually insisting that they were the only chance at saving her. She would _never_ depend on them for that.

She needed Intel fast. She couldn't trust anyone, looking at the hand still holding Weller's she suddenly realized she couldn't even trust herself.

Remi abruptly stood up and backed away from the temptation Weller represented.

"Jane?" Kurt was looking at her with a worried expression.

"I…" Remi racked her brain for an excuse to leave. She should have left before he'd woken up, she didn't know why she hadn't.

Just then the door pushed open and the man she now knew as Rich entered, "You're awake!"

Kurt didn't look away from Jane. She looked so hunted right then, he frowned in concern.

"How long am I going to be in here?" Kurt finally turned his attention to Rich.

"I'm not your doctor," Rich reminded him.

"I'm sure you've already hacked into the hospital records and know my diagnosis." Kurt scoffed.

"Now that you mention it," Rich looked pleased, "I have."

"Well?" Kurt demanded impatiently.

"You're in here for at least another week." Rich said bluntly.

"What's been happening?" Kurt didn't say anything about that, but Rich knew it was going to be an uphill battle keeping Kurt where he needed to be.

"We've checked through the files Roman left Jane," Rich admitted, "We haven't been able to uncover any Intel on where the other drives might be located."

"I should look," Remi wanted nothing more than to find out exactly what was going on.

"You can come back with me," Rich offered, "Patterson even had another go at Sheppard to find out what she might know."

"What?" Remi was looking at Rich in shock.

"I know," Rich held up his hands, "After Sheppard tortured her, you would think she wouldn't want to be anywhere near her, but she must really love you because she didn't even flinch."

"Where's Sheppard now?" Remi demanded.

"She's back in CIA custody," Rich explained, "She didn't take the news of Roman's death very well…and she said she doesn't know where Roman might have hidden anything."

"She might just be saying that," Kurt insisted.

"Jane's the only child she has left," Rich reminded Kurt, "She wouldn't just let her die."

Remi heard Rich's protest, but she knew better. For the good of the mission, Sheppard _would_ let her die…

"She would," Kurt said with certainty, "But _I_ won't. Nothing is going to keep us from finding those other drives."

"We won't let you down," Rich assured them both.

Remi was watching silently. Roman was dead, Sheppard was in CIA custody, that only left Markos and Oscar…she needed to find them.

"You should go with Rich," Kurt insisted, "You knew your brother better than anyone. Look through the files and see if you can find anything that might lead us to the other drives."

Remi nodded, but her head was still reeling from what she'd just found out.

Kurt watched them go with a troubled frown. Something was off, but he didn't know what it was. Leaning his head back against the pillow he looked over at where Jane had been sitting. There was a partially eaten sandwich sitting next to her chair. It was only as he studied it absently that he realized it was a turkey sandwich. His head jerked up at that realization, but Jane was vegan…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane sat silently and looked through the files. Not the new files that Roman had left her, the old files, the ones that damned her. She'd turned on her family. Not only that, but she was instrumental in taking them down.

She'd stopped Sheppard, zipped Roman…but she'd _killed_ Oscar. She felt tears flood her eyes at that realization. How could she have done that?

 _Jane_ had helped the FBI, even after they'd arrested her. She'd spent months in a CIA black site. Suddenly, she had a flash of memory. She'd been hanging from her arms…Remi shook her head to dispel the image. Nothing made sense. When they'd zipped her, the fake life she'd built up so carefully had inexplicably become real.

Now she'd lost everything. Roman, Sheppard and Oscar were all gone. The FBI expected her to help them find Roman's other clues so that they could save her, but she didn't care about that. After everything she'd done, there was no saving her. She just wanted revenge. They could look for Roman's clues all they wanted, she was determined to find out who'd killed her brother and when she did she was going to make them pay.

Reading through the report she'd filed about Roman's death, she closed her eyes tightly. She'd said Roman hadn't told her who shot him, but she was afraid. She'd killed Oscar…had she killed Roman too? Had Jane been protecting herself when she'd said she didn't know who killed her brother? The thought was so painful Remi's head began to pound.

"Jane," Patterson said again, a worried frown on her face, "What are you doing?"

Remi looked up at the woman called Patterson with a scowl on her face. How was she supposed to figure anything out with all these interruptions?

"I'm studying the files," Remi reminded her, "Isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

"Are you okay?" Patterson worried, ignoring her harsh rejoinder.

"No, I'm dying," Remi reminded her.

"Jane…" Patterson was at a loss. "Did you call Avery yet?"

"Avery?" Jane felt a jolt at that question.

"I know she just left for College," Patterson agreed, "But I think she'd want to know what's going on."

 _Avery_ had been what she named her daughter…

"I don't know," Remi admitted.

"Well, if I was your daughter, I'd want to know. You and Weller have grown really close to her, if you don't tell her you're sick and Weller's in the hospital, she's going to be hurt."

 _Jane had found Avery!_ For the first time since she'd realized what was going on, Remi didn't want to kill Jane.

"I can't remember how to contact her," Remi was forced to admit.

"Do you want me to do it?" Patterson offered.

"No," Remi immediately denied, "I just need her number."

"I can get it for you," Patterson assured her.

Remi stiffly nodded in acceptance. She might hate the FBI, but if they knew how to find her daughter, then she'd let them. It didn't mean anything, she wouldn't let it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson watched Jane leave with Avery's number, her forehead creased in a frown.

Jane was acting strangely. She knew that being told you were potentially dying of zip poisoning after just losing your brother and watching your husband skate close to death would be devastating to anyone, but something didn't make any sense. Kurt had woken up this morning, shouldn't have that at least taken some of the worry away?

The phone in her pocket began to vibrate and she pulled it out impatiently. When she saw that it was Weller, she lost her irritation and answered it immediately.

"I'm glad you finally woke up," She teased him, "Sleeping Beauty was a _girl…"_

"Very funny," Weller said distracted, "Have you seen Jane?"

"She was just here," Patterson assured him, "I gave her Avery's number, so she probably didn't answer because she was on the phone with her."

" _You_ gave her Avery's number?" Kurt jumped on that.

"Kurt…" Patterson didn't want to worry him, but she also didn't want to lie. "She couldn't remember it."

At the silence that followed her admission, Patterson had to blink back tears.

"When she was looking through the drive," Kurt asked quietly, "Did she find anything?"

"Actually," Patterson told him, "She wasn't looking through the drive. She was looking through our old case files."

"Which ones?" Kurt's anxiety notched up.

"The ones we keep on Sandstorm."

Just like that Kurt's fear became reality. He just knew.

"Where is she now?" He asked softly.

"I don't know," Patterson denied.

"I need you to help me with something," Kurt was about to trust Patterson with his life.

"Of course," Patterson didn't hesitate.

"I need you to find a way to place a tracker on her," Kurt said softly.

"On Jane?" Patterson didn't understand.

"That's not Jane," Kurt denied.

"What are you talking about?" Patterson began to worry about Kurt.

"That's…Remi." Kurt forced the admission out.

" _What?_ " Patterson looked around the lab frantically to make sure nobody was close enough to overhear them.

"She's been acting off," Kurt admitted, "When I mentioned Roman she looked shocked…devastated."

"So you think she's regained all of her memories?" Patterson clarified.

"No," Kurt denied, "I think she _only_ remembers being Remi."

"But…" Patterson suddenly felt fear, "Remi hates the FBI and it was her plan to destroy us."

"You need to change Jane's security clearance," Weller urged her, "Get that tracking devise on her and warn Reade, but nobody else."

"Kurt…" Patterson hesitated, "We can't just let her walk around like this. We need to detain her."

"NO!" Kurt denied, "We detained Roman and we all see how that worked out. Don't let on that you realize anything's wrong."

"She could hurt someone," Patterson argued, "She could have killed you before you woke up!"

"But she didn't," Kurt insisted, "She had the chance and she didn't."

"She didn't know about Sheppard and Roman then," Patterson argued, "She was still undercover. Now she knows!"

"She chooses to be Jane," Kurt argued.

"She doesn't even remember Jane!" Patterson argued back.

"Patterson," Weller said wearily, "I know her heart…please."

"Fine," Patterson relented, "But is she ends up killing me, I'm haunting you."

Weller shook his head in exasperation. "I'll see how quickly I can get out of here."

"No," Patterson denied, "Killing yourself won't help. We've got this."

"I owe you," Kurt told her.

"No," Patterson denied, "This is what families do…"

Hanging up the phone Patterson took a deep breath. She hoped Kurt was right, because she refused to lose any more of her family. Her fingers flew over the keys as she began protecting the FBI from one of its biggest allies. She knew what Jane could do, but her good heart and kind nature kept her in check. If she didn't remember that part of herself…Patterson shook her head, this was so not good.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi looked down at the phone number, but she didn't dial it. Her daughter… Ever since that day that she'd been taken away, Remi had been dreamt of this moment. Sheppard had hidden her well. Rossi helped her and Jane hadn't spoken to him since.

Of all the manipulations she had to endure, that one she'd never gotten over. She could still see the rage on Sheppard's face when she'd successfully escaped her clutches. The military had been a harsh teacher, but even that had been easier than what Sheppard put them through. She might have escaped, but in doing so she'd abandoned Roman. The thought of Roman sent another sharp pain through her chest.

The report said she didn't kill him, but she might as well have. She'd known he wasn't strong enough to be on his own. Pushing the thought aside until she had the privacy she needed, Jane picked up her phone.

She dialed the number with fingers that shook.

"Jane," Avery answered with a smile in her voice.

She wanted to correct her, but knew she couldn't. Not yet anyway.

When Remi didn't respond immediately, she could hear the concern replace the smile, "Is everything okay?"

"We're fine right now," Remi assured her daughter.

"What do you mean _right now_?" Avery demanded.

Remi smiled at that. Her daughter was a fighter. She was pleased about that.

"Weller's in the hospital and I'm sick." Remi told her.

"Why's he in the hospital?" Avery worried, "And what do you mean sick?"

"He was shot and had complications. He's had multiple surgeries and just woke up this morning." Remi glossed over the touch and go of it all.

"And you're just calling me now?" Avery began to sound angry.

"Well," Remi didn't know how to explain the rest without giving away too much. "I'm having some troubles with my memory…"

"What kind of trouble?" Avery asked her.

"The Zip that erased my memories," Remi explained, "It's actually poisoning me."

"WHAT?" Avery gasped.

"I've had some fainting spells and memory loss. I couldn't call when he went into surgery, because I was unconscious and when I woke up…I didn't remember how to contact you." Remi admitted.

"I'm coming home," Avery said abruptly.

"No!" Remi insisted, she didn't want her daughter anywhere near the FBI.

"Why?" Avery asked aggressively.

"You just left for school…"Remi reminded her, "I need to stay here with Weller until he gets better and then I'll come to you."

"Weller?" Avery repeated back to her with a question in her voice.

"He's going to be fine," Remi insisted, not understanding Avery's confusion.

"Is Patterson there?" Avery finally asked her.

"Why?" Remi's brown furrowed.

"She's in charge of helping you with the Zip, right? I want to find out what she's doing."

"She's somewhere," Remi said looking at where she could Patterson in the lab on her phone.

"Get her," Avery insisted.

"I'll tell her you want to talk to her," Remi improvised.

"If she doesn't call me back," Avery warned her, "I'm coming there."

"She'll call," Remi finally promised.

"I have to get to class," Avery said in frustration, "Call me tonight when you get home."

"Okay," Remi promised and listened to Avery hang up. She held the phone for a moment longer, wanting to see her daughter, but wanting to protect her too.

Suddenly, Rich walked over to her work station. He leaned down and gave her a come hither look. "With Weller out of commission," He told her, "You need any help with anything…give me a call."

Remi scowled up at him before she reached over and grabbed his shirt. With a swift tug she pulled his head down until he crashed into her monitor. Reaching up he rubbed his head and looked over at her in outrage.

"I know Weller's in the hospital," He all but yelled at her, "But you can't just flirt with other men like that!"

Remi was looking at him in astonishment.

"Don't look at me like that." Rich pointed his finger at her, "You're hitting on me…you know I like it rough! I can't believe you."

Remi had no idea how to respond.

Rich couldn't have been more affronted. "I know I have a lot of animal magnetism, but you need to control yourself. I'm telling Weller what you did."

Remi watched him storm off with a puzzled scowl. _What had just happened?_

Looking around she saw many of the FBI Agents sitting with hearing distance trying to hide their smiles.

"Jane," Patterson stood a little bit away from her looking nervous.

Remi stood up and headed toward her, "What is it?"

"I…" She stuttered, "I need to get some blood."

"Why?" She didn't come any closer.

"We're trying to cure you," Patterson reminded her, "It won't take a second."

Remi followed after her resigned.

Patterson knew the risk she was taking, inserting the tracker had to be seamless or things were going to get ugly.

"I spoke with Kurt," Patterson said looking over her shoulder, "They started him on solid food."

Remi didn't respond to that.

"How's your head?" Patterson ignored her silence.

"It hurts," Remi admitted.

"What did Avery say?" Patterson asked her with a worried voice.

"She wants to come home." Remi admitted.

"No!" Patterson protested, "She shouldn't do that."

Remi agreed, but she looked at Patterson strangely. Why would Patterson protest?

"I mean…she just started classes…" Patterson trailed off uncomfortably.

"She wanted to talk to you," Remi admitted. If Patterson didn't want her to come back either, she figured it was safe enough to tell her to call.

"I'll call her," Patterson promised. She took out some cotton and alcohol and began to swab Jane…Remi's arm.

"This might hurt a little," She warned her.

"I've had worse," Remi said in a distracted voice.

Patterson quickly took the needle and inserted the tracking device underneath Remi's skin.

"I thought you were taking blood?" Remi looked down at the syringe in suspicion.

"I missed the vein," Patterson improvised, "I have to try again."

Seeing the way her hands were shaking, Remi reached for the needle.

Patterson released it on looked up at Remi with trepidation, but she wasn't looking at her. Patterson watched in astonishment as Remi expertly inserted the needle into her own vein and began to withdraw the sample.

"There you go," Remi said, "What else to you need?"

"Nothing." Patterson assured her, "Do you want to head back to the hospital? I can have someone drive you."

"Actually," Remi admitted, "I'm not feeling that well. Do you think Weller would mind if I went home for a little while?"

"No," Patterson assured her, more than a little relieved, "I'll get someone to drive you."

Remi had no idea where she lived so she nodded her acceptance.

"I'll be at my workstation." Remi said as she turned to go.

Patterson watched her silently. Jane was different, but not so different she would have been able to tell. Weller had only seen her briefly this morning, but he was certain and that was good enough for her. Turning she headed toward Reade's office. This was so not going to be a fun conversation…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT?" Reade was known for his patience and calm attitude, but Patterson's words had completely ripped away his composure.

"Kurt thinks that it wasn't Jane that woke up in the hospital…it was Remi." Patterson repeated.

"Where is she NOW?" Reade demanded, not questioning Weller. He knew Jane better than anyone, if he believed it was Remi, it was.

"She at her work station waiting for someone to drive her home," Patterson explained.

"You expect me to let her go home?" Reade was looking at Patterson in astonishment.

"Kurt asked that we pretend like nothing's changed." Patterson explained.

"I can't simply release a known terrorist into the heart of Manhattan," Reade argued, "She could disappear or worse."

"I implanted a tracking device on her," Patterson assured him.

"She could change…" He argued.

"It's under her skin," Patterson denied.

"She just let you?" Reade asked in surprise.

"Well," Patterson denied, "She didn't know that's what I was doing."

"She could have killed you!" Reade protested.

"She didn't," Patterson soothed him.

"What am I supposed to do if we let her go and she kills someone?" Reade demanded.

"She won't," Patterson insisted.

"You don't know her," Reade denied.

"Weller does," Patterson insisted, "He knew immediately it wasn't Jane, but he still believes she'll do the right thing."

"I cannot let her just walk out of here," Reade said flatly. "She'll be unsupervised, who knows what she'll do!"

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and a very rough looking Weller stepped out.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Reade said heading straight for Weller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi's eyes were scanning the room for possible threats when the elevator arrived. Her eyes immediately settled on it and when it opened she was surprised to see Weller stepping off. She was on her feet before she even thought about it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she moved to his side.

Kurt was watching her with a piercing expression, but as she neared him he drew her close and placed his arm around her. She felt…protective of him as he leaned against her for support.

"We don't have time to wait," Weller explained, "I'll recuperate at home with you."

"You're going to tear out your sutures," Remi warned him, hating that it mattered.

"What are you doing here?" Reade said as he and Patterson joined them.

"This is too important," Kurt explained, "I'm not leaving anything to chance."

"What about your health?" Patterson was beyond concerned.

"I'm fine," Kurt insisted, "The doctor gave me some heavy antibiotics. I can rest at home with Jane."

"I'll drive you," Reade conceded defeat. He knew better than to try and stop Weller, Jane was the only thing he never compromised on. He knew he wouldn't stop now.

Patterson watched the three of them leave with a worried expression. She knew they were taking a huge risk, but as her eyes met Weller's right before the doors closed she realized they didn't have any other choice. Kurt couldn't lose Jane again. She'd do whatever was needed to ensure that didn't happen. Everything was working against them and the odds were terrible, but as long as there was the faintest hope, she'd keep going. If she'd learned anything in the past few years it was that the impossible was just another hurtle they could face together. They did it all the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tasha looked down at her cell phone silently. She knew Reade was expecting her to call, but she knew she couldn't. The last thing the Assistant Director of the FBI needed was to be called from Crawford's plane.

She looked over at where Blake was sleeping in her chair. It had been a long week. Blake had spent the time juggling her Father's funeral service with her responsibilities taking over as CEO of their company. She had leaned on Tasha heavily and she knew that bond would get even closer as the weeks went by.

The power now at her fingertips was more than a little bit intoxicating. She could finally understand just how addictive it could be. Leaning her head back against the seat she briefly thought about Jane. She knew Jane was suffering at losing her brother, but she'd really had no other choice. Roman would have recognized her and if her plan was going to work, she needed Blake's total trust.

Her phone pinged and she looked down to see a text from Reade. With a sad smile she deleted it without opening it. She knew it was for the best….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi helped Weller lower himself to the couch and she had a brief flash of memory. She felt her face heat when she realized that they'd done other things on that couch. Her body responded to her mental image and she stood up hastily and moved over to the kitchen.

"When do you take your medicine again?" She asked picking up the prescription bottles they'd gotten from the pharmacy on the way over.

"Not until it's time for bed," Weller said. His face was damp with sweat.

"This is ridiculous," Reade told Kurt looking down at him in concern.

"It's my choice," Weller insisted, he jaw clenched.

Reade turned away in frustration.

Jane opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. Moving back toward Weller she held it out, "You need to keep hydrated."

He took the bottle with a watchful nod.

"Maybe I should stay," Reade offered, looking between the two of them with a scowl.

"We're fine," Kurt insisted.

Reade reluctantly headed toward the door. "Call me if you need _anything_."

"We will," Kurt assured him.

Once they were alone, Remi found herself sitting on the couch next to Weller.

"Maybe you should lay down," She suggested, seeing how pale he was.

"Are you going to join me?" Kurt asked her.

Remi hesitated…what would Jane do?

"Of course," She agreed.

Kurt struggled to stand back up and Remi found herself assisting him.

"How do you feel?" Kurt worried, his eyes caressing her features.

Remi looked up and the expression on his face held her transfixed. The loving look he was giving her made her shiver.

"My head is sore," She admitted, "And Patterson tried to take blood and missed the vein. It itches a little."

Kurt looked down at where her hand was rubbing her arm and felt a rush of relief fill him. Patterson hadn't let him down. This might not be the woman he fell in love with, but she was in there and until he could help her find her way out again, he would protect her with his life.

They moved to the bedroom, two strangers that knew each other intimately. Each lost in their own thoughts. As they lay down next to each other a sense of familiarity stirred, but attempting to shield herself Remi turned away. Kurt watched her with a worried expression. It was torture being so physically close to the woman he married, but knowing this wasn't his wife. Not knowing if it ever would be again…


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just think that you should know…Jane hit on me." Rich blurted out.

"What?" Kurt was looking at him in exasperation.

"She hit on me." Rich insisted.

"Rich…" Kurt was completely annoyed.

"If you don't believe me," Rich insisted pointing to his head, "Look right here!"

Kurt looked at the swelling on Rich's head in incomprehension, "What does that prove?"

"She knows I like it rough!" Rich insisted.

Kurt closed his eyes on began to count.

"She wasn't hitting on you," Kurt denied.

"You weren't there," Rich insisted, "She seems different since she realized she was sick. Hotter somehow…I know it doesn't make any sense, but she's even dressing differently."

Kurt looked over and couldn't deny that. Remi did dress differently than Jane. Both versions of his wife were beautiful, but Remi wore her confidence easily. Jane was more reserved…

"We need to tell him," Patterson said to Kurt.

"You haven't already?" He was surprised.

"You said only Reade." Patterson reminded him. "But if he keeps hitting on her…she might give in and kill him."

"Hey!" Rich protested.

"Agreed," Kurt acquiesced.

"Well, that's just hurtful. Tell me what?" Rich looked between the two of them.

"That's not Jane…" Kurt explained looking at Remi with a worried expression, "That's Remi."

"Excuse me?" Rich followed his gaze.

"We think that whatever is happening to Jane's brain has caused her to regress to before she came to the FBI. She doesn't remember us, only who she was when she was with Sandstorm." Patterson clarified.

"You mean that's the dark, twisted, terrorist version of our ninja goddess?" Rich asked excitedly. "No wonder she hit on me! I mean…who can blame her?"

"Rich!" Reade scolded.

"I mean…I know this sucks," Rich looked over at Weller apologetically, "But I think she's even hotter like this. Maybe Jane might be you're other half, but Remi could be mine! We'd be perfect together, dark web genius and evil warrior goddess. That could work!"

"She my wife," Kurt reminded Rich with a hard expression.

"You're married to Jane, not Remi," Rich protested.

"I'm married to that woman right there," Kurt said in a hard voice. "All parts of her. In sickness and health."

"All right…all right," Rich relented, "But I think you're being pretty selfish."

"Rich," Patterson chided.

"Hey," He protested, "He insisted to Sheppard that he was _not_ married to Remi!"

"She isn't two separate people," Kurt denied.

"I know," Rich said finally serious, "I just didn't know if you did."

It was only then that Kurt realized that Rich had said all that on purpose to make him face a reality he had avoided for too long. Jane and Remi weren't separate people, they were both the woman he married and the only question was could he accept that? Looking over at his wife, he realized he already had. His love wasn't dependent on which version he was looking at, he loved her…no hesitation.

"What'd we find?" Reade turned to Patterson.

"I have a lead on someone that might know where else Roman hid the next drive." Patterson admitted.

"Jane," Reade called her over. Once she joined them, Reade looked back to Patterson.

"Who?" Kurt knew that finding the drives wasn't the total answer, but it was a start.

"His name is Ryan Johnson," Patterson explained, "He's been working with Roman for a little while. I think he's the one that put Avery's father in the river. By all accounts, he was Roman's go to guy to keep the tattoo clues going while he was with Blake."

"Where is he now?" Reade asked her.

"He's local," Patterson assured them, "That's why Roman used him. He needed someone here."

"Let's go get him," Reade agreed, but when Kurt stood up he denied, "You aren't going."

"What do you mean?" Kurt protested. Reade knew how important finding these drives was, he wouldn't bench him.

"You'll just hold us back," Reade insisted.

Patterson was watching him with a compassionate expression, when Reade and Jane turned away.

"Wait!" Kurt protested, "Jane can't go into the field."

"Why not?" To say that Remi was unamused with his protest was an understatement.

"You've been having fainting spells," Kurt argued, "What if you pass out again?"

"He's right," Reade agreed, looking down at Jane in concern.

"I'm going," Remi denied with absolute certainty. "This is my body and my risk."

"But it's not just yours to make," Kurt reminded her, "We're in this together."

"We'll give you a moment," Reade motioned for the others to follow him.

Kurt waited until they were out of earshot before he pulled Remi's somewhat resisting body against his.

"It isn't safe for you to be in the field." He told her, his eyes worried.

"Nothing about life is safe," Remi pointed out.

"No," Kurt relented, "But we have to weigh the risk of sending you out against the possible gain."

"I'm dying Kurt," Remi reminded him, "I literally have nothing to lose."

Kurt's hand reached up and cupped her cheek gently. Looking down into the eyes he knew so well, he saw not only the stranger that was Remi, but the woman he couldn't live without.

"But I have everything to lose." Kurt told her.

Remi looked back up into the face of the man she'd been determined to destroy and felt her breath catch. She couldn't remember anyone ever treating her like he did. The value that he place on her and her life was completely beyond the realm of her experience. She'd always been a tool to be used, a weapon to be deployed, but he looked at her like…she was everything.

"I can't lose you," Kurt warned her.

For a moment he could have sworn that Jane was looking up at him.

"I'll be fine," Remi insisted turning her head away uncomfortably, "You know I have to go."

Kurt knew the risks, but watching her take them without him wasn't something he took lightly. Plus, he'd be sending Reade out into the field with Remi, not Jane. She was a wild card.

"We need him alive," He warned her.

"He will be." Remi smiled.

Kurt reluctantly released her. He hoped this wasn't a mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's alive," Rich pointed out the obvious.

Kurt glared at him.

"What?" Rich demanded, "That was the stipulation."

Looking at the man currently lying in the hospital bed, Kurt could only shake his head.

"I've never seen anything like it," Reade was telling Kurt, "I mean, we all know just how lethal Jane is, but Remi…she's…"

"A machine," Rich finished for him.

"She took too many risks," Kurt worried.

"Not like you mean," Reade denied, "She made instant decisions and her aggression…"

They all looked at the man that was more than a little worse for wear, "Is a little more intense."

"A little more intense!" Rich scoffed, "She had that guy so scared he started talking in the ambulance."

"She was almost shot," Kurt reminded Rich, his face paling even now at the memory.

"Yeah," Rich agreed, "We're going to have to throw that vest out, but at least she remained conscious the entire mission and we now have a lead on where else Roman might have hid the next drive."

Remi pushed open the doors to the emergency room. Kurt had insisted she get checked out and she'd accommodated him because she figured Jane would have. It wasn't because of the way he pulled her against him when she returned to the NYO. Nor had she made the decision to go along with him because of the way his hands shook or the look he gave her. It had been a practical decision. Walking over to him she wasn't surprised when he pulled her immediately into the shelter of his waiting arm. It didn't mean anything.

"How do you feel?" He worried.

"I'm fine," Remi didn't know why she lied, but protecting him seemed important. Her head was killing her, her chest ached from the impact of the bullet to her vest and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die. She didn't have the luxury of doing what she wanted and she couldn't remember a time when she ever had. Soldering on was the only life she'd ever known.

"Let's go home," Kurt urged her.

The way he constantly worried over her was addictive Remi realized. She suddenly understood the ring now resting on her left finger. Jane hadn't been weak…who wouldn't want to be with someone that treated her like he treated his wife? She had to remember that it wasn't her he cared about. It was Jane. She suddenly realized just how important it was for her not to forget that. Closing her eyes she steadied herself.

"Let's go," Remi agreed. She'd done some interrogating of her own before she'd turned him over to Reade and she knew just where she needed to go to get more information on just who shot her brother, but it would have to wait for tomorrow. Looking at Weller's grey complexion and feeling the pain from the bullets impact, she just wanted to lie down. If he joined her, then that was just a byproduct of her taking care of herself. She couldn't afford to have feelings for the man some part of herself had married. So she wouldn't. Mental determination had always been enough. She didn't anticipate that this would be any different. She wouldn't let it be different…

Reade watched them walk away, leaning on each other for support and for the first time since learning that he was looking at Remi, he felt like everything might be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was _not_ okay.

Kurt woke up to find the apartment empty. His panic was immediate.

He reached for his cell phone even before he turned on all the lights.

"Hello?" Patterson answered on the second ring.

"She's gone," Weller told her.

"What!" Patterson came completely awake.

"I woke up and the apartment is empty." Kurt told her.

"Did she say anything?" Patterson worried as she pulled up the program that would allow her to track Remi.

"No," Kurt denied, "We got home and she showered and we fell asleep. I didn't hear anything."

"Well…its Remi," Patterson reminded him, "So I don't think you would have."

"Did you find her?" Kurt demanded.

"Give me a second." Patterson insisted, "She's still in Manhattan."

"Where exactly?" Kurt insisted.

"The docks," Patterson explained.

"I'm going down there," Kurt started throwing on his clothes.

"No!" Patterson insisted, "You can't go. If you do then she's going to know we're tracking her."

"I can't just sit here." Kurt argued.

"I'll call Reade," Patterson told him, "We'll go down there and see if we can find out what she's doing."

"So you expect me just to wait?" Kurt had no intention of doing that.

"What if she comes home and you're gone?" Patterson argued, "We can't explain that."

"I'll say I went out looking for her." Kurt insisted.

"Kurt," Patterson tried to reason with him, "You're still recovering. Let us do this."

He relented, but insisted, "Call me as soon as you locate her."

"I promise," Patterson assured him.

He hung up the phone and began to pace. What was she doing? Walking over to the balcony he began to wonder if there was any way this could ever be okay again. He was afraid he knew the answer, but he refused to stop trying. She was worth it…they were worth it. He'd die before he gave up on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi looked at the man that was tied to the chair and circled him, her knife held ready.

"Who are you?" The man was watching her with fear, "What do you want?"

"I just need some answers," Remi told him, looking down at his frightened expression without emotion.

"About what?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Roman," Remi explained softly.

The man paled. That psycho was going to be the death of him, he'd known it from the day he'd met him.

"What about him?" The man asked.

"I want to know who killed him." Remi explained.

Watching the way she all but caressed the knife, the man felt his heart race.

"I don't know," He protested, "I heard he died…but I don't know the details."

"Now…see that's not good enough," Remi explained. Leaning over she drew her knife down his arm. He hissed in pain and looked over to see blood began to well and run down his arm.

"Wait…wait," He screamed, "I can find out!"

Remi considered his words as she looked down into his frantic expression.

"How?" She asked him.

"I've got some contacts on the street, they hear things." He insisted.

"Are they reliable?" She asked walking behind him.

He looked over his shoulder at her in fear, "I'll make sure!"

She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "If you double cross me…you won't live to tell anyone."

He believed her. He'd been afraid of Roman's temper, but this one scared him because of her complete control. She was utterly emotionless and he knew there would be no manipulating her. He wouldn't even try.

"I won't," He promised.

Remi ran her knife gently across his throat and a thin line of blood appeared.

"See that you don't," She warned him.

When he felt the ropes fall away he stood up and turned to look at her.

"How do I let you know?" He worried. He didn't want to meet her in person ever again.

Remi threw him a burner phone. "There's only one number programed in there. Don't use it for anything else."

He nodded his agreement and turned to go.

"I'd hate to have to find you through your wife," Remi warned him and he froze at the threat.

"She has nothing to do with this." He protested.

"There are always consequences," Remi warned him, "Make sure yours don't visit her."

Turning away the man didn't answer. He knew the only way out was give her what she wanted. He just hoped he could find the answer. Someone was going to die…he didn't want it to be him.

Remi watched him go silently. She knew the team was looking for Roman's drives, but she just wanted to find his killer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reade looked over at Patterson and they shared a silent moment of communication.

Once Remi was gone they came out from behind the crates.

"Weller was right," Reade noted.

"I can't believe it," Patterson whispered, "I thought she was going to kill him."

"I'm glad she didn't," Reade admitted, "There would be no coming back from that."

"But…" Patterson looked up at him in concern, "That's Remi, not Jane."

"Mental illness is not a get out of jail free card."

"So," Patterson clarified, "You're saying if Remi kills someone, even if we could cure Jane, you'd still send her to prison?"

"What choice to I have?" Reade asked her, "She would have her day in court, but nobody is above the law."

"Does Weller know?" Patterson demanded.

"He knows that we're FBI," Reade reminded her.

"We need to warn him," Patterson insisted.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Reade assured her.

"We need to make sure she goes back home," Patterson insisted.

"Check and I'll call Weller. We need for him to pretend like he doesn't know she left."

"I'll will," Patterson assured him. Suddenly she was afraid. How did you keep someone from ruining their life when they don't even realize what they'd be losing? There had to be a way to get through to Jane, she was still in there and they needed her more than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tasha felt the plane touch down and took a deep breath.

They were back in New York.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Blake asked her with a worried expression.

"Wielding power is a big responsibility," Tasha told her, "If you don't do it, there will be someone to take your place."

"This is my families Company," Blake insisted.

"The run it like it needs to be run," Tasha insisted, "Nobody said it was going to be easy."

"But firing my entire Board of Directors," Blake worried, "Don't I need them now more than ever? This is going to make our Stock plummet."

"When you're Father was accused of being a domestic terrorist," Tasha insisted, "The Company's portfolio tanked. This is the way you re-instill confidence in the company. Cleaning house, replacing the corrupt with people you can rely on…that's they only way to go."

"Are you sure these replacement Board members can be trusted?" Blake demanded.

"Of course," Tasha insisted, "I hand selected them myself. They're known industry wide and completely loyal to you, just like I am."

"I don't know what I would have done without you," Blake reached out to grasp her hand, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Tasha smiled at her. Everything was going as planned.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you got her?" Kurt picked up on the first ring.

"We found her," Reade confirmed.

"Is she okay?"

"Better than the man she came to see," Reade assured him.

"What do you mean?" Kurt demanded

"She was…interrogating someone for information on who killed Roman," Reade explained.

"What do you mean interrogating?" Kurt felt his stomach sink.

"She had him tied up and was cutting him with a knife," Reade's voice said it all.

"Did she kill him?" Kurt forced himself to ask.

"No," Reade denied, "But Kurt, if she had…I would have arrested her."

"Did she get the information she was looking for?" Kurt didn't comment on Reade's warning.

"No," Reade denied, "She made a deal with him. He's going to go to his contacts and see what he can find out. She gave him a burner phone."

"We need to find out who killed Roman," Kurt insisted, "She has a right to know. Someone needs to pay for that."

"If we tell her, she'll just kill them," Reade argued.

"No she won't," Kurt denied.

"Kurt you didn't see her." Reade insisted, "She _will_ kill them."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Kurt demanded.

"I know you want to keep the fact that you're onto her a secret, but I can't let her go around New York with FBI credentials torturing people and handing out burner phones."

"Then we need to help her so she doesn't feel like she has to go out on her own." Kurt argued.

"I know you _want_ to trust her," Reade empathized, "But you don't _know_ her."

"I _do_ know her," Kurt insisted.

"How can you say that?" Reade shook his head.

"She chose to be Jane," Kurt reminded him, "After we got her back from the CIA and she learned it was her family responsible, it would have been easier to go back with them, but she didn't. Even when she knew we didn't trust her, she still chose to do the right thing. The hard thing."

"We'll have to talk more about this tomorrow," Reade insisted, "She should be almost home."

Kurt hung up with a heavy heart. He understood Reade's position, but he knew her better than anyone, even better than she did herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi opened the door to the apartment quietly, but it didn't matter, Kurt knew the second she was back inside.

His conversation with Reade still playing through his head he laid still as she joined him.

She was trying to find Roman's killer. Suddenly his conversation with Jane came back to him… _Remi might not be able to live without her brother…but I can._ She wasn't Jane she was Remi and he wasn't her other half right now…Roman was. But Roman was dead.

Once she settled next to him he tried to resist, but he couldn't. Turning toward her he drew her against him and held her. She stiffened at first, but after a moment she relaxed.

"You okay?" He asked his voice low.

"I miss Roman," Remi admitted.

He didn't know which one of them was more surprised at her admission.

"You aren't alone," Kurt assured him, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Remi knew he thought he was talking to Jane, but she was alone. Alone in her grief, alone with her secrets, alone in the world Jane had created.

"Sometimes it feels like it." Remi doesn't know if it's the dark or her desperate need to fill the emptiness Jane created for her, but opening up to Weller felt…right.

"How does your head feel?" Kurt worried, his hand coming up to burrow into her hair and begin rubbing it gently.

"Ahhh," Remi moaned in relief, "It hurts, but not so much when you do that."

Kurt's brown furrowed in concern.

"Are you taking anything?" He worried.

"No," Remi denied, "But I'm used to pain…"

Kurt closed his eyes at that admission. She said it so matter of fact that it hurt his heart. All he wanted to do was protect her and keep her safe, but all he was ever able to do was watch her suffer. He didn't know how she was handling everything that was thrown at her, but he didn't think he could take see her hurting much longer.

"How's your side?" Remi asked him.

"Sore," Kurt admitted, "But it's mending."

"You would say that even if you were gushing out blood," She chided.

That flash of Jane made his breath catch. Pulling back he looked down at her in the darkness.

"What?" Remi shifted against him.

"Nothing," Kurt denied, continuing his administrations.

"I'm really tired," She admitted, her words running together.

"Get some sleep," Kurt insisted, "I've got you."

As she gradually went boneless, his arms didn't loosen and his hands didn't stop. She was more vulnerable now than even when she'd come out of that bag and it was killing him. He didn't know how he was going to protect her from the criminals that wanted her dead, Reade that wanted her secure and her own self destructive tendencies, but he'd find a way. He had too, because no matter what she called herself, she was necessary to him on a fundamental level and he'd do anything to make sure that never changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing?" Rich walked in and looked over at Patterson.

"I'm trying to find out who killed Roman," Patterson told him without looking up.

"It was probably Crawford," Rich told her, placing the bag containing her favorite Bagel down in front of her.

"Probably isn't good enough." Patterson insisted, "I need proof."

"You look like you haven't slept in days," Rich noted, "What's the hurry? Roman isn't going to get any deader."

"Remi snuck out last night and is running some side missions," Patterson explained, "Only the law really doesn't mean much to her."

"What'd she do?" Rich sounded intrigued.

"Tortured someone for information on who killed Roman," Patterson finally stopped what she was doing to meet his eyes.

"Well…that's not good," Rich admitted, "Does Reade know?"

"Yeah," Patterson admitted.

"And he didn't arrest her?" Rich was surprised. He loved Reade, but sometimes he had the rule book shoved so high up his…

"No," Patterson interrupted his musings, "But he will if she hurts someone. We can't let that happen."

"So you think the key to keeping Remi in line, is aiding and abetting her efforts to find Roman's killer?" Rich actually smiled in anticipation.

"I wouldn't put it like that," Patterson denied, "But…yeah."

"I'm in." Rich agreed, "Now move out of the way and go eat your Bagel. I've got this."

Patterson did something she wouldn't have believed she'd ever willing do. She stepped aside and let the former Dark web genius take the reins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane woke up slowly. She smiled before she even opened her eyes.

"This is nice," She murmured he lips nuzzling against Kurt's chest as she spoke. She frowned at the way he stiffened. When he suddenly sat up and cupped her face, looking deeply into her eyes, she blinked up at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She worried, her hand coming up to settle against his cheek.

When he began to smile, she smiled back in confusion.

"Jane?" Kurt confirmed.

"Kurt?" She returned.

Suddenly he began to rain kisses all over her face.

She laughed at the way his beard tickled her skin.

"How do you feel?" He worried.

"Good," Jane assured him even as she began to frown in confusion.

Kurt watched her realize she was missing time.

"Did something happen?" Jane began to worry, "The baby?"

"Jane," Kurt's eyes closed in pain before he sat back against the headboard and pulled her onto his lap.

"What?" She'd begun to get scared.

"You aren't pregnant," Kurt admitted, the pain of that realization still easily heard in his voice.

Jane remained quiet, knowing there was more.

"Zip…it's been poisoning you," He explained.

"I was never pregnant?" Jane confirmed.

"No," Kurt denied, "Roman was experiencing the same symptoms. He was working on the cure."

"What are the symptoms?" Jane demanded.

"Headache, fatigue, hallucinations, fainting, memory lapses, brain bleed, aneurism," Kurt listed.

"I poisoned Roman?" Jane realized, her stricken gaze meeting his.

"You didn't know," Kurt insisted.

"He did," Jane realized, "That must have been why he was so angry…"

"So you think that Sheppard knew zipping you would kill you?" Kurt demanded.

"I doubt it played any part in her decision to proceed." Jane admitted. "She had to know that Roman was working on a cure…that's what her warning was about. She told me if I kill Roman, then I'd die too."

Kurt's arms tightened around her protectively.

"Roman left his research on the drive he gave you, but not all of it. We need to find the rest of his research so that we can find the cure." Kurt explained.

"Why are you explaining all of this to me now?" Jane held herself very still, afraid that she knew what was coming.

"You passed out," Kurt explained, "When you woke up, you didn't remember being Jane."

"Who was I?" Jane needed for him to say it.

"Remi," Kurt reluctantly admitted.

It was her worst nightmare come to life. She'd always worried that she would turn back into the monster she'd been before.

Kurt watched her face crumble and tears well up in her eyes.

"Did I hurt anyone?" She demanded.

"No," Kurt assured her.

"How long?" Jane needed to know.

"Almost a week." Kurt admitted.

"If you knew I was Remi…" She looked up at Kurt, her panic evident, "Why didn't you lock me up? How could you sleep like this with me, knowing the kind of person I am?"

"I'm not going to lock you up," Kurt denied, "Remi…she's not like you, but she is."

"What do you mean?" Jane shook her head.

"She has a lifetime of pain she has to deal with and none of the support that Jane gets from me or the team, but she isn't evil."

"She's fooling you," Jane worried, "What if you get hurt?"

"It's going to be okay," Kurt reassured her, his lips finding her forehead absently, realizing that he had judged Remi on Roman's actions. Remi wasn't like Roman…

"This is why Roman changed," Jane suddenly realized.

"What?" Kurt focused back on her.

"He was helping us bring down Crawford." Jane reminded him, "He was on our side and then he suddenly changed everything. He tried to kill us…"

"Maybe," Kurt admitted, "We don't have enough of his research to figure out progression…"

"So we have to assume that at some point I'm going to be too dangerous to be around," Jane realized.

"NO!" Kurt denied.

"You need to lock me up," Jane realized, "I'm a danger to people…I'm a danger to you!"

"I'm not doing that," Kurt denied.

"Kurt," Jane sat up and looked him in the eye, "Promise me you'll do whatever it take to keep me from hurting anyone…promise."

Seeing the real fear in her eyes Kurt closed his eyes tightly before he opened them and met her worried gaze, "I promise."

She seemed to wilt against him in relief.

He held her tightly against him, his heart racing. All he wanted was to protect the woman in his arms, but he'd just agreed to protect everyone _from_ her.

Jane pulled back and looked up at him.

"You okay?" Kurt worried.

"I don't want to waste any time," Jane explained before she leaned in and began to kiss him.

Kurt couldn't have agreed more. He didn't know what might happen even ten minutes from now…but he and Jane were together now. She lifted her arms and he divested her of her shirt before he began to pull on his own. The skin to skin contact did so much to sooth his taunt nerves he relished in this moment.

Jane knew her time was limited and didn't want to waste a moment of whatever she had left. Her arms tightened around her husband and she poured all of the love she felt for him into their embrace. They might not have tomorrow, but they had right now.

They didn't waste a moment of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tasha stood outside Reade's apartment and took a deep breath.

She shouldn't be here and she knew it.

Raising her hand she knocked and waited.

Reade opened the door and looked down at the woman he'd been looking for all week.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, stepping back to let her in.

"I've been away," Tasha admitted.

"Why haven't you been responding to my texts or taking my calls?" Reade worried.

"I just need some time," Tasha insisted.

"What happened with CIA?" Reade asked her.

"Nothing I can tell you," Tasha reminded him.

"Come back to the FBI," Reade insisted, "We need you more now than ever."

"Why?" Tasha frowned up at him, "You brought down Crawford, what's so important?"

"I can't tell you unless you agree to come back," Reade reminded her.

"I can't do that," Tasha said with real regret. She'd chosen her path and he couldn't go on it with her.

"Why are you doing this?" Reade finally asked her.

She didn't answer him.

"I just wanted to come by and let you know I'm going away for a while." Tasha admitted.

"Where to?" Reade held himself very still.

"I just need to find myself," Tasha said vaguely.

"I know who you are," Reade insisted, "Stay here and I'll help you remember."

"I can't." Tasha denied.

"You mean you won't," Reade clarified.

"I'm sorry," Tasha said truthfully.

"I am too," Reade said softly.

Watching her walk over to the door he felt his jaw clench. He didn't know what was going on with her, but he was determined to find out. He let her walk away last time, he wasn't doing it again.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane and Kurt showered together. She never wanted to let this moment go.

She ran the soap over his back, taking her time, wanting to remember every moment, but knowing that she wouldn't.

She felt tears seep out of her eyes at that realization.

He stopped her and raised her chin so that her eyes met his.

"We're going to be okay," He insisted.

She forced a smile and nodded her agreement, but she knew better. She was afraid, not for herself, but for him. He was in full denial. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how.

"Please don't give up," Kurt looked down into the precious face of his wife and needed her to fight this like she had everything else.

"I won't," Jane assured him, "But you need to promise me something too."

"Anything," Kurt said confidently.

"You need to prepare for this to not work out." She told him.

"I'm not going to do that," he denied. "I won't give up."

"I'm not asking you to give up," Jane denied, "Just realize I will never willingly leave you again, but life doesn't come with guarantees. I need to know that regardless of how this works out you're going to be okay."

"Nothing will ever be okay without you," Kurt insisted.

"That's not fair," Jane protested, "You still have Bethany, Allie, Sara and Sawyer. The team needs you and I need you."

"I'll always be there for you," Kurt could promise that.

"But we don't know if I can say the same," Jane reminded him.

"Jane…" He didn't want to waste a second of the time they had together with imagining a time when she'd be gone.

"Promise me you'll be okay," She pressed him.

"I won't lie to you," Kurt said bluntly, "So you better fight, because if something happens…I won't be okay."

With that he drew her into his arms and held her tightly. He needed her to fight and he knew she wouldn't fight as strongly for herself as she would for him. He would do whatever it took to make sure she doesn't give up, even if it meant denying her the reassurance she wanted. He wasn't fighting fair, but he needed her too much…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane listened to Kurt fixing breakfast and looked at the pictures of Bethany and Avery.

Reaching for her phone she dialed and listened to it ring.

"Jane," Allie answered with a smile in her voice, "This is an unexpected treat is everything okay?"

"Kurt's healing, but you know what a bear he is." She assured her.

Allie laughed in agreement.

"What about you?" Allie worried, "Kurt told me about your brother."

"That's why I was calling actually," Jane admitted, picking up the picture of Bethany and running her finger down her cute little face.

"What's going on?" Allie and Jane were close enough that she could read her pretty well.

"You know that I was given Zip to erase my memories," Jane told her.

"Yes," Allie admitted, "Kurt told me."

"Well," Jane didn't know how to say it gently so she just blurted it out, "Apparently, it's poisoning me."  
"What?" Allie's voice changed and Jane could hear her concern.

"I've been having some memory loss…and we're looking for a cure that Roman was working on, but right now things don't look so great." Jane said in a single big breath.

"Oh, Jane," Allie sat down heavily. "What can I do?"

"I need you to promise to watch out for Kurt…you know, if things don't work out." Jane told her.

"Of course I will," Allie assured her, "But what can I do for _you?"_

"That is for me," Jane assured her.

"I'll call him," Allie offered.

"Lend him an ear," Jane suggested, "I know he's scared, but he's trying so hard to be strong for me…he's bottling it all up."

"Do you want me to bring Bethany?" Allie offered.

"No!" Jane denied.

"Why not?" Allie was genuinely puzzled, she knew how much Jane loved Bethany.

"I just spent a week not remembering Kurt or the team…" Jane admitted, "I only remembered before my memory was erased, I wouldn't want Bethany to be around me when I'm like that."

Allie closed her eyes at the pain that these two had to face over and over again.

"You want to talk to her?" Allie offered.

"Is she around?" Jane asked hopefully.

"She right here…" Allie picked up Bethany and told her. "It's Mama Jane."

"Mama Jane!" Bethany squealed into the phone.

"Hey little lady," Jane said, all the love she had for her clear to hear.

Bethany chatted about the cookies she got at preschool and how excited she was about maybe getting a dog.

Jane listed to her with a smile and told her a funny story about her Kurt and Patterson's father.

"You know I love you peanut," Jane told her.

"Love YOU Mama Jane," Bethan giggled at Jane's silly name for her.

When Allie got back on the phone she offered, "Do you want me to call Sara?"

"Would you?" Jane asked in relief. She loved Sara and she knew she was going to be upset, but she had to be prepared in the event that Kurt needed her. This was just too hard.

"She'll probably call you anyway," Allie warned her.

"I know," Jane smiled, "I love to talk to her…but right now, I just don't know what to say."

"You're tough," Allie reminded her, "And Jane, we all love you."

Jane closed her eyes and smiled, "Love you too."

She hung up the phone and turned to find Kurt standing there.

"You were saying goodbye," He accused her.

"I was just making sure she watched out for you," Jane denied.

"You're going to be the one doing that," Kurt insisted.

"For as long as I can," Jane agreed readily.

"And if you ever can't," Kurt insisted, "I'll be the one to watch out for you."

"I never doubted it," Jane easily agreed.

"Come on, breakfast is ready," He told her, pulling her up and taking the picture of Bethany she was still holding. Looking down at Jane and Bethany's smiling faces, he felt himself smile before placing it back carefully on the nightstand.

"Okay," Jane smiled, "But I want to call Avery after we eat."

"Are you going to tell her?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Jane confirmed, "She's old enough to understand, but promise me you'll watch out for her."

"Like she's my own," Kurt agreed readily.

"I love you," Jane told him.

"What's not to love?" Kurt teased her.

She laughed.

"I love you too," Kurt her seriously.

Jane squeezed his hand and followed him to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt stepped off the elevator, Jane's had held securely in his own. Her call to Avery had been emotional and it had taken every bit of negotiating skill she had to keep Avery from getting on the first plane back.

"Does everyone know?" Jane worried looking around the bullpen.

"No," Kurt denied, "Just Reade, Patterson and Rich."

Jane nodded her acceptance.

They proceeded to Patterson's lab and Jane couldn't remember feeling this uncomfortable here since that first day when they'd scanned her tattoos.

"Kurt," Patterson greeted him before turning to look at Jane. She paused for a moment before her eyes traveled to their joined hands…"Jane?"

Jane smiled at her excitement and nodded.

Just that quickly Patterson was beside her and pulled her against her in relief.

"Thank goodness!" Patterson met Kurt's eyes over Jane's shoulder and they shared a moment of relief.

"I think Remi is hotter," Rich said looking over at the two of them briefly, before his eyes went back to the monitor in front of him.

"What?" Jane looked over at Kurt in disbelief.

"He seems to think that Remi hit on him." Kurt tried to explain.

"She did!" Rich insisted.

Jane looked doubtful.

Kurt just shook his head at her in reassurance before turning back to Patterson.

"Did you find anything on who shot Roman?" He asked her.

"No," Patterson denied, "We think it was probably Crawford, but our records show that Blake was in South Africa too."

"She was?" Jane joined her at the monitor.

"Yes," Patterson admitted, "In fact the last call on the phone Roman had on him was from Blake."

"When?" Jane looked over at her for verification.

"It was in the kill window," Rich said bluntly.

"You don't think that Blake could have shot him!" Jane denied, her voice pleading. The thought of the woman her brother loved turning on her like that make her want to cry.

"We don't know for sure," Patterson insisted.

"Were the two phones ever together? Kurt looked between the two of them.

"Yes," Rich admitted his worried gaze still on Jane.

"At the house?" Jane still didn't want to believe it.

"Yes," Patterson confirmed.

"If she had found him and he was hurt, she would have helped him." Jane looked over at Kurt, "That means that Crawford didn't shoot Roman."

"Agreed," Kurt admitted, "But is doesn't mean that Blake did."

"Who else would have?" Jane looked back to Rich.

"There was someone else there," Rich admitted.

"There was?" Patterson walked over to him in surprise, "Besides Jane?"

"Yes."

"Who was it?" Kurt asked.

Rich didn't answer.

"Who was it?" Reade asked as he joined them, having caught the tail end of the conversation.

"I don't want to tell you," Rich admitted.

"Why not?" Reade scowled at him.

"Because it looks bad and one of us will want to kill that person," Rich said cryptically.

"Kurt said that Jane was back," Reade argued, having spoken with Kurt early.

"That only makes this worse," Rich insisted.

"Tell us," Kurt was getting angry.

"Tasha was there," Rich just said it.

"What?" Reade had frozen at that proclamation.

"That can't be right," Jane argued.

"She was there," Rich insisted.

"She wouldn't have been stupid enough to take her phone to South Africa is she was there to kill Roman," Reade argued.

"It wasn't her phone that pinged," Rich denied.

"What was it?" Kurt didn't understand.

"She has a tile she carries in her wallet to help her find it when it's missing." Rich explained looking over at Patterson.

"I gave it to her for Christmas," Patterson admitted, her face reflecting her devastation.

"No," Jane denied, backing away from the others.

"Jane," Kurt worried, "We don't know why she was there."

"You think she was just on a vacation to South Africa?" Jane demanded, "She was there with Blake!"

"How would that even happen?" Reade looked around the team in confusion.

"She met her at the Gala," Patterson realized, "Her coms didn't go out, she turned it off."

"So you think this is some type of CIA cover?" Reade asked her.

"I don't know," Patterson admitted, "But whatever it was, it happened long before we were able to take Crawford down."

Jane suddenly found herself back at the Gala with Tasha trying to plant the wires to take him down.

"What is it?" Kurt could read her too well.

"When we were planting the listening devises, she dropped hers and I had to come over to help her place it. We almost didn't make it." Jane remembered.

"So you think she did that on purpose?" Reade looked doubtful.

"I don't know," Jane admitted, "I didn't think anything of it at the time, but if she was trying to gain Blake's trust…"

"She needed to prover herself somehow." Patterson realized.

"So she sabotaged the op," Kurt realized.

"That's not all she did," Jane insisted, "She gave up Roman."

The team fell silent. It was plausible.

Kurt walked over and his arm came around Jane in support.

"Jane…" He had no idea what to say.

"I told her how happy I was that she was there," Jane looked up at Kurt with devastation in her eyes.

"We don't know for sure," Rich was watching Jane with a troubled expression.

"Where is she now?" Jane looked over at Patterson.

"She's back in New York," It was Reade that answered her.

"How do you know?" Kurt was watching him.

"She came by my place," Reade admitted, "Told me she was going away for a little while to sort her life out."

"I can help her with that," It was Jane's voice, but there could be no doubt that the words were Remi's.

"We need to find her," Reade shot Patterson a pointed look.

She knew that what he was saying for Remi's benefit was the last thing he really wanted. They needed to talk to Tasha, but they had to do it in a way that made sure Remi had nothing to do with it.

This was about to get tricky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tasha had no idea the team was onto her activities.

"I know what you're doing," Kira said from behind her.

"I'm helping Blake prevent a hostile takeover." Tasha said as she turned toward her.

"You're helping yourself," Kira accused her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tasha said calmly.

"You mean to tell me you had nothing to do with this?" Kira held up the letter terminating her association with Blake and the company she was now running.

"Not at all," Tasha denied, "Blake just felt like after what her father was accused of, it would be better if she cleaned house."

"Blake felt that way?" Kira raised her eyebrows.

"Of course," Tasha insisted.

"I don't know what you're hoping to get out of this little…charade, but you're not going to get away with it." Kira warned her.

"Are you threatening me?" Tasha asked her bluntly.

"I'm warning you," Kira denied, "You can't expect to destroy people's lives and just walk away."

"Why not?" Tasha smiled, "Isn't that what you and Hank Crawford did for years?"

"You're no Hank Crawford," Kira warned her.

"Nor am I striving to be," Tasha told her.

"This isn't over," Kira insisted.

"That paper you're holding says it is," Tasha insisted.

Watching her leave, Tasha turned back to the computer and continued typing. Everything was going as planned, but she had so much more to do.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days passed and Kurt had seen flashes of Remi, but he'd gone to bed and woken up each night with Jane. He could easily confess to being completely frustrated with their lack of progress in finding Roman's other hidden drives.

He knew they Patterson and Rich split their time between trying to locate where Tasha was, verify who had actually killed Roman and searching for the person that might have more information on the drives. It wasn't going fast enough. Just last night he and Jane had been cleaning up after their meal and she'd gotten so dizzy she dropped her plate. He could still see the fear in her eyes when she looked up at him.

She'd protested when he scooped her up and held her before moving to the couch and settling her on his lap. What he did know that each time it happened her mind was being attacked by the poison coursing through her system. What he didn't know was what kind of damage it was doing and how long lasting the effect were going to be.

"I'm fine," She had protested her head nestled into the curve of his neck.

He hadn't answered her, because they both knew that wasn't true.

As he headed for the bathroom to start getting ready, but couldn't resist looking at where his wife lay sleeping peacefully. The sight of her mostly on his side of the bed, her wedding ring glinting in the early morning light made him smile. They'd talked about getting a bigger mattress, but he teased her that it didn't matter, because inevitably they would be sleeping on a twin size because she didn't understand the concept of personal space.

She'd teased him back that he loved it.

She was right…he did love that about her. He loved everything about her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jane asked him, her voice husky.

"You're beautiful," Kurt didn't miss a beat.

"Smooth," Jane said without opening her eyes, "But if you're trying to get lucky, you're a little too far away to be effective.

Kurt moved over and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Better," Jane observed, "But I was thinking something a little more…naked."

Kurt chuckled, "As tempting as you always are, I'm going to have to resist."

At that both of Jane's eyes popped open.

"Why?" She asked the obvious question.

"Patterson found something." Kurt admitted.

Jane immediately reached for her phone on the nightstand. "I didn't get anything."

"I told her not to call you," Kurt admitted, "I know you're heads been hurting and you're overtired. I wanted you to get a chance to sleep in."

"It's because of last night, isn't it?" Jane demanded.

"It's because you're sick," Kurt reminded her.

"But if we don't find Roman's research," Jane reminded him, "I'm going to be a lot worse than that."

Kurt knew what she was saying was true, but he couldn't talk about it.

"Sleep in," Kurt encouraged her.

"You wish," Jane scoffed as she threw the covers off and sat up next to him.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He asked her affectionately.

"I have to try and keep up with my husband," She told him before she gave him a quick peck on his lips and stood up.

He watched her begin to discard her clothing as she moved toward the shower. Seeing his named emblazoned across her back had the predictable effect on him. Maybe he'd been too hasty earlier…his pants hit the floor as he followed his wife to the shower.

Her laughter was slightly triumphant and his was more than a little husky. In their hearts was pure happiness.

So what if they were a little late…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's about time," Rich scolded them when they finally entered the lab.

Jane blushed and Rich looked at Kurt accusingly, "We need to focus here."

"Leave them alone," Patterson insisted as she joined them.

"What'd you find?" Kurt asked her.

"The contact of Roman's we've been tailing made arrangements to meet with someone this morning." She explained.

"Do we know who?" Jane asked her.

"No," Patterson denied, "He used a burner phone."

"How do you know there's a meeting if you didn't listen to the call?" Reade asked them.

"Rich developed a program that can read peoples lips," Patterson explained.

Rich held up his hand and told them, "You're welcome."

"Where's the meet?" Reade ignored Rich's antics.

"A Warehouse on 46th." Patterson explained.

"Is it a business?" Kurt asked her.

"It's abandoned," Patterson denied, "Has been for years."

"We need to get down there and take both of them into custody, see what we can find out." Reade looked at Kurt and Jane. "Are either of you fit to go?"

"Yes," Kurt and Jane answered simultaneously.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Reade sounded resigned.

"We can do it," Jane insisted.

"Let's gear up," Reade agreed.

Patterson looked over at Rich and they both turned to watch them go with concerned expressions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reade, Kurt and Jane arrived an hour before the meet.

"We need to clear the building, make sure this is just a meeting place and not their base of operations," Kurt told Reade.

"Patterson you've confirmed three points of entry," Reade verified.

"Well," Patterson agreed, "If you don't count all the broken windows and sagging roof."

"I think we should enter together," Kurt argued, "We don't have enough people to ensure a safe breach otherwise."

Jane knew he was making that call because he was concerned about her, but she didn't protest because she knew he was far from 100%.

"Agreed," Reade lead the way to the side door.

Kurt entered first with Jane close on his heels. Reade brought up the rear. They cleared the warehouse with thirty minutes to spare.

"We need to find a safe vantage point," Reade suggested.

"I'll take the rafters," Jane suggested.

"No," Kurt denied, "If you get dizzy and you're too high…"

"I've got the rafters," Reade cut off her argument.

"Fine," Jane tried to be practical, "I'll take the crates by the door."

"I'll head to the office that overlooks the warehouse floor." Kurt shared a hard look with Jane before he moved to his vantage point.

She watched him go with a worried frown before she went to get into position.

"I have movement," Patterson warned them, "Someone came early."

"Where?" Kurt worried.

"A car pulled up to the door closest to Jane," Patterson explained, "Whoever's inside is waiting."

"What if they don't come inside at all?" Rich asked them, "The meet could happen out front."

"Call for backup," Reade told Rich, "But have them wait until we verify we have the right people. If they don't come into the warehouse, stop them from leaving."

"We're on it," Patterson assured him, her fingers flying over the keys.

"We have a second car," Patterson reported.

"First guys getting out," Rich warned.

"He's coming in the side door," Patterson warned Jane.

Jane moved further into the shadows facing the door.

The door opened and a man walked in carrying a canvas bag. He looked around, but it was apparent that he'd used this location before, because he only gave the building a cursory glance before moving to the center of the vast open space.

It was several tense minutes later before the outer door opened once again. The man that appeared this time had on a hooded jacket with the hood pulled down to hide his face. He moved more cautiously.

"I've got your stuff," The man called to him.

The second man didn't respond, but stayed in the doorway, scanning the building.

"You have my money?" The first man asked him impatiently.

Jane moved silently to get a better vantage point. She hoped that she could verify if the leather case the second man was carrying was some type of weapon.

Just as she got into position, he looked over at the crates and a shaft of light briefly highlighted part of his face. Jane gasped in astonishment, because she knew that face.

He turned toward the involuntary sound she made and the room around her began to spin. Before she could even lift her gun, the transformation happened. Where Jane had been crouched, Remi now hid.

The first man turned toward the sound and lifted up his weapon.

"No!" The second man warned him and the weapon turned toward him.

"Is this a double cross?" The first man screamed.

Remi didn't know what was going on or how she'd come to be here, but she knew one thing, the FBI had lied.

Before the first man could pull the trigger, Remi was on her feet and shooting. Her aim was true and the weapon fell from his now useless hand on onto the dirty floor.

"Freeze!" Kurt called from the balcony, backing her up.

Jane turned toward the man with the leather case and began to run toward him.

Reade assumed that Jane had seen something they couldn't, but as they watched, she tackled the man and seemed to be shielding him from…them.

"What's going on?" Kurt demanded.

Jane didn't answer him.

"You need to get out of here," Jane told the man, while he looked up at her in shock.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"We don't have time for this," Remi insisted, "We have to go…now."

"Remi?" The man verified.

"Roman, stop playing games…" She said impatiently.

He looked up at her, "I need his case."

Remi looked at the bag lying next to the man she'd shot.

"I'll get it," She assured him, "But you need to go!"

He didn't argue. She watched him head toward the door and she sprinted for the case.

"Did he get away?" Reade demanded heading toward the door.

"Yeah," Remi confirmed before she took out her cuffs and restrained the man she'd shot.

Kurt reached the ground floor just as her hand closed around the handles of the bag.

"Are you okay?" He worried, visually checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine," She dismissed, "I think he had an accomplice that went out the front."

Kurt immediately headed in that direction. Remi didn't waste any time, she ripped off the FBI vest and unclipped her weapon before she lifted the bag up she headed for the only clear path out.

By the time Reade and Kurt returned the only person waiting was the subject they'd been following.

"What just happened?" Reade demanded.

Kurt looked down at the vest and realized just how symbolic it was. She'd shed all of her FBI gear…

"She's gone," Kurt realized with his heart racing.

"And she took the bag," Reade realized.

"We have to find her," Kurt worried.

"We need to wait," Reade denied, "See where she leads us."

"We don't know what she's doing," Kurt argued, "She could get herself killed!"

"Or kill someone else," Reade worried.

"She's not going to do that," Kurt insisted.

Reade simply shook his head at Weller's unfaltering belief in his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi left the warehouse, but had no idea how to find her brother. Roman had left her. She hoisted the bag on her back and knew the second the FBI realized what she'd done, they'd be after her. Even as she walked away, she felt fraught with emotion. Roman was alive…she laughed in relief, but that meant Kurt had been lying to her. She'd begun to trust him. What else was he lying about? Everything?

As she was walking she thought of all her interactions with Kurt and the team since she'd woken up.

She stopped abruptly when she thought of Patterson. She hadn't been taking blood at all, Remi realized. She'd been planting a tracker. The thought whispered through her mind, but she knew she was right. She also knew she couldn't look for Roman until she disabled the device. She couldn't remove it, but she could deactivate it.

The bag was slowing her down. She canvased the area and found a hiding place to store it. It only took a moment and once she was free from that encumbrance she was able to move much faster. She knew what she needed and she knew where to find it. As the distance between her and the FBI widened, she felt her anxiety increase. Why she felt that way when she knew she couldn't trust them was a mystery.

She found what she was looking for several blocks later. The police officer was sitting in his car eating lunch. She walked over and busted out his side window. As she expected he came out of his car, Taser ready.

"Hands up!" He warned her, "Or I'm going to knock you on your ass!"

She looked at the way he was holding the weapon and turned to ensure he hit her where she needed him to and then she smiled and shot him the finger.

His weapon discharged and she felt the jolt travel all through her body. As she was falling she heard him calling for backup, but that wasn't part of her plan. As he came to cuff her she lay motionless and waited, when he reached for her she moved. He hadn't been expecting it and she was able to knock him unconscious fairly easily. She reached down and removed his service weapon before turning away. She didn't kill him, why would she? He'd done what she needed him to do and he'd armed her. Why shouldn't he live? Walking calmly away she passed the police cars converging and didn't give them a second glance.

Now she just need to find her brother…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I'm updating early because of the cliffhanger. I've been called evil (Insert evil laugh here), but I'm not really. Well okay, I usually hide it better! Anyhoo, here you go…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt and Reade rejoined Patterson and Rich, scowls on their faces.

"Tell us what happened," Kurt turned to Patterson for answers.

"Something obviously triggered Remi," Rich told them.

"We _know_ that," Kurt growled, "But something made her run."

"Not something," Patterson denied, "Someone."

"Could you identify the second man?" Reade asked the two.

"I'm running a program scanning traffic cams." Patterson told them, "It's almost cycled through."

"You think we might be able to make and ID on the driver?" Reade verified.

"We hope so," Rich shared a look with Patterson.

"What else?" Kurt was watching them with a worried expression.

"Jane…Remi was able to disable her tracker." Patterson explained, watching Kurt with a worried expression.

"How'd she even know about it?" Kurt demanded.

"I don't know," Patterson shook her head, "Either she figured it out or she always knew."

"How'd she do it?" Reade demanded.

"Actually," Rich became more animated, "It was pretty cool."

"Rich," Patterson scolded him.

"Tell me," Kurt held himself stiffly as he waited.

"She assaulted a police officer," Rich explained, "Want to watch the video?"

"Is he okay?" Reade demanded.

"She didn't hurt him," Patterson said, trying to reassure Kurt.

"She wanted him to use his Taser," Kurt realized.

"Man," Rich looked over at him with new respect, "It's like you two share one mind."

"Did it work?" Kurt ignored Rich's comment.

"Yes," Patterson admitted.

"Were you able to follow her using traffic cams?" Kurt grasped.

"For a little way," Patterson admitted, "But she headed for the park…and we lost her."

"She has a warrant out on her?" Reade confirmed.

"Yeah," Rich admitted, "Damaging public property and assaulting a Police Officer."

"Get rid of it," Reade told them.

Kurt looked over at him in surprise.

"You were right," Reade told him, "She could have killed the Officer, but she didn't. If you think she can still be saved, we're with you."

Kurt had to turn away to contain his emotions at that show of faith.

Patterson was looking at Reade with approval when her computer announced the cycle was complete.

"It's done," She moved over and pulled up the results.

Kurt, Reade and Rich joined her.

"Did you capture his image?" Kurt demanded.

"We have a hit," Patterson agreed, opening the file.

They all looked down at the image that was revealed.

"Is that…Roman?" Reade looked over at Kurt for confirmation.

Kurt was shaking his head and looking down at the image in disbelief.

"That can't be right," He argued. "Roman's dead."

"Not according to this picture," Rich denied, "He was alive as of 11:12 this morning."

"How is this possible?" Patterson looked at the others in disbelief.

"He must have faked his own death to throw us off," Kurt insisted.

"Or Jane lied." Rich suggested.

"She didn't lie," Kurt insisted.

"Kurt," Patterson was watching him in concern, "You know how important he is to her…she might have lied to protect him."

"She didn't lie," Kurt insisted.

"Well," Reade argued, "This explains why Remi ran off."

"She believes _we_ lied," Kurt realized.

"And we placed a tracking device on her," Rich reminded them, "That would piss me off…come to think of it…you haven't done that to me, have you?"

They all ignored him.

"Have you?" He was watching them with suspicion.

"No Rich," Reade said with long suffering patience, "We haven't."

"Okay," Rich agreed, but made silent plans to check for himself later.

"She didn't meet up with Roman," Patterson said in a puzzled voice.

"Show us the video," Reade told Rich.

"Why?" Patterson asked with a worried look over at Kurt.

"It might tell us something," Reade insisted.

Reluctantly Patterson did as he requested.

Kurt watched, his jaw clenched tight as the woman he needed above all others taunted a man with a gun. He could have shot her was all he could think as he watched the scene unfold. He flinched when she was hit with the Taser. Watching her fall to the street he worried that she might have hit her head.

"She doesn't have the bag," Reade looked over at Kurt.

Kurt turned his attention from Jane to her surroundings and realized he was right.

"She might have passed it off before this," Rich suggested.

"If Roman had waited for her," Patterson denied, "She would have gone with him."

"Not if she knew we were tracking her," Kurt denied.

"So you think she did this with the plan to meet up with Roman later?" Reade asked.

"I don't know," Kurt rubbed his hand over his face. How had everything gone so wrong? His morning had started off in the best way possible and it wasn't much past mid-day and he'd already lost track of the only person he couldn't do without. She was out there, doing who knows what, possibly with someone he thought was dead. Nothing made any sense and he had no idea what to do next.

Seeing the defeat that he didn't even try to hide, Patterson felt tears fill her eyes. He was depending on them and she wasn't going to let him down.

"We're going to find her," She promised him.

Kurt acknowledged her pledge before he abruptly turned away…he needed a moment.

Watching him go the team shared a worried look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi had nowhere to go.

She entered the park knowing it would help her disappear, but once she was inside, she realized it didn't really matter.

Her brother as alive, but he'd left her. The man she'd begun to trust had lied. The life she lived before was gone and she couldn't remember _this_ life.

That left her precisely nowhere.

Suddenly she saw a little girl running across the park. He little legs pumping like mad chasing a dog bigger than she was. She watched in fascination and suddenly a conversation came back to her.

Bethany…was going to get a dog.

Kurt's daughter's face floated through her mind and her eyes closed in pain. She'd never met Bethany, but suddenly she could see her chasing butterflies and negotiating for a cookie. She was so like Kurt…

Remi stood up abruptly. She didn't have time for Jane right now. She needed to find her brother and if he was alive and in love with Blake…he might be with her. She just needed to find Blake. Turning away from Jane's memories she made her way further into the park, the little girl's happy laughter following after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where do we start looking?" Rich asked Patterson.

"Blake was in South Africa," Patterson reminded him.

"That's right!" Rich said in excitement.

"So you think she was there to stage Roman's death?" Reade clarified.

"She loves him, so it makes sense that she would help him." Patterson insisted.

"Do we know _where_ she is?" Reade demanded.

"She wasn't hard to find," Rich admitted, "She's been making headlines with her takeover of her Father's company."

"Take over?" Reade looked puzzled, "Isn't she just assuming power?"

"Ahhh…no," Rich denied, pulling up the articles.

" _Tycoons Daughter Cleaning House_ , _Stock's Plummet with Change of Board, Blake Crawford Shakes up Wall Street."_ Reade looked over at Rich after reading the headlines.

"She fired her entire Board of Directors?" Reade shook his head.

"She's getting rid of everyone associated with her Father," Patterson explained.

"That's good…isn't it?" Reade asked them.

"We don't know," Patterson admitted.

"So where is she now?" Kurt asked from the doorway. Nobody commented on his shuttered expression.

"She's staying at her Father's Penthouse on 6th." Reade told them.

"How do you know that?" Rich looked at him in surprised.

"You were looking for Tasha," Patterson realized.

"Did you find her?" Rich asked him.

"No," Reade denied.

"Let's go talk to her," Kurt suggested.

"Let's go," Reade agreed.

The day had gone steadily downhill and Patterson watched them leave with a worried expression. Why couldn't they catch a break?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane stood before the door of the woman her brother loved. Knowing that the single piece of wood might separate her from the brother she'd been mourning made her hand tremble as she raised it up to knock.

It wasn't long before it was opened by a person she could only assume was a bodyguard.

"How did you gain access to this floor?" The man demanded, reaching for his weapon.

Remi didn't hesitate, she advanced and before his gun could clear its holster she was on him. Seconds later she had two weapons. She held one in each hand and entered the suite.

"What's going on?" The woman she knew as Blake Crawford walked out from the bedroom.

"Where's my brother?" Jane demanded, gun held steady.

"Who's you're brother?" Blake demanded.

"Roman…" Jane told her impatiently, "I know you're helping him."

Blake's expression changed.

"I don't know anyone named Roman," Blake denied.

"You're lying," Remi told her.

"Drop the gun," Tasha warned her from behind, her gun held steady.

Jane turned until she had a weapon pointed at both Tasha and Blake.

"That's not happening," Remi told her.

"What are you doing?" Tasha didn't want to give away that they knew each other, but the last thing she wanted to do was shoot Jane.

"Looking for Roman," Remi told her.

"He's dead," Tasha reminded her.

"You're lying," Remi insisted.

"She's not," Blake denied, "I shot him."

Remi's eyes turned toward her, her hostility evident.

"Remi...drop the gun," Reade told her from the doorway.

Tasha looked over at Reade in shock…"Remi?"

Kurt ignored everyone and held up his hands and approached Remi.

"Don't come any closer!" Remi insisted, the gun she had trained on Tasha turning in his direction.

"We're here to help you," Kurt told her, his eyes scanning her for injuries.

"You're lying!" Remi argued, "I trusted you!"

Her hand began to tremble.

"I'm not lying," Kurt denied, "We don't know what's going on, but we'll figure it out together."

Reade watched Tasha cautiously move closer to Remi while Kurt held her attention. He wanted to warn her, but he could only watch.

Picking up one of the statues from the table she swung it, hitting Remi on the back of the head. She went down and Kurt rushed over to her side.

"Why didn't you shoot her?" Blake demanded, looking at Tasha strangely.

"FBI," Reade didn't lower his gun, instead he pulled out his cuffs and advised them, "I'm taking you in for questioning."

Tasha said nothing as Reade clamped on the cuffs. Blake said plenty.

"You have no right…" She began her tirade.

He ignored her while he communicated with Patterson, "We need an ambulance."

"What happened?" She demanded while Rich dispatched the paramedics.

"We found Jane," Reade told her, "She's out."

"She fainted?" Patterson worried.

"Knocked unconscious by one of the suspects," Reade advised, not meeting Tasha's eyes.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" Blake finally asked him.

Looking between her and Tasha Reade told her truthfully, "I have no idea."

Tasha looked away.

"You're going to be sorry," Blake warned him.

Reade didn't respond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt went with Jane to the hospital. He insisted on riding in the back with her and couldn't seem to release her. The paramedic worked around him while he held her hand so tightly his fingers were white.

He didn't know how he was going to convince her to listen and even if she did, he had no idea what to say.

The fact that she remained unconscious worried him. Tasha had hit her hard and although he was relieved she hadn't shot her, he worried what this would do to Jane's already fragile brain.

The arrived at the hospital and the staff tried to separate them, but he used his badge to ensure that didn't happen.

"How long as she been out?" The Doctor asked Kurt.

"Twelve minutes," Kurt said precisely.  
He checked her pupils. "Looks like a concussion."

He rolled her to the side and inspected the back of her head. "We have some bleeding, but she won't need stitches."

Kurt listened silently, his eyes glued to Jane's still features. He just wanted her to wake up. He needed to see those eyes open again. He didn't care who was staring back at him, all parts of her were precious.

"The nurse is going to get her cleaned up and I'm going to send her for tests to make sure there's no internal damage." He continued.

"When will she wake up?" Kurt worried.

"I can't tell you that," The Doctor looked up at him with a serious expression, "But she will wake up."

Kurt nodded his head in relief, fighting the moisture in his eyes. _She would wake up._

As he accompanied her to get the test done and then get settle in her room he kept of that repeating that reassurance inside his head… _she will wake up…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reade separated Blake and Tasha.

Blake immediately asked for her lawyer.

Reade entered the room with Tasha. He pulled out the chair across from her and sat down.

Neither one of them looked at the other.

"You want to explain what's going on?" Reade finally asked her.

"After I lost my job," Tasha told him, "I got a new one."

"Is that right?" Reade nodded looking at her intently.

"What did you want me to say?" Tasha asked him.

"I know you were in South Africa," Reade told her bluntly, "Did you kill Roman?"

"From what his sister was saying, Roman is still alive," Tasha hedged.

"Stop playing games!" Reade exploded, "You are ruining the lives of the people that believed in you…who loved you."

Tasha had no answer for that.

"Did you kill Roman?" He repeated.  
"No," Tasha denied, "But I know he's dead."

Reade pulled a picture out of the file in front of him, "Then explain this."

Tasha looked down at the picture he gave her.

"When was this taken?" She demanded, he eyes jerking up to meet his.

"This morning." Reade admitted.

"That's not possible," Tasha denied, "Why did you call Jane Remi?"

"That's not how this works," Reade told her.

"How do you expect me to help," Tasha argued, "If you don't tell me?"

"How do you expect me to trust you when you've been lying to us since the Gala?" Reade returned pointedly.

Tasha fell silent.

"I can sit here all day," He warned her.

"How's Jane?" Tasha worried.

"I don't know," Reade admitted, "You hit her pretty hard."

Tasha closed her eyes in remorse.  
"I thought she was going to shoot Weller." Tasha finally admitted.

"Tasha," Reade implored her, "Tell me what's going on."

"I can't," She whispered.

"You won't," Reade rebutted.

Watching him push back the chair and leave, Tasha locked down her emotions. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she didn't realize it would be this hard.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt sat with Remi all night. He waited for the moment when she would open her eyes and he could breathe again. As the hours passed, he'd begun to doubt.

Patterson kept calling and he'd promised her he would let her know as soon as there was any change.

He hadn't asked about Tasha, or asked her if she'd found any leads on Roman. He didn't even care about the repercussions of Remi's actions. All he wanted…all he needed was to be sure she was okay.

It happened just after 4 in the morning. Her eyes opened and she turned toward him and looked at him without any recognition.

Sitting forward, her hand tight within his own, he worried, "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer right away, but her eyes grew wide and she looked around the room in fear.

"Where am I?" She asked him, her voice small.

"The hospital," Kurt told her, "You were hit on the head."

Suddenly her eyes welled up with tears and his breath caught as they begun to spill over, "Where's my mom?" She asked him.

Kurt froze before he asked her, "Alice?"

When she nodded his eyes closed and he accepted there wouldn't be any answers about Roman or the missing bag right now.

Standing up he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled he gently into his arms.

"It's okay Alice," He reassured her, "I've got you."

"Don't send me back there," She whispered against his chest.

"I won't send you back," Kurt assured her.

"Where's Ian?" Alice asked him.

"I don't know," Kurt told her truthfully.

"I have to find him!" Alice began to shake, "He needs me…he's not strong enough on his own. I have to help him…"

Kurt listened to the desperation in Alice's voice and suddenly realized just what Jane had given up.

Roman had been their enemy, but long before that he been Alice's only hope. He was her reason for continuing to fight and her driving force. She'd turned her back on that for them…for him. Looking at the despair on her face he'd realized now, when it was too late, the price had been too high.

He didn't know if Jane had helped Roman escape, but if she had he didn't blame her.

"We'll find him," Kurt assured her and when they did, he'd do whatever it took to help them both. He regretted he hadn't done it sooner.

"I'm scared." Alice admitted.

"I am too," Kurt told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson hung up the phone and sank down in her chair exhausted.

"Was that Weller?" Rich asked her walking up and handing her coffee.

"Yes," Patterson admitted.

"Is Jane awake?" Rich asked her.

"Sort of," Patterson agreed.

"What…is she still Remi?" Rich asked impatiently.

"She's…Alice." Patterson told him.

"Who's Alice?" Rich asked in confusion.

"It was the name Jane was born with." Patterson reminded him.

"So she thinks she's an infant?" Rich asked her.

"She thinks she's still in the orphanage," Patterson admitted.

"But…that's terrible," Rich worried, "They tortured those children."

"I know," Patterson agreed.

"How are we going to find the bag!" Rich suddenly realized.

"I don't know," Patterson said in frustration.

"Okay…okay…" he soothed her. "We'll figure this out, but not tonight. I think you should go home and get some sleep."

"I'm fine," Patterson argued.

"You're not," Rich insisted, "This isn't going to end any time soon. You need to stay sharp and you can't do that on coffee alone. Go home."

"Fine," Patterson knew he was right, but she still resisted.

"We're going to figure this out," Rich assured her.

"We don't have a lot of time," Patterson worried.

"Then we'll make every minute count," Rich insisted.

"Thanks Rich," Patterson told him as she turned to go.

"Anytime," Rich called to her retreating back.

Once she was gone he turned and picked up her coffee drank it down. He might have convinced her that they could do it, but he'd seen too much go wrong to believe it himself. They didn't have enough time, enough intel, or enough resources…even as he began to type he figured sleep was overrated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt watched Alice sleep and couldn't help but notice her agitation, even now.

 _I worked in an Orphanage just out of grad school,_ Dr. Sun's words came back to haunt him, " _In the nursery it was silent. The children were never picked up when they cried, so eventually they stopped crying forever…_

She started to moan and Kurt reached for her hand. Just as he touched her, she pulled her hand free and bolted upright. She looked right through him before she vaulted over the side of the bed and crawled toward the corner of the room. Her breath was choppy and her gaze panicked.

"Don't touch me!" She told him, raising her hands up to cover her head.

Watching her crouch in the corner, Kurt thought he might be physically ill. Jane had been vulnerable, Remi almost more so, but Alice…she was broken. It hurt his chest watching her wanting to defend herself, but not knowing how.

He was suddenly glad Crawford was dead. He wished he could have been the one that killed him.

"Alice," Kurt walked carefully over to her and crouched down, "It's okay…I'm not going to hurt you."

She clearly didn't believe him, but he kept his distance and didn't try to touch her. Instead he sat on the floor next to her and began to tell him about Bethany. He could see that she was listening and he even saw her hands relax their vigil and fall to her sides. He talked for a long time and she eventually succumbed to sleep right there on the floor in the corner of the room. Resting his head against the wall Kurt let the tears he'd been fighting all night fall. He'd thought he knew his wife, but he'd been wrong, there was so much more to her than he realized. So much pain she hadn't shared. He was amazed at just how far she'd come with everything she'd had to endure. It made the empathy that she always felt for others that much more extraordinary.

She humbled him. Picking her up off the floor he walked over to the bed and tucked her in safely with a newfound respect for her struggles and a heart brimming with love.

After a minute he reached for his phone and started dialing, when it was answered he told the person on the other end of the line, "I need your help…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reade had to cut Tasha and Blake loose. The Crawford name carried clout and even though Blake had changed law firms, the one that arrived to defend her was one of the best in the city.

Reade had nothing to hold her on and everyone knew it.

He didn't regret bringing her in, even though it had more to do with gaining access to Tasha than it had trying to get Blake to talk.

That had been a bust too. Tasha had been maddening. He'd gone from seeing her as someone he could trust with his deepest secrets to someone he didn't know at all.

He'd watched her walk out without so much as a backward glance and he'd know that the person that he'd been looking for was gone. For whatever reason, Tasha had chosen to side with Blake and no wishing it were different was going to change that.

Picking up his jacket he left the NYO with only a few hours before the sun rose again. Heading home he felt bone deep weariness overtake him. It was the first time since he'd put on the badge that he began to wonder if it was all worth it.

Opening up his apartment door he threw his coat over the kitchen stool and took three more steps before she said anything.

"It's going to get creased," She chided.

Reade froze before he looked over to see Tasha sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as he walked over to join her.

"I wanted to explain," Tasha admitted.

"I gave you that chance," Reade reminded her, "You didn't seem so eager to talk earlier."  
"I couldn't talk to you then," Tasha denied, "Too many ears."

"So you're undercover?" Reade confirmed.

"Yes," Tasha agreed, "The CIA knew that Crawford was the head of his corrupt organization, but he was hardly the only one."

"So you're going after his whole organization?" Reade confirmed.

"Not only them," Tasha explained, "We're also trying to guide Blake into turning that company legit."

"That's a stretch," Reade noted.

"She didn't know about her Father's side interests until after he died," Tasha insisted.

"What about Roman?" Reade asked her, "Is he in on this too?"

"I don't know what to tell you about Roman," Tasha insisted, "He's dead. I saw Blake shoot him."

"So you were there," Reade turned to face her.

"I was there," Tasha admitted.

"Did you give Roman up to win over Blake's trust?" Reade asked the question that troubled him the most.

"Yes," Tasha admitted.

"He was Jane's brother," Reade protested.

"He'd also had us kidnapped, sold us on the dark web and tried to have all of us killed," Tasha reminded him.

"He was sick," Reade told her, "He was being poisoned by zip."

Tasha's eyes closed at that piece of information. Jane was never going to forgive her.

"Does that mean that Jane…" Tasha suddenly connected the dots.

"Is dying," Reade finished for her.

"Poor Kurt!" Tasha groaned, "Is there a cure?"

"Roman was working on a cure when he died." Reade explained.  
"So in giving up Roman," Tasha realized, "I gave Jane a death sentence."

Reade wanted to reassure her, but that's exactly what she'd inadvertently done.

"I need to go," Tasha admitted, standing up and heading over to the door.

"You have backup…right?" Reade worried.

"No," Tasha denied.

"You do now," Reade insisted.

Tasha looked over at his serious expression and felt a sad smile break out. Walking back over to him she went up on the toes and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Thanks," She whispered.

Resting his forehead on hers he answered back, "I trust you."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Tasha forced herself to be honest.

"You won't let us down," Reade said with certainty.

"I wish I had your faith," Tasha said as she turned back toward the door.

"I have enough for both of us," Reade assured her.

She looked back over her shoulder before she opened the door and left.

He watched her go before walking over and reaching into ho his briefcase. He pulled out the device that could track the bug he'd slipped inside her purse and watched her as she left the building.

He rubbed his face and headed for the bathroom. Tomorrow would bring a whole new set of obstacles. No amount of sleep would change that…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt held Alice's hand as they left the hospital.

She watched the city in wonder and he watched her.

When they arrived back and the NYO they headed straight for Patterson's lab.

Rich looked up as they entered and his eyes were watchful.

"Rich," Kurt introduced them, "This is Alice. She's going to help us find her brother."

"It's nice to meet you Alice," Rich walked over toward her, "I got you something."

Kurt looked down at the bag Rich picked up in suspicion.

Rich ignored him and reached inside before he pulled out a doll.

Alice looked down at his offering and a big smile broke out. She reached for the doll and held it tightly against her chest.

Kurt was watching Rich with one of his rare approving expressions.

"Stop it," Rich muttered, "You're creeping me out."

Kurt smiled at that.

Just then the door opened and Patterson walked in. She stopped at the sight of Kurt and…Alice.

"Hi," She walked over to Alice slowly, "I'm Patterson."

"Alice," She said holding the doll tightly.

"I like your doll," Patterson told her.

"Thanks," Alice looked over at Rich, "He gave it to me."

Patterson looked over at Rich in surprise, "He did?"

"Zip it," Rich didn't look at her, "See what I did there?" And just like that things were back to normal.

That lasted for about twenty minutes. Suddenly the security alarm began to sound and the team looked at each other in confusion.

"What's going on?" Reade demanded as he joined them.

"We have a security breach," Patterson explained, pulling up the security cameras.

Everything appeared to be normal until she pulled up the elevator. There, looking up at the camera, was Roman.

"How'd he get in here?" Kurt demanded.

"I don't know," Patterson denied.

"More importantly," Rich said, "What is he doing here?"

"One way to find out," Kurt said turning toward the elevator.

"Be careful!" Patterson called to him.

He didn't respond.

Reade started after him and Patterson and Rich moved Alice to a more secure location.

"This family is full of surprises," Rich told her.

"Not all of them welcome," Patterson admitted.

"Hey," Rich insisted, "I give them a ten for never being boring."

Patterson couldn't argue with that.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay...I'm posting this now because tomorrow I doubt I'll get a chance. Well, that and because it's ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weller pulled his gun and stood ready, Reade beside him.

"Open the doors," Weller told Patterson.

She overrode the emergency protocol and suddenly Kurt was looking into the eyes of a man he'd believed was dead.

"Hands up!" Reade told him.

Roman didn't argue, but did as he was instructed, "Where is she?"

"You don't get to ask the questions," Reade insisted, moving forward and slipping on the cuffs.

Kurt looked down at the bag sitting at his feet suspiciously.

"What's in the bag?" he demanded.

"Nothing of value," Roman told them, "It's just money."

"Why bring it here?" Reade asked him, moving him off the elevator while Kurt knelt down to inspect the bag.

"I was attempting to trade it off for the case at the warehouse," Roman explained, "But things didn't quite go as planned. I need that other case."

"Well, we're going to need an explanation," Reade countered.

"Then let's go," Roman insisted, "My sister doesn't have that much time."

Once Kurt verified there wasn't any explosive in the bag, he picked it up and took it to Patterson, she could scan it for hidden tech.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe he just walked in here!" Rich told the others looking through the glass that separated them from where Roman sat waiting for the interrogation.

"He's up to something," Patterson worried, looking over at Kurt.

"We just need to figure out what," Kurt looked over at Reade.

"Well, we aren't going to do it in here," Reade agreed and he and Kurt moved toward the interview room.

"This is exciting," Rich told Patterson.

She didn't answer, but her eyes were riveted to the man currently cuffed to the table.

Kurt entered first and the calm demeanor of the man before them began to grate on his nerves. He was sick of Roman's mind games.

Pulling out a chair he sat down and simply studied the face of the man that had brought them so much pain.

"How are you not dead?" Reade drew his attention.

"I'm not who you think I am," The man told them.

"Then who are you?" Kurt demanded.

"I'm Ivan," The stranger said, "Roman's twin brother."

Kurt shot a look at Reade.

"Roman didn't have a twin brother," Reade denied.

"You're wrong," Ivan insisted, "I was taken to a separate facility, but I lived."

"Why are we just hearing about you now?" Kurt demanded.

"From what I understand, Jane wouldn't have remembered me and I wasn't a part of their life for over twenty years, why would you know about me?" Ivan asked him.

"So if you lived such a separate life, why are you here now?" Reade demanded.

"I was approached by Roman just over two years ago," Ivan explained, "He knew about the Zip poisoning and he knew that I was a scientist. He explained what he needed and I could hardly turn my back on all that was left of my family."

"Did you find a cure?" Kurt felt his heart race as he asked that question.

"Not yet," Ivan denied, "I was able to slow down the progression somewhat, but I still haven't been able to stop it completely. That's why I need that other case, all my research was in the bag and Roman made me promise I wouldn't stop looking before he died."

"How did you lose the case?" Reade asked him.

"The people that Roman was working with helped themselves when they heard he was dead." Ivan explained. "They were blackmailing me and I can't help my sister without the information in that case."

"You think we have it," Kurt realized.

"You must have it," Ivan insisted, "Where else would it be?"

Kurt closed his eyes. The only person that could tell them where that case was hidden was beyond their reach.

"We need to check out your story," Kurt told Ivan as he pushed back his chair.

Reade followed suit and Patterson met them as they exited the room.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" She asked them.

"I don't know," Kurt denied, "But if he is, we need to find out what Remi did with that case."

"How do you plan to do that?" Reade demanded.

Kurt didn't answer. The truth was he had no idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt opened the door to their apartment and Alice walked by him still clutching the doll Rich had given her.

"What do you want to eat?" Kurt asked her, placing the keys at the end of the bar.

"I don't know," Alice told him.

"There's a vegan place not too far from her that serves some killer vegie burgers," Kurt told her.

When her nose scrunched up in distaste he smiled at just how cute she was.

"Not interested?" Kurt smiled.

"Could we get a pizza?" Alice asked him.

Weighing the odds of Jane's Vegan diet with Alice's ten year old pallet, Kurt caved.

"Pizza it is," He agreed, "Want a milkshake with that?"

"Do they have Strawberry?" Alice asked him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Strawberry of course," He agreed moving over to the phone.

He watched Alice walk around the apartment picking up things and looking out at the view.

"Should be here in a little while," Kurt told her, "You want to shower?"

"Sure," Alice agreed awkwardly.

"I'll show you where you can get a change of clothes," Kurt led her back to their bedroom and showed her Jane's side of the closet. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

"Thanks," Alice watched him go.

Kurt went to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He was so exhausted, but even when he tried to sleep he couldn't.

He sat on the couch when suddenly there was a knock on the door he looked over at it with a frown. It was too early for the food to be here. Setting the drink down, he walked over and pulled the door open.  
"It's about time you called me," Sara scolded as she and Sawyer walked in.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Kurt asked her, giving her a grateful hug.

"When my very independent brother calls me for help," Sara told him, "We drop everything and catch the next flight out."

"She took me out of school!" Sawyer told him with a little grin.

"I've been waiting to hear from you since Allie called me…what took you so long?" Sara ranted.

"It's been a little busy," Kurt reminded her.

"Where's Jane?" Sara looked around in concern.

"Well," Kurt looked over at Sawyer in concern, "She's actually Alice right now."

"So she still thinks she's ten?" Sara verified.

"Yeah," Kurt admitted, "She was asking for her Mother…so of course I immediately thought of you."

"Yeah," Sawyer agreed, "She's a pretty good mom."

Sara swiped at him playfully.

"I brought my newest video game," Sawyer told Kurt, "Maybe Alice can play it with me while you're at work."

"Sounds great buddy," Kurt ran his hand affectionately through his Sawyer's hair.

Watching his nephew take their cases to the spare bedroom, Kurt looked over at Sara quietly.

"How are you really doing?" She worried.

"I'm a mess," Kurt admitted. "I'm tired, but I can't sleep. I want answers right now, but nobody seems to have any and my ten year old wife is showering in our bedroom."

"Oh…Kurt," Sara pulled him back against her. "I'm glad you called me."

"I know you love Jane just as much as I do," Kurt told her, "And I need someone to watch out for her while I'm trying to figure everything out."

"I won't let you down," Sara assured him.

"I know," Kurt agreed, his arms tightening around her, "I missed you."

"You too," Sara told him.

The pizza arrived and Kurt willingly gave Sawyer his milk shake. Watching his nephew teach his wife how to play his newest video game, Kurt smiled.

"You are both just what I needed," He told Sara.

"That's what families are for," She took his hand and squeezed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt arrived back at the NYO before dawn.

"Where's Alice?" Reade worried when he saw he was alone.

"She's with Sara," Kurt told him.

"Sara's in town?" Reade stopped walking and turned to Kurt.

"Yeah," He admitted, "I called her from the hospital when I realized that Jane thought she was Alice. She and Sawyer flew out on the next flight. They got her last night."

"How long is she staying?" Reade asked him.

"She told me as long as I needed her." Kurt admitted.

"I'm going to give her a call later," Reade told him, "See if she wants to go out to dinner."

Kurt didn't say anything. He'd been against his sister getting involved with Reade, but after everything he'd been through with Jane…he still wouldn't change anything. Whatever they had to face was worth it, if that's how his sister had felt about Reade…who was he to protest?

"I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you," Kurt told him.

They entered Patterson's lab and walked over to her, "What'd you find out?"

"Ian did have a twin brother named Ivan." Patterson confirmed, "He was taken to a separate facility for training. That's why Sheppard never got her hands on him."

"Why a separate facility?" Kurt asked her.

"It was an experiment," Patterson explained, "Since they were twins…separating them, but putting them through the same conditions allowed them to study how much of their responses were a result of conditioning and how much were genetics."

"That's sick," Reade protested.  
"Yeah," Patterson agreed, "They were real winners."

"What happened to Ivan if he wasn't liberated from the orphanage?" Kurt asked her.

"He was liberated," Patterson explained, "But he was adopted by loving parents. He went on to become a scientist."

"How did he get involved with Roman?" Reade asked her.

"Roman hunted him down," Patterson explained, "Once he told him what was going on, Ivan willing agreed to assist him in finding a cure."

"So Roman _is_ dead," Reade insisted.

"It appears so," Patterson said.

"Then let's go get Ivan and see where he's at with his cure." Kurt suggested.

"Bring him in here," Patterson told them, "Rich and I will do whatever we can to help him finish."

"Will do," Reade confirmed.

Patterson watched them go with a worried expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt walked over to the glass wall separating him from Roman's twin. Standing there he flashed back to his interactions with Roman.

When he saw him, Ivan stood up and walked over to the glass.

"You know we don't have time for this," He told Weller.

Kurt walked around and opened the door for him.

"So I guess I checked out?" Ivan asked him as he joined him.

"Patterson said so," Kurt confirmed.

"Where is Remi now?" Ivan asked as he followed Kurt back to Patterson's lab.

"She's at home with my sister." Kurt admitted.

"We need to get her over here," Ivan protested, "I have a shot I can give her. It won't cure her, but it will slow down the progression of the disease, hopefully until we can come up with the cure.

"Did you use this on Roman?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes," Ivan confirmed.

"What were the side effects?" Kurt asked him.

"It helped him with the headaches and loss of consciousness, but he still experienced hallucinations and paranoia."

"The paranoia was probably not a result of the disease." Kurt said frankly.

"So you think Roman was crazy?" Ivan asked him.

"No," Kurt denied, "He was controlled all of his life by a woman that didn't have his best interest at heart. He was paranoid because he had to be to survive."

"That's pretty generous after everything he's put you through," Ivan said with a little smile.

"I've seen the struggles that both Roman and Jane faced," Kurt told him, "What Sheppard did to them, everything that happened at the Orphanage, it changed them. They are physically stronger, but emotionally fragile."

"I would have thought you'd hate Roman," Ivan admitted.

"I hated what he put us through, but I understand why he did it. That's the best I can do," Weller admitted.

"You're a good man," Ivan told him.

"I'm a man that loves his wife," Kurt corrected him.

"So it would seem," Ivan agreed.

The entered Patterson's lab and she looked up as they walked over to her.

"Patterson this is Roman's twin brother Ivan." Kurt made the introduction.

"Hi," She greeted him.

"Where's Rich?" Kurt asked her.

"He's sleeping in his "office"" Patterson said making air quotes.

"Do you have the bag?" Ivan asked her.

"No," Patterson denied, "Remi took the bag and hid it before she reverted back to Alice."

"Without the bag…" Ivan worried.

"I've been trying to narrow down the search perimeter based on the places we know Remi was and the time between when we knew she had it and when we know she didn't. It gives us a ten block radius for her to have hidden it."

"That's too large an area," Ivan protested.

"Well," Patterson looked over at him in frustration, "That's what we currently have to work with."

Ivan held up his hands in surrender. "Understood."

"Is there anything in the bag that can help us?" Patterson asked him. "A phone we can trace. Chemicals that would leave a signature? Anything?"

"No," Ivan denied. "I have some information stored on a laptop, but even if I had left it on, it would be dead by now."

"We need to narrow it down," Kurt urged them.

"We could bring Alice in and see if she can remember anything," Ivan suggested.

"She doesn't even remember being Remi," Kurt said in frustration, "How is she going to remember something she did as Remi?"

"Maybe we can help her remember," Ivan suggested.  
"No," Kurt denied, his face intense. "Nobody is doing anything to make her remember."

"It was just a suggestion." Ivan back peddled at Kurt's empathic protest.

"Bring her in," Patterson suggested, "I'll show her the search radius and ask her if anything seems familiar."

"I'll bring her in." Kurt agreed reluctantly.

After he's gone, Ivan walked over to Patterson and looked at her data.

"I know who you are," She said out of the blue.

"What?" Ivan turned to her.

"I took a blood sample," Patterson turned to look at him, "Even identical twins have variances. There are sites of genetic divergence…a different number of the same gene called number variants."

"I know that," Ivan admitted.

"See that's just it," Patterson explained, "You and Roman don't have that. You are both identical in every way."

"Why do you think that is?" Ivan asked her.

"Because you a _re_ Roman," She told him.

"If you really believed that," He said seriously, "Telling me about it while we stand this close together in your empty lab seems foolish."

"I'm not foolish," Patterson told him, "If anything were to happen to me…you would go down too."

"If you think that I'm Roman why are you helping me?" He asked her, "He tried to have you killed."

"You're the best hope we have for saving Jane," Patterson told him simply.

"That's not the only reason," Ivan realized.

"That's the only one that matters," Patterson stopped what she was doing to look over at him. It's the only one she would _let_ matter.

"Good enough," Ivan let it go.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was going to wait to post this later, because I really won't get a chance to write today, but I woke up early and why not? Everyone that was going to read the last chapter has probably already read it...right? Okay, I know I can't keep up this pace, but the story is so clear in my mind right now I can't resist sharing it. Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt arrived home with Reade in tow.

"Reade!" Sara said with a little laugh, "You're looking good."

He gave her a hug and told her, "Thanks, it's good to see you."

"Where's Alice?" Kurt worried.

"She said she was tired," Sara told him, "Went to lay down about an hour ago."

"I'm going to go check on her," Kurt told them before he turned toward their bedroom.

Watching him go, Reade and Sara fell into an awkward silence.

"You want to play?" Sawyer asked Reade, breaking the tension.

"Yeah," Reade agreed, "This is the newest version."

"You're right!" Sawyer told him impressed. Just that quickly the bond formed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt opened to door quietly, not wanting to disturb her. When he saw that the bed was empty, his heart accelerated and he moved further into the room, checking the floor.

When he didn't see her he moved over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. When there was no response, he cracked the door partially opened and called, "Alice?"

"You can come in Kurt," Was the response.

"Jane?" Kurt asked in relief, opening the door fully,

When he got a look at her, his elation dampened. She was sitting in the bath tub, eyes awash with tears.

"What's wrong?" He worried, kneeling down next to the tub.

"It happened again…didn't it?" Jane asked him.

"Yeah," Kurt admitted.

"I held a gun on you." Jane confirmed.

"You didn't use it," Kurt assured her.

"I could have," Jane insisted.

"Do you remember?" Kurt cupped her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"Only that," Jane admitted, "I guess it was a little traumatic. What else did I do?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Kurt insisted.  
"Don't lie to me," Jane pleaded, "I need to know."

"You took a bag from the drop and hid it somewhere in a 10 block radius. We need that bag."

"Why would I even do that?" Jane demanded.

"This time you had a trigger." Kurt explained.

"What kind of trigger?" Jane worried.

"The man meeting our target…he was Roman's twin brother Ivan."

"What?" Jane actually shook her head in disbelief. "Roman didn't have a twin…did he?"

"According to Patterson, he did." Kurt admitted.

"He looks just like Roman?" Jane felt her lip tremble.

"Exactly," Kurt admitted, "He's the one Roman sought out to help him with the cure."

"Is he here?" Jane asked looking over toward the door. She could hear someone talking in the other room.

"No," Kurt denied, "Reade, Sara and Sawyer are in the living room."

"Sara and Sawyer are here?" Jane was stunned.

"I called them for help when I realized you were Alice." Kurt admitted.  
"I was…Alice," Jane repeated. "For how long?"

"Just a couple of days." Kurt assured her.

"Why are you still here?" Jane finally blurted out, "I only ever bring you pain."

"That's not true!" Kurt denied his voice adamant, "All my best moments are with you."

Jane closed her eyes at that pronouncement.

"I love you," She told him when she opened her eye and met his.

He cupped her face gently, "And I love you…every one of you."

"Even Remi?" Jane said doubtfully.

"Even Remi," Kurt admitted with an ironic smile.

"I guess I should get out so I can go meet Ivan," Jane realized.

"Need any help?" Kurt asked with raised eyebrows.

"Better not," Jane denied with a little laugh.

"Spoilsport," Kurt chided, "I'm going to let the others know you're back."

She nodded and stood up, reaching for the towel she took a deep breath. A man that looked like Roman…but wasn't. She didn't know if she was ready for this, but at the same time she kept getting flashes in her mind of what she could now only assume was Roman's twin.

Quickly drying off she didn't waste any time joining the others.

Sara's tearful hug made Jane weepy and Kurt had to pry them apart so that Sawyer could get one. Jane laughed when he asked if she though Alice would be back soon because she was really great at his new game.

"I'll play with you later," Kurt assured him.

Kurt took Jane's hand and they headed toward the door with a chorus of good lucks following after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was nervous and excited at the same time. After watching Roman die…she was afraid that seeing Ivan she would break down.

"It's going to be okay," Kurt assured her, his hand tightening on hers even as his arm went around her shoulders.

"Does he act like Roman?" Jane worried.

"No," Kurt denied, "You seem to be his main concern."

The doors to the lab opened and Jane caught her breath at the first sight of Ivan. Her lips smiled but her eyes were awash with tears.

"I didn't think this day would ever come," Ivan told her, closing the distance between them.

Jane felt Kurt's arm drop away and without conscious thought her feet carried her to her brother's side. He lifted her up in a bear hug and she clung to him with arms that trembled.

"I know you don't remember me," He whispered in her ear, "But I remember you. I'm going to help you. I promise."

"Roman's dead," Jane told him and their eyes met as they both tried to deal with their pain.

"But he didn't die in vain," Ivan insisted, "We made a lot of progress trying to find the cure. It's because of him that we have this chance."

"You look just like him," Jane cupped his cheek and studied him with a little frown.

"We were twins," Ivan reminded her.

"But you lived your lives apart," Jane argued, "Physically you're the same, you sound the same, how is that possible?"

"Roman and I spent a lot of time together over the past couple of years. I guess we rubbed off on each other."

"I didn't remember you," Jane said, embarrassed to admit that.

"You had your memory erased." Ivan reminded her.

"When Roman died," Jane pulled back and looked up at him, "You could have been done with all of this, why did you keep trying?"

"You're my sister," Ivan told her simply, "I love you and Roman asked me to promise not to give up."

Jane closed her eyes trying to get control of her emotions. Ivan pulled her back against him tightly with a little laugh.

Kurt was watching on with an indulgent smile, but Patterson's face was full of concern.

Ivan caught her eye over Jane's shoulder and gave her a reassuring wink.

She turned away with a shuttered expression and Ivan's smile got bigger. Taunting her was going to be fun he realized.

Pulling back Ivan told Jane, "I have a shot to give you. It should slow down the progression. You won't lose all your symptoms, but your headaches will get better and you won't faint."

"That means I can continue going out in the field with you," Jane looked over at Kurt with a hopeful expression.

He always wanted her with him, there was nobody he trusted more, but he would be lying if the thought of Ivan experimenting on her didn't make him nervous.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Kurt worried.

"I wouldn't say safe," Ivan denied, "I would say necessary."

"Patterson?" Kurt looked to her for reassurance.

"The properties he's giving should combine to provide her relief from her symptoms, but it's not a cure and it's not dangerous in these doses. "

"We have to try," Jane told Kurt.

He nodded his reluctant agreement and watched as Ivan prepared the syringe.

"This might hurt," He warned her.

Kurt claimed her free hand and Jane nodded to Ivan to proceed.

It was over in moments and she suddenly felt dizzy. She could almost feel the medicine coursing through her system.

Kurt's arm went around her as though he knew. She leaned into him, hiding her face in his neck until the world stopped spinning.

"I should have warned you," Ivan said with an apology in his voice, "It packs quiet a kick."

"I'm okay," Jane assured him without removing her face from Kurt's neck.

His hand came up to support her head and she melted against him thankfully.

In less than a minute her headache began to subside and the spinning stopped.

"Is it getting better?" Ivan confirmed.

"I do feel better," Jane admitted, "Will I still go back and forth between Remi and Alice?"

"I'm not sure," Ivan admitted, "Roman had all of his memories, so he wasn't experiencing the symptoms the same way you are. I don't have enough information yet to hazard a guess."

Kurt looked down to gauge Jane's physical health for himself. She met his eyes with a rueful smile, knowing just what he was doing.

He let some of his tension ease when he saw the pain she'd been trying to hide no longer in her eyes.

"You're good?" He verified.

"I'm good," Jane confirmed.

"Now what?" Kurt looked between Ivan and Patterson.

"We still need to find my research," Ivan reminded them.

"I don't know what I did with it," Jane said with remorse.

"Why don't Jane and I go back and walk the area," Kurt suggested, "Maybe being there will help her remember."

"Good idea," Patterson agreed, "Just stay in touch, if we find a way to narrow down the search, we'll let you know."

Ivan watched them go before turning to Patterson.

"Keeping your suspicions to yourself is killing you…isn't it?" Ivan asked her.

"They're my _family_ Patterson insisted, we might not be blood related, but I would do anything for them."

"I'm not Roman," Ivan insisted.

"Save it," Patterson told him, "I know you're good at manipulation, I've seen you do it time and again, but it won't work with me. Science is absolute and no amount of talking is going to convince me you are who you say you are."

"If you're that sure," Ivan asked her, "How can you trust me to be on your side?"

"Because I happen to believe that Blake shot you." Patterson explained, "That would certainly have cured me…oh right it did."

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked her.

"Your mole Bordon, whom I was dating, shot me when I found out he was not who he said he was," Patterson reminded him in exasperation, "As you very well know."

"You don't particularly sound over it," Ivan noted.

"Well it was a very traumatic experience," Patterson said defensively.

"I'm sure it was," Ivan agreed, "What happened to him?"

"He's currently in prison, where he belongs." Patterson told him.

"Well I would agree if the woman I loved shot me…I would probably break up with her…satisfied?" Ivan asked her.

"Not really," Patterson told him.

"Maybe that's part of the problem," Ivan suggested.

"Shut up," Patterson warned him, "I already have Rich if I need someone to imply I'm getting dusty on the shelf."

"Sounds serious," Ivan smiled.

"It's going to be serious," Patterson warned him, "You might be bigger and stronger than me, but I have ways. You want your assed knocked out in a corner?"

"No Ma'am," Ivan denied, his eyes amused.

"It's not funny," Patterson warned him.

"She's not kidding," Rich said as he joined them, "She is possibly the scariest person I've ever met and I know a lot of bad people. Rich-Do-Com."

"Ivan."

"You look like your brother," Rich said, staring a little too long.

"I am his twin," Ivan reminded him.

"Valid point." Rich agreed, "Any luck on finding your missing bag?"

"No," Patterson denied, "Kurt and Jane are going back to the sight, see if it jars lose any memories."

"Jane's back?" Rich said in delight.

"Yes," Patterson confirmed, "For now at least."

"Jane's my favorite," Rich told Ivan, "But I think Remi might have a thing for me."

Patterson only looked at Rich in exasperation.

"No she doesn't."

"She's just jealous," Rich said in an aside.

"I'm not." Patterson denied.  
Rich didn't verbally respond, but he made and affirmative gesture to Ivan.

Ivan felt his lisp quirk. This was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand why you didn't shoot her," Blake said to Tasha in agitation.

"You wanted me to shoot and FBI Agent with two other Agents as witnesses?" Tasha argued.

"She was waiving at gun around that was stolen. She was clearly out of her mind. It would have been justified." Blake argued.

"Oh, sure," Tasha pointed out her obvious flaw, "After a long delay and possible court trial, I _might_ have been exonerated. Why risk it?"

"Because I told her I killed her brother!" Blake pointed out, "She's going to come after me!"

"Next time keep your mouth shut," Tasha said in exasperation, "You don't kill someone and then tell the FBI about it!"

"I didn't know she was FBI," Blake argued.

"You didn't know her at all," Tasha insisted, "That's an even better reason to keep it to yourself."

"I hired someone to keep tabs on them." Blake admitted.

"On who?" Tasha worried. Had Blake seen her pay a visit to Reade?

"The FBI team that went after my father," Blake explained.

"Roman's sister is actually married to one of the other Agents." Blake explained, "And the other Agent is dating their sister-in-law."

"Dating their sister in law?" Tasha asked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Blake placed the pictures on the table in front of Tasha, "This woman he was having dinner with is the sister of the married couple."

Tasha picked up the picture of Reade and Sara and studied it closely. So Sara was back.

"Why does this even matter?" Tasha asked, putting the picture back down and refusing to look at it again.

"Know you enemies," Blake reminded her. "You taught me that."

"Making enemies of the FBI," Tasha warned her, "Is never a good idea."

"They're responsible for my Father's death, just as much as Roman," Blake insisted, "Of course they're my enemy."

Tasha found herself looking back at Reade and Sara smiling at each other, "I guess you just don't know who you can depend on."

"We've got each other," Blake reminded her.  
"Who else do we need?" Tasha agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt and Jane pulled away from the NYO and headed back over to the warehouse.

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Kurt worried as he reached over to thread his fingers through hers.

"I feel better than I have," Jane assured him.

"That's not really answering me," Kurt chided. "Feeling better isn't feeling good enough."

"Kurt," Jane looked at him seriously, "I wouldn't be backing you up if I thought there was a chance I couldn't do It. You're too important to me to play Russian roulette with your life."  
"I just don't want you to overdo it." Kurt worried.

Jane smiled and asked wistfully, "I wonder if there will ever be a time when we and just sit and enjoy being together?"

Kurt looked over at her but he didn't share her smile. She was dying. They couldn't wait for everything just to go away. If she wanted some quiet time together he needed to make it happen _now_.

"We'll have time," She whispered her assurance.

"We'll make time," Kurt said, his voice full of determination.

That's how Jane ended up in the park, Kurt carrying picnic supplies, while she carried a brand new blanket.

"We're supposed to be looking for the bag," Jane worried.

"We will," Kurt assured her, picking a spot in the shade under a tree older than both of them combined. He took the blanket from her and spread it out, then settled down with his back resting against the trunk. He patted the space in front of him and she smiled one of those smiles that always stole his heart and plopped down in front on him. Resting back against his chest she ran her fingers up and down the legs on either side of her.

"This is nice," She turned her head until her cheek rested against his chest and he kissed her forehead gently.

"You were right," Kurt told her nuzzling her gently, "We should do this more often."

The breeze blew some of her hair across his face and he closed his eyes savoring the moment when every one of his senses was filled by her.

Suddenly laughter drew their attention and Jane smiled when she watched a little girl chasing bubbles.

"She's cute," She smiled ruefully.

Suddenly, her little brother that could barely walk decided he wanted to get in on the fun. His pudgy little legs wobbled as he pushed himself up. His toothless grin was huge as he reached for one of the bubbles. He almost got it when he lost his balance and fell back on his bottom. His lip trembled and suddenly his sister was there. She helped him back up and supported him while he successfully grabbed several bubbles. His laughter was infectious.

Jane felt her eyes fill. "Do you know if Allie and Connor are planning to have any more children?"

Kurt looked down at the top of Jane's head in confusion, "I have no idea. Why?"

"I know in the end Roman was sick and he caused us a lot of pain, but when we were growing up…I wouldn't have made it without him. I want Bethany to have someone like that." Jane explained.

Kurt closed his eyes so that he could absorb the pain Jane's words brought him.

"It doesn't matter if they have any more or not," Kurt insisted, "We're going to have some of our own. Bethany won't be alone."

Jane lifted her chin until her eyes met his. She saw the determination there and she loved him for it. Sometimes she felt like she couldn't even go on. Not one more step. He'd been through so much with her, but he was so strong in his resolve, so determined in his belief for tomorrow.

"Is that right?" She teased him, "Little girl or little boy?"

"Some of each," Kurt insisted with a boyish grin.

" _Some_ of each?" Jane laughed, "You know how they get here…right?"

"Oh…I know," Kurt assured her, his voice husky.

Jane pushed on his leg, "I wasn't talking about conception…I was talking about the delivery."

"You've got this," Kurt assured her, "After everything you've been through, it will be a piece of cake."

"We're going to have to discuss this," Jane warned him.

"How many do you want?" Kurt asked her seriously.

Looking up into his precious face she smiled at him, her face soft, "At least a dozen…but only if each one of them is like you."

He laughed and protested, "Hey, I'm going to need my little Jane's just as much!"

She settled back against him and closed her eyes as his fingers ran gently up and down her arm.

"When I thought I was pregnant," Jane told him without turning around to look at him, "I was…scared, but so excited. I was worried what you would think. We'd been through so much since we've been married, I didn't know if you would be happy."

"Being married to you, having a family of our own, that's all I've ever wanted." Kurt admitted.

"Zip poisoning," Jane sighed, "We don't know how this is going to affect my body. What if I can't have any children?"

"Then I'll still have you," Kurt didn't miss a beat. "That's enough for me. It always has been."

She felt her eyes fill up at his gentle rebuttal.

"Now let's eat this food, before it gets hot," Kurt insisted.

When she looked up at him, he couldn't resist leaning down to share a kiss.

"Thanks for this," Jane whispered.

"I needed it just as much," Kurt admitted.

They shared their supermarket fare and as they were folding up the blanket, Kurt felt a sense of peace settle over him at her happy expression. It was right then that he decided every day he was going to do whatever it took to enjoy some quiet quality time with his wife. Everything else would have to wait. They deserved to be happy and he was going to see that they were.

Walking back to the SUV he put his arm around her and pulled her against his side. When she looked up at him he leaned down to kiss her. As they turned back to look at the path, both of them were smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't touch that," Patterson warned Ivan.

Rich looked up with a twinkle in his eyes, "She only trusts a select few of us."

"Stuff it Rich," Patterson warned him.

Ivan laughed, "You too have an interesting dynamic."

"Repressed sexual attraction makes her grumpy," Rich explained.

"I'm not attracted to him!" Patterson denied.

"I was talking about me," Rich explained with a glare.

"Oh, please," Patterson scoffed, "You're all talk."

"I can help you search," Ivan insisted looking at Patterson.

"All because I accept that we need your help, doesn't mean I trust you." Patterson denied.

"She's been through a lot," Rich excused her to Ivan.

"You don't have to defend me," Patterson protested to Rich.

"She's really sweat when you get to know her…maybe a little uptight." Rich continued on as though she hadn't said anything.

"I'm not uptight!" Patterson was affronted.

"Nobody uptight ever thinks their uptight," Rich pointed out calmly.

Patterson closed her eyes and began to count. The only problem was there wasn't enough numbers in the world…

"I think if you make her have a stroke," Ivan told Rich, "We'll end up being significantly delayed."

"You two need to stop it," Patterson warned them.

The two men said nothing, but they shared a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neither Jane nor Kurt was smiling two hours later. They had walked the ten block radius Patterson had given them, but nothing looked familiar.

"If you were leaving the warehouse now…" Kurt turned to her when they ended back up at their starting point. "Where would you go?"

"I don't remember," Jane said in frustration.

"I don't want you to remember," Kurt insisted, "I want you to do what _you_ would do."

"Remi and I are different," Jane argued.

"I don't think you're as different as you think you are." Kurt denied.

"What?" Jane felt hurt that he thought that.

"We've made Remi into this evil version of you," Kurt tried to explain, "But she's you trying to deal with impossible circumstances. She isn't evil she just has her back pressed against the wall."

"Do you really believe that?" Jane asked him.

"I do." Kurt admitted.

Jane took a deep breath and looked around.

"So…I saw Ivan." She started running through the event, "He must have told me he was here for the bag, so I told him to go and I went for the bag."

"Then Reade went after Ivan and you told me there was someone with him in the front. You were cuffing the suspect and I went to the front." Kurt explained.

"There was nobody toward the front," Jane dismissed.

"No," Kurt agreed, "You used it as a distraction to leave your FBI gear and grab the bag."

"So I didn't go out the side…nor did I go out the front," Jane headed for the back.

Kurt followed after her and as they exited Jane began to look around.

"I wouldn't have gone toward either you or Reade, but I would have been hoping that Roman would circle around to pick me up." She realized.

Kurt followed after her as she retraced the most likely path.

Jane stopped at a spot that had a good vantage point, but couldn't be seen easily from the street.

"I probably waited here," She told Kurt looking around.

"What did I do next?" Jane wondered.

"You figured out we implanted a tracking device on you," Kurt forced himself to admit.

"What?" Jane looked at him in disbelief.

"When I realized you were Remi," Kurt tried to justify it, "I was worried you'd disappear."

"Oh…Kurt," Jane placed her hand on his arm in sympathy. He'd been stuck in the hospital, worried she would run away with this poison inside her and he could do nothing.

"I know it was wrong," Kurt admitted, "But the thought of losing you again…"

She cut him off when she leaned up to kiss his.

His arms came around her tightly and he kissed her back with all the emotion he'd been holding in check.

"It's okay…I understand." She assured him when they pulled apart. "Wait…if you had the tracking device, why don't we just follow my path?"

"You figured it out and destroyed it."

"Destroyed it…how?" She worried.

"You taunted a police officer into using his Taser on you." Kurt admitted.

"Did I hurt him?" Jane stiffened.

"NO!" Kurt assured her, "You ended up knocking him unconscious, but he's fine."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Jane demanded.

"I knew how you'd take it," Kurt admitted.

"What else aren't you telling me?" Jane asked him.

"Nothing!" Kurt insisted, "I promise."

"Kurt…I need for you to be completely honest. I'm so afraid of what Remi might do. If I can't even depend on you to tell me…" She trailed off.

"I'll tell you if anything like that happens again," Kurt assured her.

"So I destroyed the tracker," Jane moved past it, "Did I have the bag then?"

"No," Kurt denied, "You'd already stashed it."

"Then we need to review where I went _before_ it was destroyed." Jane told him.

"I'll contact Patterson and have her run the data, see if it was recorded before it was destroyed." Kurt reached for his phone.

Jane watched him talking with Patterson and she turned away to gather herself. She'd only knocked him out…she hadn't killed him. Remembering Roman's interaction with the police, she figured it was something. She wasn't Roman…Remi wasn't Roman. She needed to believe that. She hoped it was true.

"Patterson's pulled the data," Kurt hung up and turned toward her, "She's going to send it to my phone once she retrieves it."

"That should narrow it down," Jane said in relief.

Kurt could read her too well. He pulled her against him and reassured her, "No part of you is evil."

She rested her head against his chest and hoped that he was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reade looked down at his phone and frowned when he realized that his Wizardville App had a message attached. He hadn't had time to play that in weeks.

Clicking onto it absently, he opened it and his puzzlement turned into understanding. He had a message from Tasha.

 _Blake has someone watching the team._

He typed back, _For what purpose?_

When he didn't get an immediate response he went to close the app and she responded.

 _Blames both the FBI and Roman for her father's death._

 _Is she planning a hit?_

 _I don't think so…yet._

 _Did she kill Roman?_

 _She shot him, I was there._

 _You didn't wait to see if he made it?_

 _No, but we passed Jane on the way in…she would have been there. Why?_

Reade considered how much to tell her. He didn't know her end game and truthfully he didn't know how well he knew her.

 _I just need to know what she's capable of._

 _Anything._

 _Contact me through the app if you need anything._

 _Be careful._

Looking at her last text, Reade shook his head. What kind of word was this when he couldn't even trust his best friend?

Closing the app, he realized they were going to have to keep Ivan under wraps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane and Kurt followed the path that Patterson sent them. Remi had been methodical in her escape. When she doubled back, Jane knew she'd been hiding the bag.

"It's going to be somewhere in this area," She told Kurt as they began checking behind dumpsters and in the drain pipes.

They split up to cover more ground when it happened.

"Hands up!" Jane heard the voice and looked over her shoulder to find a policeman, gun drawn, facing her aggressively.

She raised her hands, "There's been a mistake," Jane told him.

"No mistake," The police officer assured her, "I would never forget you."

Jane looked down at the weapon she was pointing at her. It wasn't a Taser.

"I know the Taser doesn't work on you," The officer advised her, "I won't make that mistake again."

Kurt realized what was going on and ran over, gun drawn.

"FBI," He identified himself, "Lower your weapon."

"This is a wanted fugitive," The officer didn't comply.

"The warrant you had out on her has been lifted," Kurt advised him.

"Yeah," The officer said bitterly, "I know. But she's guilty."

"She is working on a highly classified case for the FBI," Kurt advised him, "DROP IT!"

The officer turned his weapon on Kurt.

"How do I know you're FBI?" He demanded.

Jane watched the standoff and thought her heart would burst from her chest. Both men had a personal vested interest in the outcome. Kurt was worried about his wife, but the police officer had been assaulted. He wouldn't forget and he wouldn't forgive that. This could get really bad.

"STAND DOWN," Kurt insisted, "I'm not going to say it again."

"YOU STAND DOWN," The officer insisted.

In a blink Remi stood there. She watched the man she wanted to trust, but didn't, holding a gun to protect her from the officer she had assaulted.

 _Why would he risk himself for her? He'd lied to her…used her. Just like she'd used him._ She didn't know where that last voice came from, but she knew it was right. The only question now was what did she do? Use this opportunity to escape or assist the man who constantly seemed willing to put himself on the line for her? With a deep breath she realized there was really no choice.

She charged and as his weapon swung toward her she made a diving roll and the bullets he fired missed her.

Kurt fired and the gun dropped from the officer's now useless hand.

Remi came up in front of him and two blows later her lay on the ground unconscious.

Kurt ran over and grabbed her arm, turning her toward him he pulled her against him protectively even as he ranted at her for taking too many risks.

"I thought he was going to shoot you!" Kurt admitted. He arms tight bands around her.

"I'm Remi," She said bluntly, waiting for him to pull away.

"I know," Kurt admitted, but he didn't let her go, but continued to hold her as though she mattered.

"You lied to me!" She accused him, not pulling away and not understanding why she didn't.

"I didn't," Kurt denied, "Roman is dead…the man you saw, he's Roman's twin, Ivan."

Remi shook her head, "No way, Ivan died with our parents."

"No," Kurt insisted, "He was just taken to another facility."

"Where is he now?" Remi demanded.

"Back at the NYO, working with Patterson to find the case you hid. He's a scientist working on a cure. All of his research is in the bag."

Remi looked up at him suspiciously, but all she could read in his face was love and concern.

She pulled away and walked over to a fire escape. Jumping up she pulled on the ladder and as it moved, it jarred the bag she had hidden in the pulley. The bag fell down and Remi caught it. Kurt joined her and she passed it over to him.

Taking it he gave her an impressed smile.

"I still don't trust you," Remi told him.

"Yes, you do." Kurt insisted, "Or you wouldn't have given me the bag."

Remi watched him walk back to the unconscious officer with a scowl. She didn't know what Jane saw in him…he was too arrogant. She ignored the fact that she was smiling…


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing Characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt set the bag on the floor of Patterson's lab.

"You found it!" Rich walked over rubbing his hands together.

"Remi remembered," Kurt explained.

Ivan looked up at that.

"Remi?"

Remi moved to her brother's side.

"Ivan?" She reached out and touched his face.

Ivan pulled her into his arms, "I've missed you."

Remi closed her arms around him, "I thought you'd been killed with our parents."

"They sent me to a different facility." Ivan denied.

"Was it…" Remi didn't know how to ask.

"It was a training center," Ivan told her.

"How long were you there?" Remi was afraid to ask. Sheppard had been manipulative, but she'd still been better than the orphanage. If Ivan had stayed there…It didn't bear thinking about it.

"Four years," Ivan admitted, "The facility was shut down, but one of the Doctor's there adopted me."

"He was a part of the experiment and then they let him take you home?" Remi's horror was clearly heard.

"It wasn't like that," Ivan assured her, "He was one of the good ones. He was a scientist and taught me everything he knew. I wouldn't be here now it not for him."

"Where is he now?" Remi asked him.

"He died when I was seventeen," Ivan explained. "Cancer, that's when I decided to concentrate on researching human disease."

"How did Roman find you?" Jane asked him, "How did he even know to look?"

"Sheppard knew I was alive," Ivan explained, "After her organization was destroyed, Roman found me when he was going through her files."

"Did you know that Roman and I were alive?" Remi asked him.

"No," Ivan admitted, "When Roman found me, to say it was a surprise is an understatement."

"Do you know about the tattoos?" Remi demanded.

"I wasn't a part of that," Ivan denied. "All of my focus was on trying to find the cure before Roman slipped completely into madness."

"Is that what's going to happen to me?" Remi asked him with her emotions tightly contained.

"No," Ivan denied, "A lot of my progress was made at Roman's expense. Everything we did is experimental, some of our attempts backfired."

"He was your brother," Kurt was watching their exchange quietly, but couldn't hold back his concern, "Weren't you worried about the possible ramifications and side effects?"

"He was dying," Ivan reminded Kurt, "This gave him at least a chance."

"Is that how you're going to treat Remi?" Rich demanded with a scowl. "As a lab experiment?"

"I love her too," Ivan reminded them quietly.

"So what next?" Remi looked at Ivan with firm resolve.

"I'm going to share my findings with Patterson and Rich," Ivan explained, "See if they have any input in how to complete the sequence that will cure you."

"What if they don't know how to help?" Kurt worried.

"We're going to figure this out," Ivan said confidently, "I won't accept anything less."

"He's definitely your brother," Rich looked over at Remi with a little grin.

"Let's get started," Patterson insisted, unzipping the bag.

"I'm going to take Remi home," Kurt said as he watched them, "It's been a long day."

"We'll keep you posted," Patterson assured him.

Remi demurred, she was exhausted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…" Sawyer looked up at Remi, "You ever play any video games?"

"No," Remi denied, "Sorry."

Sawyer gave her a sad look, "I could teach you."

Sara and Kurt watched the exchange from the kitchen.

"Are you sure it's safe for Sawyer to be around her?" Sara worried.

"It's going to be fine." Kurt insisted.

"How are you so calm?" Sara demanded, "Your wife has been three different people in a little over 48 hours."

"She isn't three different people," Kurt denied, "She's one person and three different times in her life."

"Well," Sara reminded him, "Two of those times are before you. That has to be hard."

"Of course it's hard." Kurt agreed, "But it was harder when I didn't know where she was or what was happening to her."

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

Kurt headed over to it with a frown.

Ever since Reade had warned them Blake was having them watched, he'd been on high alert.

Checking the peep hole he gave a big sigh before he pulled open the door.

"You were supposed to stay in school," He chided Avery, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, right." Avery scoffed, "And you were supposed to keep me updated on what was happening. Guess we're both liars."

Remi looked toward the door when Kurt went to answer it. She knew she was relatively safe here, but old habits were hard to break.

When she saw it was her daughter Avery, she froze with her heart racing. Her _daughter_ was close enough to touch…

Avery looked over Kurt's shoulder and asked her. "How are you feeling?"

"I…" Remi didn't know what to say. Her mind was in a whirl… _her daughter._

Kurt realized what was happening and he walked over and placed a steading arm around Remi.

"Avery," Kurt introduced her, "This is your mother, Remi."

"Remi," Avery was looking at her in surprise.

"You're…beautiful," Remi told her, tears in her eyes.

Avery had let Jane bridge the gap between them when they met, but having grown with the confidence of being loved, it was Avery's turn to make that effort.

"Can I have a hug?" Avery asked her.

Remi didn't hesitate, she stepped forward and Avery met her half way. Kurt was watching with a smile while the two connected. He should never have warned Avery to say away.

When he turned to look at Sara she had her hand over her mouth while tears rolled silently down her face.

He smiled at her in affection and she joined him. His arm came around her and he waited to introduce his sister to his oldest daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi had been exhausted when they left the NYO, but the excitement of meeting her daughter was still coursing through her veins. She couldn't sleep.

"She's still going to be here in the morning," Kurt teased her.

Remi turned on her side and looked at him, "How did you find her?  
Kurt took a deep breath and turned to face her. "She found me, actually."

"What?" Remi looked surprised.

Kurt told her the story about how he met her daughter and everything that happened after that.

"So you thought you killed her?" Remi was watching him in the darkened room.

"It wasn't my best moment," Kurt said in major understatement, "Keeping it from Jane…that's one of the things I regret the most. You almost left me for good."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Remi asked him.

"Because I've learned from my mistakes," Kurt said with candor.

"You really love her," Remi realized.

"I really love you," Kurt insisted. "You aren't two separate people."

Remi watched him silently.

"What's wrong?" Kurt worried.

Instead of answering him, Remi closed the distance between them and captured his lips.

Kurt froze for a moment, before his hand came up to cup her neck.

The kiss went from tentative to molten in a heartbeat.

Kurt pushed himself up on his elbow and leaned over Remi as her hands came around him and pulled him down onto her.

With his fingers buried in her hair, Kurt tried to take a breath.

Remi was pulling at the edge of his shirt, when he finally found the strength to roll away.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"We need to stop." Kurt insisted.

"Why?" Remi asked him, "Because I'm not Jane?"

"You are my wife," Kurt denied, "No matter what you call yourself."

"Then why stop?" Remi demanded.

"Because Jane and I never had a causal relationship," He explained, "We didn't sleep together until after we admitted we loved one another."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Remi asked him, "You said you loved me."

"But you don't love me," Kurt told her sadly.

Remi had nothing to say to that. She feared that he might be wrong.

Laying back down Remi looked up at the ceiling silently.

Kurt took a deep breath and scooted closer. Remi didn't say anything when he put his arm underneath her and pulled her closer. She held herself stiff for a moment before she turned her face into his side and relaxed.

"Why bother being so sweet to me?" She had to know.

"Because I love you," Kurt told her, "And hopefully someday you'll love me too."

Just that quickly Remi fell. There was no question. She loved him. She didn't tell him, she figured he wouldn't believe her right now if she did. Instead she threw her leg over him and pulled the covers up over them both.

Kurt didn't comment on the fact that she'd assumed Jane's favorite position when they slept, but his heart acknowledge it and his arms held her secure against him. He fell asleep with hope in his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is impossible," Rich complained, looking at the mass of data hand written in the bag.

"Why didn't you keep this computerized?" Patterson asked Ivan.

"I didn't want to risk it being stolen," Ivan told them.

"You could have kept in on a computer than had never been connected to the internet." Rich insisted in exasperation.

"It's going to take us forever to get this data imputed," Patterson worried.

"We should just work it manually," Ivan told them.

"No way," Rich denied, "The computer can help us cycle through your results and come up with possible outcomes. That way Jane won't have to be a Guinea Pig. "

"Rich is right," Patterson agreed, "We can look for patterns and run simulations once it's in the system."

"Then let's get it in," Ivan reluctantly agreed, looking at the stack of journals in front of them.

"Roman told Jane he had other drives hidden that have additional information." Patterson looked at Ivan suspiciously, "What do you know about that?"

"Nothing," Ivan denied, "Unless he was keeping his own records. Maybe he already put all this data in."

"Would he have any results you don't have here?" Patterson asked Ivan.

I guess he could have had someone else looking into it as well." Ivan conceded. "But I wasn't sharing data with anyone and Roman never gave me any other reports."

"I'll be right back," Rich told them, "I'm going to need my fuzzy slippers and house coat for this."

When Ivan looked at him strangely Rich explained, "When I know I'm not getting sleep any time in the near future, but I'm tired, I pretend like I'm getting ready for bed. It somehow makes me feel better.

Ivan watched him go without saying a word.

Patterson waited until they were alone before she confronted him. "You keep making it sound like you know nothing about the drives, or who Roman might have been talking to, but you have to be lying."

"Because you believe that _I_ am Roman," Ivan theorized.

"Your DNA is Romans…and Jane thought Ivan died with your parents." Patterson reminded him.

"I'm not Roman," Ivan insisted.

"All I'm saying is that if you are Roman…you need to tell me. Jane's life depends on us getting this right. Don't play games with her life."

"I would never do that," Ivan insisted.

Patterson sighed at his continued denials.

When Rich came back he had on his fuzzy slippers and he was wearing his house coat, what he hadn't told them was he was going to take off his pants.

"Rich…what are you doing?" Patterson stared at him blankly.

"I can't sleep with my pants on," Rich explained.

"You aren't sleeping," Patterson reminded him.

"I'm pretending I'm sleeping," Rich reminded her, "Weren't you paying attention?"

"I was trying not to," Patterson said under her breath.

It was obviously still too loud, because Rich became affronted and Ivan laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were eating breakfast when it happened.

Avery was telling them a funny story about her trip back when she made this habitual little gesture.

Remi was watching her with a little smile.

"What?" Avery demanded.

"That thing you just did," Remi explained, "Your Father used to do that, too."

The entire room went silent.

"My biological father?" Avery confirmed.

"Yes," Remi confirmed, "He used to tell stories just like that. His hands would be flying and his voice would get animated. He was normally so reserved, it was good to see."

"You _know_ who my father is?" Avery confirmed.

"Of course," Remi scowled at her, "He was my first real boyfriend. We were in High School and for the first time ever I felt normal. It didn't last, but I'm not sorry it happened."

"What's his name?" Avery asked her.

"His name is Clem Hann," Remi told her, "He was so upset when Sheppard took you. Roman and I were determined to find you, but Clem just disappeared one day. For the longest time I though Sheppard had done something to him, but years later he came back and told me he'd been looking for you. When he couldn't find you he started looking to other missing people. He wanted me to join him, but I had already committed to the military so he left without me."

" _Clem_ is Avery's Father?" Kurt felt sick.

"Yes," Remi confirmed, "Why?"

"When you were on the run," Kurt explained, "You started working K&R with a man named Clem."

"You mean that was real?" Remi looked startled.

"What was real?" Avery asked her.

"I had this really vivid memory of working with him, but he was older. I thought It was all just a dream," Remi told them.

Kurt suddenly realized that Jane had been having difficulties with the zip even longer than they realized. If Remi remembered being with Clem, then Jane had been transitioning between Remi and Jane for months without them realizing it. It explained a lot about things he'd rather forget.

"How long were you with Clem?" Kurt hated asking her.

"Just a day," Remi looked away uncomfortably, "I don't remember leaving though."

"So the man that helped rescue me," Avery confirmed, "Is my biological father."

"So it would seem," Kurt confirmed.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Avery demanded.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted.

"I want to talk to him," Avery decided, "Find out why he didn't tell me…tell us."

"Jane has him as a contact in her phone," Kurt hated that he was suddenly feeling threatened by a relationship that was in the past. He knew that his wife had chosen him, but that was before she remembered Clem was the father of her child. Add to that Avery had just begun to accept him in a fatherly capacity and now she had her actual father to turn to.

Suddenly Remi's hand took his and squeezed it gently. She was watching him with an understanding expression and he was struck by just how like Jane Remi actually was.

He smiled at her in reassurance, but he didn't let go of her hand. He needed that reassuring contact more than ever.

She didn't let go while they listened to Avery leave a message for Clem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…I know…I am still trying to rewrite Jane cheating on Kurt. I can't help myself. NOT SORRY. :)


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the NYO and headed immediately to Patterson's lab.

Walking in, they shared a puzzled look when Rich was sitting at the desk in his house coat and fuzzy slippers.

"What are you doing?" Kurt demanded with a scowl.

"Well, when you go home at night…we don't really get to do that. This is my solution. I've made this home. See that drool stain right there? That's my pillow." Rich explained.

Remi and Kurt shared a look before Kurt turned back to Rich, "Good enough. What'd you find?"

"We found a storage locker at Grand Central Station that potentially contains one of Roman's missing drives." Rich admitted, his enthusiasm returning.

"We'll go get it," Kurt said in relief.

"Ivan and Patterson already left," Rich explained, "I think they were just trying to get away from all this data entering."

"What is all this stuff?" Remi asked Rich, looking at the journals and papers strewn about.

"Hopefully, the information that will eventually cure your poisoning," Rich explained, "But we have to get it into the computer to run simulations on the results."

"This is a lot of research," Kurt noted hopefully.

"Yeah," Rich looked up at him, "Two years worth. Let's just hope it doesn't take us that long to get it into the computer."

Remi looked down at the floor. She didn't have two more years left and they all knew it.

"What can we do to help?" Kurt asked, his arm going around Remi in support.

Rich looked up at him with an approving grin, "What took you so long? I thought I was going to have to really get dramatic. It was the two year comment wasn't it? I knew that would get you."

Kurt simply shook his head and sat down to follow Rich's instructions. Remi smiled at Kurt's long suffering expression before she pulled out the chair next to him and began entering data.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson led Ivan to the lockers in Grand Central Station.

"This has to be it," She told him as they moved along the aisle looking for the correct number.

"So…you're a puzzle person." He stated the obvious.

"I love the mystery and cracking the code, it's a rush," Patterson agreed, "I've never met anyone that likes it as much as I do. Well, except for you."

"I do love a mystery," Ivan agreed, "That's why I'm studying human diseases."

"I think you should have stayed with Rich," Patterson worried.

"Why?" Ivan was watching her intently.

"Blake Crawford is having someone watch us. We think she's responsible for shooting you, so obviously seeing you alive puts you at risk." Patterson explained.

"I can take care of myself," Ivan insisted, not protesting he wasn't Roman. She was so stubborn.

"I believe you," Patterson said absently finding the right locker.

"Is this it?" Ivan verified.

"Yeah," Patterson confirmed.

When he reached for it, she grabbed his hand.

"We don't know if it's rigged with an anti-tamper devise." She worried.

"If I am who you think I am, wouldn't I know that?" He reminded her.

"Well…just in case you aren't, we need to be careful." Patterson worried.

"I'm not Roman," Ivan insisted.

"Whatever," Patterson began to inspect the locker.

Ivan watched her with a little smile.

When she was satisfied, she went over to the computer and slipped in a special card and began to hack the system.

"Don't you need some type of warrant…or something?" He asked her.

"I'm not trying to prosecute Roman," Patterson reminded him, "I'm trying to save Jane."

"Oh…right." Ivan nodded in understanding.

"I'm a good FBI Agent," Patterson said defensively.

"Of course you are," Ivan agreed.

"I follow the rules most of the time." She continued to insist as though he hadn't just agreed with her.

"You sound a little defensive," He pointed out the obvious.

"Just let me concentrate," She insisted, "I've almost got it."

With a final keystroke she looked over at the locker expectantly. To her dismay _all_ the lockers opened with an audible click.

"Oh, no." She whispered.

"Great job," Ivan was opening laughing at her.

"Help me close these before someone steals something," Patterson insisted, leaning down to start closing the other doors.

"You want me to start here?" Ivan asked her, "Or over there?"

Patterson looked over to see that it wasn't just this panel of lockers that had opened, but all the lockers in the immediate area.

"Oh…God." She worried.

"Don't panic," He soothed her, "We'll get them closed."

"I don't panic," Patterson said affronted, "I'm very cool under pressure."

"Really?" Ivan asked her looking down.

She followed his gaze to find that her fingers where clutching his jacket so tightly they were white. She let go abruptly and even backed up a step.

"Just help me close them," She insisted, embarrassed.

Ivan looked at her a moment longer before he turned away and began helping her.

"Yes, ma'am," He agreed.

Patterson closed her eyes and wished the floor would open up and swallow her. She was acting like a moron. Where was Tasha or Jane when she really needed them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you know about this?" Blake demanded throwing a picture down on the desk in front of her.

Tasha looked up at her absently before turning her attention back to the photo.

"What about it?" She said puzzled.

"This was taken today," Blake told her.

"What?" Tasha looked down at the picture of Roman before picking it up and leafing through the rest of the photos. She froze when she realized that Roman was with Patterson.

"Are you sure?" Tasha demanded her face pale.

"How could this be?" Blake demanded.

"I don't know," Tasha admitted, "But I'm going to find out."

Blake watcher her leave and for the first time since she'd started leaning on Tasha she began to wonder if she could trust her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tasha wasted no time once she was outside Blake's apartment to dial Patterson's number.

When it went to voicemail, she could actually feel her heart thumping against her chest. She dialed Reade next.

"Tasha," Reade answered.

"Blake has a picture of Patterson with Roman," She told him immediately, "It was taken today!"

"Calm down," Reade insisted, "Everything is okay."

"How can it be okay?" Tasha demanded, "Roman just tried to kill all of us. I saw him get shot…what's going on?"

"I can't tell you that," Reade insisted, "But I can tell you not to worry about it."

"You can't tell _me?"_ Tasha asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Reade said sincerely.

"No," Tasha said softly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you."

"You can call me any time," Reade insisted, "But not about work."

"My mistake," Tasha said, her voice cool.

"Tasha…" Reade hated when she got like this.

"I've got to go," Tasha insisted, hanging up as abruptly as she called.

Reade looked down at his phone sadly. Now neither of them trusted the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson and Ivan arrived back at the NYO carrying a bag.

"So, you found it?" Rich asked standing up and joining them.

Kurt and Remi stood up to join them as well.

"Rich has you entering data?" Patterson said in surprise, "You never help me enter data."

"You never asked us to," Kurt reminded her.

"You never offered either," Patterson was grumpy.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt was looking at her strangely.

"Nothing," Patterson insisted placing the bag none too gently on the desk.

"Right," Kurt looked over at Rich with a puzzled expression.

He just shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

Remi was watching Patterson before her eyes moved over to Ivan. He was waiting for him to look at him and gave her a little wink.

Her eyes narrowed on him and she shook her head in admonishment.

"So are we opening this bag or not?" Patterson demanded.

All four of them snapped their attention back to Patterson.

"Open it," Kurt encouraged her.

Reade came in and walked over to the group.

"Does someone want to tell me _why_ Patterson and Roman decided to go on a field trip today?" He was not amused.

"We might have found another of Roman's drives," Patterson explained, not liking his tone.

"Well," Reade rubbed his face, "I hope it was worth it because I received a call from Tasha wanting to know what Patterson was doing with Roman."

"What'd you tell her?" Kurt demanded.

"Nothing," Reade insisted, "I just told her not to worry about it."

"Well that must have made her happy," Patterson said.

"Yeah," Reade agreed, "She loved it."

Patterson began pulling items out of the bag.

There was Passports in various names, all with Roman's picture, cash, weapons.

"This must have been his go bag," Remi realized.

"What about the drive?" Kurt worried, "Is it in there?"  
Patterson kept searching.

In one of the side pockets she triumphantly pulled out the second drive.

Kurt reached out and took Remi's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Let's see what's on here." Patterson suggested.

The inserted the drive and typed in the access code. Suddenly Roman's face appeared.

Remi gasped as the message began to play.

"Guess this means I didn't make it." He smiled up at the camera, "Can't say I'm completely surprised. _There is neither happiness nor misery in the world; there is only the comparison of one state with another, nothing more. He who has felt that deepest grief is best able to experience supreme happiness. We must of felt what it is to die, Moral, that we may appreciate the enjoyments of life._ "

"I think your brother was obsessed with the _Count of Monte Cristo_ ," Rich hissed at Remi and Ivan.

"Shhh," Patterson shushed him.

"So you know you're dying then," Roman continued. "I should have told you, but there just never seemed to be the right time."

Remi closed her eyes at the despair and anger Roman wasn't even trying to hide.

"We knew about the poison before we injected you. You knew. You still did it." He went on. "I was so angry. You didn't just choose to forget me, you choose to leave me…forever. Oh, I know you thought you didn't have any choice, but I knew you wanted to go. You and Sheppard couldn't ever agree on a course of action. For her then ends always justified the means and you always wanted to try and protect the innocent. The funning thing was for Sheppard, there were no innocent. Everyone was corrupt in some fashion. I thought when you got engaged to Oscar you were accepting your life here, but you weren't. You were trying too hard to fit in. You didn't belong here, you weren't a fanatic driven by your desire to change the world. You were just a lost soul looking for a purpose all the while just wanting it to end. You gave up, on me, on yourself, on life. I knew I was going to lose you, but I wasn't ready to let you go. I'm still not," He laughed, "That's why we're here. We don't have a cure, but we're close. You'll have what you need…when you need it, but you have to be able to see. Remember it's not enough to plan _your_ next move, if you want to win you need to figure out what _I'm_ going to do next."

Once the video ended Kurt looked over to see a tragic expression on Remi's face. His arm immediately came around her.

"He's still playing games," Reade realized.

"He's still winning," Rich agreed.

"But I know what he was going to do next," Remi admitted.

Kurt looked down at her in surprise. "What?"

"The reason I always won the game in Mancala was because Roman liked symmetry." Remi explained. "He would mirror his moves and it made him too predictable."

"So how would he mirror this move?" Patterson asked in confusion.

"Well," Remi reminded them, "He took us to the beginning when he knew it was the end."

"So what does that mean?" Rich demanded.

"He's going to have hidden one of the drives where I gave him the zip," Remi insisted.

"Where is that?" Kurt asked her.

"It's…" Remi hesitated, _Jane_ had dosed him. "I don't remember."

"You will," Kurt insisted, "Don't worry."

Remi looked up at him, her vulnerability so like Jane's he couldn't resist pulling her against him.

"Well," Patterson pulled their attention back to her, "Until that happens, we need to go through the information on this drive and finish getting the data in the computer."  
"You go over the new drive," Kurt told her, "We'll get the data you need in the computer."

"Maybe tonight I'll get to go home to sleep," Patterson said hopefully.

"Thank you," Remi said suddenly.

Looking over at this new version of Jane, Patterson finally saw that this person she didn't know was suddenly so familiar.

"That's what families are for," Patterson brushed aside her gratitude, realizing what Kurt knew all along. Remi might not have Jane's memories, but she _was_ Jane and Patterson would do whatever it took to save her.

Remi smiled up at her without meeting her eyes before turning back to the computer.

Ivan watched on with silent regard. He'd never met anyone like Patterson…he didn't know what it was about her, but she…intrigued him. Turning away he realized just how dangerous that feeling was.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we finally got all the data in the system!" Rich was positively gleeful.

"I think you need to take your fuzzy slippers home tonight," Reade told him.

"I won't argue with that," Rich agreed.

Remi was still sitting at the terminal she'd been using all day. She was simply too tired to get up.

"I'll get you a safe house," Reade told Ivan.

"You can't do that," Patterson protested, "Blake knows he's out there. I'm sure she thinks he's Roman and he's working with the FBI. She's going to come after him."

"We'll give him a detail." Reade reassured her, "It will just take a few phone calls. It shouldn't take more than an hour."

"He could come home with me," Patterson offered, "I have a spare room and we know that between Sara, Sawyer and Avery, there is no room for him with his sister."

"No," Ivan protested, "I can wait. If you think Blake will come after me, the last thing I need is to have to worry about you."

"I can take care of myself," Patterson protested, affronted.

"I didn't mean that you couldn't…" Ivan tried to clarify, "I meant that if something happened to you because I was there, I would have to live with that."

It was the first time that Patterson began to doubt that the man standing before her was Roman. He'd never openly cared about anyone but his sister and even then, he'd tried to kill her.

Remi was watching the exchange silently. She'd hated the FBI for as long as she could remember, but they were working overtime and risking themselves for her. They were trying to cure her, even after everything they knew she'd done.

"Remi are you okay?" Reade worried.

She looked up into his kind eyes and admitted, "I could use a cup of your tea right now."

It wasn't until she saw the reactions of the others that she'd realized what she'd done. She'd remembered something Jane knew…as Remi.

"I…remembered," She admitted, looking over at Kurt in excitement.

He was smiling over at her and she could read the excitement in his eyes.

"I'll get your that tea," Reade offered.

She watched him go before looking around the others.

"I know you're doing all this because you care for Jane," She started.

"We care for you," Patterson corrected her, "No matter what you call yourself."

Remi felt her eyes fill up with tears. She wouldn't cry, she'd learned not to long ago. Before she could get herself back under control, Patterson was there. She found that she could hide her tears even easier than she could banish them, but only if she was shielded in the hug of someone else. She'd never realized that before. She'd never had a reason to know.

"You're stronger than Roman," Ivan told her.

Remi pulled away from Patterson, "I'm not stronger. I needed him as much as he needed me."

"And she isn't alone," Kurt reminded her, "She has us."

Remi looked over at him and for the first time she realized what that meant.

Reade came back and handed Remi the tea, "It's your favorite," He assured her, "And I put on the lid so you could take it home."

"Thanks," She took the tea and was studying it intently while Reade looked at the top of her head.

"Let's go," Kurt closed the distance between them and claimed his wife. He met each of their eyes as they turned to go and his appreciation was evident…it didn't need to be said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived back at the apartment, Remi was feeling pretty rough. Her head hurt, her back ached and she felt like she could barely put one foot in front of the next.

Kurt could feel her weight resting against him and knew he needed to get her to lie down. He was worrying over her when the door was opened from the inside. He let his key fall to his side.

"Thanks," Kurt told Avery as he and Remi came in.

"I need to tell you something," Avery said, her voice fast and high.

"What's wrong?" Kurt worried.

"Avery told me that you remembered," Clem said standing up from where he'd been sitting on the couch.

Remi froze at the sound of his voice.

"Clem?" She was looking at him in astonishment.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Kurt asked him bluntly.

"I was in New York when Avery called me," Clem admitted.

"Why?" Kurt asked him.

"I heard that Avery flew back from college, so I knew something was wrong." Clem admitted.

"Did you contact Jane?" Kurt asked him.

"No," Clem denied, "She made it plain what her choice was. I didn't want to cause you two any problems."

"Sheppard was right," Remi teased him, "Those five years you had on me make you too old. That's a lot of gray hair."

"Yeah," He rebutted, "But I'm not the one that can't stand upright by myself."

Remi looked at him ruefully and Clem came over and lifted her off her feet in a bear hug.

"Let's sit down," Kurt met Sara's worried gaze over the top of Remi's head.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Remi demanded.

"The same reason Weller didn't tell you." Clem admitted, "I had never found any sign of our daughter and you didn't remember her. The last thing I wanted to do was add to your pain. You were in enough already."

"What do you mean?" Kurt worried.

"When I first met her as Jane," Clem explained, "She was a mess. There'd been an attack on her and her face was cut up. She obviously didn't remember me. We were working the same K&R job. I offered to partner up with her, but even though she obviously needed a partner, she refused."

"What happed then?" Avery asked.

"She proved me wrong." Clem said with a little laugh, "She was the one to collect the bounty. _She_ didn't need _me_ at all."

"What happened then?" Remi asked him, dreading the answer…knowing the answer.

"We kept running into each other until one day the job required two people to work, so you finally agreed to collaborate."

"For how long?" Avery asked.

"Not long," Clem denied, "Then one night we were winding up a case and distributing money…and she remembered me."

"Didn't you wonder why?" Avery asked him with a frown.

"No," Clem admitted, "I was too busy counting my blessings."

"That was the night before she left." Kurt realized.

"I'm going to make sure Sawyer brushes his teeth," Sara stood up and headed toward the spare bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell me you were my Father when you helped rescue me?" Avery asked him.

"You were so angry," Clem explained, "Rightfully so, but I didn't want to burden you with another father after you just met Jane."

"You were letting her take the heat," Avery accused him.  
"I didn't see it at the time," Clem denied, "But maybe you're right."

"I need some time," Avery admitted.

"Take all you need," Clem assured her, "I'm not going anywhere."

That's what Kurt was afraid of.

"Kurt…" Remi looked over at him in concern, "Do you mind if Clem and I have a moment?"

"Of course not," Kurt stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll go shower."

Remi watched him go silently.

"I couldn't believe it when Avery told me you remembered," Clem rose up off the couch and moved to sit next to her.

"You used me," Remi accused him.

"What?" Clem looked over at her in astonishment.

"We worked together for months and you knew I was married." She said, "But the second you got the opportunity, you made your move."

"I didn't know you weren't in your right mind!" Clem denied.  
"Why not?" Remi asked him, "Kurt's known me less time than you have and he's been able to identify almost to the moment when I'm not his wife."

"I guess I didn't want to know," Clem admitted.

"Do you know how I felt when I woke up with you?" Remi demanded, "I was devastated and guilty."

"I'm sorry." Clem told her.

"I am too," Remi told him, "For what Sheppard did. For the years that you searched for our daughter and for not feeling for you what you felt for me."

"I don't blame you for any of that." Clem assured her.

"Are you going to be a part of Avery's life?" Remi asked him.

"If she'll let me," Clem said hopefully.

"I'm really tired," Remi told him as she stood up.

"I'll get out of your hair," Clem stood up too.

Kurt came out of the bedroom, his hair damp.

"Everything okay?" He asked as he studied Remi's face in concern.

"I was just leaving," Clem explained.

"I'll see you out," Kurt followed him to the front door.

"I'm going to shower," Remi told Kurt before turning away.

Clem opened the door stopped.

"What?" Kurt asked him.

"I just wanted you to know something," Clem admitted.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just waited.

"I worked with Jane for months and she never showed any interest in anything romantic. Then one night I tried my luck and to my surprise she was receptive. When she woke up, before she opened her eyes, she smiled and said your name. I must have stiffened or something because her eyes opened and the horror and despair on her face when she realized what happened has haunted me ever since. She was out of there within fifteen minutes and the first time I heard from her again was when she needed help finding Avery."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurt asked him quietly.

"I just wanted you to know that before I wrote off the fact that she wanted you over me because she didn't remember me, but tonight, she remembered me and you were new to her and she still chose you." Clem admitted with a rueful smile. "I just wanted you to know that…she always choses you."

Kurt watched him walk down the hallway and closed on locked the door behind him.

Moving to their bedroom, he heard the shower in the bathroom and sank down on the side of the bed to absorb what he'd just learned. Jane hadn't been in a relationship with Clem, she's shared a single night with him she hadn't even remembered. Something inside his chest loosened at that realization. He'd always wondered how she'd been able to move on so quickly. He couldn't ever imagine turning to another woman. She hadn't moved on though and the pain he hadn't even realized he'd been carrying fell away.

"Are you okay?" Remi worried coming into the bedroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"I'm great," Kurt admitted, "Come lie down, I know you're tired."

"I'm just going to dry my hair," Remi explained, "I don't want to get you wet."

This would imply that she was going to be lying in her usual position plastered against him.

"I'll help you," Kurt stood up immediately.

"You don't have too," Remi protested, "I know you're tired too."

"I want to," Kurt insisted. She closed her eyes as he used the dryer to get rid of the damp strands.

"That feels good," Remi told him.

"Maybe I should change professions," Kurt teased her, "I'm enjoying myself too."

"No way," Remi denied, "I don't want you running your fingers through anyone else's hair."

Kurt grinned at that display of possessiveness.

"You don't say." He teased her.

"This is definitely one of your hidden talents that we need to stay secret," Remi insisted.

This was the second time in one evening that she'd recalled a memory of Jane's and he couldn't have been more pleased.

"Let's go to bed," He urged her.

Settling down for the night, he burrowed her fingers through her still warm locks and closed his eyes in contentment.

"I love you," Remi told him.

Kurt's eyes snapped open at that proclamation. His arms tightened around her.

"I love you too," He whispered placing a kiss against her forehead.

Remi hummed in contentment and was asleep within minutes. Kurt took longer. He wanted to take the time to remember everything about this moment. It wasn't every day you got to fall in love with your wife twice and that fact that she loved him too made it perfect…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tasha's world was falling apart.

Blake was suspicious of her, the family she would die for no longer trusted her, the job she'd treasured was lost.

She walked the dark street with no real destination. She couldn't go home because she knew she was being watched. She didn't want to go back to Blake's. Her first deep undercover OP was going down in dismal failure and if she wasn't careful she wouldn't have anything left when it was all over.

Her feet carried her to the movie theater that she and Reade used to go to before everything got so complicated. To her surprise they were running the old Back to the Future movie marathon. It was just what she needed, a dark place to lie low and regroup.

She passed the concession stand even though she couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten anything and found a seat in the back of the darkened theater. There were only a handful of people and she studied them for several minutes gauging whether or not they were a threat.

Resting her head back against the seat she closed her eyes. The cool air felt good and she felt herself drifting.

She jerked awake when the seat next to her was taken.

Reade passed her the popcorn he was holding while he placed the drink in the cup holder between them.

"What...?" She looked over at him in surprise.

"You want to tell me why you're sleeping in a theater instead of your apartment?" He looked at her seriously.

"I though you said we couldn't talk about work." She reminded him.

"This isn't about work," Reade insisted.

"I can't go home," Tasha admitted, "Blake no longer trusts me."

"Are you undercover?" Reade asked bluntly.

"I can't tell you that," Tasha insisted.

"You just did," Reade was watching her with concern.

"How did you find me?" She asked him without heat.

"I planted at tracker on you."

"What?" Tasha looked at him in surprise before insisting, "You need to go, Blake's having both of us watched."

"Then it's already too late," Reade insisted, "Come back to my place."

"What about Sara?" Tasha worried.

"She came here for Kurt," Reade insisted, "She's staying with them."

"This is a mistake," Tasha worried as she watched him stand up.

He put out his hand expectantly and she looked at it blankly. When she reached up and grasped it, he pulled her out of her chair, but didn't release it. She hated how good it felt. She shouldn't be putting him at risk, but she knew she needed him, in more ways than one.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi heard it in the middle of the night. It was just a little scraping sound and they weren't exactly alone in the apartment, but something inside her just knew.

She gently untwined herself from Kurt and sat up. Listening for a moment she heard it again. She didn't even think of waking Kurt. She'd been the protector her entire life, she'd never had anyone to protect her. Oh, Roman had tried, but she'd been the one that had to be strong.

Standing up she opened the nightstand and withdrew the weapon she somehow knew was in there.

Walking over to the door she opened it silently. Waiting. Slipping out she reached down and silently locked it before she pulled it closed. It made more noise than she would have liked, but she really didn't want that door to be so readily accessible.

She was halfway down the hall when Sara opened the door of the room she was sharing with Sawyer.

"Go back inside," Remi warned her quietly, "Lock the door."

Sara took one look at her face and didn't ask any questions.

Remi took the time to lock Avery's door before she headed for the living room.

The second she entered the space a body rushed at her. She raised her weapon, but it was knocked out of her hand.

They wrestled and both ended up going over the dining room table. The resounding crash surely woke the entire building.

Rolling across the floor she reached for the weapon, but before she could grasp it, the hall light came on and Kurt was rushing toward them.

Looking from Kurt's well lite form she turned toward the man that had broken in. He was raising his weapon and she wasn't the target. She had just enough time to kick the gun before he fired. With the trajectory off he missed. Rising up Remi knew she was too far to stop him a second time so she did the only thing she could think of, she shielded Kurt with herself.

He tackled her from behind just as the second shot was fired. She felt the breath of the bullet, but it didn't hit her.

Kurt's shot was much more accurate. Lying on the ground, covering her, he wounded the intruder in the hand. The man ran toward the door leaving the weapon behind.

Kurt jumped up to race after him and Remi just sat where he left her stunned at this development. She loved him and he'd told her he loved her, but she hadn't really understood what that meant. They had both been willing to die for the other. Kurt hadn't needed saving, he was her partner. She should have woken him. If she had they could have apprehended the intruder.

Kurt came back within moments and rushed over to her side, "Are you okay?" He demanded.

"He missed," Remi assured him.

"What the _hell_ did you think you were doing?" Kurt raged at her.

"I knew someone was in the apartment," Remi explained, "I was trying to protect you…protect everyone."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Kurt still didn't understand, "You _locke_ d _the door behind you!"_

Instead of being reassured, Remi could tell that Kurt was actually getting more agitated.

"I'm the one that has to be strong," She all but whispered her explanation.

Just that quickly the anger drained out of Kurt and he reached for her. She felt his arms go tightly around her and she held him back. She'd thought he was going to get killed.

"We are stronger together," Kurt told her gently, "You don't have to do this alone."

"I just didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me." Remi explained.

"Never again," Kurt insisted. "You will never do that again."

"Never again," Remi assured him.

Leaning down Kurt breathed her in before he couldn't resist claiming her lips.

She returned the affection with adore of her own. Where it might have led would remain a mystery because Avery called from the back room, "Can we come out?"

"All clear," Kurt called back, his eyes locked on Remi's.

Remi smiled up at him before she leaned in and rubbed her nose with his. He caught his breath at that.

"I remember our wedding," She admitted.

"Well…it was the best day ever," Kurt assured her, "Everything was perfect. If you had to pick one day, you picked the best one."

Sara, Sawyer and Avery joined them in the living room.  
"What happened?" Sara worried.

"We had an intruder." Kurt explained, "He got away."

"He _shot_ at you!" Sara all but yelled, "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine," Kurt assured her, "But I think we need to get the three of you someplace safer."

"We _all_ need to go someplace safer!" Avery argued.

"We also need to call the others and warn them," Remi worried, "We might not be the only ones with night time visitors."

Each of them took a phone and called one of the others. Everyone else seemed safe for now.

Kurt got off the phone, "Reade is sending forensics over to pick up the gun and get a blood sample."

"Blood sample?" Sara looked over at the floor. "I thought you said nobody was hurt!"

" _We_ weren't hurt," Kurt clarified.

"Cool," Sawyer said looking over at where the gun lay.

"Not cool," Sara argued.

"It's a little cool," Avery insisted.

Sara looked at her in exasperation. When she turned back toward Kurt, Avery looked over and fist bumped Sawyer behind her back.

"I saw that," Sara said without turning back around.

Avery crinkled her nose back at Sawyer when they got busted.

Remi was watching the two of them with a little smile. Her eyes met Kurt's and he could see the humor he was also trying to hide.

"There is no reasoning with you," Sara accused them.

"Go get dressed," Kurt urged her, "We're getting out of here."

"Should we pack?" Avery asked them.

"Bring whatever you need for the next few days," Kurt urged them, "We'll see where we're at after that."

"Are you packing too?" Sara demanded.

Looking down at his wife and remembering just how scared he'd been when he realized what was happening, Kurt relented, "We're packing too."

Satisfied, Sara turned to do as he asked.

"Are you okay with that?" Kurt worried.

Remi nodded, "I'm with you."

"Yes," Kurt said in satisfaction, "You are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well…I almost got to sleep," Rich told them rest of the team standing in Patterson's lab.

"At least nobody tried to _kill_ you!" Patterson pointed out with tone.

"Why is that?" Rich asked them, "I don't think anyone appreciates just how valuable I am to this team. I at the very least deserve a hit man of my own."

"Not now Rich," Reade warned him.

"I'm just saying!" Rich complained.

"So who do you think broke into the apartment?" Reade asked Remi and Kurt.

"I don't know," Remi admitted, "Whoever it was could fight."

"Did you get a look at him?" Patterson asked them.  
"He was wearing a mask," Kurt denied, "But he is wounded in his hand."

"You shot the gun out of his hand?" Rich was delighted, "Just like the old west! We need to come up with a cool nickname for you now…like Kurt Quick Draw. You know they called John Wayne the "Duke" and Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. You're too old to be called Kid…"

"Rich!" Reade was getting exasperated.

"It would be cool." Rich looked chastised.

"You do know that you just listed movie cowboys?" Patterson pointed out, "If you really wanted to be accurate you'd have to call him something like Weller Earp or Wild Weller?"

"I see what you did there!" Rich was back to being enthusiastic, "Wyatt Earp and Wild Bill Hickok."

"What are you too doing?" Reade looked between the two of them.

"Sorry," Patterson snapped out of it, "I'm still tired."

"We need to pull up the video of their apartment building and the camera's in the surrounding area, see if we can get any additional information on the perp."

"On it," Rich agreed.

"Patterson," Reade turned toward her, "I need you to get on Dr. Izenberg and see if he can come up with a DNA match."

"Oh...no," Rich intervened, "She's not on Dr. Izenberg…her date with him didn't go well and they never made it to the…"

"Rich!" Patterson protested loudly.

"Oh," Rich realized, "You just meant give him a call. I get it."

Patterson looked over at Ivan in embarrassment.

He walked over to her a smile, "Lone Weller."

She laughed.

Reade just shook his head in exasperation.

"Weller," Reade tuned to him, "Where are Sara, Sawyer and Avery?"

"We took them to a hotel with premium security." Kurt admitted.

"Let me know if you want me to set up another safe house," Reade offered.

"Thanks," Kurt agreed, "We're fine for now. I need to see if Sara intends to stay or head back home."

"I'll check with Avery," Remi agreed.

"Just let me know," Reade reiterated, "Right now, I need you two to come with me."

"You have something?" Kurt asked as they followed after him.

"I have information," Reade admitted, "I don't know what to do with it."

The three moved into Reade office and although Remi and Kurt both sat, Reade walked behind his desk and began pacing.

"What's wrong?" Kurt worried.

"I spoke with Tasha," Reade admitted.

Remi stiffened at that. She held Zapata just as responsible for her brother's death as she did Blake.

"What'd she want?" Remi asked with her voice devoid of emotion.

"She needs our help," Reade admitted.

"Why would I ever help her?" Remi demanded.

"She's not the bad guy," Reade insisted, "She's undercover for the CIA."

"The price that was paid for her cover was my brother's life," Remi reminded him.

"She didn't know Blake was going to kill him," Reade insisted, "She just needed to separate them so that she could have more control. Roman knew her so he would have gotten rid of her quickly."

"So instead she got rid of him," Remi refused to concede even an inch.

"Why is she just telling us this now?" Kurt asked Reade.

"She's on her own and Blake has become suspicious of her," Reade admitted, "If we don't back her up, she's going to end up dead."

"Is she's undercover for the CIA," Remi argued, "Shouldn't they be her backup?"

"That's not how they do things," Reade denied.

Suddenly Remi had a flashback. She was in the Black Site and her breathing became erratic as she looked around at the stark surroundings. She knew what was coming. It had been happening for months.

Kurt was watching Remi in concern when she abruptly seemed to turn in on herself.

"Remi?" He worried. His hand came up to cradle her neck. She flinched at his touch and he knew they were in trouble.

She suddenly bolted upright and began backing away from them, her eyes sightless.

"Don't come any closer," She warned them.

"Remi," Kurt didn't advance, but tried to use his voice to bring her back.

"What's wrong with her?" Reade worried.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted.

When Remi backed into the corner and slid down until she huddled there, Kurt turned to Reade.

"Get Ivan up here," He urged him.

"I'm on it," Reade reached for the phone.

Kurt felt his heart lurch when Remi began talking to somebody they couldn't see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan arrived with Patterson.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked him.

Looking at his sister Ivan explained, "She's having a hallucination."

"Of what?" Patterson worried, "She looks scared to death."

"What were you talking about before this happened?" Ivan asked Weller.

"The CIA," Kurt explained.

"So she is probably reliving her time at the Black Site," Ivan suggested.

"How do you know about that?" Kurt asked him suspiciously.

"Roman complained about it all the time," Ivan admitted, "He was upset that even after you sent her there, she still sided with you."

"We didn't send her there!" Patterson protested "They took her."

"Well, however she got there," Ivan said wearily, "She's back there now."

"We need to help her!" Patterson pleaded when Remi flinched at something they couldn't see.

"She's progressing faster than Roman," Ivan admitted.

"I thought the shot you gave her was supposed to slow down the progression." Kurt worried.

"It was," Ivan agreed, "But not enough evidentially."

"What else can we do?" Reade asked him calmly.

"I have something else I can use," Ivan admitted, "But it has some drawbacks."

"What kind of drawbacks?" Kurt worried.

"It's more potent," Ivan explained, "She's going to feel sick, lethargic, her headaches will get worse before it gets better."

"What else?" Kurt worried.

"I don't know," Ivan admitted, "Roman didn't have the same problems as Remi. I wish I knew more."

"What do we do?" Patterson looked to Kurt for guidance.

Just then Remi whimpered and buried her face into her knees.

"We have to try," Kurt realized.

"I'll get the medicine ready. We need someplace we can keep her while she goes through the worst of it," Ivan warned them.

"Will she be dangerous?" Reade asked him.

"She's always dangerous," Ivan reminded him, "But she might lose some of her restraint."

"I'll get Roman's old cell ready," Reade said watching Kurt in concern.

"No!" Kurt denied, "We are not locking her in there."

"It's for her own protection," Ivan insisted, "And ours."

"It's for the best," Reade insisted.

"Then I'm staying in there with her," Kurt insisted.

"It's too dangerous," Patterson argued.

"I'm staying," Kurt insisted.

The finality in this voice ended their protests. They just hoped he knew what he was doing.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took an agonizing thirty minutes for Reade to get the room ready and for Ivan to gather what he needed.

Kurt sat on the floor next to Jane, because there was no doubt that it was her reliving her time at the Black Site. He'd known she was tortured and he'd seen the fading bruises when she'd come back, but sitting there watching her flinch and seeing her erratic breathing and silent tears was killing him. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more she suddenly let the most agonizing scream and he knew he would never be the same again.

He couldn't simply watch her torment even another second. Despite the obvious danger, he crawled over to her and pulled her onto his lap and attempted to sooth her.

"Jane," He called to her, "You're not there. You're here with me."

She stiffened when he touched her, but the sound of his voice seemed to finally be cutting through her agony.

The whippers stopped as abruptly as they'd started. She didn't say anything and he could feel the tremors that were running through her limbs.

"Jane?" He whispered, his lips brushing her forehead.

She didn't answer, but she did burrow closer and hold him tighter.

"I've got you," Kurt kept repeating, "I'm here."

Jane began the long process of trying to pull herself together. She'd had nightmares about her time with the CIA, but what had just happened had been so real.

"I'm okay," She tried to reassure Kurt. The sound of her voice was husky and she was afraid she knew why.

"I'm sorry," She told him, her face buried in his neck.

"No," Kurt denied, "I'm sorry, I should never have let them take you."

"You didn't know what they had planned." Jane assured him.

"I was too busy thinking about myself," Kurt admitted, "It's my fault they took you. It's my fault you suffered."

"Kurt," Jane finally pulled back far enough to look up at him. Seeing her red eyes and tear stained face he closed his eyes in despair.

"Kurt," Jane repeated and waited until he met her eyes, "You didn't turn me into a terrorist, nor did you force me to lie to the team. I'm the reason Mayfair was killed. I was at that Black Site because of who I was, not because what you did or didn't do."

Kurt could see that she meant what she said and he loved her for it, but he knew better. He should have protected her and he hadn't. That was on him. It would always be his cross to bear, just like the nightmares were hers. However, after watching her for the last thirty minutes, he feared the nightmares wouldn't be just hers anymore. The thought of her suffering like that for three long agonizing months, would haunt his waking thoughts and live in his dreams. How she could overcome it like she had was beyond him. She was definitely the strong woman he'd ever met.

"What happens now?" Jane asked him.

"Ivan is going to give you some different medicine," Kurt explained.

"Why do you look so worried?" Jane asked him.

"It's going to be difficult," Kurt admitted, "You're going to feel pain and I wouldn't put you through it if there were any other way."

"I know pain," Jane reminded him gently.

"I understand you do," Kurt told her. Knowing and understanding was too different things. He understood what she'd gone through now, but he knew the small part he'd witnessed was killing him and she'd gone through so much more.

"Where are we doing this?" She asked him.

"Roman's old cell," Kurt admitted.

"Why there?" Jane didn't want to go back down there.

"You might become aggressive," Kurt admitted, "Reade thought it would be best if we could restrain you if it became necessary."

"Then give me the medication and leave me." Jane agreed.

"I'm not letting you go through this alone," Kurt denied with absolute certainty.

"Kurt," Jane worried. "What if I hurt you?"

"You think watching you suffer from the outside the glass isn't going to hurt me?" Kurt asked her.

"Not physically," Jane insisted.

"I'm staying with you," Kurt wouldn't be dissuaded.

"If it gets too bad," Jane insisted, "You'll leave?"

"No," Kurt admitted. He wasn't going to lie to her ever again.

"Don't let me hurt you," Jane begged him.

"You won't," Kurt said with certainty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt wanted to carry her, but Jane insisted on walking. When they arrived at the cell she walked over and sank down on the bed wearily. Looking over at the frame she saw Roman's carving and her fingers went to it instinctively.

Kurt followed her gaze and looked back up at her with a worried frown.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"This is the place you kissed me for the first time after I came back," Jane remembered.

Kurt remembered too. After everything they'd gone through that day, he'd need that contact to reassure himself that she was live and safe with him.

Months of pent up frustration had gone into that kiss and after her initial hesitation it had been one of the most remarkable they'd ever shared. Considering their history since then, that said a lot. Every moment with her was remarkable, but that was the moment that he'd let himself admit that his life would never be right without her.

"I didn't want to leave you," Kurt admitted.

Jane looked up into the face of the man she loved and smiled at his fierce expression.

"I remember." Jane smiled. "I didn't want you to go."

Suddenly, Ivan was there with Patterson.

"Are you both ready?" He worried.

"I need you to promise me that if I try to hurt Kurt, you stop me…no matter what it takes." Jane insisted.

"I promise," Patterson assured her.

The two women shared a moment of understanding before Patterson leaned in to hug her before leaving the room.

"Should you restrain me?" Jane asked Ivan.

"No," He denied, "You'd only hurt yourself trying to get free."

"Better I hurt myself than someone else," Jane insisted.

"I won't let you to either," Kurt assured her.

Ivan prepared the injection and Jane felt the needle pierce her skin. The drug moved through her system like sludge and the fire spread from limb to limb before every part of her was consumed in pain.

It was Kurt than prevented her from scratching at her own skin. He held her tightly against him as her body withered in pain. He rubbed her head when her eyes dilated and her hands pressed against her scalp trying to alleviate the debilitating pain.

It lasted for hours and although they'd all feared for Kurt's safety, Jane never let the tight control she had over herself slip. He protected her from hurting herself and she protected him from her. Even when the pain was the most debilitating she never lost sight of who was holding her. By the time it began to dissipate both Kurt and Jane were covered in sweat. Limbs shaking, exhaustion weighing them down he still manage to support her when she couldn't support herself.

"Is it over?" She whispered against his chest.

Kurt looked over at where Patterson and Ivan were both watching with varying degrees of concern.

At Ivan's reassuring nodded, Kurt told her, "Yes. Go to sleep, you're exhausted, I've got you."

"I love you," Jane slurred the words, her body unable to go on.

"You too," Kurt surrounded her in every way he knew how and finally allowed himself to relax.

Watching them fall asleep, Ivan turned to Patterson and studied her as she wiped away the tracks the tears had made down her cheeks.

"They're going to be fine," Ivan assured her.

"Did Roman have to go through that?" Patterson turned to ask him.

"Yes," Ivan admitted, "Did you and Roman…"

"No," Patterson didn't make him finish.

"Good to know," Ivan told her.

She didn't know what to say to that.

"How long do you think they'll sleep?" She asked him.

"Several hours," Ivan admitted, "We'll monitor them from your lab."

The two of them left, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Both of them worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keaton arrived at the NYO two hours later.

"Keaton," Reade greeted him, "What bring you over here?"

"A little birdie told me that Remi is back," Keaton didn't beat around the bush.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Reade said easily.

"Cut the crap," Keaton insisted, "If Remi is back I need to question her. She has valuable intel on some of the worst criminals in the world."

"Why would you think that after all of this time Remi's back?" Reade asked him pointed.

"I'm the CIA," Keaton reminded him, "It's my job to gather intelligence. I already know the answer I just wanted to see if you would protect her."

"Of course I'm going to protect her," Reade agreed easily, "I'm the FBI, that what we do."

Keaton held up some paperwork, "I have orders to take her into custody for questioning."

Reade reached for the papers, hiding the fact that his heart was racing. He took the moment to review it before he explained.

"She's not here," Reade insisted.

"I know she's here," Keaton denied.

"I'm going have to insist you explain how you've come by all of your faulty Intel." Reade said bluntly.

Keaton didn't answer him, "If you don't turn her over, you're breaking the law."

"You and I both know that Remi's been Jane since she climbed out of that bag. Hell, you tortured her for three months. Did she ever tell you anything?" Reade demanded.

"No," Keaton admitted, "But she didn't remember anything…now she does."

"She doesn't," Reade insisted, "But while you're here I want to find out what the deal is with Tasha."

"She was fired," Keaton said, "What's the confusion?"

"She's working for Blake," Reade said, "That seems suspicious to me."

"Maybe she was stealing the phone for Blake," Keaton suggested.

"Man, how do you sleep at night?" Reade was exasperated.

"Cell free," Keaton explained, "Which is more than I can say for you if you don't produce Remi right now."

"Jane is down in holding with Weller," Reade admitted, "Remi only exists in your files. You have her, I don't."  
"I'll be the judge of that," Keaton insisted turning toward the door, "Remi is one of the most dangerous terrorists in the world and you're trying to protect her."

Following after him Reade warned him, "If you think that Jane is dangerous, she's nothing compared what Weller is going to be if you try to take her from him."

"I'm not scared of Weller," Keaton insisted.

"You should be," Reade warned him, "Jane's his wife. They've been through so much. You need to listen."

Even before they arrived at the elevator, Patterson and Rich had already joined them.

"What's this? A field trip?" Keaton demanded.

"I'm here to help Jane," Patterson explained.

"I'm here to help Weller dispose of your body," Rich explained, his face serious.

"I can have you sent back to prison for threatening a Federal Agent," Keaton warned him.

"I didn't say I would kill you," Rich insisted. Turning to Reade and Patterson he assured them "I would." He turned back to Keaton, "I said I would help get rid of your body. That's really not a threat."

"You're not exactly running a tight ship here," Keaton told Reade.

"And yet we're still successfully making arrests and insuring he safety of US Citizens." Reade pointed out.

The elevators opened and the team walked in the room to find Weller and Jane sleeping heavily on the very small cot.

"How do they even fit?" Rich walked over to look down on them. His expression was affectionate until he turned back to Keaton, his body firmly placed between Keaton and his target.

"What's wrong with them?" Keaton demanded.

"They're exhausted," Reade explained as Weller began to stir.

"Well…you need to wake them." Keaton insisted.

Patterson did the honors.

"Kurt," She placed her hand on his arm softly, "Get up. Keaton's here and wants to speak with Jane."  
"What?" Kurt looked up at Patterson in confusion, before he turned to see the others.

"What's going on?" He demanded as sat up, all the while trying to keep from waking Jane.

"Keaton has a warrant to take Remi into custody." Reade warned him.

"Well, that's not happening," Kurt was wide awake now.

"I have legal authority," Keaton insisted, "If that's Remi, you need to tell me or you'll be obstructing justice."

"It's Jane," Kurt insisted looking down at his wife tenderly.

"Wake her up," Keaton insisted, his voice loud enough to do the honors.

Jane's eyes fluttered opened.

"Kurt?" She sat up stiffly. Everything hurt. "What's Keaton doing here?"

"I'm here to take you into custody." Keaton told her, watching her closely.

When she paled at his words and looked to Kurt for help, Keaton realized they were telling him the truth. This _was_ Jane.

"You're not taking her," Kurt said aggressively as he stood up and advanced on Keaton.

Patterson jumped in between the two men. "Whow, whow, whow, everyone needs to take a breath."

"Is Jane remembering?" Keaton asked bluntly.

Before the others could speak Jane told him truthfully, "Yes, some things."

"Anything that could help with our terrorism task force?" Keaton demanded.

"She's not going to tell you anything more until we get paperwork insuring that anything she tells you won't be used to prosecute her." Kurt insisted.

"I don't need to make a deal to talk to her," Keaton reminded him holding up the paperwork, "I have a warrant."

"Jane's strong," Reade reminded him, "You won't be able to get her to talk without her cooperation. So you could arrest her and get nowhere or you can offer her immunity and maybe get some pretty bad people off the streets."

"You would make your own self-preservation a bigger priority than protecting the innocent?" Keaton looked over at Jane.

Her eyes closed in pain at that accusation.

"Jane is innocent," Kurt reminded Keaton, "She's spent years of her life paying the price for a life she can't even remember. She's made countless personal sacrifices to ensure people stay safe. She's given up her old life, her family and even her new life when she feared for our safety. I am not willing to give up her freedom just so you can close a few cases. Either offer her a deal, or we leave here right now."

"Kurt!" Patterson protested.

"You won't find us," Kurt reminded Keaton, "You weren't able to for her for 18 months…"

"You're an FBI Agent," Keaton reminded him.

"She's my wife," Kurt rebutted.

Keaton didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'll have the paperwork ready in a couple of hours," Keaton finally relented. He knew he wouldn't get any information out of Jane and Weller was right, if they left he wouldn't find them. They had all the cards and Weller was smart enough and surprisingly ruthless enough to play them.

Jane felt the tension in her weary muscles leave her so abruptly that she sank back down against the mattress limply.

"What's wrong with her?" Keaton didn't want to admit he was worried, but he was.

"She tired," Patterson insisted.

"I'll be back," Keaton scowled at them before turning and leaving abruptly.

Kurt turned back to Jane and went and pulled her onto his lap.

"We can't trust him," Jane worried.

"I won't let anyone take you ever again." Kurt assured her.

"I don't want you to get into trouble trying to save me." Jane insisted.

"You are my whole world," Kurt admitted, "Without you I have nothing left to lose."

Rich turned away and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Patterson asked him.

"To make the best fake identities of my career," Rich admitted.

"Rich," Reade warned him.

When Patterson followed after him, Reade asked her, "Where are you going?"

"To help him," Patterson wasn't going to lie. "If Keaton is lying, we won't have time to make them later. We need not only to make the fake ids. We need to build up a long detailed back history that can weather intense scrutiny."

"You're not supposed to tell me that!" Reade argued.

"Well," Patterson explained, "You asked."

Reade just shook his head and looked over to meet Weller's eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Weller asked him bluntly.

"I'm going to establish transport, get you money, a few changes of clothes and a couple of weapons." Reade admitted with a little grin.

"This could end your career," Kurt warned him.

"You and Jane are my family," Reade explained, "I wouldn't have this job if it weren't for you, so I'd say we're even."

"Thank you," Jane whispered.

"I love you guys," Reade admitted.

"We love you too," Jane confessed.

"Get some rest," Reade insisted, "We've got you."  
Kurt watched him go before turning back to Jane.

"Were you ever worried we would turn you over?" He needed to know.

"No," Jane denied, "I was worried that you wouldn't."

There on the cost where they'd finally realized their feeling for each other they made a new discovery. That they would die for each other was a given, but that their family would sacrifice their careers and their freedom for them was a gift they hadn't expected. A gift they would treasure and sacrifice for, a gift beyond measure.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…This is a really short chapter. Sorry. I am also going to be on a mini writing hiatus because I will be out of town. Don't hate me! If I get a chance to update I promise I will…if not, I'll be back in July. I didn't intend for this chapter to end here, but life happens. Hope you enjoy it! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fortunately, they didn't need to run. Keaton returned with the paperwork Kurt had insisted on. It was with a sense of relief that Jane signed the document.

The interview with Keaton took hours. Jane answered every question she could. He asked her the same questions over and over until she was ready to collapse.

"That's enough," Kurt insisted sitting next to Jane.

Looking into Jane's weary face Keaton asked one last question.

"What's wrong with you?"

"The Zip is poisoning me," Jane admitted.

"What?" It was so far from what Keaton had been expecting to hear he didn't know how to respond.

"It's poisonous," Jane repeated, "Unless we can find a cure…"

"We're going to find a cure," Kurt finished for her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Keaton asked them.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "Next time you have questions, could you just come ask without all the threats and warrants?"

"Fair enough," Keaton agreed, "If you remember anything else."

"We'll let you know," Jane said wearily.

They left the interview room and the first person Keaton saw was Ivan.

He stopped in his tracks, "I might have a few more questions."

"That's Roman's twin brother Ivan," Kurt explained, "Roman is dead."

"Twin brother?" Keaton asked skeptically.

"He's the one helping us with the cure." Jane explained.

"He's a scientist?" Keaton verified.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed.

"Convenient," Keaton said suspiciously.

"Roman tried to kill us," Jane reminded him, "Do you really think that if that were actually Roman he would be here willingly…helping?"

"I see you're point," Keaton agreed, "Why didn't you ever mention Roman's twin?"

"I thought he died with our parents." Jane explained, "He was sent to another facility. Sheppard knew about him, but Roman and I had no idea. It wasn't until Roman was going through Sheppard's papers after her arrest that he even knew to look for him."

"Is he like you?" Keaton asked her.

"He was raised in a training facility," Jane admitted, "But he was sent to live with a scientist when he was liberated, we went home with a terrorist."

"So not like you," Keaton verified.

"Nobody is like Jane," Kurt insisted, "She's one of a kind."

The way he made her sound special, instead of ruined, made her heart clench. His unwavering faith humbled her.

"These papers of Sheppard's…" Keaton looked over at them hopefully.

"Their whereabouts died with Roman," Kurt admitted.

Reade walked over when he saw them.

"Everything okay?" He worried.

"We're all done here," Keaton agreed.

"No," Reade denied, "We need to talk about Tasha."

"I've already told you," Keaton was adamant, "She isn't working to the CIA. Whatever she's doing, she's doing it on her own."

"Aren't you the least bit worried about her?" Reade demanded.

"She's a big girl," Keaton reminded him, "I'm not her father."

"Nice," Reade looked angry.

"Look," Keaton rubbed his neck, "I'm actually trying to help you. If I start investigating what's going on with Tasha and she's doing something illegal, then I am legally bound to arrest her. By walking away, you and your…unique team can figure out what's going on and stop it if it needs to be stopped."

That was the first time that Reade actually believed that Tasha was literally off book.

"Fair enough," Reade let it drop.

Keaton left and Kurt and Jane looked over at Reade, "What now?"

"I need to see if I can find Tasha," Reade told them, "You probably should bring Jane up to speed on Tasha and Blake."

"I remember," Jane admitted. Her eyes full of pain.

"Jane," Reade didn't know what to say.

"I'm dealing with it," Jane admitted.

"Why don't you go get some real sleep?" Reade suggested.

"Because I know where Roman and I were when I Zipped him." Jane explained.

Seeing Jane's pale face and weary features Kurt shook his head, "You're not going. You need to lie back down. Tell me where it is and I'll get it."

"You can't go without backup." Jane protested, "This is a known Sandstorm medical facility, we don't know who might be there."

"It's abandoned?" Reade verified.

"It was three years ago," Jane agreed, "A lot can change in three years."

Neither of them argued that.

"I'll take Rich or Patterson," Kurt assured her.

"I'll go," Ivan told them.

Jane turned to look at her brother's twin and was struck anew at just how alike he was not only in appearance, but mannerisms.

"Kurt?" She looked up at him.

"We'll be fine," Kurt assured her.

Jane wanted to argue, but she knew there was no way she could keep Kurt safe feeling as bad as she did right now.

"I might go lay down in the cell…" She relented.

"Come on," Kurt placed a supportive arm around her, "Let's get you settled and then well head out."

They took a detour to Patterson's lab and Jane gave her the coordinates. While she checked the satellite images for any activity, Weller escorted Jane down to the cot.

"You need to be careful," She worried.

"We will," Kurt assured her.

"No," Jane clarified, " _You_ need to be careful."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Kurt asked, cradling her worried face and looking down into her eyes.

"Ivan…" She hesitated, "He's been separated from Roman for most of our life, but he talks the same, acts the same…everything is the same."

"Do you think its Roman?" Kurt worried.

"It can't be," Jane insisted, "I was there when he died!"

"Are you sure it wasn't a hallucination?" Kurt worried.

"No way," Jane denied, "It was real."

"Then he has to be Ivan," Kurt said gently.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Jane insisted.

"I'll be careful," Kurt assured her.

"Love you," Jane whispered.

"Love you, too," He leaned in and this kiss was more reverent than passionate.

"Get some sleep," He insisted, pulling the cover up over her.

She watched him go with a worried expression. She hoped they weren't making a mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan looked over at Weller while they were driving, "So…I guess you and my brother didn't exactly get along."

"Roman needed his sister and he looked on me and the team as the people who were taking her away from him," Kurt admitted.

"Were you?" Ivan asked him.

"No," Kurt denied, "Jane came to us without any memories, she fought really hard to become the person she is today. When she found out she had a brother, she was determined to find a way to bring him with her. The problem with that was Roman _did_ remember. He hated the FBI and everything we stood for. He would never have agreed to come in if she hadn't zipped him."

"Unfortunately, an associate of Sheppard's had abducted Patterson during the attacks. Jane was forced to lie to Roman so that he would be willing to help us find Patterson. She didn't want to lie and she worried about what was going to happen if he remembered. When he did, he tried to kill her."

"Even with the attack still fresh in her mind, she still fought for him, but Sheppard was able to liberate him and he joined her again. When we stopped Sheppard, your sister had the chance to take Roman down, but she couldn't. He was still her brother and she still loved him even after all that. You know the rest."

"I know that Jane loves Roman," Ivan admitted, "How did you feel about him?"

"I saw the good in him," Weller admitted, "I wanted for him to choose to stay with us like Jane had."

"So you liked him?" Ivan said in surprise.

"I did," Weller admitted, "He, however, must have really hated me."

"I don't think it was that easy." Ivan denied.

"I think his actions in the past year have been pretty telling," Kurt insisted.

"I think you represented everything he wanted, but could never be." Ivan admitted.

"Well, it hardly matters now," Kurt said wearily, "Losing Roman was one of the biggest regrets I have in my life, but I learned a long time ago, what you want and what you get are not always the same."

"Was Patterson okay?" Ivan changed the subject.

"Sheppard tortured her for hours, but she wouldn't give them any information. She's a pretty tough cookie. They ended up knocking her unconscious and implanting a listening device in her tooth. She became an unwitting mole for Sandstorm and when she realized what was happening it changed her. She left the FBI and moved to Silicon Valley, she only came back when she realized Jane needed her help."

"I want to be a part of Jane's life," Ivan admitted.

"When she lost Roman, she lost a part of herself," Kurt admitted, "I think she would love nothing more than to have a relationship with you. I'm glad to hear you want the same."

"Patterson thinks I'm Roman," Ivan blurted it out.  
"Are you?" Kurt asked him watchful.

"What if I were?" Ivan asked him, "Would everything you just said change?"

"No," Kurt denied, "But I can tell you that lying to these women, you'll regret it. If you _are_ Roman, you need to tell us. The relationships you want deserve the truth, without that, you really only have an illusion that can disappear."

"You sound like a man that learned that the hard way." Ivan noted.

"I almost lost your sister when I lied about Avery," Kurt admitted, "I wanted to spare her the pain of loss, but as Avery's mother, she deserved to know the truth. By the time I was strong enough to admit what happened, she felt not only loss, but betrayed. I won't make that mistake again."

"Noted," Ivan agreed.

"So…" Kurt looked over at Ivan with a piercing expression, "Are you Roman?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember me? I'm back and going to begin updating. I had to read through the story again to see exactly where I left it and there were some glaring editing errors. Wince. Sorry. I'm not the best editor on good days and my last few updates were so rushed…its cringe worthy. I guess getting up early so that I can post isn't worth it. Note to self…edit more, post less and actually sleep. Oh well…we'll see if this is any better. BTW I'm writing this at 1AM so no promises. For those of you interested, I didn't even know what a beta was…so I'm guessing it's a dictionary? Yeah, I don't use one. I'm sure you're not surprised. Thanks for the suggestion… but your, no wait...you're probably going to have to just bare, bear…with me. HA! Yeah, I'm tired. Thanks for the review, glad you liked the story anyway… :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No," Ivan admitted, "I'm not Roman."

"How is it that you are so similar to him even though you were separated most of your life?" Kurt asked him.

"I spent a lot of time with Roman these past few years," Ivan explained, "I'm sure there is some type of genetics at work too. I'm not Roman."

They arrived at the coordinates that Patterson provided them.

Kurt turned on his com, "We're here."

Patterson responded immediately, "I've been monitoring the site since you left, there's been no movement. I can't see inside, so proceed with caution."

Kurt showed Ivan how to turn on his coms.

"Can you hear me?" Ivan asked them.

"We've got you," Patterson assured him.

Kurt drew his weapon and he and Ivan walked over to the side door of the abandoned compound cautiously.

"Stay with me," Kurt warned Ivan over his shoulder.

"I've got your back," Ivan assured him.

"You're unarmed," Patterson reminded him.

"But not incapable," Ivan assured her.

Kurt was the first through the door. They cleared the room and proceeded throughout the rest of the building.

"All clear," Kurt assured Patterson.

She felt the tension in her shoulders relax.

"We need to find the drive," Patterson turned her attention to the next hurdle. "Roman wouldn't just leave it sitting out on the desk, he'd want to hide it…protect it."

"Well, this place has been pretty much ransacked already," Ivan admitted, "The drive could have already been found."

"Roman was the best at puzzles I've ever seen," Patterson denied, "It's still there."

"Are you sure you and Roman…" Ivan asked again.

"I'm sure," Patterson cut him off.

"What are we looking for?" Kurt asked Patterson.

"The drive is small," Patterson reminded them, "Check the walls, He wouldn't have put it in anything that could be easily removed. Try the roof."

Ivan and Kurt began inspecting the room for anything that looked out of place. Ivan climbed up on the desk and began removing the floating ceiling tiles.

"Anything?" Patterson worried.

"No," Kurt denied, continuing to search.

"Jane could have been wrong," Patterson worried.

"She wasn't wrong," Ivan denied spying a package in the rafters.

"You have something?" Kurt moved over to join him on the desk.

"There," Ivan pointed to the package just out of reach.

"Let's move the desk." Kurt jumped back down and Ivan joined him.

"Guys," Patterson interrupted their progress, "I have movement on the satellite."

"What direction and how many?" Kurt demanded.

"Five men, coming through the woods on foot." Patterson worried.

"Grab the package and get back to the SUV," Kurt told Ivan, "I'll cover you."

"We go together," Ivan denied, his amicable demeanor changing.

If Kurt thought that Ivan reminded him of Roman before, it was nothing compared to this moment.

"Let's go," Kurt conceded.

"You aren't going to make the truck," Patterson warned them, "They've split into two groups. One is coming in and the other is protecting the perimeter.

"We must have set off a trip wire," Ivan looked over at Kurt, "They clearly know we're in here."

"They might know someone is inside," Kurt agreed, "But it's unlikely they know how many of us there are."

"That does give us an advantage," Ivan agreed.

"Patterson, I need you to jam any signals in this area," Kurt told her, "They must be communicating with each other and now that they're separated, we need that to stop."

"If I do that," Patterson reminded them, "I will lose your signal too. I won't be able to help you."

"What if you patch us in to their signal," Ivan suggested, "Then we'll know what they're planning."

"Can you do that?" Kurt asked her.

"I'm on it," Patterson agreed, "We need to go to radio silence."

"Copy," Kurt fell silent.

Suddenly they were listening to the men surrounding the building talk.

"Bobby, you and Keith split up and take a door I'm going through the front." The leader of the group advised them. The rest of you watch the doors if anyone that isn't us comes out don't bother asking any questions, you know what to do."

Kurt and Ivan shared a look.

Ivan silently moved toward the back door and Kurt took cover and watched the front and side.

The man at the back door arrived first. Kurt worried about Ivan not having a weapon, but he needn't. Ivan dispatched the man at the back door and was armed it what seemed like a single heartbeat.

Kurt turned his attention back to the other doors just as they began to open.

The two men entered together.

"Freeze," Kurt warned them, "FBI."

They immediately began to fire and Kurt was able to shoot the leader, before he moved to avoid the barrage.

Ivan didn't say a word, but he took out the second gunman with deadly accuracy.

He and Kurt shared a silent look before Ivan indicated he was going up.

Kurt nodded in understanding. The men outside were waiting for them to come out the doors. From the roof they might be able to clear the way.

"Did you get him?" One of the men outside demanded.

When he didn't get a response he engaged the other man.

"Something's wrong," He worried.

"Should we go in?" The other man demanded.

"No," The first denied, "We wait, eventually someone has to come out. When they do we'll take them down."

Kurt and Roman made it to the roof. It had obviously been constructed to provide the occupants with a way to defend themselves. It was flat and he and Ivan were able to move around without being seen from the ground.

Kurt attempted to get a clear shot on the men on the ground, but wasn't able to see them.

He looked over at Ivan and when he shook his head that he had no shot either Kurt reached up and muted his com. Ivan followed suit.

"I'm going to draw their attention," Kurt whispered, "Are you a good shot?"

"I'm accurate," Ivan assured him, "But I think I'm the one that should draw their attention."

"Why is that?" Kurt had an instant kick of denial. The last thing he wanted was to have to tell his wife that her other brother was dead.

"Because I look like Roman," Ivan reminded him, "If these are former Sandstorm operatives that might mean something."

Kurt couldn't deny that valid point.

"Make it quick." Kurt urged him.

Ivan understood. He didn't waste any time, but stood up on the edge to look over the side. He sank back down as Kurt searched the tree line for any of the shooters.

"It's Roman!" One of the men exclaimed.

"He's dead," The other one denied.

"I know what Roman looks like," The first insisted.

There was a long silence.

"We need to fall back," The first conceded.

"What about the others?"

"If that's Roman, they're already dead."

"Let's go,"

Suddenly there was static on the coms and then Patterson was back, "They're leaving."

"So we're clear?" Kurt confirmed.

"I've dispatched a team to clean up there," Patterson confirmed, "Come back in."

"On our way." Kurt and Ivan wasted no time.

"That was a good call," Kurt admitted to Ivan.

"Every enemy has a weakness," Ivan admitted, "You just need to exploit it."

"What's you're weakness?" Kurt asked seriously.

"The same one you have," Ivan admitted with a little smile, "Remi."

Kurt turned back toward the road. Ivan might be a scientist, but that wasn't all he was. Watching him fight, seeing how his mind worked, made Weller nervous. There was definitely more to Jane's brother than they'd been told. He just hoped that whatever it was, it wouldn't cost Jane the only sibling she had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…I know this chapter is really short, but so is my enthusiasm. Post less…edit more and sleep. Rules to live by. I still don't promise that this short chapter isn't riddled with errors. Now I'm going to see how it feels to sleep... see how I didn't say edit? Oh well...


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt and Roman arrived back at the NYO and headed to Patterson's lab.

"We found the drive," Ivan passed it to her.

"Great," She didn't look up at him.

"Where's Jane?" Kurt worried.

"She's still sleeping," Patterson admitted, "She must be really wiped out because she hasn't even moved."

Kurt frowned at that bit of information, "I'm going to go check on her."

Patterson watched him go with a troubled expression.

"What gives?" Ivan asked her bluntly.

"For a scientist…you fight pretty well," Patterson noted.

"I was raised just like Jane and Roman," Ivan reminded her. "That kind of training doesn't just go away."

"Yeah," Patterson finally met his eyes, "But it does. If you don't train and use those skills, you get slower, less accurate, less flexible. You aren't any of those things."

"What are you asking me?" Ivan said.

"You say you're not Roman," Patterson said in a low voice.

"I'm not," Ivan insisted.

"Then what are you? Who are you? You aren't just a scientist." Patterson held her breath while she waited for him to respond.

"I'm not a criminal," Ivan assured her.

"That's not answering the question," Patterson insisted.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked her.

"The truth," Patterson insisted, "Whatever that actually is."

"Why is this so important to you?" Ivan asked in frustration.

"Two of the most important people in my world are counting on you. I'm counting on you, if you have some other agenda…"

"I don't," Ivan insisted, "I'm not going to just watch Jane die. I will do _everything_ I can to save her. You have my word."

She didn't say anything and Ivan watched her turn away with a frown. He didn't know why he was bothering to reassure her, when she so obviously didn't believe him. He was compelled to do it and he didn't even understand why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt entered the room where Jane lay sleeping and walked over to the side of the cot quietly. Leaning down he gently moved her hair away from her face and felt her forehead. Her temperature was normal and her breathing was regular. Something inside him loosened at that realization. Just as he went to stand she opened her eyes and looked up at him silently.

"How'd it go?" Jane worried.

"We got the drive," Kurt assured her.

"Did you have any trouble?" Jane worried, scooting over so that Kurt could sit on the edge of the cot.

He didn't make her wait. Sitting down he brought his hand up to cup her head, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"A little," He admitted, "Nothing we couldn't handle."

"What was on the drive?" Jane turned her face into his hand.

"I don't know yet," Kurt denied, "I left it with Ivan and Patterson to come check on you."

"I guess I should probably get up," Jane said with a little smile.

"Take all the time you need," Kurt insisted, his face serious.

"I really do feel better," Jane assured him sitting up.

He watched her with an assessing look.

"How's your side?" She worried, her eyes running over him.

"It's still a little uncomfortable," He admitted, "But for the most part, fine."

Once she was upright, he leaned back against the wall and pulled her unresisting body against him. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm a mess," Jane told him in the darkness, "Do you ever wish it had been someone else's name tattooed on my back?"

"No," Kurt didn't hesitate. They'd been through a lot, but he would never give up what they'd found for an easier path.

"Do you?" He worried.

"No," Jane admitted, "I can't imagine not having you in my life."

His arm tightened around her.

"About Tasha…" Jane trailed off.

"I know," Kurt's arm pulled her closer.

"I want to understand why she did it," Jane admitted, "But I still feel betrayed."

"Telling Blake who Roman was…wasn't done as a way to hurt you."

"She paid for her cover with Roman's life," Jane said painfully.

"She probably didn't anticipate that Blake would kill him. There was no indication that she was at all a part of her father's plot. Killing Roman was outside her normal behavior." Kurt argued.

"Do you think if she had known she would have changed anything?" Jane asked him.

"No," Kurt was forced to admit. Roman had kidnapped, tortured and tried to kill them. Tasha was responding to what she knew. The fact that Roman was sick had played no part of Tasha's decision and secretly he doubt it would have even if she'd known.

Jane took a deep breath. She knew what he said was true, but she didn't want it to be.

"Reade wants us to help her," Jane worried.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked her.

"I want the relationship I thought I had with her back." Jane explained.

"If we've learned anything these past few years," Kurt reminded her, "You can't undo the past. You just need to find a way to move forward."

"You want me to forgive her for Roman's death, the way she forgave me for Mayfair's?" Jane realized.

"No," Kurt denied, "I know how important Roman was to you, I'm not making any kind of comparison. I want you to do what you can and if accepting Tasha's role in Roman's death is beyond what you can do, then I understand. This isn't a contest. You lost your brother."

"I don't know if I can," Jane admitted.

Kissing her forehead, Kurt said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tasha had been climbing an uphill battle with Blake for almost a week. Since the night she'd given in and gone back with Reade to his apartment she knew the entire mission was at risk.

"You gave me the gun I used on Roman," Blake was sitting with her hand on her forehead, "If he's not dead…"

"He has to be dead," Tasha insisted.

"That picture says otherwise," Blake insisted.

"Maybe the FBI is playing with you," Tasha told her, "Made someone look like Roman to throw you off your game."  
"You think that this is a game?" Blake demanded, "My Father is dead. The man I thought I loved is supposed to be dead… _because I killed him!"_

"Blake," Tasha tried to sooth her.

"No!" Blake stood up and started to pace in agitation, "My life is falling apart and I trusted you completely. Now I see just how foolish I was."

"I'm on your side," Tasha insisted.

"Prove it," Blake demanded.

"What do you mean?" Tasha asked.

"You offered to kill Roman for me," Blake reminded her, "Then do it."

"You want me to kill the man that looks like Roman?" Tasha confirmed.

"Yes."

"What if that's what they want us to do?" Tasha demanded, "It could be a setup."

"Can you do it or not?" Blake didn't comment on her concern.

"You can't run this company by emotion," Tasha warned her, "You need to be smarter than that."

" _Can you or not?_ " Blake repeated.

"Fine," Tasha accepted defeat, "I'll take care of it. I'll let you know when it's done."

Blake actually laughed, "You think I trust you to tell me the truth?"

"What choice do you have?" Tasha pointed out.

"I'm going to send some men with you," Blake explained

"To help?" Tasha demanded.

"To make sure you succeed." Blake explained.

Tasha nodded in understanding. Even as she turned to go all she could see was Jane in her head. She couldn't kill Jane's other brother, but she couldn't not kill him either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane sat down next to Ivan and watched him silently.

He looked over at her and gave her a little smile.

"Everything okay?" He worried.

"Tell me about your life," Jane implored.

"It wasn't so different than your own." Ivan explained.

"Roman and I had each other," Jane told him, "Did you have anyone like that?"

"The man that I eventually called Father protected me for the most part." Roman admitted, "When he could."

"Why?" Jane asked him bluntly.

"He'd lost his biological son a few months before our parents were killed." Ivan explained, "I think I reminded him of what he lost. His son and I were the same age, both blond."

"What happened to him?" Jane asked him, "Is he still alive?"

"No," Ivan denied, "He was killed in a freak accident."

"That must have been hard," Jane empathized, "Are you married, do you have a family of your own?"

"Not married," Ivan denied, "I find it …difficult, depending on other people. They tend to let you down."

"You can depend on this team," Jane told him, "They'll never let you down."

"They let you go to a CIA black site." Ivan reminded her.

"I betrayed them," Jane admitted, "They didn't send me and when I came back, they learned to trust me again. They gave me a second chance."

"Sounds like you gave them a second chance too," Ivan pointed out.

Patterson hadn't meant to listen, but she turned her head and met Ivan's eyes with a look of deep pain.

He turned away uncomfortably. He knew Roman thought Jane was too invested in this FBI team, but the more he witnessed the lengths they were willing to go for each other, the more he understood why she felt that way.

"Where do you work, what do you do?" Jane encouraged him. She wanted to know everything about him. How he felt when he met Roman and learned that she was still alive. What he gave up to help them. Everything.

Ivan understood her questions because he wanted to get to know her too.

"Why don't we go out and grab a bite," He suggested, "I have some questions too."

Jane looked over to where Weller was sitting.

"Take your time," He encouraged her. "We'll get started on the drive."

She smiled her appreciation. She loved Kurt, but she needed to find some type of connection with her brother. She knew just how quickly things could go badly. She didn't want to live with any more regrets.

"You want us to bring you anything back?" Jane asked Kurt and Patterson.

"We'll have something delivered," Patterson insisted, "Don't worry about us."

Kurt watched them go with a frown of concern.

"She needs this," Patterson reminded him.

"I know," Kurt agreed, "I just worry."

"She's one of the most capable people I've ever met," Patterson reminded him.

"Normally," Kurt agreed, "But right now she's vulnerable."

"He's not going to hurt her," Patterson insisted.

"It's not only him I'm worried about." Kurt denied.

"Then what is it?" Patterson asked him.

"Blake, the effects of the poison…Tasha," Kurt admitted.

"You don't think Tasha would hurt Jane!" Patterson protested.

"I don't know anymore," Kurt admitted, "Do you?"

Patterson thought about it before she reluctantly admitted, "I don't know."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane walked with Ivan to the deli just up the street.

"Where do you live?" She asked him.

"Once my Father passed away," Ivan explained, "I began traveling extensively. I didn't really settle in one place until Roman found me. Then we set up a lab in the European countryside."

"You and Roman…" Jane hesitated, "He hated me so much, I'm glad he had you."

"He didn't hate you," Ivan insisted, "He loved you too much. He couldn't share you, even with me."

"What do you mean?" Jane was puzzled.

"I wanted him to bring you to me," Ivan admitted, "So that we could work on the cure together, but he refused. He insisted that we find the cure without you. Even when he tattooed you again, I didn't know about it until it was over. He couldn't share you even with me."

"He thought I chose Weller and the team over him," Jane explained sadly, "He didn't trust my love and why would he? I left him over and over again."

"You aren't being fair to yourself," Ivan insisted, "Roman wasn't you sole responsibility."

"He didn't have anyone else," Jane insisted.

Before Ivan could respond he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he scanned the crowd to see what had caught his attention.

Tasha watched the pair from the alley outside. She felt her heart pounding as she watched Jane and her brother talk. Jane was completely open. She'd known her long enough to realize just how devastating losing this sibling would be. She couldn't do it, but she didn't exactly have a choice.

 _She couldn't do it_ …

Just then Jane looked up and their eyes met. The fear Jane didn't even try to hide hurt Tasha's heart.

Jane moved in front of her brother as though to shield him. Suddenly, Tasha jerked as the shot was fired. Her head turned in shock to see the men Blake sent to watch her lining up another shot.

Jane's arm was bleeding and Ivan tackled her to the ground to shield her when Tasha was finally able to react. The weapon she'd brought to do the impossible became the tool she used to try to stop the inevitable. She turned the weapon on the man trying to kill Ivan. She succeeded in stopping him, but the second man was able to get off a shot. Tasha felt the fire in her side.

Before Tasha or the man could do any more damage Ivan and Jane went into action.

For siblings that hadn't seen each other in over twenty years, they worked seamlessly. Jane went for the man threatening Tasha and Ivan ensured that the wounded man was no longer a threat.

Tasha could only watch them in action before the world began to spin around her. She honestly didn't even know or care if she was next on their list as she slowly began to lose the strength in her legs.

It was Jane that reached her first and not knowing what to expect, Tasha couldn't prevent the moisture that filled her eyes when she felt Jane's arms come around her and gently lower her down to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Tasha whispered looking up at Jane, her naked emotions easy enough to see.

Before Jane could answer, Tasha lost her battle with consciousness.

Jane looked over at Ivan with pain filled eyes as he reached for his phone to call for reinforcements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson was going through the files when her phone rang. She looked down at it impatiently before she realized it was Ivan.

Seeing her look Kurt asked her, "What?"

She held up her hand and answered the phone.

"What's wrong?"

She listened before her fingers began flying over the keys.

"I've got an ambulance in route," She told him.

"Patterson," Kurt's voice demanded answers.

"That was Ivan," Patterson explained already heading toward the elevator, "They've had an active shooter."

"Are they okay?" Kurt demanded already reaching for his phone.

"Jane was grazed," Patterson admitted, "But another woman was more seriously injured."

"A bystander?" Kurt was already dialing Jane's number as they ran.

"I don't know," Patterson admitted.

"What's going on?" Reade came out of his office when he saw them running.

"Active shooter," Patterson explained, "Ivan called for backup."

Reade joined them in the elevator.

"What did Jane say?" Reade looked to Kurt.

"She hasn't called," Kurt said. His jaw clenched as he hung up the phone. She hadn't answered.

They arrived on the scene and Kurt cut through the crowd looking for Jane. His heart was racing and he could feel moisture beading his upper lip. She would have called if it hadn't been bad. His desperation was building when he finally saw her. The fact that she was on the ground, but sitting upright had him stopping dead in his tracks. She was alive. The relief he felt was overwhelming and for a moment he was frozen in place. The next moment he was sprinting directly toward her. All he could see was her.

Jane looked up as Kurt ran toward her. She knew he was worried, she could see it in every line of his body. She should have called him, but her hands were currently the only thing keeping Tasha from bleeding out.

Reade realized what was going on first.

"What happened?" He demanded falling to his knees beside Jane and helping her stem the flow of blood.

"My guess is that Blake sent men to take out either Ivan, me, or both and Tasha was shot when she tried to stop them." Jane explained.

"Oh, no!" Patterson joined them. Her distraught face saying everything she didn't voice.

Kurt eased Jane away and let Reade and Patterson take over.

"Are you okay?" He demanded, his hands running down her arms and his eyes over the rest of her.

She winced when he hit her graze.

"It's just a graze," Jane assured him.

His eyes zeroed in on the wound. He tore her sleeve open and began inspecting it for himself.

"Ivan," Patterson looked up at him, "You good?"

"I'm fine," Ivan assured them, "Do you know this woman?"

"It's Tasha Zapata," Patterson explained, "She was a part of our Task Force."

"She's the one that exposed Roman." Ivan realized.

"Yes," Patterson confirmed.

"She saved our lives," Ivan told them.

"Now it's our turn to save hers," Reade insisted.

"Let me see," Ivan urged him.

Reade looked up at him before reluctantly moving aside.

Ivan didn't waste any time, while the others watched he tried to save the life of the woman that had played a part in taking his brother's life. His actions told them what all his words could not…that they could depend on him.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I want to thank Blindspot-overwatch for helping me brainstorm. It was nice having someone help me organize my thoughts! Hope I didn't spoil too much of the story for you! Thanks for the ear and the suggestions. You are just what I needed!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team waited in the emergency room on news about Tasha. Ivan and Jane still had her blood on their clothing. Kurt had walked away moments after they arrived and although Jane had watched him, her expression contained, she'd been too lost in her own thoughts to wonder where he was going.

It was only when he returned and the Doctor called her to get checked that she realized where he'd gone.

She knew he worried, so she went willingly. Her wound was superficial, but he always treated any injury to her like it was life threatening. She took the hand Kurt held out for her and followed the doctor into the examination room. It didn't take any time to get her arm cleaned and bandaged. When they rejoined the team it was Kurt that reassured them that she was fine. Jane sank down in an empty chair and rested her head against him as he joined her.

The waiting continued.

Patterson was watching Reade with a worried expression. She knew what the others didn't, that Tasha had told Reade she loved him. She didn't know how he felt, or she hadn't, but seeing his face when Tasha was placed into the ambulance changed that. It might be too soon so say he loved her, but he was far from indifferent.

"Give him some space," Ivan told her softly.

"He looks so lost," Patterson worried.

"He's holding it together," Ivan denied, "Barely."

"How do you know that?" Patterson was impressed.

"It's easy to see how much he cares about her," Ivan explained, "Obviously, he needs some space."

"Have you ever cared about anyone like that?" Patterson asked him absently, her eyes still on Reade.

Ivan was studying Patterson silently before he answered, "I lost my parents and my siblings young, so I didn't really allow myself to feel like that for anyone else."

"What about the man that raised you?" Patterson finally turned her attention back to him.

"I guess I loved him in my own way," Ivan admitted, "But I never let myself be vulnerable like that again."

"That's sad," Patterson placed her hand on his arm in sympathy.

"From what Rich told me," Ivan reminded her, "You've closed yourself off in a similar manner."

"In our line of work," Patterson explained, "Tomorrow isn't guaranteed. Tasha…"

When she couldn't go on, Ivan reached over and took her hand. The fact that not only didn't she pull away, but seemed to hold his hand even more tightly made him look down at their joined hands with a tightening of his chest. Patterson was unlike anyone he'd ever met. He didn't know what to think, but he still didn't pull his hand away.

Jane was watching them with a little frown.

"What's wrong?" Kurt worried.

"Ivan," She turned to look into Kurt's eyes, "He's too well trained to simply be a scientist."

Kurt pulled her more snuggly against him. He knew just how important Ivan was to her, the fact that she was sharing her concerns with him, made him realize just how much she trusted him. After everything they'd been through, it was almost a miracle. It only made him love her more.

"I've seen it too," He admitted. Turning he watched Patterson and Ivan silently.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the front entrance. They both turned to see a pregnant woman being escorted to the front desk by the frantic father.

"She's in labor!" He told the woman behind the desk.

The woman was very pregnant and it obviously wasn't premature so his agitated state was because of his concern and love for the woman.

Jane watched on silently. When she'd found out she hadn't been pregnant…it had been devastating. The zip poisoning had obviously been a shock too, but for a brief moment she'd had the belief that she was pregnant with Kurt's baby.

Kurt was watching Jane while she watched the couple. He knew what she was thinking, because he felt the loss too. It might have only been a fantasy, but it had been one he'd long dreamed of and losing it had been cruel.

"Are you okay?" he worried.

Jane looked up at him, her vulnerability obvious. "I'm okay."

"It will happen for us," He assured her.

"You can't know that," Jane reached up and gently cupped his face.

"It will happen," He refused to consider any other outcome.

"Boy or girl?" Jane asked him gently.

"A girl," Kurt assured her immediately, "One just like her mother."

"We have two girls," Jane reminded him, "I want a little boy just like his father."

"Maybe twins," Kurt suggested, "They run in your family."

"Twins, hmmm?" Jane smiled up at him, "Talk about over achiever."

"I don't mind having them one at a time," He assured her.

"Them?" Jane teased him.

"We can't have just one," He insisted, "What would we have done without our siblings?"

Jane's eyes closed. His acknowledgement of what Roman and Ivan meant to her without any judgements made her want to cry.

She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her with a tender expression.

"Have I told you just how much I love you?" She asked him.

"Not today," He denied.

"I love you," Jane whispered.

He leaned down to kiss her.

"Love you, too." He returned.

Suddenly, Reade was on his feet.

Kurt and Jane immediately joined him, as did Patterson and Ivan.

"Did she make it?" Reade demanded.

The Doctor smiled at him in reassurance, "She was touch and go, but she's going to be fine."

The tension in the room immediately lessened.

"When can we see her?" Reade asked him.

"She's going to be in recovery for a little while and then transferred to the ICU." The Doctor explained, "We'll keep her sedated until sometime tomorrow, give her body a chance to begin healing."

"We need to put a guard on her door," Reade insisted.

"Is she in some type of danger?" The Doctor worried.

"She's a suspect in a criminal investigation," Reade told him flatly.

The others looked up at Reade without saying anything.

"I'll make sure to notify the staff." The Doctor assured him, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Access," Reade told the Doctor, "One of us will be staying with her."

"Is she a danger to the staff?" The Doctor asked them.

"No," Reade denied, "We're just taking all precautions."

Once the doctor left, Patterson turned to Reade and demanded, "Are you arresting Tasha?"

"Look," Reade pulled them to the side of the room where they couldn't be overheard, "If she's deep cover, we need to treat her like she's a part of the shooting. If it gets back to Blake that it was Tasha that prevented the hit, her cover is blown."

"What did Keaton say about all of this?" Kurt asked Reade.

"He said he didn't know anything about it." Reade admitted.

"What if it isn't a cover at all?" Ivan asked them.

"It is," Reade insisted, "Tasha didn't go rogue."

"Who sent her if it wasn't Keaton?" Kurt worried.

"I don't know," Reade admitted, "But until she wakes up and can answer some of these questions, we help her keep her cover."

"Agreed," Kurt assured him.

"Jane," Reade looked over at her, "Are you okay with this?"

"She might have given up Roman," Jane told them, "But today she saved Ivan and I. I'll help."

Patterson reached over and took her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I'll stay with her right now." Reade told them.

"I'll come back first thing tomorrow," Patterson assured him.

"I'll relieve Patterson at lunch." Kurt offered.

"Okay," Reade looked at the others. "Rich is working on the drive. Why don't you find out what he's got and I'll keep you informed of Tasha's progress."

Watching them leave, Reade rubbed the back of his neck wearily. He was going with his gut, because everything they knew pointed to Tasha's guilt. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rich looked up when the other arrive back.

"How's what's her face?" He worried.

"Tasha is stable, but in ICU," Patterson told him with exasperation.

"What did you find out?" Kurt asked him.

"The two men with Tasha were criminals with extensive arrest records. I couldn't tie them back to Blake, but they were wanted in three countries. The world will not miss them."  
"You were wanted in six when you were arrested," Patterson reminded him.

"Well," Rich insisted, "Some of us have natural talent."

"What about the drive?" Kurt ignored his comment.

"It looks like at some point Roman was admitted into the hospital after he fainted. Crawford spent upward of six figures running all sorts of tests on him. The medical reports are in here, but as we all know it isn't complete. We have more drives to find before we get all the results."

"Can't we just go to the hospital and get his medical records with a warrant?" Kurt demanded.

"We could," Rich agreed, "If it had been done in the United States, but it wasn't. We have no jurisdiction there and they aren't just going to hand them over."

Ivan pulled up the information they did get.

"We need to find the other drives," He told them after reviewing the information. "Crawford, in one day, was able to get the results of the best tests money could buy. If we combine what I have with their findings, we'll be considerably closer in finding the cure."

"If there is one," Jane finished for him.

Kurt looked at her sharply.

"I need you to at least acknowledge that there might not be," She explained.

"NO," Kurt would not be dissuaded.

Jane sighed in frustration. She knew why he refused to admit it, but for him to be okay, he needed to start accepting the possibility. She needed for him to be okay.

"Does it give us any clues to where the next drive might be located?" Patterson asked watching Jane and Kurt with a worried expression.

"Maybe," Rich pulled up a jumble of numbers and symbols. "I have no idea what this is."

The other's looked at it without comment.

"Patterson?" Kurt looked to her.

"I don't know," She admitted, "But we will figure it out."

"What do we do?" Jane looked to Kurt.

"We need to pay Blake a visit and see what she does or doesn't know about the attempted hit." Kurt said with a tick in his cheek.

"Are you going to bring her in?" Patterson asked them.

"We are," Kurt agreed.

"She's not going to talk without her lawyer," Patterson insisted.

"Not to us," Kurt agreed, "But she might talk to Roman."

"Roman's dead," Patterson argued.

Ivan shot her a startled look. He knew she half believed he was Roman.

"She doesn't know that," Kurt reminded her.

"She tried to have Ivan and Jane killed," Patterson protested, "It's too dangerous. Ivan is a scientist. He's not trained for this."

"I can do it," Ivan assured Kurt.

Jane didn't say anything, but both her hands were clenched tightly.

Kurt knew it was hard for her, but they really had no other choice.

"Jane?" He worried.

"Let's go get her," She finally agreed.

He studied her face in concern. He knew she was reluctant, but she trusted him and he wasn't going to let her down again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake looked down at her silent cell phone and paced in agitation. She should have heard something by now. Even if Tasha hadn't been able to succeed, no way had all three of them failed.

Roman had to pay for betraying her and her family. She wouldn't rest until he did. He'd used her and lied. Her Father was dead because of him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"FBI, open up," The voice from the other side demanded.

Blake's eyes closed in disbelief. They'd failed…all of them.

When the door flew open she stood calmly, they had nothing on her, she'd been very careful. As they read the Miranda rights to her she said nothing.

She met the eyes of the woman who had identified herself as Roman's sister. She couldn't see a physical resemblance, but their eyes held the same danger. They were definitely related.

There would be no peace for her as long as Roman and his sister lived. She finally realized that killing one of them wasn't good enough. They both had to go. She wouldn't be safe until that happened. She didn't care how many people she had to hire. They needed to die.

Kurt watched the way Blake looked at Jane and felt sudden anxiety. Jane met her gaze unflinchingly. This was the woman that killed Roman. In that moment the stage was set for the showdown.

Kurt pulled Blake away from Jane knowing he'd made a mistake. Determined to do whatever it took to rectify it.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm rethinking this," Kurt admitted as they looked through the glass at where Blake sat waiting.

"Why?" Ivan asked him, "If it's because you don't think I can do it…"

"It's not that," Kurt denied, "It's going to put a target on you. The way she looked at Jane…"

"We're already targets," Ivan reminded Kurt.

"Let him go," Jane urged Kurt, "We won't let her get away with killing Roman."  
"See," Kurt ran his hand over his neck in agitation, "It's too personal, for all of us."

"That's why we'll succeed." Ivan insisted.

"Patterson," Kurt looked over at her, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a terrible idea," She said bluntly.

"Look," Rich interrupted them, "I'm the only here with any type of objectivity and I say we should go for it. She's already trying to kill them and we need to keep her off center. Believing that Roman is still alive is all we've got right now."

"Fine," Kurt was not happy.

Ivan didn't wait for him to change his mind. He headed for the door that separated him from his brother's killer.

Blake looked up when he entered and her blank expression cracked.

"I thought you were dead," She said, her voice hoarse.

"Don't you mean you thought you killed me?" Ivan asked her, pulling out the chair and sitting down.

"What are you doing here?" Blake demanded, not able to meet his eyes.

"You should have really made sure I was dead before you left me," Ivan told her, "Jane found me and the FBI brought me back here."

"What do you want?" Blake was afraid she knew the answer.

"You," Ivan told her.

"What?" Blake looked shocked.

"I never betrayed you," Ivan insisted, "I turned my back on everything for you."

"You killed my father!" Blake accused him.

"No I didn't," Ivan insisted, "He attacked an FBI agent and was killed."

"You're sister!" Blake accused him.

"You're missing the point," Ivan leaned in and lowered his voice, "You tried to kill me, but I didn't turn you in for it. If I had, you would have been here long before now."

"What are you saying?" Blake demanded, finally meeting his eyes.

"I really loved you," Ivan told her.

"So it wasn't all a lie?" Blake's lip trembled.

"It was the most real thing I've ever had," Ivan told her.

"I don't believe you," Blake looked away.

"You don't have to believe me," Ivan told her, "I know you never loved me. Trying to kill me was enlightening."

"So what do you want?" Blake turned back to him.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Ivan explained, "I was looking for something real, but you're as fake as everything else in your Father's world."

Ivan stood up and headed for the door.

"Roman…wait!" Blake called to him.

Ivan stopped at the door, but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry," Blake began to cry, "I thought you were using me."

"Yeah, well, I thought you loved me. Guess we were both wrong," Ivan pulled the door open and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching from the observation room Rich couldn't help himself, "Damn, he's good. Are we sure he isn't Roman?"

"Rich," Kurt chided.

"I'm just asking. Aren't twins usually opposites? You know one dominant and aggressive, the other sweet and understanding?" He persisted.

"I think you're stereotyping this," Patterson insisted.

"Well," Rich ignored the tension his question brought them, "All I'm saying is Ivan is disconcertingly like his brother."

Jane and Kurt shared a worried look.

Ivan came back into the room with them.

"That should mess with her head," He told them.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Patterson asked him.

"I've studied people for years," Ivan told her, "I might not have felt strongly about anyone, but I know how people act when they do."

"What do you think she'll do next?" Patterson asked him.

"If she cared about Roman at all, she's going to try to reconnect with me," Ivan suggested.

"You can't do that," Jane protested, "She's too dangerous."

"I could be Zapata's backup on the inside." Ivan suggested.

"That's crazy," Patterson protested, "Do you really want to pretend to be in love with the woman that killed your brother?"

"I'm not in love with her," Ivan reminded her.

"Well," Patterson wouldn't let it go, "I'm sure they didn't have a platonic relationship. Could you sleep with your brother's killer?"

Jane was looking at Patterson with a knowing expression.

"I'm not going to sleep with her," Ivan insisted, "She did try to kill me earlier today."

"How are you going to get out of it?" Patterson asked him, "Say you're waiting for marriage?"

"Okay," Rich was watching them strangely, "This is getting a little weird. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Patterson and Ivan said together.

"I need to get over to the hospital to relieve Reade," Patterson told them, turning away.

The other's watched her leave with worried expressions.

"What just happened?" Rich said genuinely puzzled.

Nobody answered him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reade was sitting next to Tasha's bed when she finally woke up.

She turned to look at him and asked, "Are Jane and Ivan okay?"

"They're fine," Reade assured her, "Why didn't you warn us?"

"Blake didn't give me any time," Tasha admitted, "She sent the two men with me to ensure I didn't back out."

"Were you going to go through with it?" Reade asked her.

"I didn't know what to do," Tasha admitted, "But when I realized it was going down, I knew I had to stop it."

"You are definitely in too deep," Reade told her.

"Its deep cover," Tasha reminded him.

"So deep that Keaton doesn't even know about it," Reade said, "Who sent you in?"

"I can't tell you that," Tasha insisted.

"Right now, it looks like you're on the wrong side," Reade said bluntly, "I need you to give me something."

"You know me," Tasha implored him.

"Not anymore," Reade denied, "The Tasha I knew would never have even considered killing Jane and Ivan. You're becoming the very thing you're trying to stop."

Tasha realized her was right. She turned her head away as two tears made their way down her face.

"I can't pull out now," She insisted, "Blake will get away with everything if I do that."

"Then let us help you," Reade insisted, "The CIA is going to turn their backs on you. You don't want to go down with Blake do you?"

Before Tasha could respond the door was pushed open and Patterson came in.

"You're awake," She exclaimed moving to the side of the bed, "How are you doing?"

Tasha looked at the two most important people in her life and she could feel their reserve. When she'd joined the CIA she hadn't realized just what she'd be giving up. Not only was she losing the people closest to her, she was losing herself.

"I'm okay," Tasha assured her.

Reade stood up in frustration, "I'm going back to the office, Think about what I said."

Patterson watched him go with a worried frown.

"What was that all about?" She asked Tasha.

"He wants me to give him information on what I'm doing." Tasha explained.

"Well that sounds perfectly reasonable," Patterson said, "Want to tell me why you aren't going to?"

"How do you know I'm not?" Tasha asked her.

"Because I know you," Patterson explained, "You've been keeping secrets all this time. If you trusted us, you would have already shared."

"It's not that I don't trust you!" Tasha protested.

"Well," Patterson sat down, "Whatever it is, it's a mistake. The longer you take to realize that, the less _we're_ going to trust _you."_

Tasha fell silent as she considered the truth behind Patterson's words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blake's lawyer is here," Reade told Kurt.

"Let's go question her," Kurt told him.

"She's not going to tell us anything and we don't have enough evidence to hold her." Reade reminded him.

"We aren't trying to hold her," Kurt insisted, "We're just trying to sell that Roman's still alive and Tasha didn't betray her."

"Let's go," Reade conceded.

The interview went as planned. By the time Blake left, her lawyer was on the way to the hospital to defend Tasha.

"She bought it," Reade told Kurt.

"But is that a good thing?" Kurt asked him, "The longer Tasha maintains her cover, the more likely she is to be forced to do something she can't come back from. This is going to get a lot harder before it's over."

Reade didn't say anything, because he knew that Kurt was right.

Walking into the lab, Kurt headed straight for Jane.

"Did you find anything?"

"We might have a location for the final drive," She admitted.

"Where?" Kurt demanded.

"It's in the home that Roman and I shared with Sheppard." Jane told him.

"We'll need a warrant," Kurt told Reade.

"I'll get it for you," Reade assured them, "Just head that way."

Kurt and Jane turned to go, when Ivan and Rich joined them.

"Is there something else?" Kurt worried.

"No," Rich denied, "We're going with you."  
"Why?" Kurt demanded.

"With Tasha out of the picture and Reade getting the warrant, you need backup." Rich explained.

"Neither of you is armed," Kurt reminded them.

"I don't need a weapon," Ivan pointed out.

Rich looked at Ivan before turning back to Kurt, "I'm there for my brain, not my brawn, although I am pretty fit."

Jane rolled her eyes as she watched Rich primping and flexing his muscles.

"Let's go," Kurt shook his head.

It took them an hour to arrive.

"Someone lives here!" Rich said in an excited voice.

"Hence the need for the warrant," Kurt reminded him.

"Do you think these are former Sandstorm Operatives?" Rich asked them.

"No," Jane denied, "Roman and I have already been inside with Nas. They're normal people."

"You went inside?" Kurt didn't know why he was surprised.

"Yeah," Jane admitted, "Nas wasn't as concerned as you are about following the rules."

Kurt didn't say anything to that. The less he said on this subject the better.

"Wait here," Jane told Ivan and Rich, "We don't want to overwhelm them."

"How are you going to find the drive without me?" Rich demanded.

"We've been able to find the others," Jane insisted.

"You don't appreciate me at all!" Rich called after her as she slammed the door.

"Why did we bring him?" Kurt asked Jane.

"It was a moment of weakness," Jane teased him.

Kurt laughed down at her.

"I feel sorry for Ivan being stuck in there with him," Jane admitted.

"I think he can take care of himself," Kurt assured her.

They executed the warrant and an hour later had found nothing.

"I think we're going to have to get him," Kurt warned Jane.

"He's never going to let us live this down," Jane smiled up at him ruefully.

"I'll be right back," Kurt left her searching.

Rich blew into the house like a tornado. He didn't touch anything, he and Ivan simply walked around taking everything in.

"I knew you needed me," He taunted Jane.

"I think you should wait to gloat until you find something," She suggested.

"Oh," Rich assured her, "I know where it is."

"Where?" Kurt demanded, unamused.

"It's in the wall Roman broke with his fist." Rich explained.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Jane demanded, going over to the wall that had since been repaired.

"Well you said you didn't need me…" He reminded them.

Ivan was watching the exchange with a stoic face.

"Don't say anything," Jane warned him.

"I wasn't going to," Ivan assured her, watching as she bent down and broke the newly mended wall.

"Not again," The woman who lived there moaned.

Jane pulled the drive out of the wall and held it up.

"You're welcome," Rich taunted her.

"Don't make me kick your ass," Jane threatened.

"A thank you would suffice." Rich chided her.

She shot him an exasperated look and Ivan didn't even try to hide his smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have all of the drives," Patterson told Reade.

"Concentrate on Jane's poisoning," Reade told her, "We can work on the tattoos after we figure that out."

"Ivan already has all the data from his research in the system, we added the tests that Crawford ran on Roman and the system is cycling through them. If there's anything there, we should know soon."

"I've added Jane's blood test to the mix," Ivan explained, "She and Roman shared the same blood type, but there are enough differences that we needed to factor them in."

"Did you tell Jane and Kurt?" Reade worried.

"We don't want to get their hopes up," Patterson denied, "They cycle will only take a few hours. If we don't get anything we'll need to run more tests."

"Keep me informed." Reade said as he turned away.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Patterson asked Ivan.

"I don't know," Ivan denied, "This is the best shot we've had."

Patterson closed her eyes and hoped for a miracle.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt and Jane arrived at hospital. The guard at the door advised them that Tasha's lawyer had departed and she was alone.

"She's awake," The guard told them.

Kurt waited for Jane to enter first, when she hesitated, he looked down at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" He worried.

"I'm not ready." She admitted.

He understood.

"You want me just to go?" He asked her.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Jane told him, "You want anything?"

"I'm good," He assured her watching her head to the elevator with a concerned frown.

Entering the room he found Tasha sitting up in bed staring out the window. She turned her attention to him.

"Where's Jane?" She asked.

"She went down to the cafeteria to get something to drink," Kurt admitted.

"She doesn't want to see me," Tasha realized.

"She's not ready," Kurt agreed.

"I didn't know she was going to kill him," Tasha explained. "Nothing we had on her indicated she was capable of that."

"Would you have killed him?" Kurt asked her.

"I needed him out of the picture," Tasha admitted, "I would have preferred him in custody, but yeah, I probably would have killed him."

"Jane understands," Kurt admitted, "But she still loved Roman. He was the rock she held onto her entire life."

Tasha turned away ashamed of what she was becoming.

"How do you feel?" Kurt changed the subject.

"Lost," Tasha admitted candidly.

"We sold Blake your cover," Kurt told her.

"I know," Tasha turned to face him, "You didn't have to do that."

"We've still got your back," Kurt insisted, "I just wished you'd trust us."  
"I trust you more than I do myself," Tasha admitted.

Jane heard her as she pushed open the door. She knew how that felt.

"Jane!" Tasha was watching her with a tragic expression.

"You risked your cover to spare Ivan and I." Jane said quietly.

"I'm sorry about Roman," Tasha told her.

Jane couldn't answer.

"Kurt," Tasha looked over at him, "Could we get a minute?"

Kurt looked over at Jane in concern. She nodded her agreement and Kurt left after placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sit with me," Tasha implored her.

Jane reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed with her.

"I didn't know your brother was sick." Tasha admitted, "I thought he was a sociopath that was trying to kill us. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know that," Jane admitted, "I'm not angry that you went after him. I did too. I just…miss him."

When Tasha saw the tears that Jane rarely shed in her eyes, she began to cry with her.

"I'm sorry," Tasha pulled her into her arms and held her tightly. "I wish it could have been different."

"Me too," Jane admitted, her arms going around Tasha gently. She didn't want to hurt her.

The two strong women found the strength they needed to be vulnerable together. Leaning on each other for support they let their emotions go.

Kurt pushed open the door to check on them and caught his breath at the sight of them so vulnerable. He joined them and they included him in their circle.

"I need your help," Tasha admitted.

"That's what families are for," Jane said wiping her eyes.

Tasha grasped Jane's hand tightly. Kurt looked at the two women with love. They needed each other. They both had a unique understanding of the other and he knew if they could weather this storm, then nothing would shake the foundation of their friendship. He'd do whatever it took to make sure they had whatever they needed to make it through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tasha's going to brief us," Reade told Patterson and Ivan.

"What changed her mind?" Patterson said in relief.

"Jane," Reade admitted.

"Your sister is one of the most selfless people I've ever met," Patterson told Ivan, "She always looks for the good in everyone."

"She's the reason I went legit," Rich admitted.

"She was always the voice of reason in our house," Ivan admitted with a little smile.

"How's the simulation doing?" Reade asked them, "Is it almost done?"

"It's finished," Ivan admitted, "And we've had some results, it's just going to take some time to decipher them."

"Can Patterson help?" Reade asked him.

"Of course," Ivan readily agreed, "I can use all the help I can get."

"I know someone that would love to assist us," Patterson admitted.

"Who?" Ivan asked.

"My Dad," Patterson explained, "He's gifted in science. If anyone can help us make sense of the results, he can."

"Bring him in," Reade agreed, "This is our main priority."

"I'll call him." Patterson agreed.

Ivan didn't say anything. He'd love to meet the man that raised such and exceptional woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake looked at her lawyer and said, "Well?"

"They have nothing on her," The woman assured her, "The shots fired came from the dead men."

"She didn't fire at all?" Blake demanded.

"She was shot with her gun out," The lawyer explained, "We're going with the scenario that she was just attempting to protect herself, when the FBI fired on her by mistake."

"So the men were responsible for the way it went down," Blake turned away.

"It would seem so," The woman admitted.

Blake realized she'd been too hasty. Tasha had tried to warn her, but after realizing that Roman was still alive, she hadn't listened.

"What's her prognosis?" Blake asked.

"It's good," The lawyer assured her, "The FBI is watching her, they have a guard on the door, but it's unlikely they'll be able to bring charges."

"When will she be released?" Blake demanded.

"I don't know."

"Well, go find out," Blake said impatiently.

The woman left and Blake began pacing. Roman was alive and he hadn't turned her in for shooting him. Could she have been wrong all along? Tasha had told her about his lies, but she'd never bothered to find out what he'd been doing.

Running her hand through her hair in agitation she let out a deep breath. She needed to see him again. If she'd been wrong and he had really cared about her…she needed to know.

Picking up the phone she contacted her assistant. It was done within minutes. The invitation to the Gala on Friday had been sent. Now she just had to wait. If he loved her like he said, he would come and she wouldn't have to face all of this alone anymore. She refused to lie to herself, she wanted him to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan looked at the man helping him analyze the data for the hundredth time.

"You're still staring." He said without looking up.

"Sorry," Ivan cleared his throat and looked back down at his report.

Patterson watched him with a little smile.

"Jane and her brother shared important markers," Bill said.

"We all share them," Ivan explained.

Bill looked up at him in silent speculation.

"Now you're staring," Ivan said uncomfortably.

"I don't think the answer to the poisoning is in this data," He admitted.

"What?" Patterson looked devastated.

"Don't worry pumpkin," Bill patted her hand. "I think there is a solution, but the missing component isn't resting with either Jane or Roman."

"Then where is it?" Ivan asked in frustration. They had been working on these reports for hours.

"It's with you, son," Bill told him.

"What?" Ivan rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily.

"Both Jane and Roman were contaminated with zip, but you share the same markers and are clear of the poisoning."

"So if I donate my blood," Ivan realized.

"We can transfuse your sister and give her the injection of the antidote you've already developed. It should be enough to clear her system." Bill suggested.

"What if it doesn't?" Patterson worried.

"Then we'll be somewhat worse off than we are right now," Bill admitted.

"What are the odds?" Patterson demanded.

"Seventy-seven percent," Ivan answered for him.

"That's right," Bill looked pleased.

"Let's start collecting." Ivan began to roll up his sleeve.

"We can't take it all at once," Bill reminded them, "We need to take it over the next few days."

"We need to hurry," Ivan told him.

"What's the rush?" Bill asked him.

"I have a feeling that someone might want me dead," Ivan admitted.

Bill looked over at his daughter and chided, "That's no way to treat a fellow scientist."

"He didn't mean me, dad." Patterson said with exasperation.

"Oh," Bill looked over at Ivan with a wink, "I see."

Ivan smiled back, he was pretty sure he did see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think you might have a cure?" Kurt was holding himself very still. Almost if he moved the wrong way it would make the words Patterson had just uttered disappear.

"We're not 100% sure," She warned him.

"Seventy-seven," Rich piped up.

"What do we need to do?" Jane asked, her hand holding Kurt's tightly.

"You don't need to do anything," Patterson assured her. "Ivan is going to donate blood for a transfusion and after that we're going to re-administer the antidote. We think that might be enough to rid your system of the poison."

"The same shot she took before?" Kurt felt his stomach sink. The effect of the shot had been brutal and Jane's body had taken a lot of time to recover from its effects.

"Yes," Ivan admitted, with a concerned look at Jane, "I'm sorry, it's the only way."

"What if she's too weak?" Kurt worried, "Could she die?"

"That's the twenty-three percent," Rich said quietly.

"No," Kurt immediately began to shake his head.

"Kurt," Patterson placed her hand on his arm, "She _will_ die if we don't do something."

"100%" Rich agreed.

"Can't we make the odds better?" Kurt worried,

"The longer we wait," Ivan argued, "The weaker Jane will become. If she experiences another brain bleed before the procedure the odds go down."

"I'll do it," Jane ended the discussion.

Kurt looked over at her, his eyes distressed.

"We need to talk about it," He insisted.

"No," She denied, "I won't make you live with this decision if it goes badly. This is my decision and I've made it."

"Jane," Kurt didn't know what to say. Even in this terrible moment she was protecting him.

He didn't say anything, but pulled her against him tightly.

"When?" Jane looked at Ivan.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Ivan told her.

She nodded.

"I think we should all get together tonight," She told Kurt.

"We can meet at my place," Patterson offered.

Kurt nodded, but his arms didn't release her.

"We need to call Sara, Sawyer and Avery," Jane looked to Patterson for her continued support.

"I'll call them," Reade offered.

"No," Kurt released his tight hold on Jane, but didn't let his arms fall away. "I'll call them."

The night was happy, but melancholy. They all knew what was at stake.

Lying in bed that night, Kurt didn't sleep. He spent his time memorizing every inch of his wife. Watching her sleep, holding her close he counted the minutes, knowing there weren't enough of them.

He'd never looked forward to something he dreaded so much. He wanted the cure with a desperation that was unhealthy, but he feared the outcome with every breath he took.

"Go to sleep," Jane said her voice husky.

"I'm okay," Kurt insisted.

"Kurt," Jane pushed herself up so she could look at him in the dim room. "This procedure isn't going to be easy. Sleep now, with me. Tomorrow we'll fight this together, but tonight, share my dreams."

Kurt ran his hand down her face tenderly. "I'll try."

She scooted back down and into his arms.

With her warm body half covering his and her soft breath feathering across his chest, Kurt let himself sleep. He dreamed of their future. She dreamed of their past.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KeepSaying, this is my version of a happy little stroll. Great idea! :D

Happy July 4th!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane pushed open the door and before she knew it they were standing in the middle of a stream of people. Nobody noticed them, but the jostling crowd rarely made eye contact.

Before they could get separated in the throng she felt Kurt's hand envelope her own.

She looked up at him with a little smile and they joined the sea of people. Anonymous in their travels they stopped and waited for the chance to cross. Moving and stopping for what seemed like endless blocks. Never losing touch with each other, adrift but not alone, until the crowds began to thin and the street began to empty.

It was as they were passing through a quiet neighborhood that she felt Kurt's arm slide around her and her head found that place on his shoulder that seemed to be made for her.

They still didn't say anything. The breeze was soft and the elusive peace that always seemed out of reach finally right in front of them.

A woman jogging with a dog ran by and Kurt took that opportunity to pull Jane more snuggly into the shelter of his body. She smiled up at him and even when the coast was clear, didn't move away.

"I told you this was a good idea," He finally teased her.

She laughed a little because they both knew it was her idea.

"Best idea ever," Jane agreed.

They drove all over the city, rushing here or there, trying to save the world, but they rarely took the time to appreciate just what it was like when things were good.

"Do you like living in the city?" Kurt asked her.

"There are some great advantages," Jane told him.

"But if you could live anywhere," Kurt insisted, "Where would you live?"

"Close to the city," She admitted, "But maybe somewhere with a yard."

"For a dog?" He asked her. Knowing how much she liked animals.

"Or a child," She told him looking up at him.

"Or children," He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course, children," Jane smiled up at him.

"You could teach them how to draw," Kurt suggested, "Maybe even have a studio."

"You could teach them how to cook," Jane suggested, "Like you did for me."

"We could both teach them self-defense." He told her.

"Plant some flowers in the back yard." Jane suggested.

"Get a pool!" Kurt was becoming enthusiastic.

Jane laughed up at him.

"Okay," He relented, "Maybe not a pool, we don't exactly have a long summer season."

"If you want a pool," Jane teased him, "You have to teach the kids to swim!"

"It's a deal," Kurt immediately agreed.

They traveled on, each lost in their dreams for the future.

Jane felt the gentle slide of Kurt's fingers against her side and her eyes closed and a smile graced her lips.

"I can't believe this is real," She finally admitted.

"What?" Kurt asked, "That we actually get a moment to ourselves?"

"That after everything that's happened, you're still the center of my world." She explained.

Kurt stopped dead.

Jane looked up at him in concern to find him looking down at her with such a look of utter devotion on his face that she felt her eyes tear up.

"You are my entire world," He told her seriously, "Never doubt that."

She reached up and cupped his cheek gently, "I won't."

He leaned down and the kiss they shared was reverent.

They continued to walk. With the smell of flowers on the breeze they came to a park. There were children playing and people sitting on blankets in the grass. Seeing an empty bench, Kurt led Jane over to it and they sank down to watch the world quietly move around them.

His arm was firm and her head was resting in the notch of his neck comfortably. He was playing with her fingers and she closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of him against her.

"I love you," He told her.

"Love you," She responded, kissing him softly on the neck.

He leaned down and stole a second kiss from her willing lips.

An hour passed as they sat together.

"We have to go back," She finally told him.

"I know," He admitted.

"Thank you for this." She whispered.

"There's no place I'd rather be," He assured her.

"Ivan's going to have the treatment ready when we get back," She worried.

"It's going to work," He insisted.

"I'm sure it will," She agreed, knowing just how much he needed reassurance, but still insisted, "I need to tell you something."

"Jane," Kurt wanted to stop her. He couldn't say goodbye and he couldn't listen to her say it either.

"No," She said firmly, she _needed_ to say this. "When I told you that you were my starting point, I didn't really understand how true that was. My entire life I've struggled to survive. I didn't live, I didn't dream, I survived. When I met you…it was like suddenly everything made sense. You were everything I'd been missing in my life and even though I couldn't remember, I somehow knew just how important you were. Not because of the mission. Not because of Sheppard. It was because of Taylor. I went to the annual memorial held in her memory and I couldn't get over how, even after all of these years, you never stopped looking, never stopped trying. I'd never known anyone like that. You'd been so young, but that hadn't stopped you from looking to right the wrong. You were still looking for her, you never gave up."

"It was then that I decided _I_ needed to be the one they sent to the FBI. I wasn't supposed to be. I was engaged to Oscar, second only to Sheppard. I wasn't supposed to erase all my memories and start over. I insisted. Oscar didn't understand, Roman didn't understand, I didn't really even understand. I gave Oscar his ring back and turned my back on everything I knew…for you. A man I hadn't even spoken to."

"The funny thing was, even without remembering, you won me over again. I trusted you like I never trusted anyone else in my life. You were there for me, just like you'd been there for Taylor. You never stopped. You defended me, even when I didn't trust myself. I fell in love with you, but then everything began to fall apart. Oscar made me realized that no matter how amazing you were, I wasn't worthy. There were too many secrets, too much history. I could never have the promise of a future with you. So I pulled back and watched you move on without me."

"Jane," Kurt lifted his hand to her cheek, trying to reassure her. He might have tried to hide it, but he'd never been able to move on without her.

"No," Jane interrupted him, "Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Mayfair was killed. Even as I held her and begged her not to leave, I knew she was lost. I was lost and what I dreamed of could never be. I still didn't want to give up. I tried calling you over and over…then I was told I wasn't Taylor," Jane took a deep breath, "You were real, but I wasn't."

"It was you I fell in love with," Kurt insisted, "Not Taylor."

"After I was arrested," Jane didn't say _after you arrested me_ , but that's what Kurt heard. "I ended up back at the beginning. Just trying to survive. It was kind of fitting when you think about it, I tried to be something I wasn't and everyone paid. When I escaped from the CIA, I could have run. I should have, but I still couldn't let go of the life I knew I could never have. I was determined to bring down the people that had stolen my chance at a normal life, happiness with you and the team. The funny thing was, I was that person. I'd tried to live a life that wasn't mine and I was paying for it and making you pay for it with me."

"When I came back and told you about Mayfair, nobody trusted me and I didn't blame them. I wasn't who I said I was, but I still didn't remember anything before you. I would never have betrayed you again. When you started accepting me back on the team, I was determined to be satisfied with the chance to make amends. I no longer thought that new life was mine anymore and I stopped trying to be anything but what I was, but somehow that was enough for you."

"You will always be enough for me," Kurt insisted, his arm tight around her.

"When you told me you loved me," Jane trailed off, the wonder in her face held him transfixed.

"I couldn't believe it. I was worried that you didn't know what you were saying, that it was just another illusion that would disappear. That night I came by your apartment, I was late because I was terrified. I wanted to tell you I loved you too, but what if you didn't remember? What if I misunderstood?"

Kurt leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. They'd never talked about this. He'd never known.

"Then I said it and you smiled at me," She closed her eyes going back to the look on his face. When she opened them he was looking at her with exactly the same expression. "I love you."

"I love you," He assured her, his thumb rubbing gently at the moisture on her cheek.

"When we got married," Jane forced herself to continue, "It really was the perfect day. Every dream I'd ever had came true. I couldn't believe how lucky _I_ was."

"I'm the lucky one," Kurt insisted.

"Colorado was a fantasy that didn't seem real. I was afraid I would wake up one day and realize it was gone. Then one day it was…"

Kurt closed his eyes in pain.

"I was so determined to take care of the threat and then come home to you, but nothing ever worked. I couldn't find the answer. The days passed and I knew you would have moved on by now. I should have known better. You never stopped looking for Taylor, but I wasn't Taylor and it never occurred to me that I could mean as much to you as she had, not after everything."

"Then, when you came showed up in Nepal," Jane's voice caught, "You were still wearing your ring. I couldn't believe it. You hadn't given up, but I still wasn't safe to be around. I still couldn't have you."

"You will _always_ have me," Kurt interrupted her.

"I know you didn't want to risk pretending I was dead to claim the bounty. I'm sorry I put you through that, but I couldn't walk away again. I wasn't strong enough. You had to be strong for both of us, because I needed you too much. You were. You brought me back home and everything was…perfect."

"But I was keeping a secret," Kurt said, his voice still filled with pain.

"When I found out," Jane looked at him, "I hurt. Not because I still didn't love you, but because I did. I was afraid it was all too good to be true, that when I found out I was right, I couldn't get over it. Having to go back to a time without you…I couldn't afford to feel. I needed to become what I was before, but I couldn't. You'd changed me. I _needed you_. Not the perfect you, every part of you. I hated myself for being so weak, but I never hated you. I couldn't, even then. I didn't trust myself to even talk to you, because what I needed and what we had were so different. I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to accept that what happened was an accident. I just didn't know how to go forward. I was so lost."

"But you weren't." Jane told him. "You were strong for both of us again. You faced everything head on and even when I was hurting you, you were trying to heal me."

"It's because I love you." Kurt told her.

"And I love you." Jane looked him in the eye as she said that, "That's why I need for you to accept that this cure might not work."

"Jane," Kurt protested.

"No," Jane interrupted him, "I'm going to be the strong one now. I'm going to be the one watching out for you this time. I love you, but I might not always be there. Not because I don't want to be. Not because I would ever chose to leave you again. If that happens, I need to know that you will spend the rest of your life looking for happiness, just as hard as you searched for Taylor, just as hard as you searched for me. You need to fight for your future like you fought for ours. You have Bethany, Sawyer, Sara, Allie, the team. They will be there for you, let them. For me…let them."

Kurt didn't say anything. He turned away and the tears in his eyes spilled over. Hers joined his.

"I don't want to be without you." He finally told her.

"You won't be," Jane assured him, wiping his face gently with her thumb, "I'll be in your heart, just like Taylor is. That doesn't mean you can't be happy."

"I will never be happy without you." Kurt insisted.

"You didn't think you would ever be happy without Taylor either," Jane said gently, "That doesn't mean that in the future you won't find happiness again."

"Jane," Kurt wanted he to stop, but knew just how stubborn she was.

"Promise me you'll lean on the people that love you," She insisted.

"I promise," Kurt finally accepted what she'd needed him to see.

"I love you," She whispered.

"Love you too," He pulled her against him tightly.

His arm was tight around her as they stood up and started making their way back to the NYO.

They took their time, never more aware that life doesn't come with guarantees.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived back at the NYO to find the conference room full of people. Jane looked around at the faces of the people closest to them and began to get emotional.

Allie walked in behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked her in surprise as he gave her a hug.

Allie and Jane shared a look and he realized what was going on.

"She's going to be fine," He insisted.

Sara placed her hand on his back trying to sooth him.

"We aren't just here for you," She told him.

"We all love Jane," Allie explained.

Tasha was the last to arrive. She stepped off the elevator in handcuffs being escorted by her guard from the hospital.

Reade met them and removed her cuffs.

"You shouldn't be here." He worried.

"I should be," Tasha insisted, "I'm not letting them go through this without me."

Jane watched them join them with a misty expression.

"You all didn't have to come," She protested.

Avery was hanging on her hand tightly and Jane wrapped her arm around her.

Looking around the room she smiled at the people that had gone out of their way to give them the support they needed.

"Where's Bethany?" Jane asked Allie with a worried frown.

"She and Sawyer are staying with Connor at the hotel." Allie explained.

"You brought her all the way from Colorado?" Kurt didn't know why that surprised him, but it did.

"She missed her dad and mama Jane." Allie dismissed the gesture.

"We missed her too," Jane admitted. "She was actually one of the first real memories I had when I was Remi."

Patterson, Ivan, Tasha, Reade, Sara, Allie, Rich and Avery were all watching her with worried expressions.

"Stop it," Jane protested, "You're going to make me cry."

"I want to be there," Avery told her.

"That's not a good idea," Ivan protested.

"It's not your decision!" Avery argued her agitation saying much about her concern.

"He's right," Jane told her, smoothing her hair back. "It's not going to be easy."

"I don't care," Avery insisted, "I can help."

"Help me by staying with the others." Jane insisted.

Avery looked like she was going to argue even more when Sara walked over and insisted, "She can stay with me."

Jane took one last look at the faces of the people closest to them and gave them a little smile.

"Thank you,"

They knew what she needed from them. If things went badly, Kurt was going to need all the help he could get. Secretly none of them thought anything they could do for him would be enough. Never had they seen two people who needed each other more than Kurt and Jane.

"Ready?" Jane looked up at Kurt with a little smile.

"Ready," He lied.

Patterson and Ivan led the way and the others watched them disappear with worried expressions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Patterson explained to them, "We're going to do the transfusion first. It will take a little while and we're going to be watching closely for any signs that her body is rejecting the blood."

"Rejecting the blood?" Kurt protested, "What if that happens?"

"We stop the procedure." Patterson assured him, "We have everything we need if she goes into anaphylactic shock."

Kurt didn't protest, but Jane could see that he wanted to. In fact he looked like he was hanging on to his composure by a thread.

"Kurt," She took his hand, "Maybe you should wait with the others."

"NO," He wasn't going to argue, he knew where he belonged. He didn't care how difficult it would be to watch noting was getting him away from her.

Ivan came in and inserted the needle.

"This should take a few hours," He warned them, "When it's done, we're going to immediately introduce the antidote."

Jane nodded her understanding. Kurt didn't comment, but his hand did firm around hers.

After about twenty minutes, there was a noticeable reduction in tension when Jane didn't exhibit any signs of rejecting Ivan's blood.

"This is just a lot of waiting," Jane told Kurt, "If you want to go see the others, let them know what's happening…"

"Patterson will keep them updated," Kurt insisted.

Jane began to fall asleep and Kurt sat on the edge of the bed with her and watched her.

Patterson was observing them from behind the glass.

"We're making progress," Ivan reminded her, seeing how tense she was.

"Aren't you worried?" She asked him.

"Of course I'm worried," Ivan insisted, "She's all I have left…"

Finally seeing behind his mask, Patterson caught her breath. He was scared, but hiding it.

She walked over and put her arms around him.

He stood stiffly for a moment, before his arms closed tightly around her.

"You're giving her a chance," Patterson reminded him.

"I couldn't save Roman," Ivan told her, "What if I'm responsible for losing her too?"

"Whatever happens," Patterson insisted, "It's not your fault. You didn't give them the zip. You're dealing with a situation out of your control. They were poisoned before you even knew they were still alive."

"Thank you," Ivan told her and she could feel the kiss he placed on the side of her head.

When he pulled away, she didn't want to let go.

Ivan awkwardly began to check Jane's vitals.

She watched his busy work and turned away.

"We're almost ready for the antidote," Ivan told her.

Patterson turned back and they shared a concerned look. Looking through the glass Patterson watched Kurt smoothing Jane's hair back and felt her hands begin to shake.

"It's time" Kurt looked up when Ivan and Patterson came in.

"We need to wake her," Patterson warned him.

"Jane," Kurt did the honors.

Jane opened her eyes.

"I fell asleep," She said in surprise, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed you're strength," Kurt explained, "For right now."

Looking over at Ivan Jane nodded.

He administered the medicine. She reached for his hand before he could step back.

"I love you," She told him, "Whatever happens, it's not your fault."

His eyes closed in pain.

"I love you too." He said hoarsely.

They pain started almost immediately.

Jane began to move restlessly and Kurt scooped her right off the bed and onto his lap.

She turned her face into his side immediately. If felt like she was being turned inside out. Her muscles went into spasm. Kurt began to rub the knots. Jane's breathing became erratic as she tried to breathe through the pain.

"It's worse this time," Kurt told Ivan, panic in his eyes.

"No" Ivan denied, "Last time she was just able to hide it better. She's weaker this time."

"Can you give her something for the pain?" Patterson began to rub the knots in Jane's legs.

"Not safely," Ivan denied, watching them work on her.

Jane began to sweat and she seemed to become unaware of where she was.

Kurt was barely able to hold her as she strained against him seeking relief.

Suddenly, she went lax. Her entire body was limp. Kurt let her recline down onto the mattress and his hands slid around to cradle her head as he looked down at her in panic.

"Jane," He called shaking her none to gently, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

When she failed to respond, he dropped to his knees and desperately sought her pulse. His shaking hands failed to locate it. The tears falling down his face were matched by Patterson.

"Is she…" Kurt couldn't even say it.

"Move," Ivan came back into the room carrying a syringe.

Kurt watched as he injected Jane with whatever was it was.

"What is that?" Patterson worried.

"Adrenalin," Ivan explained.

Suddenly, Jane's body jerked and she took a gasping breath. Kurt started to breathe again too.

The hours passed and Jane suffered, but she didn't do it alone. Kurt felt every spasm, every moan, every time she gasped for breath he was with her. When she struggled to breathe, he held his breath. When she clawed at her skin, he soothed it with his hands. When she fought, he held her, willing his own strength into her body. When after what felt like a lifetime she fell still.

Kurt was shaking. He couldn't even check for a pulse.

"Patterson!" He looked up at her in desperation.

Patterson didn't make him wait she leaned over and grabbed Jane's wrist.

"She's…still with us." Patterson assured him.

"Ivan?" Kurt looked over at him.

"I think she made it." He said with a relieved little laugh.

Kurt's eyes closed in relief. He held Jane against him even tighter.

"Did it work?" He finally asked Ivan.

"I don't know," Ivan admitted, "I hope so, because I don't think she could do that again."

Kurt knew he couldn't.

"Get some sleep," Patterson encouraged him. "We'll let the others know."

Kurt didn't argue with her, he doubted he could even stand.

Settling down with her curled into his side he turned toward her so he could get both arms around her. As he began to calm down he could feel her breath on his neck and for the first time since the procedure began he let himself relax. With a little smile he leaned over and kissed her forehead. She was the strongest person he'd ever met. On that final thought he joined her in sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson and Ivan entered the conference room. One look at them and everyone was standing.

"Is it over?" Avery demanded, "Is she okay?"

"It's over," Patterson confirmed, "She made it though. We won't know if the procedure worked for a few days…but they're sleeping now."

The collective sigh of relief was obvious.

"Can we see them?" Sara asked her arm still around a pale Avery.

"You can look in on them," Patterson assured them, "But don't try to wake them. They're exhausted."

It wasn't long before the group stood looking through the glass at where Kurt and Jane lay sleeping.

"It doesn't seem fair that they have to go through all this," Sara said softly.

"Look at them," Allie said with a little smile, "If it had been easy, they might not have forged a bond this strong."

"I've never seen anything like it," Tasha agreed, "It's like they're living under each other's skin."

"They've always been like that," Patterson insisted, "From the very first they didn't have to use words. They understand each other better than any two people I've ever met."

"He looks to her when things go right or when things go wrong," Rich was watching them with a worried expression.

"Even when he was searching for her," Avery told them, "I could tell how much she meant to him."

"She walked away from everything and everyone so that he could be with Bethany," Allie reminded them.

"Knowing that she was going to be hunted," Ivan shook his head.

"Do you think it worked?" Reade asked his expression worried.

"I hope so," Ivan shook his head. "She can't go through it again. She's too weak."

"She's still stronger than most people," Avery argued.

"She was always stronger when she was fighting for others," Ivan explained.

"She's fighting for her life," Avery worried.

"No," Patterson denied, "She's fighting for his life."

Seeing how tightly Kurt was holding her even in sleep nobody argued that statement.

"Let's give them time," Patterson insisted, urging everyone out.

"You need to get some sleep too," Ivan worried.

"We all do," Patterson

"I'll stay and watch over them," Rich offered.

"Aren't you tired?" Patterson worried.

"Naw," Rich denied, "I slept in my office earlier."

"Are you sure?" Ivan worried.

"I've got this," Rich assured them.

After the others left, Rich pulled up a chair and stared through the glass at his favorite couple.

He knew the others thought he was a clown, but as he sat watching them sleep he felt a single tear roll down his cheek. Caring for others sucked. Wiping the moisture away he turned away from the pair. This was entirely their fault. He'd been fine before they ruined him. Even as he cursed them, Rich picked up a blanket and walked quietly into the other room. As he placed it over them, he checked to make sure they were both breathing. Turning away he retreated, refusing to acknowledge that he cared.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone can thank lurkingwhump for our next scene, very inspiring…thanks for the great idea!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt woke up first. For a split second he didn't know where he was. He wasn't alarmed, because as confused as he was he had no doubt who was resting against his chest.

Looking down at Jane with a little smile he suddenly remembered. The smile turned to concern and his hand came up to smooth her hair off her face so he could check on her. She looked peaceful as she slept.

His hand checked to see if she was hot and her nose crinkled before she moved her cheek into his hand. Seeing her snuggle in settled something deep inside his chest. He knew she was getting too weak for Ivan to continue to experiment on. If this hadn't worked…his eyes closed. It _had_ to work.

He knew there were things he should be doing, but he didn't move. The most important thing in the world was right there in front of him. He lay there holding her, watching her, and for the moment at least he was happy.

She was still with him and they had hope for the future. Tomorrow there'd be something else to worry about, but right now all that mattered was this moment.

He didn't wake her, but he didn't release her either.

Watching them from the other room, Rich turned away. Now that Kurt was up he felt like he could finally ease his vigil.

They were going to need food. Turning away he sent out a text to Patterson as promised. She immediately responded and he wasn't surprised. He'd never met a person who slept less than she did.

He went to organize food and he knew Patterson would be in so he ordered for her as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reade looked at Tasha.

"Keaton doesn't know anything about your mission?" Reade verified.

"No," Tasha admitted, "It came from up the ladder."

"Who?" Reade asked bluntly.

"I can tell you about the mission, the proverbial what and why, but I can't tell you who." Tasha insisted.

"Is it because you don't know?" Reade pushed a little harder.

"I know," Tasha insisted.

"Do you trust them?" Reade demanded.

"As much as I trust anyone," Tasha tried to assured him.

"That's the best you've got?" Reade's frustration was showing.

"I'm sorry," Tasha told him, "I'll give you what I can."

"How about when?" Reade tried.

"It was before the Gala," Tasha admitted, "I insisted on going not just to get away from here, but to make contact with Blake."

"To what end?" Reade asked her.

"We think she's more than just Crawford's daughter," Tasha admitted, "We think she started taking over from him a few years ago."

"So you believe she's corrupt." Reade confirmed.

"We think her Father still was working on his special project, but Blake was the day to day operation. She was the one that was responsible for Avery's father."

"You think she ordered him killed?" Reade was looking at Tasha in disbelief.

"Yes," Tasha confirmed, "She was determined to keep the Crawford name clean. He threatened that."

"But…you told Jane you had no Intel that indicated Blake would kill Roman!" Reade protested.

"She'd never killed anyone _herself_ ," Tasha denied, "She always let someone else's hands get dirty."

"If she's capable of ordering a hit," Reade pointed out, "You are far from safe and Jane and Ivan are definitely in danger."

"They are in danger," Tasha agreed.

"Ivan wants to pretend to be Roman and try to work his way back into her inner circle." Reade told Tasha.

She didn't say anything for a moment.

"It would probably work," Tasha admitted, "She's obsessed with him."

"He offered to be your backup," Reade told her.

"It wouldn't be safe for him, but I'd welcome the backup." She admitted.

"Why did she change out her entire Board of Directors if she was the one that was corrupt?" Reade didn't understand.

"Image," Tasha admitted, "She needed to look clean."

"Where did she find the new Board?" He worried.

"I gave them to her," Tasha admitted.

"Why would she trust you to do that?" Reade didn't understand how Tasha could have earned so much of her trust in such a short time.

"We bonded over betrayal," Tasha explained, "Even corrupt women have men troubles."

"Where did you find the new Board?" Reade asked her.

"Nas," Tasha explained.

"The NSA is involved in this?" Reade didn't know why he was surprised.

"The organization is too big and employees too many people to take down all together. The solution was to establish a legit Board so that when we take Blake down, the business can still go on."

"Controlled by the NSA," Reade pointed out.

"They aren't going to control it," Tasha denied, "They just put people in place so that it could continue to run."

"You know better than that," Reade chided.

"It's Nas," Tasha insisted.

"How many good people have to be corrupt before you realize it can happen to anyone? Both Mayfair and Hirst found that out. We all trusted Bordon." Reade reminded her.

"So you don't think we can trust Nas?" Tasha looked concerned.

"She already lied to us to get her job back," Reade reminded her. "What else is she willing to do?"

Tasha didn't say anything.

"We need to brief the others, but we'll have to wait for Jane and Weller to wake up. You should go. The longer you're here without Blake's lawyer, the less trustworthy you'll seem." Reade stood up.

Tasha joined him. Placing a hand on his arm she tried to reassure him, "I won't betray you or the team."  
"I know you believe that," Reade didn't look reassured.

"You don't?" Tasha was hurt.

"I know you won't mean to," Reade assured her, "But deep cover doesn't give you free will. You have to have noticed that."

Tasha couldn't argue with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson felt thrown together and probably looked it. She'd gotten a couple of hours sleep and showered, but that had been the extent of her down time.

Kurt had woken up and even though she hoped Jane would sleep longer, she wasn't depending on it. There was too much at stake right now to not push forward.

With her coffee in her hand she turned to lock her apartment door when it happened.

"Where is she?" The man asked her, the gun currently pointed low on her back told her he meant business.

"Where is who?" Patterson actually didn't know who they were talking about. Unfortunately, at this point the list was extensive.

"Don't play games with me," The man warned her, "Where's Roman's sister?"

"She's probably at the office," Patterson was buying time. She needed a little bit of distance because if he fired right now, she'd be paralyzed at best.

"Is she sleeping there?" The man demanded.

It was only then that Patterson realized he'd been watching Kurt and Jane's apartment for them to come home. It was a good thing they'd had the others move out.

"We have a lot of work right now," Patterson insisted, "The hours have been long."  
"Open the door back up," The man told her.

Well, that wasn't happening. No way was she going to make it easy on him.

The coffee she'd pored because she needed it to survive, became the actual weapon that kept her alive.

She turned to deflect the gun and the scalding liquid found his eyes.

He was a big man, but she'd been training with Jane and even big men had the same weaknesses.

The gun went off and she felt the lick of fire, but that didn't stop her from disarming him.

She turned the gun on him and got off a single shot. He grunted, but began running down the hallway toward the stairs. She started after him, but instead of pushing open the door, he broke out the window at the end of the hallway. Patterson gasped as he disappeared through the opening and reached the window in time to see him pushing himself up from the ground and running away with a noticeable limp. Living on the second floor had its disadvantages.

Well, she had his gun and she had his DNA, she'd find him. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cell phone and sighed. This was just another thing to do in a day that wasn't getting any shorter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reade answered the phone on the first ring.

"I've had an active shooter," Patterson didn't waste her words.

"What!" He listened to Patterson's explanation.

"Go back inside your apartment and wait for backup, I'm on my way." Reade told her.

"I'm securing the scene," Patterson denied, "We have everything we need to identify him. I'm not letting anything get in the way."

"Are you hurt?" Reade worried.

Patterson looked down at where blood was seeping from the crease along her hip. "Grazed."

"I'll send paramedics," Reade insisted.

Patterson wanted to protest, but knew it wouldn't do her any good.

"I'm going to call Ivan and warn him. Blake might have sent someone after him." Patterson worried.

"I'll let Rich know," Reade assured her, "He can see if he can track the shooter through street cams."

Reade left the office moving fast. They needed to bring Blake down ASAP, before someone else died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rich was sitting in the lab when he looked down to see that Reade was calling.

"How lazy," He answered the phone, "Why can't you just walk over here and talk to me?"

"Can it," Reade warned him, "Patterson was assaulted leaving her apartment."

"WHAT!" Rich was on his feet immediately.

"She's been grazed, but the perpetrator jumped out the second story window and got away. I need you to find him." Reade told him.

"She's okay?" Rich demanded.

"She's determined to secure the scene, so she's every bit as stubborn as usual." Reade reassured him.

"I'm on it," Rich pulled up the street cams outside Patterson's apartment.

"You might want to warn Allie and Sara," Reade suggested, "This guy is looking for Jane. We don't want to take any chances."

"Weller's awake," Rich told Reade, "I'll update him and give them the heads up."

"Thanks Rich," Reade hung up the phone.

Rich made a beeline straight for Weller. He hated to interrupt them, but this was just too important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan answered Patterson call on the third ring.

"Is everything okay?" He worried. He'd been in the shower and almost missed her call.

Patterson leaned wearily against the wall when he finally picked up.

"We've had a shooter looking for Jane," She didn't waste any time warning him, "He might not be the only one. Blake isn't sitting on this."

"Where was he looking?" Ivan worried.

"He came by my place," Patterson explained, "I guess I'm the only one on the team that is still staying at home. I don't think Reade has gone home in two days."

"Are you okay?" Ivan demanded with a racing heart.

"I'm fine," Patterson insisted, leaving out the graze, "But, I had to throw my coffee on him and I would kill for some caffeine."

"I'm on my way over there," Ivan insisted.

"NO!" Patterson denied, "You're trying to convince Blake you still care about her, you can't be seen over here."

"Are you heading into the office?" Ivan worried.

"I have to wait for CSI to take the scene," Patterson denied, "It's going to be a little while."

Even as she was reassuring him the elevator doors opened to the paramedics.

"I have to go," Patterson said distracted, "Don't bring the gurney any closer, this is a crime scene."

"You called for paramedics?" Ivan demanded.

"Reade called them," Patterson explained, moving toward them, "It's just a graze, I'm fine. I'll see you at the office. Be careful."

Ivan looked down at the phone after Patterson hung up. She'd been grazed.

Throwing on his clothes, he dismissed her concerns. She was hurt and needed backup that was all he cared about. He filled a thermos with the coffee waiting for him in the kitchen and headed toward her apartment. He'd deal with any repercussions of his actions later. He knew he was the closest to her and he was going over there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weller looked up as Rich came in.

"Sorry to bother you," He whispered, "We need you."  
Weller didn't question him, but began to gently extract himself from Jane.

"I'm awake," She all but slurred.

"Go back to sleep," Kurt insisted covering her back up, "I'm going with Rich."

"You need me?" She opened one eye.

"Not right now," Rich assured her.

"You feel okay?" Kurt worried.

"Tired," She admitted.

"Sleep," Kurt kissed her forehead, "I'll be with Rich."

Rich was waiting as patiently as he was able. That wasn't saying much.

"What's going on?" Kurt worried when they reached the observation room.

"Patterson was assaulted outside her apartment." Rich explained.

"Is she okay?" Kurt worried.

"Grazed, but still stubborn." Rich assured him.

"Why?" Kurt worried.

"The shooter was looking for Jane," Rich explained.

"We need to warn Allie and Sara," Kurt realized.

"You do that," Rich suggested, "I'll see if I can follow the shooter through the street cams."  
Kurt reached for the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson was biting her lip as the paramedic probed and cleaned her graze when the elevator doors opened. She'd just had management close this floor so expecting Reade she looked over.

"I told you not to come here!" She protested.

"I brought coffee," Ivan held up the thermos.

"I'd kill for a cup," Patterson relented, "But I don't want you to get kill over bringing me one."

Ivan's eyes were on her graze.

"That was close," He worried, not even pretending he wasn't looking.

"Yeah," Patterson agreed, "He had all the right tools, but couldn't seem to use them. It wasn't exactly good for me."

Realizing what she'd just said and the amount of skin that was currently exposed with her pants pushed low she blushed.

"Sorry to hear that," Ivan said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you going to give me some of that coffee or not?" Patterson demanded embarrassed both literally and figuratively.

"Yes, mam." Ivan began pouring some out for her.

Just then Reade arrived.

"I thought you said it was nothing!" He protested when he saw the amount of blood on her clothes.

"It's just a graze," Patterson insisted, "I've had worse."

"Is there sugar in that coffee?" Reade worried.

"Yes," Ivan assured him.

Patterson took another sip and made a little face, "What are you aiming to become diabetic?"

"It's to help you with the shock," Ivan said patiently.

"Thanks," Patterson smiled up at him gratefully, "But this has happened enough lately that I'm not even surprised anymore."

"Blood loss then," Ivan was standing over her in concern.

"Ivan," Patterson waited until he looked up from where they were bandaging her wound. "I'm fine."  
"Are you going to the hospital?" Reade asked Patterson.

"No," She denied with a stubborn look.

"I knew you were going to say that," Reade shook his head, "I've got the scene, head back to the NYO."

Patterson didn't argue. She was tired and shakier that she was letting on. When she stood up, Ivan was there. He wrapped one arm around her waist and she leaned against him in relief.

"Thanks for the coffee," Patterson said without looking up at him. If she had, she would have seen the look on his face as he studied the top of her head. She would have seen that he was far from unaffected by what happened. A man struggling with the beliefs of a lifetime in the face of an unfamiliar emotional roller coaster…a man realizing that determination alone wasn't always enough to protect your heart.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I could probably edit more...but that would mean I won't post until really late...OR I can post now and you could just forgive me for the errors? Deal? Thanks! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well you look like crap," Patterson told Rich bluntly.

"You should talk," He told her.

"You need to get some sleep," Ivan agreed with Patterson.

"Sleep is for the weak," Rich scoffed.

"It's also for the dead," Patterson reminded him, "So I think you should rethink that decision."

"I'm not going to die over a few lost hours." Rich chided.

"When was the last time you slept?" Jane was the one that asked that question.

Everyone turned to where she was leaning weakly against the door.

"You should have called for me," Kurt rushed over to help guide her to a chair.

"How do you feel?" Ivan worried, moving over to check her.

"Tired," Jane admitted, "But better than before. Did it work?"

"I don't know yet," Ivan admitted. "We need to wait a few days before we test you. That way if the poison is still in your system, it will have enough time to be measurable."

"If it is?" Jane asked him.

"Then we go back to the drawing board," Ivan told her.

She and Kurt shared a look. His concerned, hers reassuring.

"Then we wait," Jane agreed, "What's going on? Rich answer the question."

"36 hours since I slept," Rich admitted.

"Go sleep," Patterson said in concern.

"I've got food coming in," Rich insisted, "Then I'll sleep."

"Fair enough," Patterson agreed.

"Did you find anything on the street cams?" Kurt asked him.

"I was able to follow him three blocks, where he climbed into a stolen car and drove toward Jersey." Rich explained.

"Did you call it in?" Patterson worried.

"No," Rich said sarcastically, "I thought I'd just watch him escape. Of course I called it in. He was arrested and is on his way here."

"Great job," Kurt told Rich. "Patterson, how's the leg?"

"Sore, but I'll live."

"What happened to her leg?" Jane asked in confusion. "Who was arrested?"

"I had a man show up at my apartment looking for you," Patterson explained to Jane, "We caught him and are having him brought in. Hopefully, we can tie him directly to Blake."

"Were you hurt?" Jane was sitting tensely.

"Just grazed my hip," Patterson brushed it off as unimportant.

Jane looked at the tension she could see rolling off each of their teammates and knew that Patterson was down playing the event to keep her from being worried.

"I'm sorry," Jane told her.

"It was Blake," Patterson reminded her, "Not you."

"Did you call Allie and Sara?" Jane asked Kurt, her tone worried.

"I did," Kurt admitted, "They reluctantly agreed to go back home until all of this was over."

"What about Avery?" Jane asked him.

"She's heading back to college." Kurt explained, "They're coming by here to see you before they leave."

"Is that safe?" Jane worried.

"Yes," Kurt assured her, "They have escorts."

Jane just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was sitting in the conference room by herself. Sara, Sawyer, Avery, Allie, Bethany and Conner had just left.

It probably would have been more tearful if it wasn't for Bethany. Not wanting to scare her, everyone had made a point of keeping things light.

Avery had been struggling. Jane hated to see her upset, but it warmed her heart that she cared so much.

Looking down at the picture Bethany had left for her she smiled.

Kurt came back in the room, "Did they go?"

"Yes," Jane admitted, "Bethany left us a picture."

Kurt looked down at their extended family with a little smile.

"I'd think she gets that from you." He told her.

She gave him her "yeah right" expression.

"Seriously," Kurt told her, "You spend a lot of time drawing with her when she's here."

"Okay," Jane smiled up at him and his earnest expression. "What did you find out?"

"Ivan is a great interrogator," Kurt told her.

"How so?" Jane smiled.

"Intimidation," Kurt explained. "He took the attack on Patterson personally."

"Should we be worried about that?" Jane asked him.

"Are you?" Kurt asked her.

"No," Jane denied, "Is that awful?"

"No," Kurt smiled over at her in reassurance. "He obviously cares about her."

"She doesn't have the best luck in relationships," Jane reminded him.

"She's tough," Kurt said thinking back to how much Patterson has changed in the past three years.

"Her heart is still soft," Jane said softly.

"So is yours," Kurt reminded her gently.

"But I have _you_ to protect _my_ heart," Jane reminded him.

"It's my privilege," Kurt said huskily, closing the distance between them, his eyes on her lips.

Jane met him halfway.

"Come on guys," Reade said from the doorway, "This room is glass."

Kurt pulled away, but he wasn't in any hurry.

"Sorry," Jane told Reade.

"I'm not," Kurt whispered.

She smiled up at him and Reade shook his head and sat down with them.

"I spoke with Tasha and she thinks that Ivan posing as Roman might work. Blake is obsessed with him." Reade told them.

"Obsessed with _killing_ him," Jane protested.

"She didn't send a hit man after him. She did send him an invitation to the Gala she's having on Friday." Reade passed them the card.

"This is the worst idea," Jane worried.

"He confirmed," Reade warned her.

"Of course he did," Jane rested her head on her hand.

Kurt placed his hand on the back of Jane's neck in support. She reached back on placed hers over his in appreciation.

"You should lie back down," Reade worried.

Just then a cell phone began to ring.

"What's that?" Kurt frowned at Jane.

"I don't know," Jane admitted. She reached into one of the pockets on her jacket looking for the phone.

"That's the phone Remi gave Roman's henchman," Reade identified it.

Jane didn't want to risk missing the call, "Hello." She activated the speaker.

"I have some information." The man told Jane.

"Tell me," Jane told him.

"No!" The man denied, "We have to meet."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Jane said her voice devoid of emotion.

"Listen," The man sounded scared, "This information is real hush, hush. I think it's worth more than just my life."

"You want me to pay you?" Jane demanded.

"You don't understand what I found out," The man insisted, "There are people that would pay big money for what I know."

"I'll meet you," Jane agreed, "And decide for myself."

"Same place as last time," The man's voice was fast.

Jane looked over at Reade. He nodded that he knew where that was. Kurt was trying to get her to decline.

"I'll be there," Jane agreed.

"One hour," The man insisted before he hung up.

"You can barely walk from the lab to here," Kurt pointed out, "We know who killed Roman and we have all of the drives. Why are you risking yourself like this?"

"He was scared of me," Jane told Kurt, "Whatever he found out made him so excited he wants to meet face to face. It has to be big."

"Or he's setting you up," Kurt argued.

"I'm not going alone," Jane assured him.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked Reade.

"He was terrified of Remi," Reade admitted, "I didn't think he was particularly brave, I think Jane is right. Whatever it is, he's willing to risk his life to try and cash in on it."

Kurt rubbed his neck in frustration.

"Can you do it?" He asked Jane bluntly.

"I can do it," She insisted.

"I want the place surrounded," Kurt warned Reade.

"I'll flood the place with Agents," Reade assured Kurt.

"I'm going with you," He told Jane without any room for negotiation.

She didn't argue, she knew what he was capable of and what he wasn't. Letting her go into this potentially dangerous situation at less than 100% was something he couldn't do. Not after everything they'd just faced. She didn't argue.

"We need to get you looking less…polished." She said with a little smile.

Looking down at the clothes he'd literally slept in he shook his head, "Really?"

"Maybe something in…red." She suggested with a twinkle in her eyes.

"No way," He denied, thinking back to the Kiva Garen.

"We only have an hour," Reade reminded them pointedly.

Kurt pulled Jane up next to him. As they walked past Reade he pretended he didn't see Kurt's hand slide down to squeeze Jane's butt or the smile she shot him over her shoulder.

Shaking his head with a little smile of his own he pulled out his phone to make the arrangements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked her for the hundredth time.

"Kurt," Jane turned to him, "I'm fine."

"I think this is a mistake," Kurt insisted, "You're still too weak."

"I'm trained to fight, even when I feel like I can't go on," Jane reminded him, "I've got this."

That reassurance did not make him feel better.

"How much longer?" Kurt asked Patterson.

"If he comes," Patterson told them, "Ten more minutes."

"Maybe you should wait with the others," Jane worried, "If he sees you, he might not come."

"Then he doesn't come," Kurt wouldn't be dissuaded.

"Who's that?" The man came early.

"Don't worry about it," Jane called back, "What did you find out?"

He came a little closer.

"My information is valuable," He told Jane.

"Worth your life?" She asked him.

"You can't threaten me," The man said bravely, he knew this was his golden ticket.

"I can do more than that," Jane reminded him.

Kurt was watching her silently. It was the first time he saw Jane assuming Remi's personality. He realized that she finally had the chance to choose who she wanted to be. She could remember both.

"I risked my life to find this out," The man argued.

"You risk your life right now," Jane warned him.

"A woman killed your brother," He realized she wasn't going to negotiate.

"I already knew that," Jane warned him, "I hope you didn't waste my time."

"It was Blake Crawford!" The man was getting worried.

"And?" Jane waited.

"She's not really Crawford's daughter!"

"What?" Jane hadn't expected to hear that.

"She was an orphan," The man realized he finally had something she didn't know.

"How did you find that out?" Kurt asked him.

"She fired people who knew things about her," The man explained, "They're bitter and not exactly worried about keeping the secret anymore."

"She was in an orphanage?" Jane was holding herself very still.

"Yeah," The man agreed, "She wasn't adopted until she was around twelve. It was a foreign orphanage, somewhere in Africa."

Kurt and Jane shared a look. Could Blake Crawford been a part of Crawford's orphanage project? If she was, was she trained like Jane, Roman and Ivan had been?

"It was worth it, wasn't it?" The man insisted.

"Take him," Kurt said in the com.

"What?" The man looked confused.

Suddenly there was a flood of agents.

"No way!" The man looked around wildly.

"Look at it this way," Jane told him, "It didn't cost you your life."

After he was taken away Reade walked over to them.

"You think that Blake was trained like you were?" He asked Jane.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," She insisted, "She played Roman and probably Tasha. She wouldn't have been able to do that if she wasn't good. Really good. That takes years of practice."

"Someone trained like you, with the power of Crawford's wealth and no conscious. This just gets better and better." Patterson's voice came over the coms.

"We need to warn Tasha," Reade worried.

Ivan said nothing. He knew what they were facing. For the first time since it all started he wondered if they could win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt sat next to Patterson as they watched Jane and Ivan argue.

"Have you ever seen anything like that?" He asked her.

"No," She admitted.

The siblings had arrived back at the lab and immediately begun a heated discussion about Ivan's decision to attend the Gala, especially after what they'd just learned. They knew it was about that because the conversation had begun in English. It wasn't in English now.

"How many is that do you think?" Kurt asked her.

"Languages?" She verified.

"Yeah," He agreed.

"At least six," Patterson suggested, "Maybe seven."

Jane was gesturing to punctuate her argument and Ivan was right there with her.

"Does she ever do that to you?" Patterson asked Kurt with curiosity.

"The gesturing…yeah," He smiled, "They different languages, no."

"I guess it would lose meaning if she yelled at you in a different language," Patterson realized.

"Do you think they know they're even doing it?" Rich asked from where he was listening silently.

"I don't think so," Patterson admitted.

"It's really impressive," Rich admitted, "Knowing that many swear words in so many languages."

"How do you know they're swearing?" Patterson asked him.

"I recognized two of the languages," Rich admitted, "My Father would have so washed out my mouth with soap!"

"Should we stop them?" Patterson worried.

"I'm not going over there," Rich denied, "I want to live."

"Kurt?" Patterson looked to him.

Jane was looking exhausted, so Kurt stood up.

Suddenly Ivan pulled Jane against him and whispered something. She closed her eyes and held him tightly before reluctantly pulling away.

"I think he's made up his mind," He told Jane, pulling her against him so she could lean on him.

"I don't want to lose him," Jane admitted.

"I'm going to be careful," Ivan insisted.

"Can we send anyone in with him?" Jane asked Kurt.

"He can't exactly take a date," Kurt reminded her.

"Get some sleep," Patterson told Jane, "I'll see if I can either snag another invite or see if we can be someone else's plus one."

"Thanks," Jane grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Watching her go she turned to Ivan.

"She's right."

"I know she is," Ivan admitted, "But if Blake is like us…we need to stop her."

"What aren't you telling me?" Patterson finally asked what had been bothering her.

"I think Blake might have been at my orphanage with me." Ivan admitted.

"How are you not sure?" Patterson frowned at him.

"She was kept separate from the rest of us," Ivan explained, "I guess she was already being groomed to be a Crawford."

"Is that good or bad?" Patterson asked him.

"Bad," Ivan admitted, "They used us to get her ready."

"How?"

"We were expendable." Ivan explained, "They would chose the most elite member of our unit and send them to train with Blake."

"Did you ever train with her?" Patterson worried.

"No," Ivan denied, "The man that adopted me protected me from going."

"Was she that vicious?" Patterson asked him.

"She was that deadly," Ivan explained, "Nobody sent to train with her ever came back."

"She killed them?" Patterson realized.

"She killed them," Ivan confirmed.

"We need to warn Jane," Patterson worried, "Blake has her sights set on her."

"I'm not going to tell her until after the Gala," Ivan denied, "She's worried enough already."

"I think that's a mistake," Patterson told him bluntly.

"Maybe so," Ivan admitted, "But I need to go and she's worried enough."

Patterson looked at him in silent concern. Hiding thing to keep other people form worrying never worked out.

"You're going to regret this." She felt compelled to warn him.

"I regret a lot of things," Ivan told her before turning back to his monitor.

Patterson wondered if she fell in that category…


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Good morning! I just wanted to let everyone know that for whatever reason the website won't let me respond to my reviews. I hope that's all that's wrong with it! Anyhoo, I wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to give me feedback. I have gotten so much inspiration from them that this story wouldn't be the same without all of you. Thanks for the encouragement and the wonderful ideas. It makes me sentimental. See, it's not just Jeller that does that! Lol. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane woke up slowly. They were staying in a safe house and she couldn't help but notice the irony. She'd started out this life in a safe house and now Kurt was in one with her.

Today was the day of the Gala. It was also the day that Ivan was going to run the test to see if the cure worked. She knew that Kurt was worried. She was worried, but the truth is she felt much better. Her energy had returned, her headaches had gone and her appetite was back. In fact she was hungry now. She smiled a little. Kurt had helped her use all her energy last night. She needed to refuel.

"Keep smiling like that," Kurt warned her, his voice husky, "We'll never make it out of this bed."

"Promise?" Jane scooted up until she was leaning over him. Closing the last little distance between them she kissed him. It started out chaste until he began to actively participate.

She was breathless when they drew apart and he had that sexy look on his face she loved. Then the phone began to ring.

"Grrrr," Jane growled.

Kurt reached for the phone impatiently.

"Weller," He answered.

"I was able to get a second invite to the Gala," Patterson told him.

"We'll be right in," Kurt assured her.

Jane's hand dipped low and her eyebrows went up as Kurt ended the call.

"Right in?" She asked him.

"Right after this," Kurt grinned up at her, flipping her onto her back and leaning over her.

Jane's laugh turned into a moan.

"Sounds good," She agreed breathlessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you didn't stop for breakfast," Rich complained watching them walk toward them eating takeout, "What took you so long?"

Jane looked away and Kurt glared at him.

"Oh," Rich looked between the two of them in speculation.

"Focus," Patterson warned him.

"Right," Rich shook his head, "Patterson has a second invite. It's for two people."

"She knows us," Jane reminded them, "Kurt and I interviewed her before we went to South Africa."

"I think Rich and I should go," Patterson explained.

"She has to know who you are," Ivan protested, "It's too dangerous."

"Says the man pretending to be her dead lover," Patterson snipped.

"Okay…" Rich was looking between Patterson and Ivan with exasperation.

"I won't even remotely look like myself," Patterson insisted, "And they don't know Rich at all."

"That hurts," Rich placed his hand over his heart, "But she's right."

Reade was watching them with a concerned expression, "Okay, you can go, but if she even looks at you twice, you're out of there."

"Patterson," Ivan warned her.

"What's going on?" Jane demanded

Patterson didn't say anything and Ivan looked torn.

"What aren't you telling us?" Kurt knew there was something.

"I think Blake might have been trained at my orphanage," Ivan admitted, "She wasn't kept with the rest of us, but they used the best students they had to train her. They never came back."

"That's not good," It was Rich that stated the obvious.

"So Roman wasn't the first," Jane realized.

"No," Ivan denied, "If it was her, he was far from the first."

"How do we find out for sure?" Jane asked Patterson.

"I've been checking what little records we found. If it was her, she was already being protected by Crawford's billions, because there's no record." Patterson explained.

"This changes everything," Reade insisted.

"No."

"No." Ivan and Jane spoke together.

"This makes her 1000 times more dangerous." Reade insisted.

"She doesn't know that we're onto her," Jane insisted.

"She _killed_ the other children." Kurt reminded her, "By Ivan's own admission, their best students couldn't take her."

"She never tried Ivan, or me," Jane insisted. "I'm not a child anymore. Sheppard was hard, she made me hard. I won't lose."

"We aren't going to find out," Kurt insisted.

"I'm just saying I don't think Patterson and Rich should go," Ivan insisted.

"I'm going," Patterson was not letting Ivan and Tasha face Blake without backup.

"I could go either way," Rich told them, "Go…don't go…I'm good."

"Rich," Jane's voice was exasperated.

"Let's go run the test," Ivan let the matter drop. He wanted a chance to discuss this with Patterson privately and it was obvious not the time for that.

Kurt tensed up at that suggestion.

Jane's hand found his and he held it tightly.

They followed after Ivan silently. Jane watched him take the blood. Kurt stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. It was as though he needed to be in constant contact with her. She took comfort from his touch and she thought it was giving him comfort too.

"How long to find out if the poison is still there?" Jane asked.

"Thirty minutes," Ivan told her.

Jane didn't say anything, just nodded.

After he was done drawing blood, Ivan put the vials aside and took her hand. She met his eyes and he smiled as he squeezed.

After Ivan left, Kurt took his seat.

"You okay?" He worried.

"Yeah," Jane assured him, "You?"

"I'm scared." He admitted.

Jane looked at the man that she loved, the one that used to have trouble communicating, and fell a little more in love.

"Me too," She admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson stood next to Ivan while he was testing the blood.

"I'm glad you told them," She told him.

"I'm glad you didn't," He admitted.

"You can trust me with your secrets," Patterson assured him.

"I don't want you there tonight," Ivan admitted, "Not that it's much of a secret."

"I can handle myself," Patterson insisted.

"She _killed_ people more trained than you are," Ivan reminded her.

"Shepard and Roman both tried to kill me," Patterson told Ivan, "I'm still here."  
"Roman tried to kill you?" Ivan stopped what he was doing.

"Yeah," Patterson admitted, "He sent assassins after all of us."

"Even Jane?" Ivan shook his head.

"Even Jane," Patterson agreed, "Two people for her actually."

"She still wanted to save him?" Ivan didn't sound surprised.

"Yes," Patterson admitted.

"When she loves," Ivan smiled, "She loves completely. She has such a good heart. She must have suffered so much in training."

"What about you?" Patterson asked him, "Did you suffer?"

"We all suffered," Ivan admitted. "I didn't have my siblings to protect. I thought I'd already lost everything, so it was hard, but I had nothing left to lose."

"The Scientist that helped you," Patterson asked gently, "Did he have any family? What happened when he died?"

"He didn't have any family," Ivan denied, "But I was old enough to take care of myself."

Suddenly the timer indicated the results were in.

He and Patterson shared a worried look. He reached for the results and she placed a supportive hand on his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt, Jane, Rich and Reade were waiting in Reade's office.

"We'll never stop trying," Reade was pacing back and forth, "If this didn't work, we'll find the right answer."

Rich was watching him, his expression as somber as it ever gets.

Jane didn't answer. She was sitting next to Kurt, holding his hand. She didn't comment on the trembling. She didn't know if it was her, or him, or both of them.

Then Ivan and Patterson were there.

Nobody asked, nobody could make themselves, but they didn't need too.

"There's no poison," Ivan said with a huge smile.

Jane was frozen. She'd hoped for a miracle, but hadn't really expected one.

Kurt felt the tension in his muscles release so suddenly he actually felt dizzy. Then he was on his feet, laughing and crying while he pulled Jane up from her chair and into his arms. He pulled her tightly against him and spun her in a circle. The second he stopped, they were surrounded by their family.

There was excited laughing, but still Jane didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Kurt worried looking down into her stunned face.

"I'm fine," She told him as she began to smile…"I'M FINE!"

Laughing Kurt leaned down and kissed her smiling lips.

They might not have been born family, but they were now. Their bond was undeniable, their love for each other not in question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson was ready. Her outfit was a little risqué. She'd done it on purpose. If people were looking at her body then they weren't looking at her face. She had on a red wig and more makeup than she was used to. She looked good, but different. Not so slutty that she drew attention to herself. She was satisfied. Sexy but understated, or so she thought until Rich saw her.

"Holy alluring, Batman," Rich said staring.

"Stop," Patterson warned him.

"What?" Rich walked all the way around her, "If you wanted to get my attention, it worked."

"Rich," Patterson warned him, "Don't make me wipe your hard drive."

"Sounds sexy," Rich teased her.

"Where's Ivan?" She asked him.

"Still in the locker room," Rich explained, "Some men take longer to put together."

Patterson turned toward the locker room. Rich watched her go with a little whistle. This was going to be fun.

She opened the door to find Ivan just reaching for his shirt. She stopped dead when she was the scars his cloths hid. One in particular made her freeze and stare. He had a wound on his abdomen in the same place the Roman had been shot.

"I'm not," He told her meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Where'd you get that wound?" She asked him.

"Roman left me a pretty good mess," Ivan admitted, "Getting back my research wasn't the only problem I had when Roman died."

"That's not really an answer." Patterson insisted.

"I don't think we have enough time to go into detail." He reminded her.

He finished buttoning up his shirt and she walked over to him.

"You look incredible," He said with a little smile.

"Thanks," Patterson held out some cuff links, "These have a tracker and will allow us to hear you. If you need help, Rich and I will know."

"What if you're the one that needs help?" Ivan turned to face her, "How do you notify me?"

"You're going to have enough to worry about without that." Patterson reminded him, "Rich is my backup and I'm his."

"Not good enough," Ivan denied.

"Don't tell him that," Patterson straightened the tie he'd just put on.

Ivan was looking down at her when she finished.

"What?" She asked.

"There's something I've been wanting to do." He told her.

"What?" She waited.

He leaned down and the next thing she knew his lips met hers. It only lasted a second before he pulled back.

Before he could step away, her arms went around his neck. The kiss she gave him back was a little more demanding.

When she pulled away, their eyes meet and he smiled down at her, "I'm your backup."

"Got it," She assured him.

"Don't underestimate her." Ivan warned her.

"Don't underestimate me," Patterson said seriously.

"I'll remember that," Ivan smiled.

"Umm," Rich said from the door, "She's supposed to be my date."

"Do you mind?" Patterson asked him pulling away.

"I kinda do," Rich admitted, "You're pretty hot tonight."

Patterson just glared at him, but the look that Ivan shot him had Rich holding up his hands in surrender. "Forget I said anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need to start training again," Jane told Kurt while they listened to the party from the van outside the venue.

"Don't push it," Kurt warned her.

"You heard Ivan," Jane reminded him, "Blake's another one of Crawford's creations."

"And we'll stop her, without you having to go head to head with her." Kurt insisted.

"Well, it's not just her," Jane reminded him, "She does have a hit out on me."

Kurt was getting antsy. He'd just been handed his life back when he'd found out Jane was free of the poison. Thinking about her risking herself in any way so soon was making him anxious.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," He told her.

"We're a team," Jane reminded him.

"We are a team," Kurt agreed.

"It's going to be okay," Jane assured him.

"There was something else we were talking about before we found out about the poison," Kurt reminded her.

Jane knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You still want a baby?" She asked him, "Even with my memories of Remi and everything that's happened?"

"Yes," Kurt didn't have to think about it.

She smiled up at him.

"Do you?" He worried.

"Yes," She admitted.

He turned and pulled her and her chair closer to him. "So when do you want to start trying?"

"My first response was now," Jane admitted, "But there is a hit out on me and Blake is dangerous. Once we take her down?"

"I don't want to wait," Kurt admitted.

"I don't' want to either," Jane confessed.

"We'll wait a little while," Kurt decided, "Let your body recover from the poison, get Blake out of the picture, then we'll expand our family."

"It's a deal," Jane agreed.

Looking down at her sparkling eyes, Kurt rubbed his nose with hers gently.

"We're in," Patterson said over Coms.

Kurt kissed Jane quickly before he let her roll away and they concentrated on the OP. Expanding their family was one thing, but keeping the family they already had alive was just as important…


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan walked into the Gala alone. He looked around and tried to spot his target. He'd assured the others that he could do it, but the reality of facing his brother's killer was weighing on him. The fact that he knew what she was only made it harder.

He saw Tasha first, but didn't acknowledge her. Scanning the crowd he saw Patterson and Rich dancing.

"I didn't think you were coming," Blake said from behind him.

He turned to find her watching him intently.

"How could I refuse?" He held out his hand and she took it. They moved onto the dance floor without saying anything else.

"You're beautiful as always," Ivan told her.

"Smooth," Blake responded back.

"Why am I here?" Ivan looked down at her.

"I'm trying to figure out if I made a mistake about you." Blake admitted.

"Well, I loved you and you tried to kill me," Ivan pointed out, "Sounds like a conversation should have been in there somewhere."

"You said you loved me," Blake was looking up at him, "Past tense."

"How can you love someone you don't really know?" Ivan told her. Not realizing how significant that question was.

"It _is_ you," Blake looked away with tears in her eyes.

Ivan didn't know what it was about that question that convinced her, but he knew he was on the right track.

"I think there might be too much between us to go back," Ivan knew just how to make her want him. He just needed to seem to be reluctant, she had the fight instinct. She would want their relationship on her terms.

"Things are different now," Blake insisted, "I have my Father's entire company depending on me. I need you."

"You're surrounded by people that will do whatever you say," Ivan insisted, "You hardly need me."

"That's just it," Blake insisted, "They only do what _I say._ I need someone I can trust to help me know what _to say_."

"Well," Ivan reminded her, "That's not me. The reason you tried to kill me was because you didn't trust me."

"But you didn't turn me in when I shot you," Blake argued, "I tried to kill you and you still protected me. I trust you now."

And just like that Ivan knew they had her for Roman's murder, but this wasn't just about that, this was about turning Crawford's company legit. They needed to know who was corrupt and who could be trusted. They needed access to her inner circle.

"Who else do you trust?" Ivan said with feigned reluctance.

"I've gotten rid of everyone affiliated with my Father," Blake told him, "I only have a hand full of people close enough to rely on."

"Give me a number," Ivan said, "5, 10, 50?"

"What does it matter?" Blake asked impatiently.

"I still care about you," Ivan lied, "But _I_ don't trust you completely. If you want me to be a part of your life again, I need you to earn it. If you can't even answer such a simple question honestly, then there's no point in even trying again."

"Seven," Blake bought it hook, line and sinker.

"Am I in that number?" Ivan asked her.

"Yes," She agreed.

"That's a pretty small inner circle," Ivan agreed.

"I assume the other six are here as well?" He asked her.

"All but one of them," Blake admitted, "He's out on an assignment."

"What kind of assignment?" Ivan asked, looking around as if distracted.

"I sent him to kill your sister." Blake admitted, watching him closely.

Ivan's eyes jerked back to her.

In the van Weller's fists clenched.

Blake was watching him closely.

"I think attempting to face off with the FBI is a poor decision," Ivan said casually, "You _do_ need me."

"That's it?" Blake demanded, "You aren't going to protest?"

"I did protest," Ivan insisted, "You're trying to look clean, but going about it in completely the wrong way. Drawing the attention of the FBI is stupid and I know you aren't that."

"She knows I tried to kill you," Blake said defensively, "She's never going to stop trying to bring me down."

"You're making this personal and I guess she is too." Ivan noted, "It's foolish. If they had enough to arrest you, they already would have. By placing the hit on her, you give them a trail to follow. If you do nothing, then she has to live with knowing you tried to kill me and being able to do nothing about it. You're playing right into their hands."

Blake thought about what he said, it was true. Logically, she knew he was right, but she saw the look in his sister's eyes, she wouldn't stop. She needed to die.

"If you aren't going to listen to what I tell you, even when it isn't what you want to hear, why am I here? You know I'm right."

"If I call off the hit on your sister," Blake negotiated, "Will you come back and try to work it out?"

 _Those were words you didn't hear every day_. Patterson thought with a scowl.

"Is she for real?" Rich had seen a lot of crazy, but Blake was unlike anyone he'd ever met.

"Shhh," Patterson shushed him.

Rich looked down at her in exasperation.

"That's not how this works," Ivan chided her.

"You're sister seemed to love you," Blake taunted him. "Don't you care about her?"

"I tried to have her killed too," Ivan reminded her, "Remember your father ordered it?"

"I ordered it," Blake told him, "I didn't know she was your sister at the time."

"Good to know," Ivan kept dancing, "The point is that I ordered the hits. My sister turned her back on me a long time ago. Biologically related doesn't really matter to me, I want someone I can depend on."

"So do I." Blake admitted.

In the van Jane turned her face away to hide the hurt she felt. Kurt didn't need to see her face to know she was hurting.

"He's just playing a role," He reminded her, his hand engulfing hers.

"I know," Jane agreed, "But he's pretending to be Roman…and I believe that's exactly how Roman felt before he died."

"He still loved you," Kurt insisted, "He never stopped looking for a cure and he gave you the drive so that you could find it. He loved you."

Jane looked up at Kurt with a trembling smile.

"Thanks," She whispered.

He squeezed her hand and they turned their attention back to Ivan and Blake.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Blake suggested.

"Don't look!" Rich chided.

"He shouldn't go anywhere more private!" Patterson insisted.

"I think he was right," Rich said seriously, "You shouldn't be here."  
"I can do this!" Patterson insisted.

"I saw you two together," Rich reminded her, "You're too close for objectivity."

"I'm a professional!" Patterson protested, afraid he was right.

"But this is personal," He insisted.

Patterson didn't know what to say to that.

Tasha was watching everything unfold from the sidelines. She sipped her drink wanting to guzzle it.

It was surreal watching Blake and Ivan dance. She knew that Roman was dead, but you wouldn't know that to look at them.

She closed her eyes when she realized just how difficult it must be for Jane. The brother that she'd protected all their life was dead and here was the physical manifestation of him to remind her just what she'd lost. Tasha hated the roll she'd played in that. She hated everything about her new life.

She'd gone from having people she knew she could depend on to trusting nobody. Not even herself.

Reade had offered her a position back at the FBI and she wished she'd taken it. She'd almost had everything and she'd thrown it all away.

She watched Blake and Ivan moving off the dance floor with a worried expression. She knew he'd offered to be her back up, but she's pretty sure he was the one that was going to need help in a minute.

Following after them from a distance she watched them disappear into Blake's study. She'd give them five minutes before she interrupted. She hoped that whatever he intended took less time than that, because she knew just how quickly Blake had been able to kill Roman. She wouldn't underestimate her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan let Blake kiss him, but his mind was looking for a way out.

When she pulled his shirt out of his pants, he let her, because he knew the wound he had on his abdomen would sell the story that he was Roman better than any words could.

He hissed when her hand skimmed over the bandage.

Blake pulled back and lifted up his shirt.

"It's still sore," Ivan explained.

She let his shirt fall down and turned away from him.

"I'm glad you didn't die," She admitted.

"I never took you for a killer," Ivan told her.

"You'd be surprised," Blake told him, "Have you known many killers, beside yourself?"

"Yeah," Ivan decided to stick as close to the truth as he could and see if he could get a response. "I grew up in a training orphanage when I was younger. I knew a lot of killers."

"What?" Blake turned to him in surprise. "What orphanage?"

Ivan named the one that Jane and Roman had been sent to.

"That was a horrible place," Blake admitted, "I was only there for a couple of weeks before they moved me."

"Crawford trained his own daughter?" Ivan acted surprised.

"I wasn't his biological daughter," Blake denied, "He chose me because I was special, at least that's what he always told me."

"You were adopted?" Ivan wanted her to confirm it.

"I was," Blake admitted, "I almost had a sister, but it's just as well the orphanage was raided before that happened."

Suddenly Ivan began to wonder if Crawford had been going to adopt Jane.

"She died?" Ivan guessed.

"No," Blake denied, "She was taken in by an American. It must have been someone powerful, because Dad didn't go after her. Some kind of deal was made and from what I understand he was able to get her daughter, but it wasn't the same. The baby was exceptional, but she didn't have the right training, so Dad passed her off to one of his executives. I still see her sometimes. You've met her actually, it's Avery."

Jane was sitting in the van, frozen as she listened to the secret behind losing Avery.

"Kurt…" She looked to him.

He could see that she was reeling and he immediately closed the distance between them. "I've got you."

"He was going to turn Avery into a conscienceless monster!" Jane felt like she was going to be ill.

"But he couldn't," Kurt reminded her, "She had too much of you inside her. She was strong in a way that not many people are."

"That son of a bitch!" Rich was outraged.

His voice over the Coms diffused the tension and Jane and Kurt shared a little smile.

"Thanks Rich," Kurt actually meant it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tasha knocked on the door and Blake bade her to enter.

"You remember Roman," Blake told her.

"I'm surprised to see you," Tasha admitted.

"Well I'm full of surprises," Ivan told her, raising the glass he was holding.

"What is it?" Blake demanded, "I don't want to be disturbed."

"There was an attempted breach to your firewall," Tasha explained. She knew because she was the one that had done it.

"Did they get in?" Blake demanded.

"No," Tasha denied, "But you told me to let you know if that happened."

"Tasha, is the one that told me you weren't who you said you were." Blake explained to Roman. "She's one of my seven."

"Your seven?" Tasha asked her.

"Don't worry about it," Blake told her, "I think Roman's going to be sticking around for a while, so you should probably get to know him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tasha asked her.

"See," She turned to Ivan, "She's not a "yes" person. That makes her invaluable."

"If you say so," Ivan finished his drink.

"He doesn't like you," Blake told Tasha with a laugh, "But to be fair you did almost get him killed."

"Well, if he can forgive you for pulling the trigger," Tasha argued, "Then I shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"But he loves me," Blake argued.

"If you say so," Tasha took a page out of Ivan's book.

Blake laughed.

"Well," Ivan rubbed his neck, "Unless there's any more people that you want me to meet tonight, I'm going to go."

"You can't leave!" Blake protested, "Stay."

Listening, Patterson finished off the drink she'd been holding all evening.

"I'm still working on that trust thing," Ivan admitted.

"I can make you forget," Blake promised.

Patterson scowled when she heard that over the coms.

"I know," Ivan admitted, "But I don't just want your body. I want to trust you again and right now I don't."

"You will," Blake promised him.

"I hope so," Ivan lied, "I want to."

"Meet me for lunch tomorrow." Blake suggested.

"Where?" Ivan asked.

Blake named a restaurant known for its discretion.

"What time?" Ivan asked.

"One?" Blake suggested.

"I'll be there," Ivan agreed, walking over and kissing her.

Tasha turned away, after he'd gone she looked over at Blake, "Are you sure this isn't a mistake?"

"If it is," Blake assured her, "I'll just finish the job."

Tasha looked at her with a puzzled smile, "I thought you loved him?"

"As much as I've ever loved anyone," Blake admitted, "But I've killed people I loved before."

"Who?" Tasha asked in confusion.

"I wasn't the only one adopted," Blake admitted, "I'm just the only one left."

"Crawford adopted more children?" Tasha was surprised.

"There were three of us," Blake admitted, "One of them my own biological sister."

"Why'd you kill them?" Tasha felt like she was looking into the eyes of a monster.

"There can be only one winner." Blake explained, "The world I grew up in there was no second place."

"What did your dad say?" Tasha asked her, her voice devoid of the anger she was suppressing.

"He said that he would have expected nothing less from me. I was one of a kind." Blake admitted.

Tasha secretly hoped she was, because it was evident that she was psychotic.

"I'll stop worrying then," Tasha lied. She was more worried than ever…


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Ivan left, Rich turned to Patterson, "Let's go."

"Not yet," She denied.

"Why not?" Rich demanded.

"You heard Tasha," Patterson reminded him, "She told Blake that there was an attack on their firewall."

"So…ohhh." Rich began to look nervous.

"That's risky," He warned her.

"They're going to run diagnostic to check the system," Patterson insisted, "See if they can isolate the breach."

"You want to use their own system against them," He realized.

"We know we're looking for five other people," Patterson insisted, "Four of them here and one of them absent."

"There are like five hundred people here," Rich exaggerated.

"If we can hack into Blake's contacts and compare them to the guest list, we can narrow down the search. Once we identify those people, we can arrest her and this will all be over." Patterson argued.

"Are you doing this just to keep Ivan from meeting her for lunch?" Rich asked suspiciously.

"Of course not!" Patterson denied.

"You know if they catch us, we're dead," Rich reminded her.

"Well, that's not going to happen," Patterson insisted, "We're the best."

" _We're_ the best?" Rich gave her a little smile, "Are you starting to appreciate me?"

"Stuff it Rich," Patterson swatted him.

"You can't have it both ways," He continued to tease her.

"Okay," Patterson conceded, "You're pretty good."

"That killed you didn't it?" He asked seriously.

"If anyone is going to get killed," Patterson said in exasperation, "It isn't going to be me."

"Wow, you just turned on me, like that…" He snapped his fingers. "Are you pre-menstrual?"

"Are you in or not?" Patterson did almost look homicidal at that last question.

"Of course I'm in," Rich assured her, "You'd just go get yourself killed without me. Unfortunately, right now I'm the level headed one."

"You wish," Patterson denied.

"Let's go die," Rich insisted.

"You're not funny," Patterson told him.

"Not funny is going to be when the other's find out what you did," He denied, "That's when you're going to see not funny."

Patterson knew he was right, but she was undeterred. It was worth the risk…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan knew he was being watched, so he headed straight for the safe house. On the way he contacted Jane.

"Are they out yet?" He demanded.

"Not yet," Jane denied.

"What's taking so long?" He worried.

"I don't know," Jane admitted, "They shut off their Coms so they didn't interfere with your cuffs, they haven't turned them back on yet."

"Should I go back?" He asked.

"No," She denied, "It will just draw more suspicion."

"Let me know the second they make contact," Ivan insisted.

"I'll keep you posted," Jane assured him.

She hung up the phone and looked over at Kurt.

"I think somethings wrong," She worried.

"Patterson is probably just trying to get Rich away from the open bar," Kurt told her.

"Tasha unlocked the basement window in the event that we needed to make entry." Jane reminded him.

"No way are you going in there," Kurt denied, "You heard her, she has a hit out on you."  
"We already knew that," Jane insisted.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Weller," Kurt answered.

"Why haven't they left yet?" Reade demanded. He'd been stuck in a meeting, but obviously been monitoring the situation.

"We don't know," Kurt admitted, "We haven't had any contact. Can we get in touch with Tasha and see if they're okay?"

"I'll try to message her through Wizardville," Reade offered, "But if we don't hear from them soon, we're going to breach."

Kurt hung up knowing things were going south fast.

"What'd he say?" Jane worried.

"He's going to try to contact Tasha through Wizardville," Kurt explained, "If we don't hear back, we're going in."

Jane nodded in understanding and the waiting began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this even legal?" Rich demanded watching Patterson's fingers fly over the keys.

"She admitted to murder," Patterson reminded him, "There was also a data breach giving us probable cause to investigate."

"That's a bit of a stretch don't you think?" He called foul, "Tasha was responsible for that breach."

"We don't know that," Patterson insisted.

"I don't know you," Rich told her, "Who are you and what did you do with the _real_ Patterson?"

"Shut up and help me," Patterson insisted.

"I'll race you," Rich told her pulling out the keyboard on the next terminal. They were inside the server room and he knew this was a bad idea.

"Look at this!" Patterson gasped.

Rich looked at her monitor and demanded, "Is that what it looks like?"

"She tapes her meetings," Patterson looked over at Rich in shock.

"I guess that's how she and her father were able to get otherwise good people to go corrupt. They blackmailed them."

"Avery's god-mother said that her father was going to expose them and that's why he was killed." Patterson remembered.

"I guess if they try to blackmail someone and they don't play along, they just disappear?" Rich suggested.

"If we can get these files and verify that…" Patterson looked over at Rich, "We've got them."

"It will also narrow down her inner circle and even bring down some of the old guard." Rich was getting excited.

"Why would anyone keep something like that online?" Patterson said in a puzzled voice.

"Maybe the orphanage didn't train them in computers?" Rich suggested.

"Maybe they didn't have a dark web genius ever try to hack them before," Patterson suggested.

"Dark Web Genius? Awww…I'm going to make you call me that from now on," He warned her.

"I regret it already!" Patterson groaned.

"No take backs!" Rich told her.

They finished downloading the files and Patterson turned to Rich, "We need to get out of here."

"You think?" He stated the obvious.

They left the server room and made it back to the party undetected.

"You should warn Jane and Kurt that we're on our way out," Rich urged her. "They might be coming in for us."

Patterson didn't argue the point, "We're on our way out."  
"Where have you been?" Reade's voice responded immediately.

"Gathering Intel," Patterson insisted.

"That wasn't part of the plan," Kurt argued. Looking over at where Jane had been opening the unlocked window.

"We had an opportunity," Patterson insisted, "And we took it."

"Are you almost out?" Jane worried.

"Coming down the steps now," Patterson confirmed. The car pulled up to the curb and Rich didn't wait for the driver to get out, but leaned down and opened the door himself.

Ivan was sitting inside the back seat waiting on them. He was dressed in black and the look on his face spoke volumes.

"Want to explain what you were doing?" He was pissed.

"Our jobs," Patterson reminded him, "Just like you."  
"Why did you turn off your Coms?" Ivan demanded.

"We went into the server room," Patterson explained, "Any outside transmissions would have given us away."

He didn't say anything, but he didn't really need to. His look said it all.

Kurt and Jane made their way back to the surveillance van without being detected. Disaster averted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tasha looked down at the unconscious man and knew she was at a crossroads.

For Rich and Patterson to get out, she'd needed to keep them from being detected and she had, but at the cost of her cover.

The second the guard reported to Blake that she was the one that rendered him unconscious, it would all be over.

 _Unless he didn't wake up_ …

The thought came unbidden and Tasha knew she was skating close to the dark path she'd always tried to avoid.

She could abandon her cover, or she could kill a relatively innocent man and keep it. That this was taking her so long to decide told her more than she wanted to know about herself.

Blake would kill countless people if she let her get away. What was one life in the light of that?

Closing her eyes she felt her hand firm on her gun. There really wasn't any other choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team was in an uproar. Reade hadn't stopped berating them long enough for them to even tell him what they'd found.

Kurt was scowling and Ivan hadn't said another word to them.

Jane was the only one looking at her with sympathy.

"We found something," Patterson was finally forced to interrupt Reade's tirade.

"What?" He asked them.

"She tapes her meetings," Patterson had just finished downloading the files and open one to begin playing it.

They froze as they watched a high ranking member of the State Department sell out his soul.

"That's how they did it," Jane realized, "They blackmailed them."

"That's how they controlled them," Reade confirmed, "But they needed something on them first. These aren't good people that made a mistake. These are bad people that got caught."

"Not all of them," Jane protested.

"She's right," Patterson insisted, "Rich and I think that if they tried to blackmail the wrong person…that person just disappeared. If we can verify that…it will go a long way toward putting her in prison."

"Do you think it will help us identify her inner circle?" Kurt asked them.

"It should," Patterson insisted, "Thanks to Ivan we now know we're looking for seven, two of them being our undercover Agents."

"We can also go after the others," Reade realized, "Great job."

"It looks like another long night," Patterson warned Rich.

"I'll get the Red Bull," He agreed eagerly.

"I'm going to get changed," Patterson said wearily.

Jane walked over and gave her a hug before she could leave, "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry you were worried," Patterson told her.

Jane watched her go before walking over and looking up at Kurt.

"You were going after her, even though you didn't want me to go in there." Jane smiled up at him.

"I know you can handle yourself," Kurt looped his arms around her, "I just didn't want to put you in danger so soon after we found out you were cured."

"It's going to happen," Jane warned him.

"I know," Kurt admitted, "I've got your back."

"Don't worry," Jane squeezed him.

"I'll always worry," Kurt insisted, "But I don't want to change who you are and I respect what you can do."

She smiled up at him, her expression bestowed.

He smiled back down at her, looking somewhat bemused.

"What?" She asked him.

"I'm lucky."

"Oh, yeah?" She grinned.

"I have you," He told her.

Ivan watched his sister kissing her husband and headed for the locker room. He had some things to say to Patterson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator opened and Reade looked up to see Tasha step off.

"What are you doing here?" He worried, "You're going to blow your cover."

"Too late for that," Tasha admitted.

"What happened?" Reade guided her back to his office.

"For Patterson and Rich to get out," Tasha explained, "I had to intervene."

"Are you okay?" Reade placed his hand on her shoulder in concern.

Tasha felt her eyes get moist.

"Tasha?" Reade stepped closer.

"I'm fine," She insisted.

"You don't seem fine," Reade noted.

"I almost killed a man tonight, just to keep my cover." Tasha explained.

"But you didn't?" Reade made it a question.

"No," Tasha confirmed, "I didn't, but that I considered it at all…"

When she trailed off he sat down next to her and took her hand.

"You didn't," Reade reminded her.

"I knew that Blake was going to be responsible for killing more people. One man instead of who knows how many…but I still couldn't do it." Tasha told him.

"That's not who you are," Reade reminded her.

"My cover is blown..." Tasha worried.

"Blake recorded the meetings in her office," Reade told her.

"All of them?" Tasha couldn't help but be surprised.

"There are hundreds of files," Reade explained.

"So…we got her?" Tasha said in relief.

"We got her," Reade confirmed with a big grin.

"So I didn't lose two jobs and the best thing that ever happened to me for nothing after all," Tasha realized aloud.

"The CIA wasn't for you anyway," Reade purposely didn't comment on her inference about their relationship. Now was not the time.

"Says the man that still has a job," Tasha reminded him.

"You know you can come back here," Reade insisted, "You belong with us…"

Tasha looked up at him in surprise.

"I know we're still figuring things out, but you are still my best friend." He assured her.

"And you're mine," She smiled up at him.

"Let's go tell the others," Reade suggested standing up.

Tasha couldn't resist giving him a hug. He smiled as he returned it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson was still drying her hair when Ivan came into the locker room.

"You look better this way," He told her, seeing her natural complexion.

"Thanks," She knew she wasn't exactly a femme fatale.

"Want to tell me what you were thinking?" Ivan demanded with his jaw hard.

"I was doing my job," Patterson reminded him, "The same as everyone else."

" _I_ was your backup," Ivan reminded her, "You didn't even tell me what you were planning."

"We had an opportunity and we took it," Patterson wasn't going to apologize.

"You took it?" Ivan repeated, laughing without mirth. "That's your explanation… _you took it_?"

"I'm not going to apologize to you or explain myself. This is what we do here." Patterson argued.

"I have been working toward taking Blake down for two years," Ivan insisted. "I walked away from my life, sacrificed my own _brother,_ risked my sister's life, allowed myself to be shot, all to convince this psychotic witch I'm Roman and you just go off book and risk everything?"

By the time he ended his question, he was yelling.

"You were shot on purpose?" Patterson demanded.

"You're missing the point," Ivan insisted.

"Jane did that too," Patterson told him.

"What?" Ivan didn't know what she was talking about.

"Tasha shot her so that she could maintain her cover with Sandstorm," Patterson explained.

Ivan closed his eyes and tried to regain some control.

"Who are you?" Patterson demanded, "Someone hacked into my system to ensure that your blood matched Romans. Only a hand full of people would be able to do that."

"Don't ask questions I can't answer," Ivan warned her.

"Answer her," Jane said from the doorway.

Ivan turned to see his sister regarding him with suspicion.

"This is between me and Patterson," Ivan argued.

"Well," Jane walked toward Patterson with a steady pace, "That's not good enough."

"You need to trust me," Ivan told her.

"Trust is earned," Jane told him.

"I saved your life," Ivan reminded her.

"Well," Jane rebutted, "If you want to share that life with us, you need to be honest."

"In my line of work, if you're honest, you die," Ivan told them quietly.

"You're an Agent," Jane realized. "CIA?"

"NSA," Patterson charged. "Are you working for Nas?"

"Technically, Nas is working for me," Ivan admitted.

"How did that happen?" Patterson could feel relief flooding her that Ivan had been telling the truth about not being Roman.

"My adoptive Father was with the NSA. They were investigating the Orphanages, he was the one that fed Briggs the information she needed to liberate the children. When he could, he brought me back to the States with him and raised me. I trained with him until he was killed by Crawford."

"Ivan," Patterson placed her hand on his arm in sympathy.

"You were using Roman," Jane realized.

"He knew who I was," Ivan insisted, "It was his idea to be the one to approach Crawford."

"You told him Crawford was responsible for the Orphanages," Jane realized, "He didn't find anything from Sheppard."

"That's true," Ivan admitted.

"Was he expendable?" Jane asked him, "Am I? Patterson?"

"NO!" Ivan denied. "None of you are expendable. Roman just got in too deep. He fell in love with Blake, he wouldn't listen when I warned him. I didn't want anyone getting killed."

"So what now?" Jane asked him.

"I never betrayed you," Ivan insisted, "In fact, I was the one that brokered the deal to get you off."

"The offer Nas made came from you?" Jane felt sick, "The one that sent me back into Sandstorm without any memories and almost got us all killed?"

"You were a terrorist," Ivan reminded her, "We needed you to stop whatever Sheppard was planning. It gave you the chance at a new start, one that you chose."

She knew logically he was right, but he'd known about her and stood back in the shadows playing with her life like a chess match. That wasn't love. When she thought about everything she'd been through, her eyes closed in pain. She'd needed him and he'd been playing the long game.

"I understand," Jane stepped away from him.

"Jane," Ivan could see her hurt.

"What's going on?" Kurt demanded as he came in and sensed the tension in the room.

"Not now," Ivan warned Kurt.

Looking at his wife, Kurt turned toward Ivan, "Yes, now."

Jane felt Kurt's arm close around her and leaned into him gratefully.

"I'm with the NSA," Ivan admitted.

That pretty much said it all.

"Are you okay?" Kurt worried, looking down at Jane in concern.

She didn't answer, but nodded to him in assurance.

"Why are we just now finding out about this?" Kurt asked him.

"I was deep cover," Ivan explained, "I didn't know who I could trust."

"Does Reade know?" Patterson asked him.

"Nobody knows," Ivan insisted.

"Well, unless you want to be forced to meet Blake tomorrow at one, I better get on with deciphering the data." Patterson wouldn't look at him.

"I'll help," Ivan insisted.

"That's okay," Patterson assured him, "I've got Rich and the lab team to help me."

Watching her go, Ivan didn't say anything.

"I warned you," Kurt told him.

"What?' Ivan didn't understand.

"I told you if you wanted to have a relationship with these women, you needed to be honest with them." Kurt reminded him.

"This was never about what I wanted," Ivan insisted.

"That doesn't make it hurt any less," Jane explained.

Watching them go, Ivan felt a sense of helplessness he hadn't experienced since the orphanage. Cursing under his breath he acknowledged his mistake. The problem was he had no idea how to fix it.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane knew that Kurt was worried about her. She would be lying if she didn't admit that she was hurting.

Kurt held Jane's cold hand gently within his own. His thumb rubbed up and down absently. He was watching her about as much as the road. She didn't seem to notice, which only concerned him more.

All he wanted to do was get back to the safe house so that he could pull her into his arms and hold her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"No," Jane denied.

"I think you should eat," he worried.

"What do you want to pick up?" She finally turned toward him.

"Anything."

"Can we have something sent in?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure," Kurt assured her.

They arrived back at the safe house and she got out first. He was coming around the hood to meet her as she walked over to unlock the front door. She pushed it open and suddenly she leaped toward him.

He didn't question her, but caught her and dove toward the ground, attempting to shield her from whatever was coming out of that door.

Flames were what came out. Glass shattered as the windows exploded and the walls seem to roll and buckle.

Kurt knew they were too close. He wrapped his arm tightly around Jane's narrow waist and crawled away from the heat of the fire, still keeping her in the shelter of his arms.

When he got them to a more defensible position, he looked down at Jane in concern.

She was unconscious, or…

"Jane!" He called, but the sound of the fire drowned out his voice.

He reached up and felt for a pulse, his eyes closed in relief when he finally found it.

Next he reached for his phone.

Knowing the noise was too intense, he texted for backup. Reade immediately tried to call him, but his entire focus was on his wife.

Small cuts began to appear on her face and he realized she'd been hit with flying glass.

He looked around, making sure that whoever placed that bomb wasn't waiting to finish them off, when he didn't see anyone his attention immediately returned to her.

His shaking hand brushed her hair back away from her face.

"Jane," He whispered, his cheek coming to rest against hers as his lips brushed her ear. "Come back to me…"

He could hear the sirens coming closer when she finally opened her eyes.

She frowned when she saw his distraught expression. Her hand reached up to smooth the worried lines while she tried to remember what happened.

"Are you okay?" Kurt demanded.

"I…" Jane didn't know how to respond. She was confused… then everything clicked back into focus.

He held her tighter when she tried to sit up.

"Shhh," He worried, "Relax, I've got you. You need to stay still."

"Are you hurt?" Jane felt her heart racing at the possibility.

"No," Kurt assured her, "I'm fine."

Her hand slid from his face to his back to pull him against her when she felt the moisture there.

She froze before she pulled away to inspect the damage.

"You're bleeding," She accused him.

"Jane," Kurt argued, "You were unconscious. You might have a concussion so you need to lie back down.

"Let me see," She ignored him.

The ambulance arrived and spared them any further argument. Kurt didn't wait on them, he lifted Jane up in his arms and began carrying her over to them.

"Kurt!" Jane didn't push on him, afraid to hurt him any worse.

"What happened here?" The Paramedic asked opening the back of the emergency vehicle.

"It was an explosion," Kurt explained, "We need to leave here."

"This is a crime scene," The Paramedic argued, "I can't just leave, there might be other casualties."

Kurt flashed him his badge and insisted, "We need to leave."

The man didn't argue any further. Kurt gently placed Jane on the gurney and the paramedic began assessing her for injuries.

"He's bleeding," She told the man as he checked her eyes.

"I'll get to him in a moment," He assured her, his hands coming up to feel her scalp.

She winced when he found the knot on the back of her head where she'd hit the ground.

"You have a mild concussion," He warned her. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"No," Jane denied. There was some stinging to her face, but she just figured it was from the heat of the fire.

The paramedic changed his gloves and turned to Kurt.

"Where are you bleeding?" He asked him.

Kurt turned his back toward him and Jane gasped at the way his bloody shirt was sticking to him.

"We need to get your shirt off," The Paramedic advised him, "I'm going to cut it."

"I'll just take it off," Kurt insisted, wincing as he did.

There were cuts across the entirety of Kurt's back.

"You were hit with some flying debris, I'm going to clean you up and check for anything imbedded in the wounds. It's going to sting." He warned Kurt.

Before he could start, Kurt felt Jane's hand slide into his. He looked down at her concerned expression and gave her a little smile in reassurance. She smiled back and his breath caught with the overwhelming love he felt for her. He loved her with everything in him, but then she'd look at him a certain way or gave him her gentle smile and he'd love her more. He didn't understand how that was possible, but he did. Every day he loved her more.

He ignored the pain as the paramedic began to clean him up and his hand reached over to cup her cheek gently. She closed her eyes and turned her face into his hand to kiss it.

His phone started ringing again and he reluctantly reached for it. It was Reade.

"Weller."

"Where are you?" Reade demanded.

"We're in an ambulance on the way to the hospital," Kurt explained.

"Is Jane…?" Reade couldn't even ask.

"We're both a little banged up, Jane has a concussion." Kurt explained.

"I'm at the safe house. I'll send Patterson over to the hospital." Reade assured him.

"Tell her to be careful," Kurt warned him, "Blake must have found out about Tasha."

"Will do," Reade hung up.

"We need to warn Ivan," Jane insisted.

"I'll give him a call."

"Weller?" Ivan answered immediately, "What's going on?"

"Our safe house exploded," Weller didn't mince his words, "Guess Blake never got around to calling off the hit."

Ivan's hand clenched tightly around the phone and he asked, "Jane?"

"She's a little worse for wear, but she'll be fine." Kurt assured him.

"Do you want me to meet you?" Ivan worried.

"No," Kurt denied, "Blake is coming unhinged, we need to be careful. Patterson is coming over to the hospital, she can give us a ride back if they release us."

"When they release us," Jane corrected him, her eyes still closed.

"We'll see," Kurt said shaking his head in exasperation.

"Keep me informed," Ivan told him.

Hanging up the phone, Ivan turned and drove his fist into the wall. Blake had billions of dollars to hide behind. If she left the country…they might never get her.

He reached for the phone.

"I'm surprised to hear from you," Blake answered.

"You said you were going to remove the hit on my sister," Roman didn't mince his words.

"Well that was before I found out that I really couldn't trust anyone," Blake said with a hard voice.

"What are you talking about?" Ivan pretended to not understand.

"Tasha betrayed me," Blake told him.

Ivan actually laughed, "You mean the woman that tried to get me out of the way couldn't be trusted? What are the odds?"

"Are you saying you had nothing to do with that?" Blake scoffed.

"Yeah," Ivan said sarcastically, "I thought you should kill me. That's always the start of a good plan."

"Roman," She protested.

"I'm done," Ivan interrupted her, "I wanted to trust you, but you keep lying to me. Good luck Blake, you're going to need it." With that Ivan hung up the phone.

He attempted to get his emotions back under control. Either Blake would come to him or she'd send someone. Either way he needed to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tasha was helping Rich and Patterson when they got the call.

Patterson was talking quickly and that was never good.

"What's going on?" Tasha asked her with a frown.

"Blake tried to kill Jane and Weller," Patterson told her, "Their safe house exploded."

"Are they okay?" Tasha demanded, the guilt of her decision immediately overwhelming her.

"Banged up, but fine." Patterson assured them.

"I suddenly don't feel very safe," Rich told them.

"I'm going over to the hospital to hopefully pick them up," Patterson explained, "So if was too serious that wouldn't be an option."

"You want us to go with you?" Rich worried, "You shouldn't go by yourself. We don't know who else might be out there waiting."

"No," Patterson insisted, "Contact Ivan and warn him and keep working on the videos. I'll be right back."

"Don't you want to call him?" Rich asked her in surprise.

"No," Patterson didn't elaborate.

Rich watched her go with concern.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with her," Rich told Tasha.

"Things are still tense there," Tasha explained, "I don't want to make things harder."

"For you or her?" Rich asked.

"For her," Tasha said in frustration.

"Oh," Rich reached for the phone, "My mistake."

Tasha glared at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan was checking the magazine in his gun when there was a knock on the door.

He looked up in suspicion.

"Open up before someone shoots me!" Rich called.

Ivan shook his head and walked over to pull the door open.

"What are you doing here?" Ivan demanded. "I thought you were working on the files."

"I was," Rich agreed, "But after Patterson left to pick up Jane and Weller, I thought we might need to go over some things."

"What?" Ivan asked him, "I really don't have time for this."

"It's about Patterson," Rich explained.

"What about her?" Ivan looked up from stuffing extra clips into his jacket, "Is she okay?"

"Do you actually care?" Rich asked him.

"Of course I do!" Ivan said in irritation.

"See that's the thing," Rich watching him seriously for once, "She's a strong woman…really strong and fierce, but she's not cold."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Ivan knew that the change in Rich was significant.

"She's been hurt…a lot. Physically, mentally, but she still fights for the people important to her. You somehow made that short list. I need you to take that seriously." Rich explained to him.

"I do take it seriously," Ivan had never been more sincere.

Rich studied him for a moment longer, before his trademark little grin was back.

"Good. I'm glad," Rich told him, "I'd hate to have to do terrible things to you."

Ivan actually smiled.

"I'm completely serious," Rich warned him.

"Oh," Ivan told him, "I have no doubt you are. I'm glad she has someone like you in her life."

"You should be," Rich agreed, "I'm a good influence on her."

"Don't push it," Ivan warned him. "Now I'm expecting either Blake or her hit man at any moment, so…"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rich demanded with a scowl.

"You said it was important," Ivan reminded him.

"Threatening you is one thing, risking myself…that's a whole other kettle of fish." Rich protested heading for the door.

Ivan's phone rang before Rich could leave.

"Is it the Grim Reaper?" Rich looked down at it suspiciously.

"It's Patterson." Ivan told him, "Hello?"

Seeing how his face changed, Rich stepped closer. Had something happened to Weller or Jane?

"What?" Ivan demanded.

Rich scowled at his tone. Hadn't he just warned him to treat Patterson well? He was already planning the lesson Ivan was about to get when Ivan hung up the phone and told him.

"Blake has Patterson,"

"WHAT?" Roman felt like he was going to be sick. "Is she…"

"Blake told me to meet her at the airport. She's using Patterson as a bartering tool to ensure nobody tries to stop her from fleeing the country." Ivan explained.

"I knew I should have gone to the hospital with her," Rich said in frustration. "She's going to kill her once they're in the air!"

"I won't let that happen," Ivan assured him.

"How are you going to stop it?" Rich argued, "Roman couldn't stop her…"

"He wouldn't accept what she was, I do." Ivan reminded him.

"We need to call the team," Rich insisted.

"Are you coming?" Ivan headed toward the door.

"Of course I'm coming!" Rich was affronted, "I'll call Reade on the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reade swung by the hospital to pick-up Kurt and Jane.

"Are you up for this?" He worried, looking at the two of them as he pulled away.

"We have to be," Jane insisted. Kurt didn't protest, but he wanted to. He knew she was strong and he needed to be as well, for both their sakes. If he tried to smother her she'd resent him and he wouldn't want to change anything about her. Even this. She was a warrior and he loved that about her.

"I've got the team on the line," Reade told them, "Rich and Ivan are in route to the airport and Tasha is in the lab."

"How do we know she has Patterson?" Kurt demanded.

"She contacted Ivan," Reade explained, "She told him to meet her at the airport. She's using Patterson as a bargaining chip to ensure we don't keep her from taking off or try to shoot her down."

"She doesn't know for sure Ivan isn't on her side." Jane reminded them, "We need to let him go in alone and try to convince her that he's with her. If we go in with lights flashing, she's going to know he's betrayed her."

"We can't just let them take off!" Reade protested.

"Ivan is the only person that can stand between Patterson and Blake," Kurt reminded Reade. "If she stops trusting him, Patterson will be on her own."

"I won't let anything happen to her," Ivan assured them.

"We need a sniper," Reade insisted.

"Blake and Patterson are already on the plane," Kurt pointed out, "She's not going to give a sniper a chance to take her out."

"We need to know who's on the plane," Jane insisted, "If Blake has been trained like we were, Ivan can probably still take her, but if she's surrounded herself with security, it will be more difficult."

"Not impossible," Ivan insisted.

"Not impossible," Jane agreed.

"I just have to say it," Rich told them, "You are both totally hot."

"Rich," Reade chided him.

"Tasha can you scan the plane for heat signatures?" Kurt asked.

"I'm on it," Tasha assured him.

"Rich," Jane warned him, "I need you to buy us some time. Hack into the airport tower and delay them until we come up with some kind of plan."

"I only have my cell phone," Rich warned her.

"Are you saying you can't do it?" Jane demanded.

"No," Rich denied, "I can do it, I just wanted you to appreciate how hot I am."

Jane shook her head and looked over at Kurt. He shot her a little grin and she returned it.

"We have three people on the plane," Tasha told them. "Two in the back, one in the cockpit."

"She doesn't trust anyone," Jane looked over at Kurt in relief.

"She has security around the plane," Tasha warned them, "Four guards patrolling."

"I'm dropping Rich off," Ivan told them.

"We'll get him on the way in," Reade assured him.

Rich paused before getting out, "Good luck."

"I won't let anything happen to her," Ivan promised.

"I want you _both_ to come back," Rich insisted.

"I'm going to be there in less than two minutes," Ivan warned them, "What's the plan?"

It was Jane that called it.

"We need to buy time," She warned him, "Rich is going to delay the tower, to make sure she doesn't get to a nonextradition country, we need to replace the pilot. That means we have to take out not only the guards around the plane, but the pilot as well."

"Where are we going to get another pilot?" Ivan demanded.

"I'll fly," Jane told him.

"She'll recognize you immediately," Ivan protested.

"I won't be coming through the cabin," Jane denied, "I need you to disable the pilot and open the cockpit window."

"How's he supposed to do that?" Reade demanded.

"I can do it," Ivan assured her.

"Reade, Kurt and I will take out the guards and switch out the pilot. If we play it right, we might not have to take off at all." Jane said hopefully.

"You have a concussion," Kurt worried.  
"You know I can do it," Jane looked over at him, her determination apparent.

"I'm going with you," Kurt told her.

"It's too big a risk," Jane denied, "There's no need."

"There's every need," Kurt insisted, "We're in this together."

"You might not fit through the window," Jane warned him.

"I'll fit," He was completely determined.

Leaning over she kissed him hard on the lips.

"I'm here," Ivan warned them.

"Good luck," Jane whispered,

"I love you," He told her.

"I love you, too," She told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wanted to take a second to thank Elislin for her intriguing review questions about Roman. You made me think and this is what happened! You are the BEST!

I also wanted to thank LAIsobel for being my partner in crime for all those sappy romantic moments I can never resist. You were definitely egging me on. I loved it.

Kreader my first time guest reviewer…It makes me feel so good that even though you normally don't review, you enjoyed it enough to send me that note. Awww…you made my day. I did get the idea of Ivan from Roman's hallucination and from the blogs guessing that there is a third child in the flashback scenes of the kids in Africa. His story just unfolded until he seemed as real as all the other characters. Take care and thanks for the review! :)

Next chapter is the last and it's already finished. I'll post it tomorrow and then start with the one shots. I have a few requests that might or might not involve Jeller babies. Lol.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay...I have posted 2 chapters today. If you have not read Chapter 30 yet, then start there or you will wonder what is going on. :) This is the final chapter, barring any one shots I post later. Enjoy! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan pulled out his gun and walked toward the plane. Ignoring the guards he entered the plane cautiously.

Blake was sitting in the chair with an amber glass of liquid in front of her when he entered. His finger firmed on the trigger and he considered ending it right here.

"That doesn't look like you trust me," She told him with a cold smile.

"I don't trust you," He admitted.

She lifted the hand up from her lap and he realized she was holding a detonator.

"That's probably a good idea." She admitted.

"What's that?" He demanded.

"My insurance," She told him.

"I thought that she was you're insurance," Ivan looked over at Patterson. She was either unconscious or dead. "Or did you already get rid of her?"

It took everything in him to remain casual. His heart was beating so hard against his ribs he was afraid she might be able to see it.

Blake looked over at Patterson with a little smile, "She's still alive…for now. I needed her to keep us in the air. The FBI won't risk injuring her. The bomb is just for you."

"Nothing says I love you like insuring mutual destruction," He smiled and let his gun lower slightly, "You'll understand if I check the rest of the plane to ensure you're the one I need to worry about."

"There could be a hundred other people on this plane and I'd be the one you need to worry about," She laughed.

He ignored her comment and proceeded to check the rest of the plane. When he got to the cockpit he wasted no time rendering the pilot unconscious and unlocking the window. He returned his gun now hanging down by his side.

"Now what?" He asked her sitting down across from her.

"Now we fly to a non-extradition country and live happily ever after." Blake told him.

"Let's go," Ivan agreed, reaching for the decanter sitting next to her. He poured himself a drink before looking back over at Patterson dispassionately, "What are you going to do with her?"

"Kill her obviously," Blake told him, "But not until she's no longer useful."

He finished his drink without any further conversation while she watched him.

"Are you waiting for someone else?" He asked her. "Because I closed the door when I came in."

"Just for clearance," Blake said with a little smile. "The pilot has his instructions."

Ivan poured himself another. "Here's to a great flight and a promising future."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys," Tasha warned them, "I've received a message from Patterson."

"What?" Reade was crouching on the tarmac waiting for the signal to move in. Kurt and Jane were coming from the other side and they all needed to move at once.

"She obviously knows we're monitoring the plane and she's been tapping a message with her finger."

"What's she saying?" Jane worried.

"Blake has a bomb on the plane." Tasha told her.

"We need to abort." Kurt worried.

"We can't," Tasha insisted, "Ivan has already disabled the pilot. If we don't move in, Ivan's cover is blown."

"If we do move in, we're risking Jane too." Reade argued.

"Kurt…" Jane didn't want to simply tell him.

"We're still going," He answered for her.

She closed her eyes. She loved him so much.

They took out the guards seamlessly. Jane moved to make entry into the cockpit with Kurt on her heals. Reade watched Jane slip in through the window. It was a tight squeeze. The pilot inside was built on the small side and he watched as Jane and Weller struggled to remove him. He took charge of the unconscious man and watched as Weller looked through the small opening at his wife.

She shook her head and her hand went to his face silently.

He shook his head and indicated that she should make room.

Reade would have bet there was no way Weller would make it through that tiny opening. He should have known better. He must have taken whatever skin off he had left on his back, but he made it inside. Apparently love made you invincible.

The window closed, Reade took cover and watched the plane taxi toward the runway. Rich had not only been instrumental in delaying departure he'd then cleared the sky to ensure nothing would impede takeoff…all with just his cell phone.

"Tasha is there any way you can jam the signal to the bomb?" He asked her.

"No," She denied, "The remote is protected, I can't hack it."

"How do we disable it?" Kurt demanded.

"You either need to access the bomb and remove the connection enabling the remote…or Blake needs to disable it."

"Why would she do that?" Kurt asked her.

"She can't hold it for the next six hours," Tasha insisted, "Once the plane is off the ground, she's going to start relaxing. Ivan might need to help her with that…"

Kurt and Jane shared a look at that suggestion.

Ivan knew he'd made a mistake when his vision began to get fuzzy.

"What'd you give me?" He asked her.

"Just something to help you relax," She assured him.

Reaching inside his pocket, Ivan tore away the fabric hiding the capsule he kept there for this very purpose. He broke off the end and jabbed the needle into his leg. He hoped he'd been soon enough was his last thought before he was rendered unconscious.

Blake smiled before she dismantled the remote and set it down. Everything was going as planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were at cruising altitude, Jane looked over at Kurt in concern.

"Did you hurt yourself?" She worried.

"I might need a band aid," He said with a little smile.

"We need to know what's happening in the back," Jane worried.

"Rich?" Kurt tested to see if he was still there.

"I'm on it," Rich assured him. He talked them through a complicated process that required Kurt to dismantle part of the dash to enable them to hear in the back.

"Is that it?" Kurt demanded.

"That's it," Rich insisted.

"We can't hear anything," Jane argued.

"Then they aren't saying anything," Rich explained.

"That's not good," Reade worried.

"What now?" Tasha demanded. Her concern was evident.

Before they could come up with anything Patterson's voice came through the speaker.

"What'd you give him?" She asked Blake, her voice slurred.

"Same thing I gave you," Blake told her.

"I thought you were in it together," Patterson accused her.

"We are," Blake assured her.

"Well," Patterson taunted her, "I'm not really into threesomes, so you can just let me off."

Blake laughed at her, "For a woman looking death in the eyes, you seem remarkably unaffected."

"This isn't my first abduction," Patterson admitted.

"Am I supposed to be impressed with your bravery or unimpressed with how poorly you do your job?" Blake asked her.

"What's with the detonator?" Patterson ignored her taunt.

"Like you," Blake assured her, "It had its use."

"And like me…is its usefulness over?" Patterson asked her.

Blake stood up and moved over to where Patterson was sitting, "Don't sell yourself short, you still have some use to me."

"I was more useful than the detonator," Patterson scoffed, "I feel so important."

Kurt and Jane shared a look. Patterson had given them the information they needed. If they waited any longer they were afraid she would taunt Blake into killing her.

"I've put on the autopilot," Jane told Kurt. She showed him how to use the radio.

"Jane," Kurt protested, "You're hurt."

"Well," Jane argued, "We'll all be dead if we wait for Ivan to wake up from whatever she gave him."

"I'm not a pilot," Kurt reminded her.

"Patterson's father was a pilot," Jane reminded him, "You're going to be fine."

He closed his eyes and steadied his resolve. With a nod he kissed her and she stood up. With one last look over at him, she reached for the door and opened it quietly.

Blake was facing Patterson as Jane moved up behind her. Patterson saw her, but didn't look at her so she wouldn't give her away. Blake's instincts must have been on high alert, because just as Jane's hand closed around the detonator she turned toward her.

"YOU!" Blake screamed as she charged.

Jane threw the detonator toward the cockpit door where it hit with a loud thud before Blake rushed at her. Kurt had been waiting to assist Jane, but instead he reached down and grabbed the remote. Slamming the door he began to destroy it carefully. The bomb was the only thing completely beyond their control. If he didn't mitigate it, nobody was safe.

Patterson was trying desperately to get some kind of movement back into her limbs as she watched helplessly as Jane blocked a lethal kick to her head before following with a blow of her own. The women were vicious and deadly, but the confined space on the plane hampered their movements.

Jane drew first blood, but Blake wasn't far behind. The two traded blows and both were looking worse for wear in no time.

"You can't beat me," Blake told her.

"You're wrong," Jane insisted, "You have been living the pampered life of a billionaire and I've been training my entire life."

"You think my life was easy?" Blake said advancing on her, "She pulled a knife out of the back of her pants and started toward Jane.

"I don't care if it was or not," Jane admitted.

Ivan turned his head to look at Patterson, she realized he was awake, but like her, his limbs needed time to recover from the drug.

He reached for his seatbelt and she realized he had a plan. Buckling her own belt with shaking hands she looked over at Jane in concern.

Jane was aware of what was going on around her. She knew what Ivan wanted her to do. She looked over her shoulder to see that the cabin door was still closed and nodded her head to indicate she understood.

"Buckle up," Jane warned Kurt through their coms.

"No!" Kurt told her.

Jane knew she couldn't wait, if she did, Kurt might open that door. Keeping Blake distracted, she watched as Ivan made his way to the door.

"NO!" Blake screamed as Ivan turned the handle.

Blake tackled her just as the door was ripped open. The vacuum it created was pulling both of them toward the black sky outside. Just when Jane was sure she couldn't hold on any longer, her hand was captured in a vice grip. She looked up to see that Kurt had ignored her plea and was hanging onto the door frame with one hand and holding her with the other.

Ivan was attempting to pry Blake off Jane, but she wouldn't let go. Desperation had given her superhuman strength.

Ivan released his own hold and wrapped his arm around Blake's neck. That worked and as the other's watched on in horror Blake and Ivan both disappeared out the wide open door.

"Ivan!" Jane screamed and Kurt took that opportunity to pull her more firmly into his embrace.

Jane was shaking, but she knew they didn't have much time if they all weren't going to end up dead too. They were too high. She pushed past Kurt and made her way to the pilot seat. They both put on their oxygen masks and Jane began to descend low enough to allow them to breathe.

Declaring an emergency, Jane was given clearance to land. It wasn't the smoothest landing, but finally the plane came to a standstill. Sitting on the tarmac it all caught up with her. Her shoulders began to shake and before she realized it she was sobbing uncontrollably.

He'd saved her and given up his life to do it.

"I'm okay," Jane finally assured Kurt, "Go check on Patterson."

Kurt reluctantly complied.

She was in no better shape than Jane.

Unclipping her belt Kurt pulled her into his arms and assured her, "It's okay, you're okay."

"Ivan's dead," Patterson sobbed, "NOTHING IS OKAY!"

"He gave his life for us," Kurt told her, "Accept his gift."

"NO," Patterson denied, "I can't accept it!"

Jane joined them and she and Patterson fell into each other's arms, sharing their grief.

Rich and Reade arrived with the Calvary.

They boarded the plane and Rich looked around and demanded, "Where's Ivan?"

"He was pulled from the plane," Kurt told them.

Reade and Kurt shared a tragic look before they moved to support Jane and Patterson.

Rich didn't say anything. He just reached inside his jacket and pulled out a devise. Flipping it open he looked down at it silently.

"What is that?" Reade asked him, his arm around Patterson's shoulder.

"Shh," Rich insisted studying the device.

"Rich," Kurt warned him, the last thing they needed right now was any of his antics.

"Ivan was still wearing his suit…right?" Rich asked them.

"I…" Jane didn't understand.

"Rich?" Kurt was looking at him with the start of a smile.

"We might have made a little stop along the way," Rich admitted.

"Rich," Patterson rushed over to him and grabbed the tracker, "Was Ivan wearing your parachute tux jacket?"

"He didn't want to stop for it," Rich confirmed, "But I insisted."

Patterson began to laugh and cry all at once. She hugged Rich so hard he protested.

"We need to get to these coordinates," She held up the device and Reade took it.

"Let's go."

Jane saw the relief on everyone's face, but she didn't feel any. Jumping from that altitude was dangerous. Without oxygen…but she didn't say anything. He might have been wearing a parachute, but when he'd gone out that door, he'd done it because he loved them and not because he thought it was safe.

Kurt pulled Jane into his arms and gave her a place to hide. He knew what she wasn't saying and he didn't say anything either. They climbed into the back of the SUV Reade procured and he held her. Remembering how he felt when the pressure had gone out of the cabin, he pulled her more tightly against him. She and Ivan might not have been in each other's lives for more than two decades, but their mind was the same and their hearts were the same. Both willing to sacrifice themselves for the people they loved. Blake couldn't beat them because nobody fights harder than someone fighting for others. The people they love. She didn't understand love, so she would never understand the sacrifice they'd been willing to make. He just hoped that this one time, things could be different. This one time, let Jane not have to make the ultimate sacrifice. Just this once could she get to keep the people she loves…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan wasn't able to brace himself and despite Rich's parachute he hit the ground hard. He knew he was alive, because everything hurt. Reaching up he unclipped the harness so that his battered body wasn't drug across the hard ground. Then he lay there and considered his transgressions. He apparently had a lot to pay for because no part of his body had been spared a battering.

He thought about sitting up, but it was simply too much trouble. Whatever Blake had given him made his limbs all but unresponsive, which was probably good, because he hadn't been able to tense up for the impact. Maybe not every bone in his body would be broken he thought before he tried once more to sit up. Nope, everything was broken…

He didn't know how long he lay in the dark before lights began to illuminate the field around him.

A vehicle stopped and Ivan made a third and finally successful attempt to sit up.

"He's over here!" Patterson screamed over her shoulder as she dropped down on her knees beside him.

"Are you okay?" He worried.

Patterson looked down at him in amazement, "I'm fine…you were the one that fell out of the plane!"

"Yeah," Ivan admitted, "Not my best plan."

"Why didn't you just shoot her?" Patterson demanded in exasperation.

"If I'd missed," Ivan protested…

"We would have lost cabin pressure?" Patterson said sarcastically.

Seeing the tears on her face and the trembling hands, Ivan assured her, "I'm okay."

Just like that the tears started again. He wanted more than anything to hold her, but he knew his body was not going to cooperate. She held him and he discovered that was pretty good too.

Jane dropped down to the other side of him and he met her eyes.

"You didn't think I made it," He realized.

"How did you?" She asked seriously.

"I've trained for this," He assured her.

"How do you train for something like this?" Rich protested, shaking his head.

Jane held his hand while her head rested on Weller's chest.

"We need to get you three to the hospital." Kurt worried.

"The ambulance is on the way," Tasha assured them, "I'll meet you over there."

Ivan, Jane and Patterson were admitted. Kurt was bandaged back up and Jane scooted over so that he could lay with her.

He was face down one arm wrapped around her waist, his head resting on her chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you," She told him, her hand running through his hair.

"Next time, I'll fight the invincible foe and you can wait in the cockpit." Kurt insisted.

Jane laughed.

"If you had buckled yourself in…" She said.

Kurt's arm tightened around her.

"I didn't." He reminded her.

She kissed his head and he nuzzled her gently, both of them knowing just how close it had been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what would you call this ?" Tasha asked Reade, "My first under cover op was a successful failure?"

"Are you done with the CIA?" He asked her.

"The FBI still want me?" Tasha asked him back.

Reade knew there was more to that question and he didn't even have to think about it, "Yes."

Tasha smiled over at him in relief. "Then I'm done with the CIA."

"Rules aren't so bad after all?" Reade teased her.

"Don't push your luck," Tasha warned him.

He laughed and pulled her into his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson had been checked and released, but she was sitting next to Ivan's bed when he woke up.

"Why didn't you go home?" He worried when he saw her.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay," Patterson explained.

"I've felt better," Ivan said with a little smile, "But you know nothing was broken."

"Why did you do it?" Patterson asked him, "As high as we were…you could have died."

"You know why," Ivan said seriously.

"Jane?" Patterson confirmed.

"Not just Jane," Ivan denied, reaching over and taking her hand.

"I'm really bad at relationships," Patterson explained, "Death and destruction bad."

"Well," Ivan smiled over at her, "I'm pretty hard to kill and I destroy plenty of things."

"So…" Patterson looked so vulnerable that Ivan used her hand to pull her up to sit on the side of his bed.

"Want to go to the movies?" He asked her.

She smiled down at him, "Sounds good."

He pulled her down closer until she was finally close enough. The kiss they shared was different than other kisses. It was more. A promise unsaid and a truth unspoken. A beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rich looked over at Patterson and told her, "I can't find any evidence of a breach."

"I know," She didn't look up at him.

"But if nobody hacked our system to change the blood samples…" Rich pointed out.

Patterson stopped to look up at him.

"Is he…?" He didn't say it out loud.

"He's Ivan," Patterson insisted.

"Now…he's Ivan now…but was he?"

"Does it matter?" Patterson asked him.

"A little…" Rich argued.

"You were a dark web mastermind and Jane was once a terrorist…are you sure?" Patterson asked again.

"We'll never know one way or the other," Rich realized.

Patterson looked over at where Ivan and Jane were playing Mancala.

"I know his heart," Patterson told Rich, "That's all that matters to me."

Rich began typing and Patterson looked over at him in concern.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm planting the breach," He told her. "We aren't the only ones that might look for it."

Patterson stopped what she was doing to walk over and give him a hug.

He hugged her back.

"You're pretty hot right now," She told him.

"You think?" He perked up.

"Yeah," She admitted.

"Now she notices," Rich growled, "When she's already pining for the new guy. Figures."

Patterson laughed and Jane and Ivan looked over at her and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…that's the end of the main body of the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for taking the journey with me. I will probably update this story with one shots as the summer progresses, but the intrigue is over.

I want to thank everyone for being so supportive and encouraging. I feel like this was a collaboration with all the great ideas everyone sent me in their reviews! You all definitely made this story what it was. Thank you so much!

Special thanks to: gypsyscarfwoman, A11y50n, itsfridaysomewhere, ablindspotter, KeepSaying, Alexoune, Kreade, Ananda, kyoko-minion, Anna, LAIsobel, Anon, Lemonade652, AurooreS, lurkingwhump, Blindspot-overwatch, misskekespn, CalvinHobbesGatsby, Queen Lily Tiger Ellyessa, charlotte2802, samia.2yacoub, Cil, Scousedancer, CodyC3482, Spiigrl, Dcarlson1220, STC, Elislin, and all the Guests that took the time to send me encouragement. Thank you.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've abandoned plot... begin the one shots!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive. She'd come home early so that she could run down to their basement storage area and find a toy that Bethany had been looking for last time she was with them. Allie was flying her in tonight and they'd get to keep her for the next two weeks. Kurt was beyond excited and Jane couldn't wait to see their little peanut.

She'd texted Kurt that she was going home, but hadn't heard back from him yet, or rather hadn't received his reply yet. The basement was a cell phone dead zone. The elevator finally arrived and she stepped inside clutching the stuffed rabbit and set of blocks she knew Bethany wanted. Pressing the button for their floor she waited for the doors to close. When they failed to do so, she reached over and hit the close door button. They finally complied, but once the doors were closed, the elevator failed to move.

With a frown she pressed the floor again. With a lurch it began to climb. A moment later with a second more violent lurch it stopped again. Resting her head back against the wall in frustration she reached for the call button and pressed it. She knew that would alert the building management and hopefully whatever was wrong would be resolved before Kurt got home, or worse yet, Allie arrived with Bethany.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt received Jane's text while he was in the office with Reade. He wanted to join her, but he knew that once Bethany arrived working late would be a bigger source of annoyance so he figured it would be better just to get it out of the way now.

He sent her back a text and then shoved his phone into his pocket.

Three hours later he was getting ready to join her.

Walking toward the elevator with Reade he reached for his phone and was surprised to find that Jane hadn't responded back. Her normal practice was to at least send him the blowing kiss emoji. He was almost embarrassed just how much he enjoyed that.

"What's wrong?" Reade asked him, seeing his scowl.

"Jane hasn't texted me back yet," Kurt told him.

"Everything okay?" Reade worried.

"I'm sure it's fine," Kurt didn't know who he was trying to convince, Reade or himself.

"When's Bethany getting in?" Reade asked him.

"Not until late," Kurt explained, "Allie said that when she brings her after playschool she usually sleeps on the flight."

"Call Jane," Reade suggested as the elevator climbed.

Kurt didn't protest but readily keyed in Jane's number.

When it went straight to voicemail, his concerned notched up.

"She didn't answer?" Reade worried.

"No," Kurt admitted, pulling up the App that allowed him to ping her phone. When it advised him that she was offline, his concern began to turn into panic.

"When did you last hear from her?" Reade tried to be the voice of reason.

"It's been hours," Kurt admitted.

"Try the apartment," Reade insisted, "Maybe her phone died and she didn't notice."

Kurt immediately did.

"No answer," He told Reade when he hung up.

It was Reade's turn to worry and he immediately dialed the lab.

"What's up?" Patterson answered.

"We can't find Jane," Reade explained, "When was the last time you saw her?"

"She left a long time ago," Patterson protested, her fingers flying over the keys.

"Anything?" Reade demanded after a moment.

"I can't connect to her phone," Patterson worried.

"What's going on?" Rich joined Patterson.

"Jane's missing," Patterson told him.

"MISSING?" Rich demanded.

"I'll go home and make sure she's not there," Kurt told Reade.

"I'll go with you," Reade immediately offered.

"I'll call Ivan and Tasha," Patterson offered.

"I think we might be overacting just a little," Rich argued, "This is _Jane._ I'm sure she's fine."

"She was taken by the CIA twice," Patterson reminded Rich, "Drugged by Sandstorm and ran away for eighteen months to protect the rest of us."

Rich thought about that for a moment, "What are you waiting for?" He finally demanded, "Call in the troops!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was beyond frustrated. She looked up at the trap door on top of the elevator and considered her options. She'd been down here for hours. Right after she'd requested assistance, she'd been advised that help was on the way. She hadn't heard anything after that. Nobody was working on the elevator. Worse yet, she had no idea what was happening. She knew she could crawl out. It wouldn't be the first time she'd been in an elevator shaft…looking down at the toys she shook her head. She couldn't abandon Bethany's things though. Maybe she could get out _and_ take them.

She reached over and began stuffing the blocks back into their carry case. As she dismantled the castle she' built while she was waiting, she closed her eyes and imagined Bethany's face when she showed her how to build it.

The first thing she did was pry the doors of the elevator open to see if she was lucky enough to be at least partially on a floor. Of course she wasn't. Letting the doors slam closed she stepped on the railing and pushed herself up to open the trap door at the top. The empty shaft stretched out in front of her stark and endless.

She stuffed the bunny inside her shirt and threw the blocks onto the top of the elevator before she hoisted herself up. Once she was on top she considered her options. Just then the elevator that ran next to the one she was stuck in started going up. Could it really be that easy? She moved over to the side of the elevator and waited as the elevator moved ever closer.

When it finally drew near enough she leaped over and landed on the top of the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt walked through the apartment calling Jane's name. There was no answer. Reade helped him check each room and once they were sure she wasn't there they left to head back to Patterson's lab to see if they could find a lead.

"There was no blood in the apartment," Reade assured Kurt.

Kurt didn't say anything.

"She wouldn't have any reason to run," Reade insisted.

Kurt's fists clenched, but he remained silent.

The elevator arrived, but before they could step inside the roof panel opened and a bag of blocks hit the floor.

Kurt's eyes went from the familiar blocks to see a pair of legs appear. He knew those legs. He quickly moved to catch Jane as she jumped down.

Jane gasped as Kurt's arms closed around her and he held her tightly.

"You're home!" She smiled up at him, "What time is it?"

"What were you doing?" Reade demanded in exasperation.

"I went down to the basement to get some toys for Bethany," Jane explained.

"You just thought you needed the extra challenge so you decided to ride on top of the elevator?" Reade was looking at her as though she was some kind of freak.

"No," Jane was affronted, "I got trapped in the elevator hours ago. I don't know why nobody ever came…"

Kurt still hadn't said anything. He looked down at his missing wife and his heart settled. He ignored the bunny that was sticking out of her shirt wedged between them and the fact that Reade was currently holding the elevator doors opened to lean down and claim her lips.

She forgot her agitation with the elevator and Reade and returned his adore.

"Did you think I was missing?" She worried, her hand coming up to sooth the tension in the back of his neck.

"You were technically missing," Reade answered for Kurt.

"Kurt?" Jane was looking up at him in concern.

Suddenly her phone started to speak.

"Jane!" Rich was calling her.

She pulled it out of her pocket and looked down to see both Rich and Patterson looking back up at her.

"You hacked my phone?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you okay?" Patterson demanded.

"I was just trapped in the elevator," Jane assured them.

Rich leaned against Patterson in relief, "Why did you turn off your phone?"

"I didn't have any coverage," Jane explained.

"You're with Kurt?" Patterson confirmed.

Jane turned the phone so that Patterson and Rich could see Kurt and Reade.

"Okay," Patterson wilted in relief. "We'll be by tomorrow to see Bethany."

"Okay," Jane smiled down at them, "Thanks…"

Once she hung up, Kurt leaned down, nabbed the blocks and herded her into their apartment silently.

"Thanks," Kurt told Reade.

Taking in the look on Kurt's face, Reade didn't come in, but held up his hand before turning away.

"I'm just going to take the stairs," His lips quirked in a little smile that Jane returned before the door closed between them.

"I'm sorry you were worried," Jane looked up at Kurt with a frown.

He pulled her tightly against him and didn't say anything.

"Did you think I left?" Jane had to know.

"I was afraid I'd lost you again," Kurt admitted.

"I will never leave you," Jane insisted, holding him just as tightly as he was holding her.

"I wouldn't make it without you," Kurt whispered.

"I wouldn't make it without you either," Jane admitted.

Kurt buried his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry you were worried," Jane nuzzled him.

She felt his shudder as her breath teased his sensitive skin.

Kurt's hand came up to tangle in her hair and he guided her lips back to his.

Jane went up on her toes to deepen the contact.

Kurt's hand went down to pull her more fully against him.

The bunny ears started to become a real impediment.

Kurt pulled back reluctantly and looked down at the stuffed animal sticking out of her shirt.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kurt teased her, finally relaxing.

"Mr. Floppy," Jane pulled it out triumphantly.

Kurt felt the last of his tension melt away at her endearing expression.

"She's going to love that you found him." Kurt assured her.

"You never told me what time it was," Jane placed the bunny on the kitchen counter and looped her arms back around his neck.

"Getting late," Kurt looked over at the clock on the microwave.

"Too late?" Jane asked him her voice becoming husky.

Kurt froze for a moment before he hoisted her up and began walking toward their bedroom.

"Not too late," He assured her, walking with purpose.

Jane laughed and held on.

By the time Allie and Bethany arrived the Weller's were in the kitchen preparing a late dinner.

Kurt answered the door and Bethany threw herself at him before Allie could even enter.

He caught her with a laugh and carried her into the kitchen where Jane was waiting.

"I'm home!" Bethany screamed with all the enthusiasm of a three year old.

Jane walked over and kissed her chubby little cheek all the while tickling her tummy.

Allie watched on with an indulgent expression.

"Please tell me that you're making your famous Thai Curry," Allie begged them.

"You were right," Kurt told Jane.

"Who could resist your curry?" Jane teased him.

"Mr. Floppy!" Bethany spied the bunny still sitting on the counter.

"Mama Jane found him for you," Kurt assured her.

"Love you!" Bethany told Jane before wiggling down and running over to her mom to show her the missing bunny.

"Was it worth it?" Kurt teased Jane watching their daughter's enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Jane admitted, "Plus, there were some…perks."

Kurt smiled down at her with a naughty expression.

"Okay you two," Allie chided, "I've been traveling with a tired three year old for many hours, I've suffered enough."

Kurt openly laughed at her pained expression.

Jane blushed and Allie came over to give her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back," She whispered.

Jane returned the hug tightly.

"Are you staying with us tonight?" Kurt asked her.

"No," Allie denied, "I booked into a hotel near the airport, my flight back home is insanely early."

"You could have stayed here," Kurt protested.

"I know," Allie assured him, "I just didn't want to disrupt Bethany getting settled in. Two weeks seems like a long time, but I know it takes her a while to get over missing you when she gets back to Colorado so I want to get her through the adjustment period ASAP."

Kurt didn't say anything to that. He'd always assumed she needed to get used to being around him, not that she did the same thing when she went back with Allie. His heart hurt to think his daughter was so unsettled.

"No," Allie chided, "Get that look off your face, she's fine."

"I don't want her to be unhappy." Kurt worried, watching his daughter dump the blocks Jane had left by the couch on the floor.

"Look at her," Allie teased him, "That is not an unhappy child."

Her laughter floated over to them and Kurt smiled in response.

"I guess so," He relented.

"I actually have some news," Allie looked between them, her excitement evident.

"What's the news?" Jane smiled over at her.

"Well…" Allie built of the excitement, "I'm pregnant."

Jane's eyes flew to Kurt and he looked over at her a smile already forming.

"That's wonderful!" Kurt hugged Allie and Jane joined him to create a group hug.

"Group hug!" Bethany screamed, her little feet running over to join them.

Jane laughed and scooped her up off the floor so that she could be involved.

"When are you due?" Jane asked, setting Bethany back down and watching her run away.

"That's the tricky part," Allie admitted, "I'm due in March right around the time that Connor and I will be moving back to New York."

"You're moving back?" Kurt was overjoyed.

"I thought that would make you happy," Allie teased him.

"Was it another promotion?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"No," Allie denied, "I wanted to be close to our family. I'm going to need all the help I can get with two little rug rats running around. You and Jane get Tuesdays…" Allie was openly laughing at them.

Jane laughed with her, "We'll take them!"

"Now feed me," Allie demanded.

"Yes mam." Kurt began dishing out the food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lying in bed later that night, Jane couldn't sleep.

"What's wrong?" Kurt worried as his arm resting around her drew her more fully against him.

"I saw your face when Allie said she was pregnant." Jane explained, "You were so excited for her."

"Yeah," Kurt laughed, "Very different from the first time she told me that…"

"What do you mean?" Jane looked up at him in surprise, "You adore Bethany!"

"Finding out you're going to be a father with one woman when you're in love with another…not my best moment." Kurt explained.

"But…" Jane was stunned, "You weren't even talking to me much back then!"

"I never stopped loving you," Kurt admitted, "That's why I couldn't stand to be in the same room with you. I loved you, but I didn't trust you. I thought you might be using me and it hurt."

"Oh…Kurt," It was Jane's turn to pull him closer.

"When Allie told me that she was pregnant," Kurt went on to explain, "It was the first time I'd seen her in months. I had just gotten you back. I didn't exactly take it well."

"But…I thought you'd gotten back together with her when I was gone!" Jane was stunned.

"No," Kurt was surprised, "How could you have thought that? Everyone knew…"

"Well," Jane took a deep breath, "I wasn't exactly anyone's best friend back then…"

Kurt hated seeing the look in Jane's eyes and leaned down to kiss it away.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"I was wondering…" Jane trailed off.

"What?" Kurt encouraged.

"Did you want to try for one of our own?" Jane said it quickly, nervously.

Kurt's immediate and resounding reaction was YES! He hesitated though.

"Kurt?" Jane's face had gone from nervous to worried.

"You know I do," He assured her, "But you are absolutely necessary to me. You're bodies been through so much recently, I don't want to risk you. I want to share children with you, more than anything, but not at the risk of losing you."

"I feel fine!" Jane insisted, "I want a little boy with a grumpy pout."

Kurt laughed softly at that, "Or a little girl whose eyes will keep me wrapped around her little finger."

"So…is that a yes?" Jane asked, her hand coming up to cup his cheek.

Kurt's eyes became heated, "We could start right now…"

"Bonus," Jane teased back, leaning forward to meet his lips half way.

Kurt had always taken her breath away, but baby making Kurt was a man driven to new heights.

Jane lay breathlessly next to him looking back up at the ceiling.

"Wow," She told him, "That was…"

"Too much?" Kurt worried, his hand smoothing over her still flat stomach.

"If that's how you make a baby," Jane teased him, "We're going to have quite a few children…"

Kurt laughed down at her, before leaning in and kissing her neck.

"Kurt?" Jane tilted her head back to give him better access.

"The thought of making you pregnant," Kurt admitted, "Gets me going."

Feeling the proof against her Jane's eyes opened wide.

"But we just…" She gasped.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, "And now we're just going to…again."

Jane felt a thrill at how badly he seemed to want her. It wasn't long before she had no thought at all…


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane arrived back at the apartment early. She was carrying a bag she had clutched close to her chest tightly.

She was nervous and excited.

Kurt would probably be wondering where she'd gone. She hadn't told him, hadn't told anyone.

He'd been in a meeting with Reade and the new Director when she left. She'd told Patterson and Rich she was leaving but not that she wasn't coming back.

Sitting on the couch she looked out the window, her mind in turmoil.

Suddenly there was a key in the door. She looked up in surprise.

Kurt came in, worry written all over his face.

"Are you okay?" He came to sit down on the couch next to her.

"How did you know where I was?" Jane asked him instead of answering.

"Rich interrupted our meeting. He was worried about you, said you looked funny." Kurt explained.

"He shouldn't have done that!" Jane protested.

"What's that?" Kurt looked at the bag she was still holding.

Jane looked down with him, having forgotten she was holding it.

"It's…" She trailed off.

"Jane?" Kurt reached up to cup her neck gently, "You can tell me anything."

At that reminder she looked up and gave him a trembling smile, "I know."

He waited.

She waited.

"Do you need some space?" Kurt finally asked her.

"No!" Jane reached for his hand as though she thought he was going to leave her.

"What's going on?" Kurt squeezed her hand back.

"I'm…scared." She whispered as though it wasn't allowed.  
"Are you feeling bad?" Kurt demanded immediately, "Are the headaches back? Did you faint?"

"Kurt," She interrupted him, placing her fingers over his lips gently. "I'm fine. It's a pregnancy test."

Kurt was now looking down at the bag with a glint in his eyes.

"Do you want to take it?" He asked her tentatively.

"I was going to wait on you," She admitted, "But then you came home early and now that it's time and…"

"You're scared," Kurt pulled her against him in support.

"I know we have two great kids already," Jane hastily reassured him, "I just want…"

"One that has your eyes," Kurt finished for her.

"And your heart," Jane agreed.

"All the best parts of both of us," Kurt insisted.

"If that doesn't happen…" Jane didn't know what to say after that.

"We'll still have each other," Kurt finished for her. "As long as I have you, I'll be happy."

She looked up at him with her heart in her eyes and trembling lips.

"Let's take the test," Kurt pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her.

"I have to pee on the stick," Jane blushed.

Kurt smiled down at her before kissing her forehead.

"Well, I would offer to do it for you," Kurt teased her, "But I don't think it works that way."

She laughed just liked he hoped she would.

It was less awkward than she'd imagined. They'd shared many intimate moments and this one was filled with hope for the future.

"How long?" He asked her as they stared down at the opening on the stick together.

"I don't know," Jane admitted.

Neither of them wanted to look away to find out, so they just stood silently, heads pressed together, and hands holding each other tightly.

It started out faintly. As it darkened, Jane looked up at Kurt with big eyes.

He wasn't watching the stick anymore. He was watching her with a gentle smile.

"We're…"

"Pregnant," He picked her up and spun her gently in a circle.

Jane started to laugh and cry all at the same time.

Kurt felt his own eyes tear up. They'd faced so much disappointment, despair, anxiety, loss. To have this moment after all of that seemed almost too good to be true, Jane might have been scared before, but he was the one scared now.

Not of having a child, but of risking Jane's health in any way. He'd finally just gotten her back. Healthy, whole, happy and he didn't want to ever risk losing that again, of losing _her_ again.

"You should sit down," Kurt insisted, not waiting for her to agree, but ushering her over to the side of their bed and standing over her protectively.

"What's going on?" Jane was looking up at him suspiciously.

"You're pregnant," Kurt reminded her, "You have to start taking better care of yourself. I'll make sure you do."

That started sounding ominous to Jane.

"Are you going to become unbearable?" She demanded suspiciously.

"Yes," He admitted readily.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head in mock despair.

"Are you hungry?" He worried, "Or tired?"

"Neither," Jane insisted standing back up.

"Where are you going?" Kurt followed after her.

"To call Rich and ensure him I'm okay." Jane explained.

"I'm good," Rich's voice came from her phone.

"Rich?" Jane reached for her phone on the dresser, "What are you doing?"

"I hacked your phone," Rich admitted candidly, "I can't believe we're going to have a little grumpy warrior goddess running around! I can't wait to tell the others."

"You were listening the entire time?" Kurt demanded.

"Of course," Rich insisted, "It isn't every day that you find out you're about to be an Uncle!"

Kurt and Jane shared a look of disbelief.

"Goodbye Rich," Jane told him as she removed the phone battery. "Can you believe that?"

The fact that Kurt wasn't listening became apparent pretty quickly. He was staring at her stomach as if he thought it might expand right before his eyes.

"Kurt?" Jane drew his attention back up to her eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Rich hacked my phone," Jane reminded him.

"Yeah," Kurt said absently, "He's a good friend."

"Are _you_ okay?" Jane asked him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Of course," He assured her, his eyes never wavering.

"What's going on?" Jane demanded.

"I was just picturing you pregnant with our child," Kurt said, his voice husky.

Jane's eyes were draw to just how affected he was by the thought.

"The thought of me large with child turns you on?" Jane couldn't imagine that to be true.

"The thought of you carrying our child turns me on," Kurt admitted, advancing on her.

She felt a warmth in her chest when she met him halfway, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," Kurt admitted, his lips finding the crease of her neck with unerring accuracy.

Jane shivered and her arms came around his neck.

"I see," Jane ran her hand down his back to pull his shirt free from his trousers.

"I'm still here," Rich said from Kurt's phone this time.

"Rich!" Jane froze.

Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket, threw it outside the bedroom door and slammed it.

"That's hurtful!" Rich protested before the door closed.

Jane was openly laughing up at Kurt.

"So…baby making Kurt or father to be Kurt." Jane speculated. "Wonder which one is going to turn me on more?"

"Well," Kurt began divesting her of her clothing, "I have nine months to get this right. I've never made love to a pregnant woman before. I hear their bodies become more sensitive…"

Jane groaned at that. He regularly rocked her boat, so getting more responsive was a little bit intimidating.

"Never?" She just realized the significance of what he said.

"Never," Kurt assured her, his lips trailing down her body.

Much later Jane lay draped over Kurt boneless.

"Well?" Kurt teased her, his fingers running up and down her naked back, "Which is your favorite?"

"You," Jane explained exhausted, "You are my favorite. No matter how you touch me, or what the reason is, every time I get to be with you, it's my favorite."

Kurt's arms tightened around her.

"You're my favorite too," He kissed her forehead. "I didn't realize just how much love could change everything for the better."

After everything he'd been through because of his love for her, she felt her eyes tear up at his words.

"You okay?" He worried.

"I just…love you so much," Jane explained kissing his chest.

Kurt felt his own eyes get moist. "Love you too…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…" Patterson looked up at them with a teasing expression, "You're pregnant."

"Is there anyone that Rich didn't tell?" Kurt demanded, the smile still on his face belied his exasperated tone.

"No," Patterson admitted, "I think he might have even bought a billboard."

"You're kidding?" Jane pleaded.

"Don't worry," Patterson laughed, "I cancelled it."

"Thanks," Jane laughed as she returned Patterson's hug.

"I thought you might be angry," Patterson looked at Weller with a puzzled frown.

"Well," Jane smiled over at him, "I believe he might be on his own mission to tell the entire world. He spent the morning on the phone with Sara and Allie."

"Is Bethany excited?" Patterson asked.

"Yes," Jane laughed, "Between Allie being pregnant and moving back to New York, she was just a little chatter box."

"What did Sara say?" Patterson asked Kurt.

"It's about time," Kurt laughed.

They made their way into the break room for coffee and there on the message board in huge block letters was the announcement.

"He's even been here!" Jane felt her face flush as she reached over and took down the notice.

"Actually," Patterson laughed, "Reade did that one."

Jane looked down at the note again. "You're kidding…"

"Nope," Patterson denied, "We all did some. Tasha and Ivan finished the elevator notices, Reade did the one your holding and I sent out the company wide email."

Jane didn't know what to say.

"I doubt there's that much interest!" Kurt protested.

"Well that shows what you know," Patterson laughed, "We already have a pool going for delivery dates, times and whether it's a boy or a girl. I think every person in the office is already in, the take is over $1000.00."

Now Jane and Kurt were both speechless.

"There she is!" Ivan joined them and picked Jane up gently and spun her around. "My niece or nephew better take after our side of the family."

"That's a scary concept," Rich joined them, "I just want to let you two know just how special it was to share those moments with you…"

"Don't push it," Tasha warned him, going over to hug Jane and then Kurt.

"I have a bet it's going to be twins," Reade warned them, "So see what you can do…"

Jane looked up at Kurt in astonishment.

"I…" She had no idea how to respond to that.

"We'll keep working on that," Kurt assured him.

Tasha and Patterson started laughing at Jane's panicked expression.

"I think you're scaring her," Patterson warned the others.

In a blink Kurt's teasing expression sobered and his arm went around Jane protectively. She let him pull her in close and buried her hot face in his neck.

"That's enough," He warned the others, his face serious.

"It's okay," Jane assured him, "I just didn't expect that it would matter this much too so many people."

"Jane," It was Patterson that explained it to her, "We have all watched the two of you struggle and sacrifice for everyone all of these years. It's both your turn to be happy and we all want that for you. The entire office is rooting for you. We love you both."

Jane couldn't stop the tears that welled up and spilled over at Patterson's passionate speech.

"No! Don't cry…" She protested.

"Its hormones," Ivan reassured her.

Kurt was watching Jane with an indulgent expression.

"I'm not crying!" Jane protested even as more tears tracked down her cheeks.

"My mistake," Patterson was a quick study and she immediately agreed with Jane.

Kurt pulled his wife against his chest and shared a look with Reade over Jane's shoulder.

"Since she's already not crying," Reade announced, "I'm officially retiring her from the field until further notice."

Before Jane could protest, the others all whole heartedly agreed.

"Nobody is on my side?" She demanded in outrage.

"We're all on your side," Tasha insisted, "And we always will be."

Just like that Jane was emotional again.

"How long does this not crying thing last?" Rich asked them with a worried frown.

"Nine months," Patterson told him.

"I'm investing in tissues," Rich announced, "Seeing her cry makes me want to join her…"

The other's looked at him in astonishment.

"What?" He asked defensively, "Are you saying you can watch this for the next nine months and not join her?"

They all turned to look at where Jane was burrowed into Weller's chest obviously not crying.

"No," They all mumbled, misty.

"That's enough of that," Weller insisted even as he gently wiped the tears from Jane's cheeks.

His eyes were suspiciously wet as he smiled down at her.

Watching on their family shared a look. This was going to be interesting…


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane woke up early and turned to look at where Kurt was still sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the way he was burrowing into the blanket.

Silently she slipped from the bed and headed to the bathroom. She was hungry and knew just what she wanted. It didn't take her long to get ready and with her sneakers in her hand she headed for the living room. Stopping only long enough to put on her jogging shoes Jane headed out.

The run felt good. It wasn't too hot, there was a nice breeze. In no time she was standing in front of their favorite bakery. She selected an array of bagels and muffins before she headed back to their apartment. Reaching for her phone, she realized she'd left it on the coffee table when she put on her shoes.

Fifteen minutes later she was back home.

Unlocking the door she opened it to find what she could only describe as a frantic father to be.

"Where have you been?" Kurt worried closing the distance between them.

Jane held up her goodies and explained, "I was hungry so I went for a run and grabbed breakfast."

"You went for a run?" He wasn't reassured.

"What's wrong with you?" Jane demanded, "I run all the time."

"But…you're pregnant!" Kurt reminded her.

"So?" Jane was looking at him strangely.

"Is that okay for the baby?" Kurt worried.

"Kurt," Jane reached up and rubbed the tension she could feel in his neck, "Its fine. I can keep up with my normal activity. It's not going to hurt our baby."

"How do you know?" Kurt worried.

"I bought a book," Jane explained patiently.

"What book?" Kurt demanded, "I want to see it."

Jane realized her mistake immediately. Kurt was already overprotective and she knew the book had not only reassurance, but what to watch out for if you thought there was a problem. That was not information he needed.

"Ummm…" Jane looked around vaguely, "It's here somewhere."

Kurt immediately went on the hunt.

Jane slumped in defeat.

"I brought you you're favorite," She tried to coax him to the kitchen.

"Thanks, in a minute," He continued his search.

She should have known that nothing as mundane as eating would pull him off his mission.

"It's on the nightstand," Jane conceded defeat.

Just that quickly Kurt was gone.

Jane was still chewing when he came back carrying the book.

"This was a good idea," Kurt told her, his nose buried in the pages.

 _Worst idea ever…_ Jane thought.

You would think it was a thriller as engrossed as Kurt was.

Jane finished eating and went to shower and when she returned he was still reading.

"Did you know…" Kurt began and Jane groaned mentally.

And so the day went. She knew she was in trouble when he got a pen and paper and began making notes.

"What are you writing down?" She finally asked.

"Questions for the Doctor," Kurt explained.

"Great," Jane could just imagine their next appointment.

Kurt seemed to finally realize that she was less than sincere.

"Overbearing?" He smiled over at her.

"A little bit," Jane agreed, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Still love me?" He verified.

She laughed at that question, "Of course."

"What else did you want to do?" Kurt carefully marked his page and turned to look at her.

"Well…" Jane scooted closer, "We could…nap."

Kurt looked down into her playful expression and mentally reviewed that portion of the book.

"Kurt…" Jane warned him, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Let's go!" Kurt teased her.

"What if it had said no canoodling?" Jane demanded suspiciously.

"Canoodling?" Kurt teased her.

"Okay, Rich is a horrible influence, but answer the question." Jane all but growled.

"Well," Kurt leaned down to kiss her softly, "We would have waited."

"For eight more months?" Jane demanded in disbelief.

"Whatever it takes to make sure you're okay," Kurt said seriously.

Jane felt her chin tremble at his concern.

"It didn't say that," She reminded him.

"No," He smiled, "It didn't."

"Race you!" Jane took off toward the bedroom.

Kurt laughed as he chased her, knowing even as she got there first, he was the winner. He had her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane knew that pregnant women had cravings and she wasn't any different.

Okay, she was a little different…along with meat and chocolate, she craved Kurt.

At first she'd thought nothing about it, but as the pregnancy progressed so did her craving.

Kurt was of course on board. She smiled as she thought about his enthusiasm.

They were sitting in Patterson's lab while she went over the tattoo they were working on. She was mostly listening, but her eyes kept straying to Kurt. That shirt was a really good color on him…

"Jane?" Patterson pulled her attention back to the briefing.

Jane jumped and focused back on Patterson.

"What?"

"Are you even listening?" Patterson was smiling at her strangely.

"Of course," Jane insisted.

"Well?" Patterson waited while everyone watched her.

"Okay," Jane finally conceded, "I don't know what you _just_ said."

"Are you okay?" Tasha worried.

Rich made a loud harrumph.

"What?" Reade was looking at him.

"Oh, come on," Rich demanded, "We've all seen _it:"_

 _"_ _IT?"_ Kurt repeated.

"You two…you've been in every closet, cubby, and out of the way place here!" Rich hissed.

Jane and Kurt shared a look.

"No we haven't!" Jane protested weakly.

When the others looked away uncomfortably Jane was mortified.

Kurt was looking at her with an indulgent expression.

"Kurt's by biggest craving," Jane muttered quietly.

"I did not just hear that!" Rich protested, covering his ears.

The others were openly laughing at him and Kurt closed the distance between Jane and him with a smile. Pulling her against him he let her hide.

"Okay," Reade relented, "We've all seen it…"

"Something has to be done!" Rich insisted.

"We could just designate a spot…" Patterson suggested.

"You want me to do WHAT?" Reade was looking at her in disbelief.

"It could just be a place for Jane to…you know…lie down…" Tasha was looking up at Reade with a smirk.

"It's better than running into them e _verywhere_!" Rich reminded him.

"I don't get it…" Reade was looking at Rich strangely, "You are the most inappropriate person I've ever met and yet it bothers you that Jane and Weller are…everywhere?"

"You did ask one time if you could watch." Jane reminded Rich, her face still buried in Kurt's chest.

"You didn't!" Patterson was looking at him as if he'd grown fangs.

"Now," Rich held out his hands to calm everyone down, "To be fair that was before I knew them!"

"And that's supposed to make it better?" Tasha played along with Patterson's shocked outrage.

"I see what you're doing here!" Rich argued, "You're turning this back on me…"

"You were the one that brought it up," Kurt reminded him.

"It's just…" Rich looked uncomfortable. "Jane's pregnant."

"So?" Tasha didn't understand.

"She's a Mom…it wouldn't be right for me to watch _now_." Rich rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"Aww…" Tasha teased him.

"As an Uncle," Rich went on, ignoring Tasha, "I have a responsibility now to _not_ look, but you're making it very hard!"

Jane was looking over at Rich now with a sentimental expression.

"Don't do that!" He protested when she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"That's so sweet." Jane told him and she was immediately not crying…again.

Rich patted her back and looked over at the others with a panicked expression.

"Okay," Reade said, his laugher barely contained, "We'll designate a space for Jane to _sleep_ in."

"Thank you!" Rich wilted in relief.

"Until then," Jane pulled back and looked over at Kurt, "We could use Rich's office."

" _What?_ " Rich looked appalled.

They all laughed and Jane moved over to be engulfed in Kurt's embrace once more.

"You aren't right," Rich protested when he realized she was messing with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked down at her no longer flat stomach with a frown. She was just over three months…but she looked huge. Okay to be fair, not huge, but there was no doubt that she was pregnant.

When Allie had been three months, nobody could tell. What was wrong with her?

Turning sideways she studied her belly from the side.

Kurt was leaning against the bathroom doorway watching her with a little smile.

"Sexy," He told her.

She looked over at him in surprise.

"I thought you were cooking?" She smiled up at him.

"Don't worry," He walked over and his hand settled on her bare belly possessively. "I just came to tell you it's almost time to eat."

Watching the way his palm cupped the little mound Jane felt a pang in her heart.

"You've been feeding me too well," She accused him.

"What do you mean?" Kurt was distracted exploring her new contours.

"Look at me," Jane insisted.

"Oh, I am." Kurt assured her leaning down and kissing her neck.

She lost her train of thought.

"How hungry are you?" Kurt asked her.

"What?" Jane was looking up at him with an endearingly confused expression.

"Food?" Kurt repeated.

"I'm starving," Jane admitted, "That's part of the problem."

"There's a problem?" Kurt started to look concerned.

"When Allie was three months pregnant," Jane reminded him, "Nobody could tell."

"So?" Kurt didn't see how that was relevant.

"Look at my belly!" Jane nudged him with it impatiently.

"It's very sexy," Kurt cleared his throat, his eyes following his hand as he rubbed a gentle circle around her thickening waistline.

"It's too big!" Jane insisted stubbornly.

"What?" It was Kurt's turn to look confused.

"I shouldn't be this big already!" Jane insisted.

"The Doctor didn't seem concerned," Kurt argued. The doctor might not be, but he was well on his way to panicking.

"We have an appointment in a few days," Jane pulled her shirt down and her pants up," We'll ask then."

"Maybe we should go to the hospital." Kurt argued.

"I'm not in pain or spotting." Jane insisted, "We wait."

Instead of reassuring Kurt he became pale.

"I'm fine," Jane assured him, her hand coming up to sooth his worry away.

They ate, but Jane caught Kurt watching her with a worried frown.  
"I shouldn't have said anything," Jane realized aloud.

"No!" Kurt insisted, "If you _ever_ think anything is wrong, you immediately tell me."

"Not wrong," Jane denied, "Just different than Allie."

They finished eating and Jane moved over to the couch listening to the record Kurt had going in the next room.

She was dozing when he finally joined her.

"Where have you been?" She asked scooting over to rest against him peacefully.

"On the phone with Patterson," Kurt admitted.

"Did she crack another tattoo?" Jane asked without lifting her head up.

"No," Kurt denied, without explaining further.

"What's going on?" Jane pressed him.

"I had her hack into the Doctors office and schedule you an appointment for tomorrow." Kurt explained unabashed.

"Kurt!" Jane protested, waking up.

"What?" Kurt said innocently. "They had an opening. All because they're closed…doesn't mean we shouldn't be able to schedule you."

Jane just shook her head and rested back against him. "Thanks," She whispered.

Kissing her forehead he smiled, "I need to know you're okay. This is just as much for me as you."

"Ready for bed?" He asked her, feeling her leaning further into him as her muscles relaxed.

"Let's go," She agreed.

Kurt held her, his hand protectively over her baby bump long after she fell asleep. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was sitting on the examination table wearing the gown they'd given her. She had a sheet over her legs and she was nervously picking at the edge when Kurt leaned over and claimed her hand.

He was standing next to the table and he smiled down at her in reassurance.

"I'm right here," He told her. Taking her hand and placing it against his chest where she could feel his heart beating.

She smiled up at him mistily.

The Doctor knocked briefly before she joined them.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Jane with a smile.

"I feel good."

"No morning sickness?" The Doctor was looking down at the file as she questioned her.

"She's worried that she showing too soon," Kurt cut in anxiously.

The Doctor looked over at Jane with a frown. Standing up she began examining Jane's stomach without saying anything.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt demanded, wanting the reassurance she wasn't giving them.

"I'm sure everything is fine," The Doctor insisted, "But we'll do an ultrasound and make sure everything looks good."

"Now?" Kurt worried, "You'll do it now?"

"Yes," The Doctor assured him with a patient smile, "I'll just get the equipment."

Kurt was playing it as cool as he could, but Jane knew he was really worried. His hand around hers was white as if he didn't hold her tightly enough she might slip away.

"Kurt," Jane waited until he met her eyes, "I'm fine."

He squeezed her hand gently before leaning down to kiss her.

"Here we go," The Doctor returned with her nurse.

Jane bared her stomach and the Doctor squirted gel on it. Kurt's hand was still holding hers in a firm but gentle grip.

When the Doctor passed the wand over her stomach, they watched the monitor holding their breath.

When they saw the rapid little heart beat Jane gasped.

Kurt looked over at her with a smile and eyes full of love.

"Everything looks good," The Doctor assured them "But I think I know why you're already showing."

"You do?" Jane looked at her in surprise.

"Yes," The Doctor smiled up at Kurt and Jane.

"What is it?" Kurt demanded.

"Look," The doctor drew their attention back to the monitor.

"Is that two heartbeats?" Jane asked breathlessly.

"It is," The Doctor agreed.

Kurt was speechless.

Jane looked up at him in excitement, "Two!"

"Just two…right?" Kurt worried.

The Doctor laughed at his stunned expression, "Just two."

"Is Jane okay?" Kurt worried, "The book doesn't really go into details about two…"

"The book?" The Doctor looked over to Jane for an explanation.

"Not the Bible," Jane laughed, "The pregnancy book."

"Oh," The Doctor smiled, "I see."

Jane figured she did, when she spent the next twenty minutes answering all of Kurt's questions on twins and what was okay and what they should watch out for.

"I can recommend some other books," The Doctor offered.

Jane groaned.

"I'll write them down for you," The Doctor made her escape with a teasing look at Jane.

"Twins," Jane looked up at Kurt once they were alone again.

"They do run in your family," He reminded her.

"No way," Jane denied, "You're taking at least half the responsibility for this!"

Leaning down he kissed her, his laughter brushing over her lips before they met.

"Reade is going to be happy," Jane noted.

"I think he's the only one that had a bet about twins," Kurt agreed.

"Let's make this his fault," Jane suggested.

"That should be fun," Kurt teased her helping her get her clothes back on.

They arrived at the NYO and before they even made it off the elevator, saw Reade. Jane made a beeline straight to him. With her hand on her stomach she announced indelicately, "This is all your fault!"

Reade looked down at her stomach and then over at the man he'd been escorting to his office.

The man was looking at Reade with raised eyebrows.

"It's not what you think!" He insisted with a glare at Jane.

"Deny it all you want," Jane pointed her finger at his chest, "But you are the one that said twins!"

"You're having twins?" Reade said with a pleased smile.

"What else did you guess?" Jane demanded, "Boy or girl…birth weight? Delivery date? I need details!"

"Jane," Kurt tried to pull her away when he realized just how she sounded to the stranger with Reade.

Jane finally noticed the man standing with Reade.

"Sorry," Jane blushed.

Reade looked at the man and told him, "I'll be right in."

The man proceeded to Reade's office with a casual, "Congratulations," thrown over his shoulder to Jane.

"I'll catch up with you when I'm done here," Reade insisted, turning to head over to his office.

"Who was that man?" Jane asked Kurt.

"I don't know," Kurt denied.

They headed down to Patterson's lab to let the others know.

"How'd the appointment go?" Patterson worried when she saw them.

"Everything is fine," Jane assured her.

"We're having twins!" Kurt revealed with a pleased grin.

"That's amazing!" Patterson hugged them both, "Wait until Reade finds out!"

"Well," Jane looked embarrassed, "We just told him."

"I thought he was in a meeting with the Archbishop." Patterson said in surprise.

"The Archbishop?" Jane felt horrified.

"Why is he meeting with him?" Kurt was trying not to laugh.

"One of the tattoos has something to do with the church," Patterson was explaining, "We need his help with some information."

"NO!" Jane shook her head in horrified denial.

"We don't need his help?" Patterson didn't understand.

"Kurt!" Jane groaned.

"Can you imagine how Reade feels?" Kurt laughed at her without sympathy.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Patterson was looking between the two of them in confusion.

"I might have said that me being pregnant with twins was his fault," Jane said shamefaced.

"You didn't!" Patterson started laughing.

"How was I supposed to know?" Jane wailed.

Kurt and Patterson had a good laugh and Jane couldn't help but join them. Poor Reade…


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own Blindpsot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan fidgeted nervously as the elevator went down. Rubbing his moist hands on his pants he shook his head in disbelief. He'd been in life threatening undercover situations that hadn't worried him this badly.

The elevator stopped and he reluctantly stepped off.

Patterson's lab was right in front of him, but he didn't go in. He was standing at the door when it opened from the inside. He looked up and there she was.

"Hey!" She greeted him in surprise. "Wow…you look incredible."

Some of his tension relaxed.

"So…you like it?" He confirmed.

"Of course," Patterson was still staring up at him, "You have a great face!"

Ivan rubbed his smooth jaw self-consciously.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like it," He confessed.

"Did that matter?" Patterson teased him with a twinkle in her eye.

"You know it did," Ivan chided with a little smile of his own.

"Why didn't you think I'd like it?" Patterson didn't understand.

"Well," Ivan struggled to explain, "Before I looked like Roman…"

He didn't have to say anymore, Patterson got it.

"I did not have anything going with Roman!" She protested, looking around to see who else might have heard her loud protest she lowered her voice, "I told you that."

"I know," Ivan assured her, his hands going to her waist and pulling her against him, "I just never want to wonder if you're looking at me, but seeing him."

Patterson's hand came up to cup his now smooth cheek, "I know who you are," She assured him, "I don't want you to be anyone else."

"Want to go to lunch?" Ivan asked her.

"I'd love to," Patterson admitted, "But I can't leave right now."

"I'll go check on Jane," Ivan offered, "Unless she's busy too?"

"Not that I know of," Patterson assured him, "Kurt's making sure that she rests as much as possible."

"She must love that," Ivan smiled.

"Oh," Patterson agreed, "She thinks it's the best!"

Her sarcasm wasn't lost on Ivan and he laughed.

"Text me when you're ready to go," Ivan told her, leaning down and kissing her softly.

She sighed and rubbed her lips gently against his now smooth cheek.

"This is nice," She told him.

He watched her walk away with a bemused smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened to your face?" Kurt demanded when Ivan walked up where he was standing next to Jane.

"A razor," Ivan explained patiently, "You should try it."

"No he shouldn't," Jane denied.

Kurt looked down at his wife with a little laugh.

"You don't think you'd like me without my beard?" He teased her.

"Oh," Jane denied, "You'd look incredible either way, but your stubble tickles me in all the best ways."

"I didn't need to hear that," Ivan chided her.

"Sorry," Jane clearly wasn't.

Kurt was laughing at Ivan's dismay. He loved when she said sexy things to him, regardless of who was listening. It was such an open display of possessiveness that he relished it. They'd spent so much time trying to deny their feelings, every time she openly admitted them, his heart swelled with love.

"What are you doing over here?" Kurt queried.

"I came to have lunch with Patterson," Ivan admitted.

"Where is she?" Jane looked around for her.

"She was in the middle of something," Ivan explained, "So I came to check on you."

Jane stood up and placed her hand on her growing baby bump.

"We're fine," She assured him.

"So…twins," Ivan teased her, "Sounds like a lot of work."

"You and Roman were a lot of work," Jane insisted, "These two are going to be my reward for putting up with you."

Ivan laughed out loud. "Keep believing that one sis."

Tasha walked over and said, "Why are you over here causing a ruckus?"

Ivan turned to her and protested, "You're just upset that you didn't guess twins," He argued.

"Well you didn't either," Tasha reminded him, "I'm sure your other lame ass guesses will be just as wrong."

"Just as wrong as yours," Ivan agreed.

"Man do you have a death wish?" Reade joined them, "Don't taunt her, she's vicious."

"Is she making you pay for winning the twin pool?" Ivan laughed.

"She is the most competitive person I have ever met," Reade agreed, "Losing is good for her character."

"But horrible for yours," Tasha insisted, "Gloating does not become you."

"She's still working on being a good loser." Reade explained to the others.

"Well it happens so rarely," Tasha reminded him, "I don't have much practice."

Reade just shook his head and changed the subject, "Do we have a case?"

"No," Ivan denied, "I just came to get Patterson for lunch."

"Actually," Patterson walked in carrying a file, "We do have something."

The others joined her and Ivan realized that lunch was becoming less and less likely.

"We could make it dinner?" He offered.

"Actually," Patterson told him, "We might need your input for this."

They all moved over to Patterson's lab silently.

"What'd you find?" Reade asked her.

"Corruption," Patterson answered.

"That's hardly news," Jane said.

"In the NSA," Patterson said seriously.

Everyone turned to look at Ivan.

"It's not me," He insisted, "I've been a little out of pocket for the last couple of years."

"No," Patterson agreed, "Not you. It looks like it happened while you were gone."

"What happened?" Kurt demanded.

"Secrets started going to the highest bidder." Patterson pulled up pictures of dead people and buildings in ruin.

"How do you know it's coming from the NSA and not some other branch?" Reade demanded.

"Because all of these have a direct connection to the NSA." Patterson explained patiently, "And each of these attacks seriously undermined US interests around the world. We've had a Consulate attack, military bases and campaigns leaked, assets killed and high ranking officials forced out of office because of false smear campaigns, all with enough credible fact to be believable."

"Any idea who is doing the leaking?" Ivan said his jaw clenched.

"No," Patterson denied, "Either Roman didn't know or he wasn't telling."

"What _do_ we know?" Kurt asked her.

"We know that whoever did it was working out of New York," Rich walked up to the group, "All of the intel came from this location."

"Where exactly?" Tasha demanded.

"We don't know," Rich denied, "It was routed through various channels and countries before disappearing in accounts that have since been closed."

"It they're that good," Tasha argued, "Why leave any trail at all? Who's to say that it even began here in the first place, maybe that's what they wanted us to think."

"It didn't start here," Patterson denied.

"You just said…" Reade argued.

"It didn't digitally start here," Rich clarified, "But when we analyzed the information, it showed that all of the Intel leaked was sent around the same time, our time zone."

"Maybe just our hemisphere," Tasha insisted.

"No," Patterson denied, "I checked the other data leaving the New York office and it all goes out at the same time each day. It's a data drop. Whoever is sending out this information has programed it to go out with the other Intel. They're hiding it in the coding."

"Who has access to that information?" Reade looked over to Ivan.

"It comes from a lot of different sources." Ivan said wearily. "Each department is tracking their own sources and feeding it all into the data drop."

"So there's no way of knowing who's doing this?" Kurt demanded.

"There is," Patterson insisted, "Whoever is doing this has access to not only their department's information, but all the other departments' information too."

"That does narrow it down," Ivan admitted, "There are probably less than twenty people with that kind of access."

"That's good!" Patterson smiled, "We can drill down into each of them and see if they have any financial abnormalities."

"Payouts," Rich told the others with a little smile.

"They know what I mean," Patterson frowned at him.

The others looked at Patterson fondly.

"Payouts," She huffed.

"Can you get us a list of candidates?" Kurt asked Ivan.

"I can't get them out," Ivan denied, "But I can get Patterson in."

"What?" Tasha demanded.

"No," Reade denied.

"It's the NSA," Patterson reminded them at their protest.

"With a mole," Kurt reminded her. "If they find out what you're up to, you won't be safe."

"Jane you're awfully quiet," Patterson looked over at her.

Jane had seen Ivan in action and she knew he could keep Patterson safe, but she suddenly didn't want either of them to go.

"I know you can do it," Jane admitted, "But I don't want you to go."

"What?" Patterson didn't understand.

"You're both going into a dangerous situation, without backup, in a secure environment. If something goes wrong, we can't even come in to help you." Jane explained.

"I'll get her out," Ivan promised them.

"I'm not helpless," Patterson reminded them in exasperation.

"You are the best of us," Tasha said softly, "We count on you for so many things. It takes strength to send people that you care about into dangerous situations. Not all of us have that strength."

"Awww," Patterson's scowl disappeared, "You guys! We'll be fine. I love you too."

Seeing her determination, they knew she was going to go regardless of their concerns.

Watching her leave to gather what she'd need they turned to Ivan.

"I know you think it's a bad idea," He told them, "But I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"We trust you," Jane assured him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan and Patterson went through the security checkpoint and into the secure building.

"You know," Patterson said, her voice excited, "I've had access to their data bases, but I've never actually been here before."

"You had access to their data bases? When was this?" To say Ivan was surprised was an understatement.

"Nas gave me access to take down Sandstorm," Patterson whispered.

Ivan looked concerned at that disclosure.

"I didn't abuse it," Patterson insisted, "Weller was in charge back then and he and Reade are both sticklers for the rules."

"I wasn't worried about you," Ivan assured her, "By creating a back door into the system, you provided us with one too."

"You think that the Card Nas provided compromised _my_ system?" Patterson was not amused.

"Not compromised necessarily," Ivan denied, "But it created opportunity. Whether or not it was exploited we don't know yet."

Patterson stopped dead, "Do you think it was Nas?"

"I doubt it," Ivan denied, "She was ousted at the same time I was undercover with Roman. Those things happening together allowed the situation we have now. When power has a vacuum…"

"It gets filled," Patterson realized.

"So were looking for someone that came into power recently." Patterson speculated.

"Or someone that already had access, but lost oversight." Ivan explained.

Ivan took Patterson to his office and they started going through the system looking for possibilities. Three hours later they had compiled a short list.

"It's almost time for the data drop," Patterson worried.

"If we stop the drop," Ivan told her, "Then they'll know we're onto them."

"We can't let it go," Patterson argued.

"What do you propose?" Ivan asked her.

"We need to corrupt the drop," Patterson insisted,

"Then we lose valuable Intel," Ivan protested.

"Okay…okay," Patterson started pacing, "What if we don't corrupt it, but send false Intel."

"Something they'll want to act on immediately," Ivan saw where she was going.

"Then we wait for them to show and that will at least give us someone to question," Patterson liked this plan.

"Do you have time to fabricate it?" Ivan didn't even pretend she wouldn't have to be the one that did it.

"Thanks," Patterson smiled up at him approvingly, "I've got this."

Ivan stepped aside and watched Patterson's fingers flying over the keyboard. Within ten minutes she had the required files ready and had replaced the planted document.

"Impressive," Ivan told her with a little smile.

"My fingers are gifted," She teased.

"Really?" Ivan looked down at her in a way that made her blush.

"You want to do this now?" She demanded even as she lifted her face for his kiss.

"I want to do this all the time," He explained as he reluctantly let her pull back.

"Now I understand why Jane and Weller are always forgetting about the coms," Patterson laughed self-consciously.

"Speaking of which," Ivan took her hand and headed toward the door, "They're probably beyond worried, we should go."

"We're good," Rich's voice came over Patterson's phone.

Patterson reached down to find Rich and the rest of the team looking back up at her.

"How long have you been listening?" Patterson demanded with her face red.

"Too long," Rich admitted, "Stop playing footsies and come back."

"We weren't…" Patterson protested.

"Save it," Rich told her, "Don't make me play the video."

"You're the worst," Patterson told him, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

Ivan was openly laughing at her, "Does he do that often?"

"Yes," Rich's voice was muffled by the fabric of her pants.

"I don't want to think about it," Patterson admitted.

"Fair enough," Ivan accepted, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sting operation was set up and Ivan joined the team as they prepared to go.

"Isn't this a conflict of interest?" Rich asked as Patterson finished the final briefing.

"What do you mean?" Reade didn't see what he was talking about.

"Ivan going with us," Rich explained, "He's NSA, we're trying to take corruption down in the NSA…"

"I'm not corrupt," Ivan was not amused.

"I know," Rich dismissed his protest, "But a good lawyer could make a case that your presence compromised the mission. You're invested in the outcome and so you said or did something to control the result."

"What are you a lawyer now?" Tasha demanded.

"When you've been arrested as much as I have," Rich explained, "You pick up a few things."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Reade said, "He's right."

"You're pulling me?" Ivan demanded, unamused.

"I'm pulling you," Reade agreed.

"But I'm already involved," Ivan pointed out, "Patterson and I set up the sting."

"Look," Kurt walked over to Ivan, "This isn't personal. It's about getting a conviction. Is being there important enough to risk letting them get off?"

"No," Ivan was forced to admit, "Of course not."

"So you'll wait with Jane and Patterson?" Reade verified.

"I'll wait," Ivan agreed, "But I want to be in on questioning the suspect."

"I'll see what we can do," Reade promised.

Jane walked over to Kurt as he was threading his Com ear piece into place.

"I'm going to be fine," He assured her when he saw her worried expression.  
"I know," Jane agreed, her arms reaching up to enfold him, "It's just hard sitting this out."

"We've got his back," Tasha assured Jane.

Reaching out a hand she squeezed Tasha's tightly. She knew they'd protect each other and she trusted them all with not only her life, but Kurt's.

"If you need anything," Jane began.

"We'll let you know," Reade assured her, "But _you_ do not leave this lab."

"You really think I'm going to run out there?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"If they had a maternity bullet proof vest…probably," Reade said with a little smile.

Now it was Kurt's turn to look concerned.

"Stop it," Jane chided, "I'll be right here."

Kurt looked over Jane's head to Ivan.

Ivan gave him a little nod and Kurt relaxed.

"I saw that," Jane gave him the look.

Kurt was unashamed, "I know."

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss. Her arms tightened when he tried to pull back and it lingered.

"I can see you," Rich said in exasperation coming into the room.

Pulling back Jane glared at him, "Then close your eyes."

Seeing the look on her face Rich shook his head. He didn't close his eyes, but he did close his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The take down didn't exactly go smoothly, but it was successful.

Kurt was escorting the two men apprehended into the interrogation room when he saw Jane headed straight for him.

The last thing he wanted was these two men anywhere near his pregnant wife.

"We've got it," Reade and Tasha walked up behind him before he could form his protest.

Kurt let them take the prisoners, but his eyes remained locked on Jane's.

"What the hell was that?" Jane demanded, her hand coming up to check the bump that was evident on his forehead.

"Its fine," Kurt assured her.

"You were unconscious!" Jane's stomach was churning.

"No!" Kurt's arms came around her in reassurance, "It just stunned me."

Jane felt like she was going to cry.

"You need to sit down," She insisted.

Kurt could tell that she was beyond being calm about what happened.

"Jane," Ivan joined them, "You need to sit down."

"What?" Kurt worried, "Why?"

"She threw up after she thought you'd been hurt." Ivan explained.

"She threw up?" Kurt's arms came back around her protectively.

"I'm fine," Jane insisted.

"You need to see the doctor," Kurt argued.

"Why don't you both go?" Patterson joined them.

"I'll go if you do," Kurt bargained.

"Fine," Jane conceded.

Watching them move away Patterson shared a look with Ivan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Kurt and Jane returned, Ivan, Reade and Tasha had already been able to get the name of the informant.

"Have you both been cleared?" Reade worried coming over to them.

"Yeah," Kurt confirmed with his arm securely around Jane.

"We got them," Patterson assured him.  
"We have the proof?" Kurt confirmed.

"Yeah," Ivan was looking grim.

"In that case, I'm taking my wife home." Kurt suited action to words.

Watching them walk away Rich looked over at Ivan. "Did you tell him she almost fainted?"

"Just that she threw up." Ivan denied.

"I've heard of husband having sympathy pain when the wife is pregnant, but never vice versa."

"I guess most couples aren't as close as those two," Patterson pointed out.

"I guess not," Rich smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt and Jane arrived home and he wasted no time in doing is own inspection.

Standing under the spray of the shower Jane leaned against Kurt wearily. She'd put her hair up to keep it from getting wet and it was Kurt that soaped her up before helping her rinse off.

When she reached for the sponge to return the favor, he insisted, "I'm fine, dry off, I'll be right out."

Jane didn't protest, the truth was she was exhausted.

True to his word he joined her shortly.

They climbed under the covers and with her naked body resting against him he was finally able to relax.

So the night went, she woke up regularly to check on him. She was quiet, but he knew what she was doing and his arms tightened around her gently each time.

"You're going to be exhausted if you keep this up," He warned her.

"Well," Jane whispered back, "You're worth a little lost sleep."

"I'm sorry you were worried," He told her.

"The thought of losing you," Jane shivered.

Kurt's eyes opened.

"I'm not going to risk that happening." He assured her.

"What we do isn't safe," Jane reminded him.

"We take precautions and we have each other's backs," Kurt reminded her.

"But I don't have your back right now," Jane said in frustration.

"The team does," Kurt assured her.

"It only takes a moment," Jane worried.

"Do you want me out of the field?" Kurt asked her seriously.

Jane was tempted to tell him yes. Until she could be there to have his back, she wanted him in the lab with her, but she knew that wasn't fair. She didn't want to change who he was, just like she couldn't change who she was.

"No," She admitted, "Just know that all because I'm not next to you that doesn't mean that I'm not with you."

"You're always with me," Kurt smiled, "My mind, heart and soul are filled with you."

"You're my other half," Jane reminded him.

"You're my best half," Kurt insisted.

Kissing his chest, Jane fell back asleep with a little smile.

Kurt kissed her forehead and joined her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson walked beside Ivan looking up at the buildings surrounding them.

"Were you surprised?" She asked him.

"Not surprised," Ivan denied, "Disappointed."

"People make mistakes," Patterson reminded him.

"Yeah," Ivan looked down at her, "When those mistakes get other people killed so that you can make a profit, that's when you get to go to prison."

"You couldn't know when you recruited him," Patterson tried to reassure him.

"It wasn't a problem then," Ivan agreed, "But leaving for years to go undercover to save my family, that's what opened the door for this situation to happen."

"You couldn't have known that," Patterson was determined to defend him.

"I didn't care if it did or not," Ivan admitted, "All I could focus on was my family. My job and everything else took a backseat."

"That doesn't make you a monster," Patterson insisted.

"It does make it my fault though," Ivan argued.

"You aren't single handedly in charge of the NSA," Patterson scoffed, "They gather Intel for a living. They should have seen this."

Ivan knew she was right, but the guilt was still eating at him.

"Roman knew, but instead of telling me, he made it a puzzle to be solved, all the while people were dying." Ivan raged.

"He couldn't risk losing you by telling you." Patterson explained.

"So he just let all those people die?" Ivan demanded.

"He let them die so that he could save his sister," Patterson reminded him.

"I know you're right," Ivan conceded, but it's still hard to accept.

"You know we made a pretty good team today," Patterson told him.

Ivan looked down at her face in the darkness and smiled his first genuine smile in hours, "We sure did."  
"I wanted you to know how much you trusting me meant to me." Patterson rushed on.

"Of course I trust you," Ivan looked down at her in surprise.

"I trust you too," Patterson told him.

Seeing her open expression, Ivan let his anger over what happened go. What he wanted and needed was right in front of him, he wasn't wasting another second on second guesses or feelings of guilt.

Leaning down the kiss started softly, but before long, his hand was buried in her hair and he was angling in for a deeper kiss.

"Wow," Patterson said when he finally pulled back to look down at her.

He smiled.

"Want to head back to my place?" Ivan asked her.

Patterson didn't even hesitate, "I thought you'd never ask…"


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was normally intimidating and fierce, but Jane eight months pregnant was the scariest thing Rich had ever seen.

"Are you, or are you not sure?" Jane demanded, her belly practically bumping Rich aside.

"I'm like…75% sure," Rich argued.

"75%?" Jane repeated with a glint in her eye.

"I…" Rich gulped.

"Jane," Patterson tried to sooth her, "Kurt's going to be fine. His Com is offline, but it's just because of the terrain."

"Reade?" Jane demanded.

"We're still trailing him," Reade assured her, "Tasha placed a tracker on their car yesterday."

"One that Ivan gave you?" She demanded. Ivan was still with the NSA, but he worked with them closely.

"Yes," Tasha assured her, "It's almost undetectable and very powerful."

"What if they found it and it compromised his cover?" Jane demanded.

"They didn't," Reade insisted. "The car hasn't stopped."

Jane began to pace back and forth. Her agitation was apparent.

"Maybe you should sit down," Ivan suggested from the doorway.

Jane turned to where her brother walked in.

"I should be out there with him," Jane argued.

"Yeah," Ivan smiled, "I'm sure that wouldn't distract him at all."

If Jane was scary when Kurt was out in the field, Kurt was scary the rest of the time when it came to Jane's welfare.

The team had secretly been amused when he started hovering over Jane and treating her like she was fragile, but the amusement had worn off the longer it lasted. Eight months later nobody was laughing. Not only had he not relaxed his vigil over her, he'd actually gotten worse. They'd had to add another line to their bet. Whether or not Kurt would live to see the birth or worry himself to death. It was a fifty/ fifty split.

"Do we still think they're on the way to the remote retreat?" Jane asked the team.

"It's the only thing this way," Reade assured her.

"We'll have contact once they arrive?" Jane confirmed. Her tone implied that the answer better be yes.

"Yes," Patterson was relieved to assure her.

Thirty minutes later the car reached the destination, but no sound could be heard.

Jane looked over at Patterson accusingly.

"I…" It was her tern to stutter.

Rich was slowly backing away. He wanted to be out of the blast zone before hurricane Jane hit.

"Let's go," Ivan suggested, stopping Jane before she said anything.

"No…" Patterson denied immediately.

"I don't think…" Rich protested involuntarily drawing Jane's attention.

"We'll take the chopper." Ivan offered. "You'll be close to everything that's happening, but out of danger."

"That's actually not a terrible idea," Rich admitted, looking at Ivan with relief.

"I don't know," Patterson was still reluctant.

"I'm going," Jane was adamant.

"She's going," Patterson repeated watching the pair as they left.

Rich took a deep breath, "Well, that spares us from Jane…now we just need to be somewhere else when Weller finds out Jane was in a helicopter."

"I'm booking the flight to anywhere else right now," Patterson admitted.

Rich smiled over at her in conspiracy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt knew that things were going south almost immediately. The remote location wasn't so much a place to do business as it was an out of the way place to take care of business. Unfortunately, he was the business they wanted to take care of.

With his hands behind his back, he looked for a way out. He knew the others wouldn't realize he was in trouble until they reached the cabin and by then, it could very well be too late.

Jane protested him being the one going undercover. He'd assured her he knew what he was doing, but now all he could think about was her having to face a life without him. He couldn't accept never seeing Jane again or getting a chance to hold their children. Bethany had just moved back to New York so that she could be closer to him…he refused to die here. He didn't care what he had to do.

When they arrived at the cabin, Kurt found himself tied to a chair looking for a way out.

"Nothing to say?" The man asked him before hitting him with the back of his hand.

"You're paranoid," Kurt told him bluntly.

"No…" The man denied, "You're a Fed."

"Says who?" Kurt was playing the most important roll of his life.

"A little bird…" The man taunted.

Kurt stiffened at that.

"That's right," The man gave him an evil smile. "I had you followed. I know about your pregnant wife. Does she know what we're doing out here?"

"Leave her out of this," Kurt had been worried before, but now he was furious.

"I actually have someone on the way to get her," The man insisted, "I think you'll be a little more…forthcoming with incentive."

"I'm not with the Fed's," Kurt lied, "But I am going to kill you."

The man actually laughed and looked over at the two men standing with him. "How exactly are you planning to do that?"

Kurt didn't make him wait. He stood up and rushed at the man taunting him, as they crashed into the wall, the chair shattered.

Picking up one of the pieces, he threw it at the man aiming the gun at him and broke the neck of the man he'd been sent here to arrest.

Reaching down he grabbed the dead man's gun and before the others could react he dove through the window, rolling he was on his feet and running before they could stop him.

They were right behind him.

"Uhh," Patterson told the team nervously, "A satellite came into range and it looks like we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Jane demanded.

"I believe Weller just dove out the unopened window." Patterson admitted.

"Get us down there," Jane told the pilot.

"You are not getting out," Ivan warned her.

"I don't need to get out," Jane insisted, reaching for his gun.

"What are you doing?" Ivan demanded.

"Laying down cover fire, I'm actually a decent sniper." Jane explained.

"What happens when they shoot back?" Ivan argued.

"They won't get that chance," Jane said confidently.

The pilot didn't argue. Nobody argued with Jane. Before long she was lining up her sight on the two men chasing her husband through the woods.

"This is a mistake." Ivan worried.

"Taking her out there was the mistake," Rich reminded him. "When she saves Kurt's ass, you can be assured he'll be coming after yours."

"Rich," Patterson shushed him.

Ivan didn't say anything, he knew Rich was right.

Jane fired the first round and it found its target. The second shot took longer and just as the suspect raised his weapon to fire at her, Kurt took him out. Jane's shot ensured he didn't get back up.

"Are we clear?" She demanded.

"Clear," Patterson assured her.

"Find a place to land," Jane told the pilot.

"I'm on it." He responded.

Kurt was waiting as the helicopter touched down.

He'd seen his wife lining up the first shot and his heart had about stopped.

That she'd risked herself and their children only told him just how scared she'd been for him.

Jane was not as fast as she used to be and Kurt was beside her before she could climb out.

"Are you okay?" He yelled over the sound of the rotors.

"I'm fine," Jane assured him, "You?"

He picked her up out of the chopper and inspected her. "I'm fine."

She melted against him when he pulled her close.

Ivan looked away when Kurt looked over at him accusingly.

"I'm not the one that went undercover," Ivan argued.

Kurt knew he was right. Being sidelined when Jane went into danger was grueling. He'd been wrong to expect Jane to handle what he struggled with, especially when she was about to give birth.

Reade and Tasha arrived at the scene.

"Did he find the tracker?" Tasha demanded, joining them by the now silent chopper.

"No," Kurt denied, "He had me followed. They saw me with Jane and figured out I was a FBI."

"Thank goodness they didn't do anything then," Reade realized that all because Jane wasn't in the field, didn't mean she wasn't in potential danger.

"He sent someone to get Jane," Kurt warned the team.

"We'll get them," Patterson assured Kurt.

"Why don't you two head back to the city," Reade suggested. "Ivan, Tasha and I can finish up here."

"We should get you checked out," Kurt worried.

"I think that's my line," Jane insisted, her eyes caressing his face and frowning over his injuries.

"Both of you get checked out," Reade encouraged them, "We've got this."

Kurt didn't argue. He knew the danger was over, but having his very pregnant wife in such a remote location made sweat break out on his brow.

"We'll see you back there," Kurt agreed, assisting Jane back into the helicopter before following her.

Tasha, Reade and Ivan watched them take off silently.

"You brought Jane out into the field?" Reade looked over at Ivan accusingly.

"I thought we'd just be close enough to keep her from worrying, I had no idea she'd become an active shooter." Ivan defended himself.

"Why didn't you shoot?" Tasha demanded.

"I'm not a sniper," Ivan told her. "Jane is."

"She's eight months pregnant," Tasha reminded him.

Looking at the two dead men, Ivan told her, "It didn't exactly seem to hold her back."

"Let's get this over with," Reade said wearily.

"Thanks for getting me out of the chopper," Ivan told him, "I figured Kurt was about to either kill me or make me wish I was dead."

"He was," Tasha agreed, "He probably still will."

"Gee," Ivan looked at her, "Thanks for the reassurance."

"At least now you can prepare your Will," Reade suggested.

"Very funny," Ivan told them.

They didn't tell him that they were perfectly serious. He'd have to figure that out on his own.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt spent the entire trip back reassuring himself that his wife and children were okay. He couldn't keep his hands still. He held her hand, and rubbed her arm, before his hand settled on her stomach and that was just the first ten minutes.

"I'm fine," Jane assured him, her hand settling over his as they felt their children's antics.

Kurt met her eyes and they shared a little smile at that strong bit of reassurance.

"They take after their father," Jane told him.

"They're fierce like their mom," Kurt insisted.

They had decided to wait to find out the babies sex.

"Kurt…" Jane didn't know how to say what she was thinking.

"You can tell me anything," Kurt's hand cupped her neck and he looked into her eyes in concern.

"I want to find out if they're boys or girls…" Jane admitted.

"What? I thought we agreed to wait?" He argued.

"It's just…" Jane bit her lip, "When we couldn't get ahold of you, all I could think was what if you never get to know…"

"Jane," Kurt pulled her closer and rested his head against hers, "I'm sorry. I should never have put you through that."

"I don't want to change you," Jane insisted.

"You have changed me," Kurt smiled down at her, "I'm better with you. Happier."

"I just want to share it with you…" Jane all but whispered.

"Then we'll find out," Kurt agreed, "But I'm not going back undercover any time soon."

Jane's eyes jerked up at that promise.

"Are you sure?" She worried.

"I love what we do," Kurt admitted, "But I love you and our children more. You are three weeks away from delivery and nothing is going to keep me from being with you to help you through that."

Jane smiled up at him in relief.

"You still want to find out early?" He verified.

"Yeah," She admitted.

He actually began to look excited. "Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well?" Kurt was watching the doctor expectantly.

"Last chance to change your mind," She warned them.

"Tell us!" Jane pleaded.

"This one is a boy…" The Doctor told them.

"A boy!" Jane gasped, before looking up at a stunned Kurt with all the excitement she felt easily seen on her face.

"A boy…" Kurt repeated a smile beginning to form on his lips.

"The other one?" Jane asked squeezing Kurt's hand.

It took a moment, but the doctor looked up at them with a smile. "A girl."

"One of each," Jane looked stunned.

Kurt was smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

"One of each," He whispered, leaning down and kissing her gently

The Doctor watched one of her favorite couples celebrate before she left to give them privacy. She'd never seen a couple more in love and in tune with each other. These little ones were pretty lucky.


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan shifted uncomfortably. Ever since he'd taken Jane on the helicopter, Kurt had been more than a little intimidating. The talk had been pointed, the looks…deadly, the intent more than evident. Jane was to be protected at all costs. Even from the good intentions of her brother.

Jane had just brushed off Kurt's less than amused arguments about her safety, but Ivan took it seriously. It wasn't the intensity in Weller's voice that had convinced him he'd been wrong, it was the vulnerability behind the argument that had struck a chord. Weller needed Jane and their children safe and he'd rather die than do anything to keep that from happening. Ivan was humbled by the love that Kurt didn't even try to hide for his family.

"You're glaring," Patterson told Kurt in exasperation, looking between Ivan and Weller.

"It's okay," Ivan assured her, "We understand each other."  
"It was my decision, but we're fine." Jane protested as her hand ran up and down Kurt's back in reassurance.

"It's my fault," Kurt knew that to be absolutely true, but it made him feel better to share the blame. Ivan understood him and he knew this was actually bringing them closer together. His arms came around Jane protectively.

She smiled up at him, all the while shifting slightly to prevent his hands from settling on her stomach as they would inherently do.

He noticed the action immediately, so much for subtlety. His concerned frown turned to suspicion.

"What's going on?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing…yet," Jane denied.

"Yet?" Rich jumped on that.

"Jane?" Kurt pulled her even closer.

The tightening of her belly pressing against him had his eyes falling to her stomach before they jerked back up to look at her in astonishment.

"Are you in labor!?" He demanded, both hands falling to their baby bump.

Jane felt her face heat as the others pushed in closely.

"I'm having contractions," Jane admitted, embarrassed by all the attention.

"You need to get to the hospital!" Patterson worried.

"How long?" Ivan demanded in concern.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Reade scolded.

All the questions came at once, so she just picked out the most critical one.

"A little over an hour," Jane admitted.

"Let's go," Kurt began herding her toward the elevator.

"Labor can take hours," Jane insisted in her attempt to reassure her suddenly pale and frantic husband.

"Or it can be quick," Rich pointed out, less than helpfully.

"We aren't taking any chances," Kurt wouldn't be swayed.

"What about the briefing?" Jane reminded them.

"We can handle this," Reade assured her, "We'll head over to the hospital after we're done here."

"This can wait," Patterson scoffed, "We aren't ready to move."

Once the elevator arrived, Kurt pressed the button but was surprisingly quiet once the doors closed.

"Kurt?" Jane worried.

"It's going to be okay," He assured her, his jaw hard, his eyes intense.

"I know," She suddenly realized that as worried as she was, her husband was absolutely terrified.

"I'll be there the whole time," Kurt went on, "We're strong…the kids are strong…it will be fine."

Jane smiled up at him tenderly, "I know."

Looking down at her Kurt's arms suddenly enveloped her again. It was only then that she realized he was trembling. Kissing his neck she pulled him more tightly against her. He was such a strong man, strong enough to be vulnerable with the people that mattered most.  
"I love you," She whispered.

"Love you too," Kurt kissed her forehead. His heart was racing and he knew as calm as she was, he was the exact opposite. It wasn't a gun fight or outside threat that scared him now, it was the thought of something happening to the necessary pieces of his world. Bethany was over the moon about having siblings, but he just wanted this part to be behind them so he could do his part to protect them. He was helpless to do anything right now but wait and he didn't like the feeling at all.

Suddenly the elevator stopped.

Jane pulled back and her big eyes looked up at him and for the first time he could see her fear. She hadn't been calm at all, she'd been protecting him. He wasn't surprised in hindsight. It's what she always did…

"What's going on?" Jane asked as her hand clutched his shirt.

"I'll find out," Kurt assured her. Seeing her fear, he reined his in. She needed for him to be strong and he wouldn't let her down.

He took out his phone and dialed Patterson.

"Hello?" She answered immediately.

"What's going on?" Kurt demanded even as his hand soothed up and down Jane's tense back.

"The system is in lockdown," Patterson explained.

"Why?" Kurt demanded.

"I don't know," Patterson sounded worried, "It's detected a threat that we haven't found yet."

"We're stuck in the elevator, Patterson," Kurt reminded her, "Lift the lockdown so I can get Jane to the hospital."

"I can't!" Patterson insisted, "There is a threat and if I lift the lockdown we could be at risk."

"So you just want us to wait here while you assess the situation?" Kurt wasn't amused.

"It's still early labor," Patterson reminded him, "I've got an ambulance on the way to pick up Jane once we're clear, but we have to figure out what's going on first."

"Patterson…" Kurt growled.

"She's right," Jane insisted before he could say anything else, "The contractions aren't close together yet. It will be okay."

"Hurry," Kurt said as he stared into Jane's eyes.

"I promise!" Patterson hung up.

"Will you help me sit down?" Jane asked him with a tired smile.

He immediately guided her down to the floor before joining her. With his back against the wall he situated her in front of him and when she leaned back her head could rest underneath his chin. His arms came around her to sit over their bump.

"Comfy?" He teased her.

"Very," Jane admitted, "Am I crushing you?"

"No," Kurt denied, he needed this closeness if he was to have any chance of retaining his sanity while they waited.

The tightening began again and he ran little circles over her stomach to help sooth her.

"We should probably start timing them," Kurt suggested looking down at his watch.

"Mmmmm," Jane agreed without opening her eyes.

Expecting it to be a while, Kurt's felt his eyes widened when he felt her stomach tighten too soon.

"Is that?" He worried.

"Yeah," Jane admitted.

"But…it's only been…" Looking down at his watch Kurt protested, "Six minutes!"

"Sucks huh?" Jane said as she breathed through the pain.

Kurt immediately reached for his phone. Jane smiled tiredly as she listenedd to his conversation with Patterson.

"Her contractions are only six minutes apart!" He advised her, his agitation apparent.

"Well," Patterson took a deep breath, "That's very not good."

"Patterson!" Kurt was not amused.

"We've almost got it," Patterson assured him.

"Aren't you trained to deliver a baby?" Rich asked from his computer. "Isn't that a class or something?"

"Rich!" Patterson shushed him.

"If I deliver my babies in this elevator…" Kurt threatened him, "You do not want to be anywhere when I get out."

"Good to know," Rich's fingers practically flew across the keys at that bit of news.  
"You aren't going to deliver them in the elevator," Patterson insisted shooting Rich a glare.

"I've got it!" Rich exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it?" Patterson joined him.

"It's…" Rich leaned in closer, "Uhhh oh."

"Uh-oh what?" Patterson demanded.

"It might be…might…be" Rich suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Ava Montes."

"What?" Patterson looked ready to kill him herself.

"I sort of contacted her to try and hack the system to see if there were any weaknesses." Rich admitted.

"Without telling ME!" Patterson _was_ going to kill him.

"If I told you…"Rich argued, "It wouldn't be much of a test."

"When did you do this?" Patterson began taking down the fail-safes so they could get Jane and Weller to the ambulance.

"It was like six months ago," Rich argued, "How was I supposed to know she'd wait this long! This is _not_ my fault!"

"Call her off," Patterson insisted.

"On it," Rich picked up his phone.

"Weller you'll be free in a moment," Patterson assured him.

Kurt hung up the phone and assured Jane, "We'll be out of here in a moment. Patterson has an ambulance waiting."

"I don't need an ambulance!" Jane protested.

Kurt held out his very shaky hand, "Driving is probably out of the question."

Jane looked at the evidence of his emotional state with worried disbelief. Grabbing his hand she held it in both of her own and pulled it against her chest.

"We're going to be fine!" She assured him.

"I'm holding you to that," Kurt said with a little grin.

Suddenly the elevator began to move.

When the door opened, he was relieved to see the Paramedics waiting.

They transferred Jane to the gurney and Kurt held her hand while they moved to the ambulance.

"How far apart are they?" The man asked Jane.

"Six minutes," Kurt answered for her when he realized another contraction had begun. "This one came quicker."

"We need to get moving." The Paramedic warned the driver.

They fortunately arrived at the hospital at speed. Jane's contractions were less than three minutes apart when they got there. Seeing the pain on her face and the sweat on her brow, Kurt felt his stomach churn.

"How many weeks?" The Obstetrician asked Jane upon examining her.

"Thirty eight," Jane said.

"Twins?" She confirmed.

"Twins," Kurt responded.

"We're going to take you to delivery immediately," They were advised.

"Can she get something for the pain?" Kurt worried.

"I don't think we have time," The Doctor looked apologetic. "These babies are coming."

Jane was struggling. It wasn't the pain so much, she knew pain…it was staying in the moment that was becoming difficult. She needed to keep out of that place in her mind she'd made safe from pain. She had to push and she wanted to share this moment with Kurt…

"Jane….Jane!" Kurt drew her attention to him. "I'm right here, breathe Jane."

Jane focused on Kurt. He was her starting point, she was with him.

He held her hand, supported her back and made sure she was breathing. When she was told to push she leaned on him, and his strength kept her steady. Tears unashamedly running down his cheeks, Kurt watched the first twin come into the world. Looking down he saw it was a little boy… their son. Looking back up met Jane's eyes. She was laughing and crying at the same time, the wonder on her exhausted face beautiful. It was hard to tear his eyes away from her. The baby's cries were the only thing that could have accomplished it.

The nurse took the baby and the Doctor warned them, "You should rest while you can. The next one shouldn't be too long.

"Is he…okay?" Jane worried, watching her son as he was cleaned up.

"He's beautiful," The nurse assured her.

"Kurt…" Jane looked over at him.

He knew what she wanted and he settled her gently on the bed before he moved over to where their son was being weighed and measured. His loud protests assured them that his lungs were fully functional.

Suddenly the tightening began again. Jane looked over at the doctor, but didn't say anything. The doctor seemed to understand because she bent down to check while Kurt was handed their first born to hold.

Jane breathed through it silently, not wanting to do anything to disrupt the beautiful meeting between her two special men.

Kurt brought the baby to her side and she reached out and gently took his hand. When she cooed at the baby, Kurt shared a poignant look with her before he realized what was happening.

"Is it time?" He worried, looking over at the doctor.

When she nodded he passed the baby back to the nurse and supported his wife instead. When she immediately leaned into his embrace he felt his heart fill with overwhelming emotion.

Their little girl arrived without fanfare, her brother having made the way for her. As her cry of protest echoed throughout the room, Kurt looked down to see Jane crying as she watched her join her brother.

"You did it," He whispered against her forehead as he kissed her softly.

" _We_ did it," Jane insisted, "They're perfect."

"You're perfect," Kurt reminded her, "They definitely take after you."

Once both babies had been cleaned, weighed and measured, Kurt presented them to his wife. Watching her hold their son and daughter he knew he'd never forget this moment…this perfect, beautiful, amazing moment. Then she looked up at him and smiled and everything else faded away. All the pain and heartache they'd endured meant nothing compared to this moment. Joining them he gathered his family close.

"No," Jane denied, "They're going to have the best of both of us."

"Your empathy…" Kurt smiled.

"Your heart..." Jane smiled.

"Avery's determination," Kurt teased her.

"Bethany's innocence," Jane agreed.

"What will they get from Uncle Rich?" Rich demanded from the doorway.

"NOTHING," Kurt looked up and warned him.

"Oh," Rich was followed closely by the team, "You know you love me."  
"Awww," Patterson had both hands over her mouth as she looked down at the babies reverently. "They're beautiful!"

"Wow," Reade picked up one little hand, "These cuties even make me want one."

"You're all talk," Tasha pushed him out of the way to get a good look.

"Incoming," Ivan warned them, Joining Patterson next to Kurt.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Patterson's elbow hit his side.

"Nice job," He teased Jane, "Must be the good genes."

"Trust you to find a way to take credit for any of this." Rich scoffed, "Being biologically related doesn't make you any more of their Uncle than I am."

"You're _all_ our family," Kurt assured them, his arm around Jane.

"I love you guys," Patterson said tearfully.

Kurt and Jane shared a smile.

"Who wants to hold them first?"

Five sets of hands immediately reached out…sleeping peacefully there little ones didn't realize just how lucky they already were.


End file.
